Throes of Perdition
by Luxenne
Summary: Memoirs of a fallen scout shed light on life as a member of the elite Special Operations Squad and its sullen, pint-sized captain with a heart of gold. (Set at the beginning of the Uprising Arc). Levi x Krista/Historia; Levi x Petra; Krista/Historia x Ymir. Rated M for graphic violence, explicit language, smut, gratuitous nudity, and sexually explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ignorance was bliss. Connie Springer was proof of this.

Historia had always admired his ability to rebuff the cloud of despair and melancholy that always seemed to hang around them. While it was certainly possible that he was hiding the sorrow of his family's fate behind his bubbly personality, his smile always seemed to reach his eyes in a way hers and Eren's never did. Never had and possibly never would.

Perhaps it was because he had been spared the horrors she and Eren had experienced. Still, the notion that the trauma of helplessly watching his mother die would be no match for his perpetually-sunny disposition and juvenile wit niggled at the far corner of her mind. She silently watched with mild bemusement as he effortlessly danced and twisted out of reach of an increasingly-frustrated Jean.

"Armin, hold him there!" Jean called out with a frustrated grunt as Connie's closely-shaved head drew closer and closer to Armin's post by the pantry doorway. The blond jumped ever so slightly as a guffawing Connie pushed past him, inadvertently knocking the notepad from his hands.

"Sorry, Armin!" The pint-sized scout called over his shoulder as Moblit Berner poked his head out of the pantry to appraise the source of the commotion with an annoyed frown.

"This isn't funny you bald midget!" Jean blurted, a vein suddenly visible along his temple as he brandished a leather-bound notebook above his head.

"Careful throwing that word around," Connie called back with a taunting smirk as he pressed his thumbs directly above each ear and wiggled his open palm. "If Captain Levi hears you—"

"Speaking of which—" Moblit said pointedly cutting Connie off with a stern frown. "I seem to recall him assigning you both the upstairs bedrooms for cleaning." Jean's frown instantly morphed into a frightened grimace as he lowered his clenched fists to his side and marched away.

"—floors shine, you understand, Jaeger?" At the sound of the Captain's voice descending the stairs, Connie and Jean immediately straightened up. At the last moment, Jean seemed to remember something offensive in his hand which he immediately shoved behind him, out of sight of the diminutive Captain as he came into view.

"Yes, sir." Eren Jaeger replied meekly before casting Jean a dirty look over the Captain's shoulder.

"Where's Braus?" The Captain asked, his signature bored scowl firmly in place as he scanned the room.

"Here, sir," Sasha said as she emerged from the kitchen inexplicably breathless. Judging from the crumbs clinging to her blouse and the stains on her sleeve she had been scarfing down leftovers. Again.

"Is the list ready?" Levi asked extending his hand in Historia's direction expectantly.

Historia blinked up at the Captain somewhat taken aback. It was the first time he had ever addressed her directly and she was at a loss of how exactly to respond.

"I'm sorry I—" Historia began, confusion evident in her bright blue eyes. She immediately fell silent as the Captain turned briefly to give her a quizzical look. Heat flooded her cheeks as she lowered her head with a mumbled apology as the other cadets watched her with a mix of sympathy, confusion, and concern.

"Yes, sir," Armin said bending to retrieve his fallen notepad from the damp floor. Eren's breath hitched as his best friend straighten up with the dripping notepad. Captain Levi wordlessly withdrew his hand as he turned and marched towards the front door. "Sorry, sir I just—" Armin began with an apologetic bow as he and Jean scurried to follow him.

"Springer, help Jaeger re-mop these floors." The Captain said pausing long enough by the doorway to let the cadets trailing him walk ahead of him. Jean seized the opportunity to bump into Connie as he walked past but was thwarted by the smaller scout who easily sidestepped him at the last moment. They both froze at the sound of a dull plop behind him. If Levi noticed, he hardly cared enough to acknowledge it as he turned to impart his parting words. "I want this house spotless by lunchtime."

"Sir, yes sir." Eren saluted. Connie was too distracted by whatever Jean had accidentally dropped into the bucket of water behind him to respond. "Hey, what on earth are you—" Jade green eyes widened in horror as the pint-sized scout lifted the now-drenched leather-bound book Jean had been brandishing earlier.

"What is—" Moblit began to ask as he turned to shut the pantry door behind him. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched Connie gingerly set the dripping object down on a nearby table.

"Don't tell me that's the Captain's diary?" Eren asked as he followed Connie to inspect the damage. The mop in the titan-shifter's hand clattered to the floor as Connie nodded. Moblit joined them at the table, briefly peering at the diary in question before retreating to attend to other matters.

"Don't!" Historia called out stopping Connie in his tracks as he reached to peel the cover from the front page. They both turned towards her. "Gently."

"Right," Connie said pausing to wipe his palms on the seat of his pants.

"Let me," Historia said reaching for the book. He carefully deposited it in her palms, only withdrawing his hands once he was sure that the diary was secure. She lifted a nearby apron and gently dabbed the cover with it before carefully peeling apart the front page and dabbing it in turn.

"Right, I think she's got it," Eren said as he retrieved his mop from the floor. "We'd best get started before the others return from market." Connie nodded as he lifted a clean white cloth to cover his closely-shaved head.

"Thanks, Kris—I mean Historia Reiss." He called out with a wave as he joined Eren who was now lifting the chairs and placing them on the dining table.

It felt good to have a book within her hands once again even one belonging to the surly Captain. She imagined the crisp sound of flipping pages as she turned each page over with reverent care. Imagined the unmistakable smell of ink and parchment as she bent to inspect her handiwork an hour later.

"Wow, you really know what you're doing with that huh?" Connie said with an impressed whistle as he peered down to admire her handiwork two hours later. "Is it alright to leave it fanned open like that?" He wondered with a worried frown. She merely nodded in response as she shifted the axe to her left hand and prepared to close the closet door.

"Are you going to chop wood?" Mikasa asked as she descended the stairs. Historia nodded in response as Eren turned to watch them. "I'll help." Although she had volunteered to chop firewood to escape the company of her classmates, Historia knew that Mikasa would not bother her with small talk and glib proclamations.

"Hey, Mikasa." Eren scolded, setting the mop aside as his dark-haired protector relieved Historia of the axe in her hand. "You shouldn't even be walking let alone exercising. I didn't say anything about the push-ups this morning because I figured you were bored or something but this is borderline suicidal."

"The firewood pile is getting low," Mikasa stated softly moving the axe beyond his reach to point towards the dwindling stack by the stove. "That pile's barely enough to heat the stove for lunch and dinner."

"Well, let someone else—"

"Are you guys going to chop from the woods up north?" Connie asked as he stretched his hands high above his head. Mikasa nodded as she and Eren turned to face him. "I think Nifa said those trees were rotten and waterlogged. You should try chopping the ones in the eastern forest. Sasha swears they burn better." Eren turned to glare daggers at him as Mikasa shifted the axe to her shoulder with an appreciative nod.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"What? It's true. The ones Moblit chopped yesterday filled the kitchen with smoke." Connie replied with a nonchalant shrug. Eren slapped his forehead in frustration shaking his head briefly before dropping the matter entirely.

"We'll be right back, Eren," Mikasa assured him as Historia held the door open for her.

"Don't let her overexert herself," Eren called out to Historia. She nodded before closing the door behind them.

They walked together in silence with only the distant chirping of birds and the gentle rustle of leaves and grass for company. Down the winding dirt road they went until they reached a small forest clearing by a gushing stream. Mikasa shrugged the axe off her shoulder, pausing only to confirm that Historia was at a safe distance before swinging it down in a powerful, wide arch.

The petite blonde settled down on a nearby tree stump to watch her teammate hack away at the fallen tree. Strands of silky tar black locks clung to her pale forehead as sleet gray eyes narrowed in concentration, deceptively small hands twisting the axe free from the stump before lowering it again with a mighty swing. There was no ounce of pain or discomfort in the prodigious protector's movements as she gradually established a comfortable rhythm. It was clear from the efficiency of her swings that Mikasa Ackerman's mind was elsewhere.

 _Perhaps back at the cottage with Eren._ Historia surmised as she rose to gather the chopped pieces of wood piling at her classmate's feet. Her thoughts inadvertently strayed to Ymir as they tended to these days.

 _By now they must be far away. Possibly at Reiner and Bertholdt's homeland—if that was even where they were taking her._

A confused frown marred her features as she tried to make sense of all that had happened. Every now and then she caught her thoughts wistfully straying back to their cadet days. Life had been simpler back then. As grueling and unforgiving as their training had seemed then, the camaraderie and encouragement of friends long lost had made life bearable then. More bearable than they had been for her in years. Back then Keith Sadies' booming roars were enough motivation to power through whatever sadistic training exercise he had assigned them for the day. Now quick instincts and the drive to survive were all that separated them from becoming titan fodder.

So much of their lives these past few weeks didn't make any sense. Back then the enemy had seemed clear and open. Now their enemies lurked and plotted in the shadows, threatening to overrun them at any moment. She often convinced herself that she was merely moments away from waking from this bizarre nightmare only to find herself thrust deeper and further than she had ever imagined going. It seemed like only yesterday Nanaba had been urging her to remain strong as she contemplated putting even more distance between her and the growling titans clamoring from the forest floor.

"Are you alright?" Historia hadn't realized that she had been crying until Mikasa's soft inquiry interrupted the haunting screams of Nanaba's last moments.

"Yes. I'm fine." She replied straightening up to study the sky.

"We should probably start heading back," Mikasa suggested as she set the axe down to help Historia secure her bundle of wood. The blonde merely nodded as she turned to watch Mikasa gather up her own stack.

 _Ymir…was this what it was like for you at the academy?_ She wondered as she recalled the distant sheen Ymir's eyes always adopted whenever she thought the blonde was either asleep or not paying attention. _I feel like I know almost nothing about you! And it's all my fault! The horrors you must have endured. Why didn't you ever tell me the real world was like this? Were you trying to protect me? When weren't you ever trying to protect me? If only I had been open and honest with you. If only I had lowered my mask sooner. I was so eager to be liked and accepted that I didn't open myself to you. I should have shown you…that you and I were more alike than you could have ever imagined. All those years…talking without saying anything of importance or consequence! You knew my secret then, or at least suspected it. And still…_

Historia Reiss had never been more tempted to cry out in her entire life. Had they still been deep within the woods—instead of mere meters away from the cottage front door—she would have given in. She could live with Mikasa's blank expression as opposed to the sympathy and concern an outcry would have aroused in the others.

"We're back," Mikasa announced as they crossed the threshold, briefly interrupting Eren and Jean's heated exchange.

"Wait," Armin said approaching them, concern and alarm evident in his wide blue eyes. "You went chopping firewood?!"

"Have to stay in shape." Mikasa shrugged prompting Armin to sputter once more.

"Y-you were grabbed by a titan!" He reminded her. "You should be in bed recovering."

"Save your breath," Eren warned his best friend as Mikasa wordlessly walked away to deposit her load. "I caught her doing sit-ups earlier."

"Oh, so you're a nag and a spy!" Jean barked angrily at Eren.

"How on earth is that spying?!"

"Mikasa, you know you're only human right?" Armin called as he half-heartedly reached out to his friend's retreating back.

 _It feels…almost like being back in the cadet training corps._ Historia observed silently as she watched Eren and Jean's bickering forms.

"Funny. It almost feels like being back at the cadet corps, doesn't it?" Sasha stated voicing Historia's thoughts exactly.

"Utter chaos." Armin mused quietly. "Makes you wonder why they chose us for this new Levi Squad. Protecting Eren and Historia is such an important mission."

"Because we're all so talented I assume." Sasha offered cheerily shoving a loaf of bread into her satchel. Had Historia not been watching her at that exact moment she would have missed it.

"Sasha, what did you just shove into your bag?" Armin asked turning slightly to face their perpetually-starving friend.

"It's something that's _definitely_ not bread," Sasha replied thoroughly unconvincingly.

"Really?" Jean asked shifting his attention to her now. "What did I just say?!"

"Come on," Connie chided. "Put it back."

"Guys, really." Eren pleaded. "Can we focus here? We have to finish cleaning before the Captain gets back."

"Bread, Sasha." Armin insisted firmly, gently grabbing hold of the redhead's sleeve for emphasis.

"Er, seriously?" Sasha chuckled sheepishly.

"Seriously. How many times have you done this now?" Jean wondered incredulously.

"What's all the commotion?" Captain Levi asked as he walked into the room. Historia quietly watched him purposefully stride into the kitchen, making a beeline for the table Connie was supposed to have been cleaning. From the corner of her eye, she observed Eren turn to trail the pint-sized captain's progress, visibly cringing as he lowered his hand to dust the underside of the table.

The room suddenly fell reverently still as the other cadets noticed the Captain's presence and paused to await his verdict with bated breath. Eren's teeth clenched as he watched the Captain's palm dislodge a sliver of dust. Levi lifted his palm to eye level before turning to fix them with a visible scowl.

"I am quite certain that I gave you enough time." He mused with a scowl, pulling out a pristine handkerchief with his free hand. "Never mind. We can discuss your lamentable cleaning at a later time."

Eren's shoulders visibly lifted at this as the room collectively sighed in relief.

"Eren." The titan-shifter started slightly as he often did whenever the Captain addressed him directly. Historia felt a twinge of sympathy as she remembered her awkward tendency to fumble over her words whenever the Captain drew within earshot. "Hange's itching to begin the experiment."

"Right, yes sir," Eren said before moving to clear up his cleaning equipment. Connie and Mikasa moved to help him leaving the Captain to address the others.

"We leave for the training grounds in five minutes." He barked. "Braus, you'll be securing the outer perimeter with Sean and Richard."

"Yes, sir!" The redhead saluted before taking off to change.

"Kirchstein, Springer you'll both be with Mikasa and Hange's standby team monitoring Jaeger up close."

"Right." Jean saluted before departing.

"Roger!" Connie moved to follow Jean upstairs before remembering something and stopping in his tracks. He turned to whisper something to Historia but froze when the Captain shifted at that moment to address her.

"You are to remain within fifteen meters of me at all times." Historia merely nodded as she moved to deposit her load atop Mikasa's pile. "Arlert, walk with me."

Historia turned as she felt Connie's presence lingering behind her. She watched him trail the Captain with his eyes until he and Armin exited the house before turning to address her with a relieved sigh.

"Hey, so thanks for helping me fix the Captain's diary."

"It's not his." She was surprised he had heard her given how quietly she had uttered her response.

"Come again?" Connie asked leaning closer towards her. Historia half-expected Ymir's long hand to protectively reach out and hold him in place, keeping him from drawing any closer.

 _That's right. You're somewhere far away now. Somewhere I can't reach or follow._

"The handwriting in the book," Historia continued with a small sigh as she turned to point towards the spot on the table where she had left the diary earlier only to find that someone had moved it.

"Sorry," Connie said rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Eren suggested I move it upstairs when we were cleaning in here." Historia wordlessly climbed the stairs, making a beeline for the part of the house where the boys slept. She paused in the hallway, torn between two rooms. Connie caught up with her before leading her towards the room where he and the other cadets slept.

"Look alive, Connie!" Jean called out as he emerged from the room at a brisk jog, halting when he spotted Historia trailing his bald roommate. "You heard the Captain, we move out in three minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, horse-face." Connie shot back impatiently shoving past him as he led Historia towards the window sill where he had placed the diary. "We're trying to make sure you didn't ruin the Captain's diary with your shenanigans this morning."

"What? _My_ shenanigans?!" Jean gasped suddenly beside himself as he followed them into the room, all thoughts of reporting downstairs completely forgotten.

"Yea, you dropped it in the bucket, remember?" Connie shot back as Historia settled on the corner of his bed to inspect the diary's damp pages.

"Well, serves you right for trying to dump it off on me."

"Since when?" Connie huffed indignantly. "I only asked you to help me return the diary to the Captain's room."

"No, you did not. You practically dumped it on me and refused to take it back." Jean retorted, his fists trembling slightly as he and Connie squared off again.

"Well, what's wrong with you helping me out?" Connie asked. "You know I can't afford to get on the Captain's shit list—especially since Sadies had a word with him after the graduation ceremony. You know he's always had it out for me. He couldn't have said anything good to the Captain about me."

"Well then maybe you should have thought of that before stealing the diary from the Captain's room." Connie leapt up, dragging Jean down to eye level as he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Are you trying to get me killed, horse face?!" Connie hissed incredulously, prompting Jean to squirm and kick within his grasp.

"He does have a point, Connie," Eren said as he emerged from behind the closet door with a clean shirt which he hastily threw on. "Why _did_ you steal the Captain's diary?"

"Because Sasha dared me." Eren shook his head with an incredulous smile as he lowered his gaze to tighten his belt buckle. "Besides, I didn't know it was his diary until you said something."

"It isn't his diary," Historia repeated again as she finished inspecting the book.

"Huh, what doesn't belong to who?" Connie asked distractedly. At that moment, Jean's elbow finally connected with his side sending the bald cadet reeling and cursing.

"The diary." Historia sighed, lifting the book high enough for them to see.

"Come to think of it," Eren said as he squinted at the neat cursive handwriting. "That handwriting's a little too girly to belong to the Captain."

"Or any man for that matter." Jean agreed as he too inspected the page. "Besides, Captain Levi's never struck me as the diary-keeping type."

"Or the type to refer to himself in third-person," Eren added as he pointed out a sentence with the Captain's name.

"So," Connie began visibly relieved. "If it doesn't belong to the Captain—"

"I never said it didn't belong to the captain," Historia stated quietly drawing confused looks from her fellow cadets. "Just because it's not his diary doesn't mean it doesn't belong to him."

"Huh?" Eren said tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Ewut?" Connie blurted through comically pursed lips.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Jean agreed shaking his head. Resisting the urge to sigh again, she carefully flipped towards the back page where the initials "P.R." were lovingly inscribed beneath a brief note:

 _For my lovely daughter_

"What?! You mean the Captain has a daughter?!" Connie cried out in shock, stumbling backward before landing on his butt.

"Don't be an idiot." Jean scoffed. "The Captain's not nearly old enough to have a child that can write that neatly."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Eren cautioned. "Rumor has it that he's in his early thirties." Jean and Connie's mouths fell at this.

"Get real!" Jean chuckled haughtily as he regained his composure. "He doesn't look a day over twenty-five."

"Well, I wonder what "P.R." stands for." Connie wondered, picking himself up. "Whoever she is, she must be really special to the Captain for him to have her diary."

"Perhaps she's his relative." Jean offered.

"Or his lover!" Connie suggested with a conspiratorial chuckle. Historia returned the diary to its place on the window sill and rose to follow Eren out of the room.

" _Could it be?"_ At the sound of Eren's shaken voice, she turned to face him and immediately wished she hadn't. Once vibrant green eyes were hidden behind a deep sunken shadow, the color had drained completely from his face as his lips twisted into an ugly cross between anger and sorrow.

"Don't be stupid," Jean chided Connie. "Why on earth would the Captain have his lover's diary? He's not some insecure little housewife you know!"

"Well, why on earth would he be walking around with his sister's diary?!" Connie shot back defensively.

"I didn't say sister. I said relative—there's a difference."

"Sounds like a difference without distinction if you ask me," Connie grumbled under his breath before adding. "Whatever that means."

"Petra Ral," Eren said abruptly driving his clenched fist into the doorway with enough force to break his flesh. "That's what "P.R." stands for."

"Huh, what makes you so sure?" Connie wondered.

"Look if you're just making this up—" Jean began wagging a finger in Eren's direction.

"I'm not." Eren hissed through clenched teeth as his skin began to sizzle with healing power. "I met her when I first joined the Survey Corps. She was a member of Captain Levi's Special Operations Squad. She was always very formal with him but he somehow seemed a lot kinder to her. Gentler even."

"The Special Operations Squad, huh?" Jean repeated with a somber chuckle. "Oh, men. What a rough way to go."

"Yea, no kidding." Connie agreed quietly. Historia remembered the intimate memorial dinner Gelgar, Nanaba, and the others had held for their fallen comrades a day after the ill-fated Fifty-Seventh Expedition beyond the walls.

"Connie…you're so dead." Jean surmised with an overly grim sneer.

"He won't be the only one if you all don't get downstairs at once," Sasha yelled as she ran past, effectively interrupting Connie's retort.

"What part of fifteen meters, didn't you understand?" Captain Levi growled as he watched Historia climb onto the wagon.

"Sorry, sir." She offered meekly not bothering to offer any excuse for her tardiness. The Captain clicked his tongue irritably before giving the driver the signal to move out. Thankfully, it wasn't long before his sour mood seemingly improved as he and Section Commander Zoe huddled together over a map with Armin.

Historia caught herself stealing glances at the Captain as they rode, she noted how the tension in his strong shoulders eased up ever so slightly as Armin plotted a route on the map. The subtle way the heavy shadows lining the bags of his eyes contrasted with the rest of his otherwise boyish features. How the austere curve of his thin lips seemed to vanish whenever he was addressing her blond peer, only to be replaced with an ugly glare when Hange Zoe interjected with an inappropriately-cheery contribution.

"As much as I hate leaving it all up to Eren, I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice."Armin offered meekly.

"We'll see. Let's hope today's experiment goes a lot better than last time." Captain Levi replied pointedly, glancing towards the Section Commander who continued humming with a content smile.

An exasperated Moblit Berner had to restrain the giddy Section Commander from hopping out of the moving wagon as they neared the designated training grounds. Tucked away somewhere high within the hills, the clearing was large and secluded enough to allow Eren to comfortably transform without having to worry about being seen or heard.

"Right, leave it to me!" Hange Zoe called out to Captain Levi as she and her long-suffering subordinate swung to join Eren and the others. "You and the others secure the area."

"You know what to do." The Captain barked as he took to the skies, omnidirectional gear whirring and hissing. Historia followed closely behind. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she watched his fingers squeeze and dance across his grappling triggers effortlessly, propelling him further and faster than she or any of the others trailing him could manage.

Although she could only see the back of his head, the purpose behind his gracefully efficient movements was impossible to miss. She remembered Eren's outburst back at the cottage and was reminded of a conversation she had overheard between Nanaba and Gelgar regarding the fate of the original Special Operations Squad.

Even though she knew that it shouldn't have surprised her, she was still somewhat caught off guard by how pervasive trauma was in the harsh reality that was their world. No one was immune. Not her, not Ymir, not even Mikasa and certainly not Captain Levi.

 _Funny how suffering binds and unbinds each and every one of us. When you cut right down to it we're all nothing more than the demons that define us. Haunt us. Pursue us like thieves in the night._

 _I wonder…_ She paused as her gaze fell on the Captain's dark bangs billowing around him as he continued his flight through the trees. _What demons keep him up at night?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Texts in italics are either whispered or the character thoughts/dreams. Texts in bold italics are flashbacks. I'm anime only, so please refrain from any spoilers or hints to any plot points or developments in the future. I hope the characters are faithful to their anime and manga counterparts. If not please let me know and I will try to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _I suppose that's that then._ Historia sighed as the dust settled to reveal Eren's motionless titan form collapsed on the ground below hours later.

"No, there's no response! We're done here!" Section Commander Hange Zoe announced in response to something Captain Levi had muttered. "EREN!"

She watched as the Captain turned to address Armin, briefly complimenting the ingenuity of his plan to harness Eren's titan ability to reclaim wall Maria. She quietly tilted her head ever so slightly. From this angle, it wasn't so hard to imagine the cluster of freckles splashed across Ymir's cheeks on the Captain's pale skin. From the corner of her eye she noticed Armin walking away and moved to follow him, hesitating ever so slightly as she turned towards the Captain expectantly.

"You ride back to the house with Eren and the others." The Captain informed her. "I'm headed out with Hange's group. We're headed for Trost." Although she was somewhat taken aback by him sharing his destination with her, she didn't show it.

"Sir." She stated quietly before moving to do as she was told. As she walked away, she felt his gaze briefly trail her movements and felt an uneasy knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

 _Perhaps he's reconsidering letting me out of his sight._ She wondered as she caught herself slowing down, half-expecting him to call out to her. He did not. So she joined the rest of the scouts gathering by the wagons.

Mikasa had already loaded Eren unto the wagon by the time Historia and Armin reached them.

"All clear!" Jean announced as he and the others returned from securing the area. "Sasha says our path back to the cottage is pretty clear too."

"Huh," Connie muttered as he noticed the Captain and Section Commander mount a pair of horses and take off without preamble or explanation. "Where are they going?"

"To Trost." Armin replied as he helped Historia onto the wagon. "I suppose they're going to report the results of the experiment to Commander Erwin."

"I see." Jean said with a grim sigh.

"You think he's dead?" Historia heard Connie ask uncertainly as he peered at Eren's motionless form secured within the wagon. "He's really in a bad way."

"Doubt it." Armin offered quietly as he turned ever so slightly to observe Mikasa's silent form. The blond reached out to pat his friend's hand with an assuring nod, prompting her to give his hand an appreciative squeeze before returning her attention to the object of her undying affection. Historia watched Mikasa from the corner of her eye, silently taking in the worried twist of her pale pink lips and the subtle sheen of unshed tears lining her sleet grey eyes.

While the Captain and Mikasa were similar in their unmatched skill and relatively stoic dispositions, Historia wondered if they shared other similarities. Perhaps the Captain too was not above shedding tears, given the right incentive. Then again everyone had their breaking point, some broke easier than others. Some, once broken remained shattered far longer than others.

 _Everyone's a little broken, I suppose._ She shrugged. They had reached the cottage by now and she lingered long enough by the wagons to realize that her assistance and presence were no longer required before retreating indoors.

 _I wonder which one the Captain falls into._ Her hands froze mid-stir as she blinked down at the bubbling stew an hour later. It took her a moment to remember exactly how she had winded up standing by the blazing hot stove, ladle in hand as she checked on their dinner.

"Is everything alright?" Historia jumped slightly at the sound of Sasha's voice prompting the redhead to chuckle sheepishly. "Sorry. It smelled so good I thought you might be needing a taster."

"It's almost ready." The blonde responded quietly as she replaced the lid carefully over the steaming pot.

"Right, I'll help set the table!" Sasha volunteered, dashing towards the cupboards to retrieve a stack of dishes. Historia nodded before exiting the kitchen, making her way towards the dimly lit staircase before climbing to the upper floor.

On a whim, she turned towards the boys' room and tapped gently on the door with her knuckles. The door swung open and she was greeted by Armin's puzzled sapphire blue eyes as he shifted to open the door wider.

"Sorry, were we being too loud or something?" Jean asked sitting up in his bed as Connie's bald head poked out from behind the half-open closet door. Mikasa sat by Eren's bedside, absentmindedly stroking his knuckles with her thumb as she greeted Historia with a small nod. Historia shook her head before turning her attention to Connie who was now watching her with a confused look.

"I'd like to return it." She said, clasping her hands self-consciously behind her as she rocked back and forth. "Please." She added when he initially didn't move.

"Ewut?"

"The diary, you Neanderthal!" Jean rolled his eyes as he plopped back unto his bed with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Connie asked visibly lightening up as he snatched the book off the window sill behind him before holding it out to her. She quietly accepted it with a small grateful nod and turned to leave. "Thanks a million Kris—I mean Historia Reiss! I owe you one."

She merely nodded in response as she prepared to leave before remembering something else. "Oh, um, dinner's ready."

"Wow! Really?!" Connie cried out as he hurried towards the door, pausing long enough for Armin and Historia to scamper out of his way before bounding down the stairs two at a time. "Man I'm starving!"

"Animal." Jean sighed, throwing a long leg over the edge of his upper bunk bed and pushing off. He landed gracefully and called out to Historia's retreating back. "It's a five hour ride to Trost." The blonde froze and turned towards him without saying anything.

 _Was I really so transparent?_

"Mikasa," Armin said softly as he turned to address his friend. "You should get some dinner. You're still recovering and need to regain your strength."

"I'm fine, Armin." Mikasa said shaking her head for emphasis. "Thank you."

"I'll save you something." Armin insisted quietly before following Jean out of the room. As Jean passed the petite blonde he paused, opening and closing his mouth several times before thinking better of it and continuing along his way with a nonchalant shrug.

Historia's dainty shoulders shook as she exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. With one last nod in Mikasa's direction, she gently shut the door behind her before retreating to the sanctuary of the now-deserted female sleeping quarters. It took her less than a minute to locate and light a lantern which she gently set down on the window sill before climbing into bed. With the damp diary pressed against her bosom, she snuck a quick look around the room. Satisfied that her roommates would be sufficiently occupied with dinner downstairs for at least another two hours, she settled down and gently flipped towards the diary's first page.

 **X X X**

 _ **You once told me that it was the things we didn't choose, that made us who we were. Our cities, our neighborhoods, our families…those we fall in love with. Where I come from people take pride in these things, like it's something they'd accomplished. Their dreams and ambitions never rising above their bodies and their souls or the cities wrapped around those. I had always known that I didn't belong. That my destiny lay beyond the walls. By the time I was thirteen, I had already figured out a way to get there. The Wings of Freedom fluttered majestically in the wind, beckoning me to seize back what the titans stole from us.**_

 _ **But dignity proved almost as elusive as freedom from the walls. I learned that the hard way long before I met you. We had just returned from the Thirty-Ninth Expedition beyond the walls and I had been summoned from the infirmary to the morgue to help identify the remains of yet another former classmate. Back then you were nothing more than a whisper in the wind. An enigma admired and discussed in breathless whispers and reverent tones. So when I had spotted you quietly leaning against a far wall at the corner of the room, it had briefly taken me out of the moment.**_

 _ **The medical examiner unfurled the tarp covering the remains without warning, assaulting me with the mangled remains of Stephen Kraus. He would have been unrecognizable had it not been for the distinct scar on his Adam's apple which I immediately noticed but later pointed out once I had recovered from the initial shock of seeing him like that.**_

 _ **Rigor mortis had set his long, strong fingers in a claw-like pose, his elbows pressed firmly against his sides. The upper half of his face had been ripped off, leaving only his lower jaw intact—grotesquely frozen in a perpetually silent scream. His entrails had twisted awkwardly around the remnant of his spine which was dangling from his crushed torso.**_

 _ **I remembered covering my mouth and turning away sobbing silently into my palm for several long moments.**_

" _ **I take it you recognize him?" The medical examiner had asked softly.**_

" _ **H-how d-did he die?" My voice had sounded foreign and distant even in my own ears.**_

" _ **He got trapped beneath a tree," your first words to me had been conveyed with a weary sigh as you rose to leave. I remembered thinking about how nonsensical they had sounded.**_

" _ **Trees don't kill people," I said blocking your path, suddenly beside myself. I remember noticing the subtle flecks of blue gleaming within your eyes as you met my gaze. "At least not people like him!" The shock of seeing the lifeless shell of my classmate had shaken me to my core. Upending years of training and etiquette.**_

" _ **He got trapped beneath a tree and devoured by a horde of titans." You had sighed. "His screams are what drew me to his location but by the time I got there, that was all I could salvage. I'm sorry."**_

" _ **Please," the medical examiner said approaching me with a pen and notepad which she had pressed into my palm with an imploring look. "There are fifty others like him and we haven't much time. Write down his name as legibly as you can."**_

" _ **So that's it then." I had managed somehow through my tears as I turned in the notepad with his name and hometown scribbled legibly. "This is how we'll all end up. Sooner or later."**_

" _ **Eventually, yes." You had replied eyes heavy with sadness and regret. "I suppose."**_

 _ **Later as we rode back to the barracks you had asked me what I had meant when I had said that trees didn't kill people like Stephen Kraus. I remembered explaining how he had graduated top of our class but turned down his place with the Military Police to become a scout. I then shared his dreams of seeing the world beyond the walls for himself to which you had merely scoffed and shaken your head.**_

 _ **Six months after joining the Survey Corps, I sat in the wagon with Stephen Kraus' coffin pressed awkwardly against you as we rode to deliver him to his older sister and brother-in-law on my day off. You had inexplicably insisted on accompanying me and I remembered wondering why you had taken such a keen interest in Stephen's case. The moment the door swung opened to reveal Stephen's sister's expectant face I realized why as the words vanished from the tip of my tongue. Leaving me gurgling incoherently at the space above her right ear.**_

 _ **You had stepped forward and saluted her, gently nudging me aside as you lowered yourself into a bow. I remembered watching her stare from you to me and then back again before noticing the coffin in the wagon and crying out. When she had buckled beneath the weight of her grief, you had scooped her into your arms and carried her over the threshold before setting her down on a bench by her kitchen.**_

 _ **A toddler had bounced into the room singing her uncle's name excitedly, completely oblivious to her mother's distress. I noticed another sleeping toddler in a cot nearby and the subtle swell of Stephen's sister's belly as you gently coaxed her into a sitting position later on to serve her a cup of milk.**_

" _ **Remember him as he was." You had urged her with a comforting squeeze as we prepared to depart three hours later. Her husband had quietly thanked us as he climbed into the wagon with us to make arrangements for his brother-in-laws' burial at the funeral home down the road.**_

" _ **Was it hard for you too?" I had asked softly as we returned to our inn that night. I imagined you nodding when you never said anything in response. You had eaten the rest of your dinner in silence, not bothering to bid me goodnight as you returned to your room. I remembered seeking you out that night on my way to my room. When you had opened your door you had been dressed in a sharply-pressed suit. You wordlessly stood aside, inviting me in even though it had been clear that you had been on your way out.**_

 _ **I remembered turning and reaching out for you. You had wrapped your hands around me, awkwardly at first until I had pressed you closer, eagerly seeking out your warmth. When I had reached for your belt buckle, your large hand had stopped me, pulling me away as I traced sloppy kisses along the vein of your neck.**_

 _ **I remembered catching glimpses of you here and there in the year that had followed. Somehow our paths never crossed again until a chance encounter in the Commander's office. Mike had forgotten his report on his desk that morning and I had hurried to intercept him before his meeting with the Commander. You were with him when I had reached him. It was the closest we had been since that fateful night so I was uncharacteristically flustered. You had taken it in stride and excused yourself leaving me alone with my Section Commander.**_

" _ **Nanaba is requesting a transfer from the Special Operations squad." Mike Zacharias had informed me later that afternoon.**_

" _ **Captain, I don't believe that's actually her name." I had informed him with a nervous chuckle.**_

" _ **What do you mean?" He had asked me with a shrug. "I've heard her squadmates call her that. And she's never corrected any of them. Besides, she smells like bananas so it makes sense that her parents would name her accordingly." Such was the logic of Section Commander Mike Zacharias. Not knowing any better at the time, I had accepted his reasoning and let the matter drop. "Anyways, Captain Levi wants a list of possible replacement candidates from our squad. Think of it as a trade-off. Can you have one drawn up and sent over to him before the afternoon drills?"**_

" _ **Sir, yes, sir."**_

 _ **The moment word got around that I was compiling a list of possible candidates for the elite Special Operations squad I was swamped by a horde of scouts clamoring to get on my good side. Between tending to my other duties and avoiding my fan club I didn't finish preparing the list until well after dinner. It took nearly three hours to locate Section Commander Mike afterward and secure his approval.**_

 _ **It was well past bedtime when I had arrived at your office, list in hand. Assuming that you had already retired for the day, I had pushed open the mail slot and slid the envelope in. I remembered jumping and crying out when the lock clicked as the door handle twisted, cracking the door open. You had glared up at me from the couch I would later catch you snoozing on on more than one occasion, your right hand hanging on to the door handle as you blindly reached out to pick the envelope from the floor with your free hand.**_

" _ **What's this supposed to be?" You had scowled, holding up the envelope.**_

" _ **T-the list of Squad M-Mike—" You had sliced the envelope open with a letter cutter you kept on your person. Several moments passed as I watched you squint down at the list of names.**_

" _ **I don't see your name on this list." My breath had hitched in my throat at this as I lowered my gaze quietly to my feet. "Why not? Think you're too good for the—"**_

" _ **On the contrary sir, I left my name out because I didn't think I was good enough for your squad. Nanaba graduated from the Training Corps top of her class. It wouldn't be fair for you to replace a soldier of her caliber with—"**_

" _ **Who?" You had asked quirking an eyebrow. My eyes had widened in horror as I kicked myself for listening to Section Commander Zacharias.**_

" _ **I'm sorry I'm not quite sure what exactly her name—"**_

" _ **Never mind that." You had said as you rose to your feet. I had watched you walk towards your desk and calmly shuffle some papers around before turning to face me once more. "Tell me, why do you think Section Commander Mike entrusted you with this assignment?" I had stared blankly at you for several moments, completely at a loss for words.**_

" _ **I don't know sir."**_

" _ **Let me ask it this way," you had said as you pulled out your chair and slid into it. "You prepared this list, correct?" When I had nodded in response you continued. "How many names on this list did Section Commander Mike Zacharias approve?"**_

" _ **All of them, sir?" I had replied foolishly.**_

" _ **And how many names did he remove?"**_

" _ **N-none, sir."**_

" _ **Is 'Ral' spelled with two L's or one?" You had asked as you reached for your pen with your left hand. I remembered my hand moving on its own accord, grabbing hold of your wrist, firmly keeping it in place. Even though we both knew that you could have easily extricated your wrist from my grip, you turned towards me with a patient look.**_

" _ **I-I'm sorry sir, but I'm not quite sure I understand what—"**_

" _ **I am about to sign the transfer orders." You had replied prompting me to lower my gaze to the stack of parchment you had shuffled earlier. My eyes had widened when I saw my name already scribbled out on the topmost sheet prompting my hand to fall away from your wrist.**_

" _ **But why sir? I'm sorry I don't understand." I had repeated shaking my head as tears of frustration stung my eyes. "What place could a weakling like me have on the Special Operations squad? I'd only get in the way."**_

" _ **Because you're a sheep among wolves. Wise as a serpent, yet as innocent as a dove."**_

" _ **T-that doesn't make any sense, sir."**_

" _ **I wasn't finished." You had snapped prompting me to fall silent. "Section Commander Mike and I both guessed most of the names you included on the list. While they're all equally qualified, I told him that I wouldn't entertain any list of candidates that didn't include your name. Although he refused to include your name on the list, he nevertheless assured me that he would not remove your name from the list if you had seen fit to include it. What does that tell you about yourself?"**_

 _ **I had shaken my head foolishly, far too stunned to string together a coherent sentence. You reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to meet your gaze as you held up the pen high enough for me to see.**_

" _ **The choice is yours. I won't sign these orders unless you want me to." You had said quietly. "Just say the word and I'll rip them to shreds and draw up new transfer orders with any other name of your choosing."**_

 _ **I remembered reaching out to stroke your cheek affectionately, leaning forward as I pursed my lips. You turned away at the last moment, denying me the kiss I so desperately wanted.**_

" _ **Petra, I—I am only interested in your abilities as a soldier. I can be your Captain or your lover but not both. Do you understand?" I remembered nodding my head as my hands fell to the buttons on your shirt. My fingers unclasped the first button, exposing the pale expanse of flesh covering your collarbone. Your hand flew up, arresting mine much like it had a year ago. I remember our eyes meeting once more as you hissed softly "Are you sure?"**_

 _ **I had nodded once more.**_

 **X X X**

"Oooof! I tell ya that hit the spot!" Historia jumped at the sound of Sasha's voice, dropping the diary in the process. She scrambled to retrieve the fallen memoir and barely managed to shove it under her pillow before the door swung open. "Krista! That stew was absolutely divine!"

"Yea! No kidding!" Connie called out in agreement from the hallway as he and the boys headed towards their bedroom. "You're going to make your husband a very lucky man one day."

"Watch where you're going, you clown!" Jean cried out suddenly. "I just got these boots cleaned today."

"Relax horse face! It's not like I have eyes at the back of my head." Connie had shot back.

"Great work, Rookie." Nifa greeted with a thumbs up as she kicked the door closed behind them. "You really ought to go save some for yourself if you're not hungry right now. Sasha barely left enough for Section Commander Zoe's group as it is."

"That's alright," Historia said as she rose from her bed. "I'll go make more."

"Really?!" Sasha screamed as she tackled the petite blonde to the ground.

"No more for you, Potato Girl!" Nifa snapped as she extricated Historia from the ravenous redhead's grip with significant difficulty. Historia plucked the book from its hiding place and returned it to the window sill while Nifa wrestled a squirming Sasha to the ground.

"Will you be alright?" Historia asked turning back to address Nifa as she reached the doorway. The older scout merely nodded, impatiently waving her away as she wrapped her legs tightly around Sasha with some difficulty.

Sean and Richard were finishing up the dishes when Historia entered the kitchen. They both thanked and greeted her with appreciative nods before departing to resume their respective posts outside. She lifted the lid of the pot to assess how much stew was left over before moving to the pantry to dig out the ingredients she needed.

 _Has the Captain even read the diary?_ She wondered as she tossed out the water she had used to wash the salted fish outside. While Petra's words had clearly been intended for the Captain and him alone, Historia suspected that the grief of losing her had been too great for him to bear. It was possible that he could have already finished reading the diary; however, if that had been the case, she suspected that its contents would have been too sensitive for him to ever let it out of his sight.

Part of her felt guilty for invading the Captain's privacy like this and her conscience nagged her to return the book to Connie at once. And still, a small part of her felt strangely protective of Petra's memoirs. Judging by the dearth of spelling errors and cancellation as well as the impossibly neat cursive writing, it was safe to assume that Petra had taken great pains when drafting the diary. Historia was willing to bet that the fallen scout had carefully selected each diary entry from her own journals, painstakingly copying every word down into her final love letter. That kind of effort deserved respect, the kind of which Connie and the other boys wouldn't begin to give it.

 _It couldn't have been easy._ She thought as she lifted the ladle of stew to her palm, depositing a small sample unto her hand to taste. Smacking her lips absent-mindedly, she reached for the chopped pieces of ginger she had set aside. _Pouring her heart into this diary and opening herself to that kind of rejection._

She remembered how the Captain had mercilessly pummeled Eren to secure the Survey Corps' custody of him whilst also proving a point. Although she was yet to see him in action, his record and reputation rightfully preceded him. So if it had ever come down to it, she knew that resorting to cruelty in order to rebuff Petra's advances would have been well within his power. If it was evident to her, a lowly cadet who barely knew anything about the man beyond his name, then it would have been painfully obvious to Petra who had spent years serving under him. And still…

 _What had I been so afraid of with you Ymir?_ Historia's fingers tightened around the knife in her hand as they ceased their chopping. _You had always declared your undying love and admiration for all the world to hear. I should have trusted you to lower my mask sooner. So why didn't I? Was I afraid? Yes, that has to be it. I'm such a stinking coward! All this time I was hiding myself—my true self—from you and the others because I wanted you to keep seeing the me I desperately wanted to be. Needed to be._

 _But how? How did she do it?_ Historia wondered as her gaze shifted to the upper floor where Petra's diary lay. Although she had never met her, Historia could understand the yearning and affection Petra had for Captain Levi. It was the same void Ymir's departure had created within her. Clearly, Petra's death hadn't been expected or anticipated in any way. Yet, somehow she had had enough foresight to organize her thoughts carefully documenting her feelings for the Captain, determined to communicate in death what she couldn't articulate alive.

 _But why? What was the point of it all? Why bare your soul to one you knew would never even begin to appreciate the gesture? To what end did confessing your love beyond the grave serve?_

 _Captain or lover but not both._ Clearly, he had been her captain by the time she died. But Historia wondered how that came to be given her obvious choice in the entry she had been reading earlier. Had he flat out refused her and maintained a professional relationship with her regardless? Or had she successfully worn him down, forcing him to break his self-imposed rule?

 _Was it really possible?_ Historia wondered as she tiptoed past Sasha and Nifa's sleeping forms on her way to the window sill to retrieve the diary. _Could they really choose both—which isn't really a choice I suppose but still…was it possible to have it both ways?_ Conventional wisdom screamed at her to open her eyes and see reason but she was loathe to listen. Perhaps because she didn't like the only logical conclusion she would inevitably arrive at. Nothing about their lives since the graduation ceremony—and really their lives in general—was remotely conventional. So it stood to reason that some unconventional solutions would be necessary. And yet…

Relief and guilt washed over her as she picked up the diary. Casting a glance over her shoulder at her roommates' snoozing bodies, she gently flipped towards the page where she had left off—convincing herself that she would only read long enough to get the answers she needed.

 **X X X**

" _ **Petra, I—I am only interested in your abilities as a soldier. I can be your Captain or your lover but not both. Do you understand?" I remembered nodding my head as my hands fell to the buttons on your shirt. My fingers unclasped the first button, exposing the pale expanse of flesh covering your collarbone. Your hand flew up, arresting mine much like it had a year ago. I remember our eyes meeting once more as you hissed softly, "Are you sure?"**_

 _ **I had nodded once more.**_

 _ **Slowly but surely your fingers' grip on my wrist slackened before falling away completely. I remember watching you hesitantly, half-expecting your hands to return around my wrist or shove me away. My fingers loosened another button, then another and yet another until your taut stomach was bare to my roving eyes.**_

" _ **Careful, Petra." You had warned with a low hiss against my lips as I moved to kiss you. Ignoring this and all common sense, I persisted and would have succeeded had it not been for the untimely interruption of Commander Zoe.**_

" _ **Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Section Commander Hange Zoe's head had offered with a sheepish chuckle from the doorway. Judging by the subtle blush of her cheeks, she had been watching for quite some time. You had pulled away, pausing briefly to straighten your clothes before wordlessly following the titan-obsessed scout outside. I had returned to my room and waited until the following evening to seek you out once more in your office.**_

 _ **You had been on your way out as I prepared to knock once more. I remember you gamely playing along when I attempted to make small talk prompting me to switch tactics and confront you openly.**_

 **X X X**

"Is something burning?!" Historia jumped up as she noticed a cloud of smoke trailing into the bedroom. Rising to her feet, she sprinted out of the room, heart racing madly as she cursed her stupidity. Mikasa Ackerman bumped into her at the stairs where she had been sprinting to the kitchen from the boys' room.

"Did you leave the stove on?" The taller girl had asked the blonde with a mix of anger and confusion as she helped her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry."

There was a loud splash of water followed by a deafening hiss as dark smoke filled the tiny cottage. Scattered coughs filled the suffocating air as the scouts below scrambled to divert as much smoke as they could outside.

"Everyone outside! This instance!" Someone managed to call out through a particularly vicious coughing fit.

Mikasa had already vanished into the boys' sleeping quarters presumably to help secure and move Eren leaving Historia to awkwardly shuffle downstairs alone. When she reached the bottom landing, she gasped as she noticed a large strong hand already resting on the stair railing. Without thinking, she reached out and touched the stray appendage prompting its owner to turn and fix her with a visibly annoyed scowl.

"Welcome back, Captain." She greeted quietly.

"What exactly are you playing at cooking at night?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I thought Nanaba's name was odd given the European setting and influences littered throughout the series which is why I decided to make it seem like it was a nickname the other scouts had given her.**

 **Disclaimer: I borrowed/stole bits and pieces of Petra's musings from the opening monologue of Gone Baby Gone. If you haven't seen that movie, I highly recommend watching that opening scene alone.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I asked you a question!" Historia flinched as his voice sliced through her. She felt herself subconsciously take several steps back as she noticed a savage glint amidst the flecks of dark blue in the Captain's eyes as he watched her. "We could see the smoke from over twenty kilometers away! Might as well have lit a beacon."

"What's going on?" Sasha asked groggily wiping her eyes as she and the other cadets shuffled downstairs. The Captain wordlessly stormed into the kitchen to inspect the damage. Against her better judgment, Historia followed him, clutching a hand to her chest as a coughing fit threatened to overwhelm her.

"Looks like we'll have to replace the pot." Hange Zoe informed the Captain with a tired frown before noticing Historia's figure watching them earnestly.

"Like fuck we do!" The Captain swore as he watched Moblit gingerly carry the still-smoking pot outside. "I want that pot spotless once it's cool enough to touch. Do you understand me?" He barked at Historia. The blonde nodded quietly, bowing her head as the heat of unshed tears threatened to overwhelm her.

"Alright, show's over. Return back to bed." Nifa said after receiving a pointed look from the Section Commander.

Historia turned to follow her peers upstairs when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hange Zoe flashed her an unnaturally broad smile as she nodded towards the back door. The blonde blinked blankly as the eccentric scout led her out into the garden by the hand, pausing to commend a coughing Moblit with a hard pat on his back before leading her further away from the cottage.

"You must have been starving." Section Commander Hange Zoe said kindly as she dug out a ration bar from the folds of her traveling cloak which she dusted off before handing it to the petite blonde. "Here have this." Historia managed a small smile as she fought back tears, shaking her head in anger and frustration.

"I wasn't cooking for myself," Historia explained meekly. "I thought you and the Captain might be hungry when you returned from Trost."

"I see." The Section Commander mused quietly retracting her hand. "Well, your heart was clearly in the right place."

"I'm so sorry." The blonde buckled under the weight of her humiliation. The sting of the Captain's words still radiated through her like a vicious slap against her skin. "I don't know what I was thinking. Even when I try to help I still end up making a mess of things."

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself." Section Commander Hange Zoe said as she pulled out a handkerchief. Historia reached out to accept the handkerchief but was gently brushed aside as the Section Commander carefully pressed the cloth to her nose, urging her to blow with a small pinch.

Historia froze as an inexplicable feeling of déjà vu struck her. She obediently blew into the Section Commander's hand and felt her cheeks flush when the older woman patted her head warmly as she withdrew her hand.

"T-thank you."

Section Commander Hange Zoe inexplicably doubled over, grabbing a hold of a nearby fence with one hand as she slapped her knee with the other, amusement squeezing her eyes shut. Historia watched her quietly, light blue eyes wide with concern and alarm.

"Forgive me," Section Commander Hange said as she slowly but surely regained her composure. "It's just...I was remembering Levi's face when he saw the smoke."

Historia's eyes widened even more as she recalled the uncharacteristic traces of sweat on the Captain's normally-impeccable clothing. She clenched her fists against her knees as shame filled her.

 _No wonder he was beside himself._ She thought. _He must have seen the smoke and naturally assumed the worst._ She shifted to face the burnt pot, watching black columns of smoke rising higher and higher. It reminded her of the controlled wildfires her grandfather and the other farmers often created in the fall.

"I'm sorry for causing you both so much trouble," Historia said with a salute. The Section Commander considered her quietly for several moments before beckoning her to join her leaning against the fence. Historia wordlessly complied with a curious frown. They stood there, Historia's elbow pressing against the redhead's waist as the taller woman cleaned her glasses with the hem of her shirt before returning them to their perch atop her nose.

"This can't have been easy for you." Section Commander Hange Zoe stated bluntly. "The loss of your peers and comrades, the betrayal of your closest friends, discovering your best friend's secret. Not to mention your seriously messed up childhood. It's a lot for any one person to endure in a lifetime and still I can't shake this feeling that this is only the beginning." There was a small pause as they both turned to watch the steady brightening of the eastern horizon.

"I just wish I wasn't so helpless," Historia admitted, hugging her side self-consciously. "Mikasa and the others are all so strong and agile—even Armin's brain has been invaluable to us on more than one occasion. Ymir saved us from the titans at Utgard castle, Armin figured out Annie's identity as the Female Titan, Eren sealed the hole in the Trost district and saved us from Reiner and Bertholdt, and Connie's the only reason we now know about the secret origins of the titans. Me? What have I contributed? What do I bring to the table other than a cute face and a docile personality?"

"Charisma," Section Commander Hange replied with a shrug when Historia turned to give her a puzzled look. "Strength comes in different types."

"Why is mine the type of strength that doesn't matter?" The blonde asked with a frustrated sigh. "I don't even have Eren's conviction and stubborn desire to succeed. After everything Reiner and Bertholdt did, I'm still not sure if I would have attacked them like Mikasa did—even if it was to save a friend."

"Just because the meaning isn't clear or understood by us does not mean the thing is senseless." Section Commander Hange offered vaguely. "I'm sure a time will come when your friends will thank you for delivering them. You just have to be patient." As she spoke, she lifted a hand to stifle a wide yawn as she stretched her free hand high into the air.

"Thank you." Historia murmured as the Section Commander kicked off the fence and began making her way indoors. The blonde lingered outside to check on the burnt pot. The handle stung her when she reached out to touch it, forcing her to retract her hand and return indoors. Shutting the door behind her, she decided to clean up the kitchen and get started on making breakfast while she waited for the pot to finish cooling.

She tried desperately to occupy her thoughts with anything other than Ymir's whereabouts as her body moved about sweeping, scrubbing and mopping every surface within the kitchen. When she was done, she moved over to clean and reorganize the pantry. For the most part, she had managed to banish almost all thoughts of Ymir to the back of her mind as she focused on finishing each task.

"Good morning Historia." Jean had greeted quietly causing the blonde to blink up at him, clearly taken aback. Light blue eyes scanned the kitchen in confusion, taking in the rays of sunlight streaming into the kitchen with a confused frown. "Gosh. You did all this?" She nodded timidly, shuffling towards the corner as her classmate moved to inspect the stove with an impressed sigh. She started again when she noticed Connie and Sasha outside in the yard inspecting the burnt pot with low whistles.

"Guys be careful it's—" Her words cut off as Sasha lifted the pot off the ground without any sign of pain or discomfort. Slipping out of her apron and setting her broomstick down, Historia sprinted outside to inspect the pot for herself.

"You look horrible," Connie observed as he watched her kneel down to scrape the inside of the pot. "Have you been up all night?" Historia nodded earning stunned gasps from the pair of them as she rose to lift the pot. Sasha snatched the pot out of her hand as Connie blocked her path.

"Guys I—"

"You need to get some rest," Sasha stated with a concerned frown. "Connie and I will take care of this."

"But the Captain wanted—"

"The pot cleaned," Connie interjected with a sunny smile and thumbs up. "I honestly doubt he'll care who cleaned it as long as it's clean enough."

"Not clean enough." Historia corrected. "Spotless."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sasha said holding the pot high above her head beyond the petite blonde's reach as she reentered the kitchen. "By the time we're through with this thing, Captain Levi will shed tears of joy." Historia stopped in her tracks as Connie clapped her back before joining Sasha inside.

Historia could already see Armin and Jean getting started on making breakfast while Connie and Sasha prepared to begin scraping the pot. Tears of gratitude stung her eyes as she tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ears. She stumbled back into the house on weary feet, pausing briefly to acknowledge her friends with appreciative smiles before climbing upstairs. Along the way, she passed Nifa and Mikasa walking downstairs to relieve the night watch.

She grabbed an empty bucket beside the bathroom and climbed down to draw some water from the well. Pausing to halt a bead of sweat's progress down her nose, she leaned back, tugging the rope as she closed her eyes against the refreshing morning breeze sweeping the valley. Rustic farmhouses connected by winding dirt roads, evergreen forests and vibrant fields of wheat flashed before her mind's eye as she was reminded of her lonely morning routine drawing bathwater from her family's well.

Remembering what she was supposed to be doing, she quickly filled her bucket and returned indoors carrying her bucket upstairs until she reached the bathroom door. Nudging it open with her small shoulder, Historia entered inside and quickly set the bucket down before turning around to shut the door behind her. Pressing her back against the door as she let out a heavy sigh, she ran a small hand through her hair, tugging free her golden yellow hair as she allowed it to hang off her shoulders.

She turned around to scoop out some water to wash her face and hands as she slid down her skirt past her knees and then over her dainty ankles before kicking them off to join her boots and socks. With a small sigh, she bent to fold her skirt into a neat square before scanning the room for a place to set it down. Her hands froze as she spotted a neatly folded pile of clothes already sitting on the nearby bench.

 _Dark slacks and shoes…_ She thought as she bent down to inspect the pile. _These look a lot like the Captain's clothes. But what are they doing here?_ At that exact moment a soft sigh froze her in her tracks. _Can't be!_ Her jaw dropped when she turned towards the bathtub and noticed a muscular limb hanging off it.

Against her better judgment, she moved closer to inspect the bathtub and instantly lost all feeling in her arms and legs as she suddenly became lightheaded. It took her several unnaturally long moments to comprehend what she was seeing. But there he lay, pale eyelids drawn over grayish-blue eyes, all traces of his trademark scowl completely gone from his boyish features, his lips parted slightly as his chest rose and fell steadily. Her eyes traced strong, sinewy muscles across his small shoulders, down his bare biceps before falling on his taut abdomen.

Heat filled her cheeks as her gaze strayed lower, curiously landing on his flaccid manhood resting against his inner right thigh. She hastily averted her eyes with a sharp hiss, self-consciously pressing her thighs together as she felt moisture begin to gather along her nether lips. A soft sigh escaped her as Petra's words returned to her, instantly transporting her back to the Captain's office, pressed between his desk and his powerful, lithe frame. She imagined herself in Petra's place, a slender leg somehow sandwiched between his thighs, brushing it against the bulge of his manhood.

The Captain stirred ever so slightly sending the petite blonde fleeing from the bathroom.

Only once she was safely alone inside the females' shared sleeping quarters did she pause to catch her breath, slamming her back against the door as she slid breathlessly to the floor. Hugging her knees to her chest as she tried desperately to shut out images of what she had just seen. Flashes of the Captain's lithe form and flaccid member invaded her mind's eye forcing her to confront the reality of what she had just witnessed.

 _The Captain is naked and asleep in the bathtub…Captain Levi… **The** Captain Levi—humanity's strongest warrior—is naked and sleeping in the bathtub!_

She self-consciously crossed her legs once more, desperately willing her body to behave. The tingling in her nether regions did not cease and only seemed to intensify as she scanned the room for something—anything—to distract her. Her gaze fell on the fluttering pages of Petra's diary innocently tucked away beneath her bed where she had dropped it hours earlier in her haste.

 ** _Captain or lover…but, not both._**

 _Captain Levi is naked in the bathtub…and I saw his…_

Without thinking Historia lunged forward, crawling towards her bed where she snatched Petra's diary, her jaw set in a determined scowl. Ignoring the pulsing of her nether lips as she recalled the shape and slightly discolored hue of the Captain's bare manhood, she tucked the diary under her arm and marched towards the doorway.

 _Enough is enough!_ She flung the door open and strode purposefully across the hallway. When she reached the two rooms where the boys slept, she pushed open the door adjacent to the cadets' sleeping quarters and peeked in. She froze when she noticed Moblit and two other veteran scouts fast asleep in their respective sleeping bags.

"Reiss." The hairs on the back of Historia's neck shot up at the sound of the Captain's deep voice. "What're you…" His voice trailed off as the blonde squeezed her eyes shut, heat flooding her entire body as she willed herself to wake up from this absurd nightmare. An uncomfortable silence filled the space between them punctuated by the muffled snores of the sleeping scouts and the distant chatter of the cadets in the kitchen below.

Realizing that the moment wouldn't pass any faster with her ignoring the Captain's presence, Historia shifted the diary out of sight as she prepared to face him.

"Don't!" No sooner had the words left his mouth did a light breeze waft through the cottage, carrying with it the horrifying revelation that in her haste to escape from the bathroom, Historia Reiss had forgotten to put on her skirt!

"Did you say something Captain?" Someone called from within the veterans' sleeping quarters. The blonde froze as a figure began to stir within one of the sleeping cots, turning towards the door. Captain Levi quickly closed the distance between them, pressing her body against the door as he pulled it shut.

"N-nothing soldier, as you were." The Captain replied, stuttering slightly as he hastily averted his gaze.

Although he was now dressed in a simple button-up shirt and his usual black slacks, an unnaturally intense heat seemed to radiate from every pore on his body, as the musky scent on his skin invaded her nostrils threatening to overwhelm her. Her eyes fell to the bulge of his Adam's apple, taking in the subtle shift and pull of the muscle against his skin. She traced the smooth column of his neck down to his half-hidden collar bones where his shirt hid the rest of his perfectly-sculpted torso from view. Up close, he was much taller and brawnier than he had seemed splayed out in the bathtub.

The Captain's hands flew to his chest, strong fingers wordlessly tugging each button free in turn. Although he had leaned away somewhat to create enough space to accommodate his moving fingers, Historia had to force her eyes away from his naked torso as he shrugged off his shirt.

"Use this." He offered tersely, practically dumping his shirt on her head as he turned away from her. The blonde blinked from his back to the shirt for several seconds in apparent confusion before finally catching on. Pulling the shirt down from her head, she quickly wrapped it around her naked waist, taking care to secure it around her pert buttocks and dripping womanhood.

"Thank you." She mumbled meekly, shuffling her feet awkwardly as she watched the Captain's back expectantly.

"Chow time! Come and get—" Sasha's announcement abruptly cut off as she caught sight of the Captain and her classmate huddled intimately from the corner of her eye. Historia unconsciously wrapped her hands around the Captain's shoulders, pressing herself against him as she tried to conceal as much of her body as she could behind him.

The Captain must have shot the food-obsessed cadet one of his trademark glares because Sasha hastily pivoted and scampered downstairs with a petrified squeak.

"Tha-" Before she could repeat her gratitude, the Captain had turned and disappeared inside the veterans' sleeping quarters, leaving her blinking foolishly at the space where he had been standing protectively in front of her.

Running a hand through her hair with a relieved sigh, the blonde retraced her steps back to the bathroom to retrieve and change into the rest of her clothes before returning to her sleeping quarters. No sooner had her head collided with her threadbare pillow did her eyelids flutter shut, propelling her into a long, fitful slumber.

* * *

 _She fell to her knees, slipping a finger towards her moist sex. A tight moan threatened to escape her, prompting her to bite it back as she slid a pair of digits into herself. Her breath came out in low, ragged rasps as she felt her nipples harden within her shirt. She shifted her gaze towards the Captain's exposed member, tracing a bead of sweat's progress down the long shaft before reaching out to touch his manhood as her fingers continued thrusting inside her. Her breath hitched painfully as she bit back yet another wanton moan, her nether lips pulsing around her soaked fingers._

 _She paid no heed when the Captain stirred ever so slightly, throwing caution to the wind as her hips started bucking and grinding awkwardly against her thrusting digits. Her earnest movements slowly but surely settled into an arousing rhythm causing her cheeks to flush shamelessly as her digits drove her closer and closer to her inevitable finish._

 _A bead of pre-cum had already gathered atop the Captain's mushroom-shaped head prompting her to wipe it off with her thumb. Marveling at its gooey texture, Historia tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she leaned forward, taking the Captain's member into her hot, waiting mouth inch by pulsing inch._

 _Captain Levi's deceptively boyish features twisted in intense pleasure, his thin lips parting to release a guttural groan as his strong fingers seized a handful of her golden yellow hair, coaxing her lower unto his pulsing manhood. Pursing her lips obediently as her tongue danced and suckled his twitching member with reverent attention, Historia's fingers continued digging a deeper path towards her core, determined to send her over the edge._

" _Careful, Historia!" The Captain growled with a pained hiss as his fingers fell away from her bopping head, gripping the edge of the bathtub instead._

 _Historia tilted her head slightly to the side as she continued her sucking and licking, small hands grabbing hold of the Captain's erection and stroking the spaces her mouth couldn't reach. Between the obscene squelching sound of her digits penetrating her molten sex and the Captain's guttural moans and grunts, her vision began to blur. Lifting her eyelids briefly to study the Captain's expression, she felt her core tighten within her when she noticed the visible sheen of lust in his dark blue eyes._

" _Historia—Stop… Pull. It. Out! I'm...coming!" The force of his orgasm sent him bucking into her mouth as ribbons of thick, hot seed poured down her throat. Watching his twitching form as she pulled away, finally releasing his now-flaccid member, Historia gently dabbed the remnants of him from the corners of her mouth._

* * *

 _She stood pressed against him and the door leading into his sleeping quarters, nostrils filled with the musky scent of him. Grabbing hold of the back of his neck, she gently coaxed him down to eye level before planting a hot, needy kiss on his thin lips. The Captain's surprise only lasted briefly before his large strong hands seized hold of her bare backside, guiding her slender legs around his muscular legs, lifting her off her feet._

" _This is what you want? Isn't it?" He asked her with a gruff growl as he dumped her unto his sleeping cot. Before she could properly articulate a response, he had fallen on top of her, leaning his entire weight on her petite frame. Hyperaware that her glistening sex stood bare before his eyes, she self-consciously drew her thighs together, barring his view. A feral growl sounded in the back of the Captain's throat as he grabbed the underside of each knee, forcing her thighs apart. "Give in to me."_

 _Historia defiantly shook her head, shielding her eyes from the Captain's burning gaze with her right hand. A strong hand seized each of her hands one at a time before pinning them above her head._

" _Just look at how wet you've gotten," the Captain remarked coarsely, roughly shoving a large finger past her glistening thighs. A string of her own bodily fluid hung obscenely in the space between his fingers and her womanhood as he finally withdrew his hand after several rough thrusts._

 _Historia bit the back of her lips, trapping a particularly wanton mewl at the back of her throat as she arched her back against him. The Captain slid a large hand beneath her blouse immediately grabbing a generous handful of her bosom. His fingers closed around the supple flesh, eliciting a shameless moan from her plump pink lips._

" _C-Captain, L-Levi!" His lips descended on hers, claiming them roughly as his tongue and teeth suckled and nibbled at her lips and tongue, swallowing her muffled moans. Captain Levi released her hands as he adjusted himself. Historia's eyes widened as she felt the weight of his manhood poised against her entrance._

 _Releasing her lips from his bruising kiss, the Captain ripped open her button-up shirt, sending the buttons flying and clattering all around them as her breasts flopped out gracelessly. Historia's eyes widened as the Captain's free hand scooped a pliant mound, kneading and squeezing it as he leaned forward to trail hot, wet kisses along her neck. His other hand shifted between them, entering her once more as his wrists gradually established a dizzying rhythm._

" _CAPTAIN! LEVI! CAPTAIN! LEVI!" The blonde cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him flush against her sweaty skin. "Inside…please! I want—"_

 _Historia threw her head back with a sharp moan as Captain Levi withdrew his fingers, invading the tightness of her throbbing sex with his manhood. She arched her back once more with a strangled cry as he gripped the side of her shoulders with a low growl, dark blue eyes squeezed against the indescribable tightness of her. They lay motionless, each desperately fighting to adjust to the delicious friction between them._

" _Fuck!" The Captain growled as his strong hands seized the sides of her small shoulders, squeezing them firmly. Cracking an eye open, Historia leaned up to plant a chaste kiss on his nose prompting him to meet her gaze. He shook his head, his eyes desperately conveying a silent warning, begging her to flee before they took things too far._

 _Judging by the prominent bulge of his biceps and the slight tremble of his shoulders, it was taking every ounce of his willpower to refrain from thrusting into her with reckless abandon. Their eyes met once more as he slowly but surely extricated himself from the folds of her vagina. The instant he had almost pulled himself free of her, Captain Levi slammed his hips forwards, sending his manhood crashing back into the tight crevice._

 _The blonde's grip on his shoulders tightened as she clung to him for dear life. Her breasts bounced and swayed with the force of each thrust as he pummeled her deeper and harder. The floorboards beneath them creaked in protest as they moved as one. Resting his elbows on either side of her head, the Captain adjusted his hips, penetrating her from a better angle._

" _Don't! Stop! Don't! STOOOP!" She cried out as flashes of white light began to blur her vision._

" _Is it here? Huh?!" Captain Levi growled against her collarbone as his hips settled into a frenetic pace striking a deep spot within her that sent dizzying stars dancing before her eyes. "Like this?! Huh?!"_

 _Historia could only bite the corner of her lips as she tightened her legs around him in response. They maintained their manic pace for several long moments, each powerful thrust of the Captain's hips driving her closer to her inevitable climax. The blonde dug her fingernails into the Captain's back leaving angry-red trail marks against his pale skin._

 _He collapsed on top of her, emptying himself inside of her before falling still with a content growl._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I'm a pervert. I know :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _ **My tears feel cool against my cheeks as a feverish spasm abruptly seizes me for the third time that hour. Nanaba is silently rubbing soothing circles along my back. From the corner of my eye I notice my Captain's motionless silhouette leaning against the wall on the other side of the curtain. I imagine his dirty blond mop of head bowed in reverent silence, lips pursed in a concerned frown. The tension in his broad shoulders evident as he continues his silent vigil.**_

" _ **Funny," my first words since the doctor's departure are hoarse and hollow. "He almost looks like he's standing guard."**_

 _ **Nanaba turns silently to appraise Captain Mike Zacharias with a studious frown before wordlessly returning her attention to me. My hands are clasped painfully around her long, slender fingers. She doesn't flinch. Instead leaning forward to nudge my forehead affectionately with hers. Her free hand reaches to wipe the tears away from my eyes. I stubbornly brush them aside.**_

" _ **I'm fine."**_

 _ **We both know I'm anything but as the lie hangs unchallenged in the space around us.**_

 _ **Captain Mike stirs, silently sniffing the air as his arms fall from his chest. Nanaba turns to face him. They must have exchanged a knowing look through the curtain that I miss. My breath hitches loudly as fear seizes me with a feverish shudder.**_

 _ **I sense your presence drawing near even before my ears pick up the familiar rhythm of your footsteps. I know what must be done and yet I haven't the strength to face you. So when Nanaba finally moves to extricate her hands from my grasp, I seize the front of her shirt and pull her into an uncomfortably tight embrace. A moment before our bodies touch, our eyes meet briefly.**_

 _Don't leave me!_ _ **I pleaded, rubbing her back beseechingly. My eyes watch as your silhouette finally joins Mike's. The height difference alone would have normally teased a smile from my lips as I watched my Captain greet you with a respectful nod.**_

" _ **Is everything alright?" I hear you ask quietly. "Your note sounded urgent."**_

" _ **It is." My Captain responds gravely. "But I'm not sure…no it isn't my place to say." His gaze trails towards me and I lose all feeling in my arms and legs when you mimic him.**_

" _ **I see." You state softly watching me through the curtain.**_

" _ **Do you want me to stay?" Nanaba whispers breathlessly, pulling away to meet my gaze. "Just say the word—"**_

" _ **I'm fine." I lie once more as I finally release her hands. Her lips twist into a warm smile as she rises to leave. I grab her wrists at the last moment, holding her firmly in place as our eyes meet.**_

 _He must never know_ _ **. A sheen of understanding flashes in her sapphire blue eyes as she nods.**_

 _ **I release her and watch as she straightens her shirt, reaching back to pull back the curtain. She turns and gives me one last nod before departing.**_

" _ **Get well soon." My Captain says with a grim nod before following her.**_

" _ **What's wrong?" You ask. I shake my head, wordlessly reaching out to you from the hospital bed. Hesitation flashes in your eyes as your gaze roams around the room. I take the chance and hastily wipe away my eyes once I feel like you are distracted. My movements must have caught you attention because you turn your shoulders and face me once more. "Petra. Tell me what's wrong."**_

 _ **I shake my head stubbornly, opening and closing my palm as I reach out to you once more.**_

" _ **Come here." You close the distance between us, enveloping my shuddering form with the indescribable furnace of your embrace. I remembered closing my eyes and listening to the soothing rhythm of your breathing slowly lulling me to sleep.**_

 _ **Weeks later a thought comes to me as we stand side by side over my apartment sink, elbows brushing intimately. I turn to face you, studying your profile quietly.**_

" _ **What's wrong?" You ask without turning to face me as you hand me the final dish to dry.**_

" _ **What is your real name?" Your brows twist at this as you finally turn to face me.**_

" _ **Levi is my real name." You reply slowly. I set the plate aside and move to pull out the trunk beneath my bed. You fall to your knees and gently nudge my hands out of the way as you pull it out for me. I lead you towards the dining table and direct you to set it down. "Open it."**_

" _ **Just tell me what it is." You say with a tired sigh, turning to face me. I lean against the edge of the table, shaking my head with a coy smile. You move to return to the dishes, prompting me to lift the trunk's lid with a dramatic flourish, halting you in your tracks. "You really shouldn't fold your clothes like that. No wonder they rumple so easily."**_

 _ **Heat tints my cheeks as I shift my garments aside to reveal a scroll.**_

" _ **What is it?" You ask hesitantly. I snatch the scroll and unfurl it with a small eye roll, holding it high enough for you to read. "What is this?" Your voice is eerily still as your steely-blue eyes shift to appraise me with a small frown.**_

" _ **It's a marriage certificate."**_

" _ **I can see that." You respond quietly. "I was obviously asking why you had one." Your eyes narrow as you notice your first name printed in the scrivener's majestic cursive.**_

" _ **Imagine how embarrassing it is realizing that you don't know the last name of the man you're about to marry."**_

" _ **There's a reason for that."**_

" _ **Afraid someone would secretly sign your name into the marriage registry?" I tease with a girlish giggle.**_

" _ **The answer is no."**_

" _ **Picture it—no more sneaking around. No more quickies in the common room bathroom—we can finally get our own place and move in together."**_

" _ **We don't need to get married to change any of those things." You state matter-of-factly.**_

" _ **I know, but it's just appropriate."**_

" _ **Who gives a fuck about propriety?" You scoff, shaking your head dismissively.**_

" _ **I do, Levi." I shoot back, moving to block your path.**_

" _ **Petra, marriage doesn't solve anything."**_

" _ **You don't know that. You can't know that because you've never been married."**_

" _ **Neither have you."**_

" _ **And I want to change that."**_

" _ **You're nineteen. You have your whole life ahead of you. Why would you—" I abruptly cut off your words by closing the distance between us and crashing my lips against yours.**_

 _ **It is rare for you to fall asleep before me, even rarer than these forbidden moments we steal every now and then. The clouds part briefly, sending a silver sliver of moonlight streaming through the window. I open my eyes, turning my head ever so slightly to consider you in awesome wonder. My gaze lingers longingly as I trace the slight bulge of your shoulder blades. I silently study the outline of each visible vertebra dotting your muscular back, tracing the dip of your spine down to the light crease of your toned buttocks, partially obscured by the sweat-soaked sheets clinging to your skin.**_

 _ **A sharp breath escapes me as the familiar tingle in my nipples returns. I lower my fingers to my breasts quietly tracing the puffy areola with a frown. I marvel at their heft. Although part of me is encouraged by their continued growth, a larger part of me hopes that they will shrink. You stir beside me, shifting the sheets lower as you turn to your side, eyelids pressed firmly in obvious annoyance.**_

 _ **Although I should wake you up, I decide to let you sleep some more as I shift towards the edge of the bed, wincing slightly as the bandages wrapped around my side tighten painfully. Tears sting my eyes once more as I am reminded of the familiar hollowness within me. I twist slightly to examine the bandages wrapped snuggly around my midsection but freeze when I feel the mattress dip beneath me as you turn to watch me. My hands fly to clasp my breasts, hiding my leaking nipples away from view as I turn to distract you with a warm smile.**_

" _ **Are you hungry?" I ask, watching you slowly pull yourself up to lean against your elbows. "Nanaba left over a batch of cupcakes. I can warm some in the oven if you—"**_

" _ **How far along are you?" I pretend not to have heard, ignoring the pain in my side as I rise from the bed. You grab my wrist, holding me in place, forcing me to avert my gaze, desperate to hide my tears from you.**_

" _ **I'm so sorry." I manage to face you as I choke back tears. You release me as your hand falls limply to the bed.**_

" _ **Don't." You shake your head softly. "You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be apologizing."**_

" _ **Marry me. Levi." I beseech you, gently taking your face in my hands as I kneel unto the bed, straddling you.**_

" _ **Ackerman." At first I am not sure if I had heard you correctly or if you had even spoken at all. You shift to meet my gaze and I swagger dangerously as the weight of your revelation finally hits me. Your hands catch me and gently lower me to your lap. "It's my mother's last name…never knew my father."**_

" _ **Captain Levi Ackerman," I repeat softly, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss at the corner of your lips.**_

" _ **When do you take your leave?" My hands fall away and I rise from your embrace without offering a response. "Petra?"**_

" _ **I'm not taking one!" My voice comes out sharper than I had intended as my fists tremble at my side. Confusion and concern twist your boyish features as you reflexively lower you gaze to my bandaged midsection. Another tremor seizes me, this time of rage as I rip the bandage away revealing the scar of the surgeon's knife. "There's nothing there anymore! It's empty! I'm empty…"**_

 _ **Tears blur my vision as I back away from you. My knees abruptly give out. You are inexplicably there to cushion my fall. I squirm within your embrace as you shift me unto your lap once more, holding me fast against you.**_

" _ **I've been unforgivably careless with you. I'm sorry." I want to scream and shove you away.**_

" _ **I want another one." Although the protest is evident in your deep blue eyes, you wordlessly gather me up and return me to the bed. You do not resist as I silently roll you unto your back, straddling you once more before slipping you inside me. There is a distant sheen in your eyes as you watch my swollen breasts bounce with the momentum of my hips. My heart breaks every time I remember the wounded sigh that accompanied your climax that night. I pretend not to notice the heavy grief in your shoulders as you finally rise to take a bath once you are content that I am sated.**_

 _It is nothing compared to mine._ _ **I had rationalized. After all, you didn't have to live with the harrowing emptiness within you. Didn't have to avert your gaze whenever it strayed to your midsection. None of your scars, both seen and unseen, will ever match mine. You silently agree and keep a respectful distance.**_

 _ **Months pass. My hair grows and my breasts finally shrink back to their original size. My stomach remains infuriatingly flat. Sitting before my mirror watching Lynne trim the ends of my blonde locks, I realize how long it's been since I've seen you.**_

 _ **I am surprised when you respond to my letter and greet you with a respectful salute. You wordlessly shift aside in the carriage, inviting me to join you.**_

" _ **I'm sorry."**_

" _ **For what?" You ask arching an eyebrow inquisitively.**_

" _ **Everything." I shrug. "I shouldn't have seduced you. It was wrong to pressure you into this affair in the first place."**_

" _ **You didn't pressure me into doing anything, Petra." I notice the clipped edge in your voice and smile in spite of myself. "How have you been?"**_

" _ **Small talk is beneath you, Captain Ackerman."**_

" _ **Just Levi." You correct pointedly. "And it's not small talk." You shift imperceptibly to face me. "I really want to know."**_

" _ **I'm doing much better now."**_

" _ **Tsk." You cross your arms in mild annoyance. "You're a lousy liar."**_

" _ **And you're a lousy lover." It is all I could do to not burst out laughing in your face when I notice the look of genuine shock.**_

" _ **I did warn you." You deadpan. I gasp as your lips twist imperceptibly in amusement. "What?" You ask when you notice me watching you.**_

" _ **I think that's the first time I've ever really seen you smile."**_

" _ **Then you clearly haven't been paying attention." You shrug. The carriage turns unto another street, driving you towards me, forcing our shoulders together. My breath hitches as our eyes meet.**_

" _ **I hear there's an opening on the Special Operations Squad," I say clearing my throat loudly as you pull away. I pretend not to notice the coldness in your gaze as you turn to appraise me once more.**_

" _ **Tsk. Oluo Bozado has a big mouth." You grumble. I reach into the inner pocket of my jacket and pull out a scroll of paper which I hold out to you. "What's this?"**_

" _ **My application, sir," I reply with a curt salute. The icy sheen in your gaze falls as your eyes study mine, searching intently for any excuse to refuse me.**_

 _ **Relief floods me as you reluctantly accept the scroll from my hand. You tuck it away without even glancing at it.**_

" _ **So that's that then." You mutter dryly to yourself as you adjust your jacket. The carriage has begun to slow down now and you are preparing to take your leave. "In the end, it was all a waste of time."**_

 _ **You once told me that powerful men didn't have to be cruel. I learned firsthand the immense cruelty you were capable of that morning.**_

 _ **I remember my jaw growing slack as I watched you disembark, slamming the door behind you without so much as a backward glance. Although I wanted to call out to you, to say something in my defense, I thought better of it at the last moment and stilled my tongue. The carriage took off again, rocking me numbly as it carried me further away from you.**_

 _ **There are days when I wonder if you can tell that I still love you. I often hope that you will notice it when I stand beside you, fuss over you, argue with you and call out to you. If you notice, you do not care enough to ever address or even acknowledge it. Whenever we are alone, my eyes seek yours out watching, hoping, expecting that spark of passion you once reserved for me to return.**_

 _ **It never does.**_

 _ **I feel as hollow and empty as that dreadful morning after the surgery, when the doctors removed the corpse from within me. The days bleed together as training drills, expeditions and exercises wheeze by in a blur. My bed feels too big and too cold now. So I fill it with different lovers every now and then. A former classmate in the Military Police last night. A dashing captain from the Garrison a month before. Part of me rationalizes that you do the same even though I suspect deep down inside that I would be your first and last.**_

 _ **Soon I permit myself to begin to forget bits and pieces here and there. It is frighteningly easier than I expected. As far as I can tell, Captain Mike and Nanaba are the only other souls who knew of our secret. They never acknowledge it, respectfully letting it pass unspoken. I suspect it is because they share a similar secret of their own. If they do, they are far less careless with theirs than we were with ours.**_

 _ **Some days are harder to get through. I wonder if it is the same for you. It has to be. Even though I shouldn't, I selfishly hope that the pain of our loss lingers deep within you, beneath your stoic facade. Although it hurts too much to remember, I am far too afraid to forget.**_

 _ **You are my greatest love. I know this now. You gave me peace. Joy. Life. Love. Clawed your way from darkness to light. So please…remember.**_

 **XXX**

 _My light blue eyes blinked lazily at the amber rays of sunlight streaming through the canopy of trees high above. Suddenly Ymir is standing across from me, her deep brown eyes heavy with the sheen of unshed tears as the earth rumbles around us. I lose my balance after a particularly nasty tremor sends me stumbling forward. Ymir's long strong hands protectively wrap around me, arresting her progress. I turn to give her a grateful smile but stop cold when I notice the grotesque visage of her titan form._

" _Ymir?" I call out nervously backing away as the titan tilts its head in bemusement._

" _Historia!" Armin calls arms held up as he sprints towards me. "Get away from her!" Behind him Sasha and Connie are charging on horseback as Eren, Mikasa and Jean glide through the air, omni-directional gear hissing and clicking frantically._

" _It's alright!" I call back throwing my hands up to placate my friends. "She won't harm—" My breath hitches painfully in my throat as Ymir leaps high into the air, snatching Eren with her long, sharp claws._

" _EREN!" Jean and Armin cry out._

" _GIVE HIM BACK!" Mikasa screeches at the top of her lungs spinning her blades in the titan's direction. Although Ymir ducks away in time to avoid a lethal blow to the nape of her neck, Mikasa's blades slice through her shoulder blade, sending her left arm flying through the air. I watch helplessly as the prodigious protector extricates Eren from the clutches of Ymir's severed arm before retreating to the trees. An enraged Ymir turns to give chase._

 _The forest quakes with the force of Ymir's anguished howls as the thrashing titan charges at us. I leap between the charging titan and my retreating friends, arms raised protectively high as I implore Ymir to calm down and see reason. The tremors grow closer and closer as Ymir's momentum propels her forward. Fear seizes me as I finally realize that Ymir is charging towards me, reaching back her newly-healed hand to cleave me in two._

 _Throwing my hands over my head reflexively, I duck and close my eyes as the titan descends upon me. An earsplitting bellow shakes the forest around us sending me crashing to my knees. Heavy sheets of dark blood rains down upon my crouching form, soaking me through as the wailing titan crashed to its knees. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I took in the steaming remains of Ymir's titan head, rolling along the ground._

 _Captain Levi lands in front of me, pausing long enough to survey the area for any casualties before sheathing his blades and scooping me into his blood-stained hands._

* * *

A gentle scrape along the kitchen floor rouses Historia from her nap. A small hand groggily wipes the trail of spittle clinging to the corner of her mouth as she slowly but surely sits up. Relief washed over her features as remnants of her nightmare bombarded her sleep-addled mind. She heard a chair creak loudly and turned to watch Captain Levi settle down unto the dining chair opposite hers at the head of the table, a steaming teacup secured tightly beneath his long, strong fingers.

"What time is it?" Blonde brows crease as she scans the kitchen, absent-mindedly scooping her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Little after three." The Captain mutters, tipping his teacup gently towards his lips before lowering it back unto its saucer on the table.

"Where is everybody?" Historia wonders as she takes in the empty kitchen. Save for a few muffled footfalls upstairs, the entire cottage is eerily still. Captain Levi traces her gaze to the kitchen ceiling, leaning his armpit over the backrest of his chair as he stirs his teacup with his free hand.

"Well, Eren just woke up so Armin and Mikasa are attending to him." Blue eyes crease with boredom as he continues. "Kirchstein and the others are either out getting supplies or patrolling the perimeter."

"I see." She mutters meekly, folding her hands unto her lap. His gaze shifts to her and suddenly the room around them inexplicably feels vast and cramped all at once.

"Tell me," the teacup clinks softly as he lowers it once more to its saucer. "The night your mother died…the Military Police officer who killed her mentioned something about your father panicking after the fall of Wall Maria and urged him not to act rashly by taking you in. Any idea what exactly he was talking about?"

She shook her head.

"Did your father ever mention anything to you about the walls and why there might be titans hidden within them?" Historia shook her head again, prompting an exasperated scoff from the Captain as he drained his cup with one final sip. "Fucking figures. These bastards sure play things close to the chest."

"I returned your shirt." She informs him abruptly changing the topic as she leaned back in her chair to study his reaction.

"I saw." He mutters, clasping his fingers together as if in prayer before lowering his head unto them, his eyes heavy with fatigue.

"And the other thing." She adds quietly. A moment passes as she watches him expectantly, waiting for him to acknowledge this bit of information. He places the spoon in the teacup as he rises from his chair, carrying the cup and saucer with him. "Petra's diary."

"Oh?" He shifts to glance at her over his shoulder. "I take it you read enough of it to determine its owner." Historia shook her head.

"No, sir." She replied. "I read all of it."

"Why are you telling me this?" He wonders, turning fully to face her now. She rises and walks around the table, sapphire blue eyes never once leaving his as she approached him with slow measured steps. When she was close enough, she gently tugged the cup and saucer from his grasp, before retreating to wash them by the sink.

"I'm not sure really." She replied finally with a shrug as she sets the newly-washed teacup aside. "I suppose I didn't think it was right invading your privacy like that and getting away with it."

"So why pry in the first place?" He wondered leaning against the kitchen table watching her. She considered a response briefly before giving up, offering a noncommittal shrug and nothing more. "I suppose it couldn't be helped."

"You're not upset, sir?" She asks clearly taken aback. It is his turn to offer a noncommittal shrug.

"Why should I be?" He asked arching an eyebrow inquisitively. "I have nothing to hide."

"May I ask you a personal question, sir?" Deep blue eyes flick towards her, appraising her wordlessly. "Why don't you use your last name?"

"Habit I suppose." He replies tersely without further elaboration.

"Are you ever going to tell Mikasa?"

"If it ever becomes relevant, I won't have to."

"I see." Although his response confuses her even further, she decides against pushing her luck by pressing the matter.

"Earlier when you were sleeping, you mumbled something about Ymir." Historia froze as the harrowing screeches of the titan's death throes reverberated through her. "I could be wrong but it seemed like you were pleading with someone on her behalf."

"Y-yes. I was." The blonde replies, moistening her lips with a pink tongue as she watches him push off from the kitchen counter to walk away. "I was begging Ymir to calm down, so the others wouldn't hurt her."

"Did it work?" Although the inflection of his voice suggested that he already suspected the answer, Historia indulged him with a silent shake of her head.

"It was you who killed her." She watches him linger briefly by the doorway before moving to walk away. "You don't seem surprised."

"Should I be? Sounds exactly like something I would do." He turned to face her once more, his eyes suddenly stern and attentive. "When the time comes, I need you to understand that."

"You sound so certain we're going to meet them again." She observes with a mix of hope and dread. His eyes narrow perceptively at this and she knows that he has seen through her.

"Anyone who thinks otherwise has either not been paying attention or ought to stop kidding themselves."

"That simple huh? If only it was that simple for me too." He opens and closes his mouth several times before finally deciding against voicing whatever had been at the tip of his tongue as he turns to walk away. Her small hands seize the sleeve of his jacket, holding him firmly in place. Their eyes meet once more as she softly beseeches him. "There has to be a trick to it. A way to kill that fear and apprehension."

"It's different for everybody, that I know for sure." Captain Levi muses. "That being said, you have to learn to let the past die. Kill it, if you must. When the moment comes—and believe me it will—you cannot let it slip by. Our enemies thrive on hesitance and sentimentality. It's the reason the Armored and Colossal Titans almost escaped with Eren. If the opportunity presents itself, go for the kill."

"But how?" Her voice quivers ever so slightly. "How can I force myself to forget?" Tears stream down her cheeks as she is reminded of Petra's melancholy musings. "They're my friends. Some of them dearer to me than others. We survived through thick and thin together. How can I bring myself to kill them?"

"I'll be damned if I know." He shrugs wearily before walking away. She considers his retreating back silently, replaying their conversation over and over again in her head.

He knows more than he lets on. He has to. No one suffers through what he has had to endure without learning painful lessons like that. Her suspicions are confirmed later on that evening as the entire group gathered in the main room to listen to Section Commander Hange's harrowing report.

"They tortured him," Armin observes softly. "P-presumably for information. Did they just want to know what he passed on to us?"

"Most likely." The Captain replies after a sip of his tea. "But these are the interior MP's we're dealing with so you can bet that there's more at work here. Now," he shifts to face the Section Commander, "how many nails was the good pastor missing?"

Section Commander Hange Zoe starts slightly as she turns to face him but offers no response at first. Historia's stomach turned as a mental image of Pastor Nick's battered corpse lying in a pool of his own blood flashed before her.

"Well? How many?" He presses on. "You saw right?"

 _How on earth is this even remotely relevant?_ Historia wonders silently to herself as she watches him.

"I only saw a glimpse of him." The Section Commander reports. "But all the nail beds I saw were empty."The petite blonde's stomach turns again as she shifts uncomfortably in her chair, lips pursed firmly together in horror and disgust.

"I see. People who talk typically talk after one. If they don't, ripping off more won't make a difference." Historia's gaze reflexively shifts to the Captain's own fingers. Relief floods her as she notes each neatly trimmed fingernail on his hand.

While it is clear that his words were inspired by his own personal experience, she wonders when exactly he could have encountered such horrors.

"I'm impressed." The Captain muses quietly. "I didn't think highly of Pastor Nick. But whatever his faults, he stuck to his beliefs until the end. Which means," our eyes meet as you turn to face me. "They have no idea we've caught on about the Reiss family. The government is up to something and we've got a target on our backs."

Nifa storms in almost on cue with a letter from Commander Ervin Smith which she promptly delivers to the Captain.

"Get your gear now!" He orders rising to his feet. "We're leaving. Make it look like we were never here!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am deeply touched by the outpouring of warm encouragement and support you all have given me and this little plot bunny of mine through your kind reviews, favorites, and story alerts. Your support brings a smile to my face each and every day. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. I hope to see you all very soon.**

 **P.S.: A few quotes and phrases littered here and there were borrowed from the trailers of Knight of Cups and Live by Night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"The wagon carrying Eren and Historia will enter the city first." Captain Levi states tracing a finger along the main street leading to Trost's market square. "I need someone to drive it."

"I volunteer, sir." Jean, Mikasa, and Richard blurted out in unison.

"No offense Kirchstein, but I'd feel more comfortable with someone more experienced behind the reins." The Captain admitted. Jean's shoulders visibly deflated as he let out a resigned sigh. Historia noticed him nervously eyeing the brown wig poking out of the Captain's satchel. "Besides, I need you to act as a decoy."

"Y-yes, Captain." Connie turned to give Jean an encouraging wink, promptly earning a baleful glare for his efforts.

"Mikasa, by now your attachment to Eren is fairly well-known." Captain Levi explained. "Should anyone recognize you driving or guarding the wagon they will immediately realize what's going on and the entire operation will be blown." Although the prodigious protector grimaced in obvious disapproval, there was no arguing with the Captain's logic. "No. You'll be helping me escort the decoys through the city."

"Excuse me sir, but are we using decoys again?" Eren asks with a concerned frown.

"I'm afraid so." The Captain replies with a grim nod. "I don't like it either but it's our best shot at getting some answers without putting either of you in any real danger."

"B-but…" Eren's gaze shifts from Historia to Armin and back again before falling on the Captain.  
"Won't the others be in danger?" Armin tenses slightly at this.

"Eren, it's the only way." The blond offers quietly.

"I know but I'd rather—"

"I hate to break it to you Jaeger, but this isn't exactly up for discussion." Captain Levi snapped. "You lost that privilege the moment you were placed under my supervision."

"Y-yes Captain." Eren Jaeger replied shrinking noticeably.

"Is it wise to send the wagon down such a busy street?" Armin wondered shooting the Captain a worried glance. Captain Levi frowned but turned to acknowledge the blond with an attentive nod. "Any roadblocks could leave Eren and Historia sitting ducks."

"I understand." The Captain paused to tap on the side of his chin.

"If I may," Jean said pausing until the Captain permitted him to continue. "We could have some people trailing the wagon from the rooftops at a safe distance. For obvious reasons, they'd have to be the most agile members of our group and adept with the omnidirectional gear."

"That's clearly Mikasa and the Captain," Sasha mutters through a mouthful of wheat bread.

"Sean and Nifa, can you both track the wagon through the city?" The pair of veterans nodded with identically determined looks. "It'll be hard, so try your best. I'll back you up if the need arises, but for the most part, you will be on your own."

"Understood, sir!"

"Leave it to us!"

"Now once the wagon is clear of the gates, we'll give it an hour head start before entering the city." The Captain continued. "We will travel on foot following the most direct route to Commander Pixis'. Should any of the decoys be captured, our job is to follow and observe their captors' movements and identities. Do not attempt a rescue mission without my express permission."

"Even if their lives are in danger, sir?!" Eren blurted in spite of himself.

"Normally I would say that some lives are more expendable than others, however, given how understaffed we are, I'll leave such decisions to your best judgment." Captain Levi replied calmly. "Once we enter the city all bets are off. I can't expect you to be effective whilst handicapping you with restrictive orders. If a decoy's life is in danger, use your best judgment in attempting a rescue. Otherwise, wait for my signal. If everything goes according to plan we should be arriving at our destination before sunset. Any questions?"

"Y-yeah. What happens if the plan all falls apart?" Connie asked timidly. "Do we have a backup plan? An escape route?"

"If shit hits the fan, I call 'abort' everybody walks away." Captain Levi stated pausing to circle an inconspicuous warehouse tucked away in the city's northern district. "We regroup at that location two hours after sundown. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Right," the Captain said folding up the map as he rose to his feet. "Braus, Richard you both prepare and secure the wagon for Eren and Historia." Sasha and the older scout departed to do as the Captain had ordered. "Kirchstein I want you in disguise at all times from here on out. Say as little as possible and try to mimic Jaeger's mannerisms. Once you're in disguise, I want you to help Springer inventory every piece of equipment we have at our disposal. Braus can help you if she's finished securing the wagon."

Connie and Jean took off with brisk salutes as Captain Levi turned to face Historia. "Historia, give Armin your skirt and change into something more practical. Same orders apply to you Armin, say as little as possible and try to keep out of everyone's way. From here on out, we have to behave as if our movements are being tracked."

"And what about me sir?" Eren asked, determined to be of use somehow. "What can I do?"

"Just keep your head down and stay out of sight." the Captain replies curtly.

"There's a space back here where you can change," Nifa offered quietly stepping forward to relieve the blonde of her rifle. Historia nodded quietly before moving to follow the redhead towards a thicket beneath a cluster of trees. As she passed, she paused to glance at the Captain over her shoulder.

 _Amazing._ She thinks, watching him huddled over the map with Mikasa once more, marking and pointing out escape routes and shortcuts. _It must be nice, always knowing what to do, even at a moment's notice. I wonder how long it took him to earn Commander Ervin's trust._ Her ankles shivered slightly as her skirt pooled at her feet. Grabbing hold of Nifa's shoulder for support, Historia stepped out of her skirt before accepting the pair of trousers. The redhead retreated to deliver Historia's skirt to Armin, leaving the petite blonde alone with her thoughts.

She leaned back against the tree trunk with a tired sigh, closing her eyes against the cool evening breeze sweeping her blonde strands wildly about her face as she was reminded of a fantasy that once occupied her thoughts many years ago. Long before joining the Cadet Training Corps, she'd often entertained the idea of running away from the farm. Depending on her mood or the time of the day, she was either alone or accompanied by some imaginary companion.

 _Life was so much simpler back then._ She lamented. _Before Wall Maria fell, the world was somewhat bigger, less cramped and dreary than it is now. Back then I could run away and live as Historia without having to look over my shoulder. Now, I am forced to rely on the strength of others._

"Are you sleeping?" Nifa asked somewhat incredulously as she shook the blonde's small shoulders. "It's almost time for the wagon to leave."

A sudden urgency seizes Historia Reiss, spurring her to her feet.

" _Captain!"_ She hisses sprinting through the forest. The harsh pounding of her heartbeat fills her ears, drowning out the heavy footfalls of her feet. _"Captain!"_

There is a flash of movement from the corner of her eye a split second before a blur whisks her off her feet. A surprised gasp catches in her throat as strong fingers seize the small of her back, pressing her to a taut, muscular side. She turns to face her assailant and relaxes when she recognizes the Captain's undercut. Only once they are safely perched atop a sturdy tree branch high within the evergreen canopy of trees does Captain Levi release her, maintaining a firm grip on her upper arm briefly allowing her to steady herself. His grappling hook zips back into place with a familiar groan as he lands beside her.

"What happened?" He asked with a bemused frown after scanning the forest below for any signs of hidden hostiles.

"Petra's diary." Tears sting her eyes as she falls to her knees, hanging her head in defeat. "I'm sorry, but I think…I left it behind at the cottage when we—"

"Shut up." The Captain hisses angrily, tossing a small leather-bound book at her cheek. The blonde's eyes soften as she spreads her palms, catching the book and clutching it gratefully to her chest as the lump in her throat finally subsides. "You really need to get your priorities straight."

Without thinking, Historia flings herself into the Captain's arms, throwing her hands around his neck. He stiffens visibly at the sudden contact but says nothing as his fingers secure her to his side before leaping off the tree. His free hand squeezes his grappling trigger, embedding a grappling hook into the trunk of a nearby tree as he digs his hand deeper into her side. Heat rises in her cheeks as his fingers inadvertently graze the underside of her breasts through her shirt. Momentum propels them forward as the Captain angles and swings his body deftly steering them through the maze of trunks and branches.

The deafening pounding of her heart threatens to overwhelm her as she meekly secures her grip around his waist, taking care to keep her fingers as far away from his belt as possible. In spite of her best efforts to banish them to the furthest reaches of her subconscious, memories of that heated moment pressed between the Captain and the hard wooden surface of his bedroom door came screeching to the fore. Suddenly thankful to no longer be wearing a skirt, Historia shifted her head slightly to the side, studying his features for any reaction to their intimate proximity.

His stoic veneer remained largely intact, save for an odd yet inexplicably familiar frown tugging the corner of his thin lips.

 _He's worried about tomorrow's operation._

"Y-you don't think the plan's going to work, do you sir?" Historia asks frowning slightly as her gaze lingers.

"There's always that risk," he admits much to her surprise. "Along with the fact that I can't shake this niggling feeling that we're missing something very important here."

"I see." She mutters quietly. "Do you have an idea about what it might be? Perhaps—"

"It's you." An audible gasp escapes her as their eyes met. He angles his body, planting his foot against a nearby tree trunk abruptly bringing them to a halt. Her grip around him tightens as his large hand presses her closer to his side, causing her shirt to ride up slightly revealing her smooth, unblemished navel. "I deeply suspect that a time will come when we'll have to pick between saving you or Eren. With our limited resources and rapidly dwindling manpower, this might be the most desperate and important decision we ever make. Naturally, any choice we make carries its own unique benefits, risks, and contingencies we need to account for. To fully appreciate this, we need to know what exactly we're risking our lives for. There will be casualties, some heavier than others. So far we only have one piece of the puzzle."

"I see," Historia whispers. "Earlier in the kitchen, when you asked me if I knew any secrets about the walls and the titans within them, you were trying to gauge my importance to humanity."

"Sort of." Captain Levi admits. "Don't get me wrong, I understand that you are important to the big picture somehow, I just can't see how. I get why the enemy would be after Eren and I think I have a pretty good idea of what they intend to do with him, but you I'm not so sure about. I get that you were his illegitimate child and all, but if you were that important, why would Rod Reiss wait until after the fall of Wall Maria to reach out and acknowledge you?"

 _He's right! The Military Police officer that killed mother seemed to have predicted my father coming for me. But why? How? And why go through the trouble of killing mother at all long after my birth if their aim was merely to avoid a scandal?_

"And another thing, if the Military Police was so hell-bent on eliminating all traces of you and your mother, why kill one and spare the other?" He mused with a deep frown as the blonde watched him quietly.

"My father was the one who stopped them." Historia reminds him softly.

"I know. It's only reasonable to presume that he only spared your life because he intended to use you later. But how? And why?"

"His eyes," the blonde muttered quietly as she recalled that fateful encounter. "They seemed so sad yet distant that evening. Almost remorseful, as if—"

"I hate to break it to you but Lord Reiss did not spare your life out of sentimentality." The Captain informed her coldly. "You are important somehow. But how? I get why he changed your name, but why send you away to join the Cadet Training Corps? If they were trying to kill you, why not just do so that night? Why leave it to chance? If they weren't trying to kill you then why send you away at all? Wouldn't it have been better—not to mention easier—to keep you somewhere close where he could always reach you should the need arise? Their actions are so contradictory sometimes, it's annoying. And yet I know that the answer is probably staring me right in the face and I'm too ignorant to realize it."

Through a gap in the canopy of trees a cloud shifted revealing a sliver of moonlight that plunged them in an ethereal glow. Historia watched his frown soften as he turned his gaze skyward. Suddenly remembering how his right hand was pressed against the underside of her right breast, she shifted, trying to adjust her body into a less compromising position. Her movements only caused her shirt to ride up further, exposing more of her midsection.

"It's late. We should rejoin the others qui—" Historia turned the Captain's face towards her, leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers, abruptly cutting him off midsentence. When he tried to lean away from her, she followed him, grabbing the back of his neck for support as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth.

Strong hands snatched hers away from his neck, gathering them together before pinning them above her. A shocked gasp escaped her when she noticed that their feet were now firmly planted on the soft forest grass. She wondered when they had landed as she turned to face the Captain.

"The fuck did you do that for?"

"You said it yourself," Historia said quietly. "The time might come when you'll have to choose between protecting me and Eren. Judging by your train of thought so far, it'd be safe to say that you're leaning more towards protecting Eren, right?" When he says nothing, she wiggles within his grasp forcing him to release her hesitantly.

"I haven't decided yet." The Captain replies after a pregnant pause. "But that still doesn't explain why you—" Her hands fell to the buckle of his belt forcing his to grab hold of her wrists.

Taking advantage of his open stance, Historia lifted her leg, wrapping it firmly around his waist, pulling him closer towards her. Her nipples hardened beneath the fabric of her shirt as his groin pressed intimately against her clothed sex. She jumped slightly as he released one of her wrists, slamming his free palm against the space directly over her left ear in frustration.

"P-Petra's—"

"My name," her voice was low and husky as her newly-released hand worked his belt buckle free. "Captain…Levi…Ackerman …is Historia…Reiss." The air around them became eerily still as their eyes met.

Her lips parted suddenly, releasing a surprised gasp as the Captain's strong fingers grabbed either side of her face, lifting her off her feet before slamming her against the tree trunk, winding her. The Captain leaned forward, thin lips capturing her soft, pink mouth in a bruising kiss. Her small hands fell from his waistband, clenching his jacket tightly with one hand while her other hand stroked the nape of his neck.

A trail of saliva lingered between them as he abruptly broke the kiss, burying his head against her collarbone. She continued stroking along the nape of his neck, caressing the stubble of his undercut as his long fingers took hold of her shirt. Slowly but surely, he unhooked every button of her shirt, nudging it aside leaving only the silky fabric of her chemise to shield her breasts from his roving gaze. He tugged down the hem of her chemise causing her to gasp as a doughy mound popped out, bouncing lewdly between them. The Captain's large hand snatched the exposed breast mid-bounce burying the nipple with his middle finger before rolling and stretching it between his thumb and index finger.

Historia arched her back against the tree, flushing deeply as she pressed her trembling knuckles to her mouth, muffling her wanton mewls. Captain Levi's hand dug into her chemise, roughly fondling her other breast beneath the silk fabric while he leaned down to lick her exposed breast.

"C-Captain Levi!" She rasped wretchedly as his tongue circled her pale areola, pressing her soft puffy nipple down as his other hand continued groping her other breast greedily. Vaginal fluid shamelessly slid down her buckling thighs, soaking her trousers through as his lips finally seized a pliant nipple, claiming its prize with a long, possessive suckle.

Historia writhed blindly within the Captain's strong arms, unable and unwilling to escape from his indecent ministrations. Powerful hands lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist as the Captain pressed her body higher against the tree tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, granting his mouth greater leverage against her swollen nipple. Her toes curled within her boots as the suction of his lips intensified with every nibble and suckle.

Her legs fell away as he released them, grabbing hold of each breast roughly before squeezing them together. A shameless growl ripped through her parted lips as his mouth claimed both nipples at once with a mighty suck. The lewd sound of his suckling echoed throughout the small forest clearing around them as she watched his head greedily bop up and down her bosom.

The muscles in her legs seemed to melt away as he finally released her breasts with an indecent pop, sending her sliding down along the rough bark. She felt the Captain's fingers deftly unclasp her own belt buckle as strong hands seized hold of her tiny waist holding her up against the tree with one whilst the other shoved through the gap in her loosened waistband. His long digits penetrated her overflowing vulva sending an indescribable spasm of pleasure racking through her petite frame.

" _C-C-Captain!"_ She screamed as his digits settled into a frenetic pace, creating an obscene squelching sound. Small hands flailed wildly around in search of something to grasp hold of. They tightened around the Captain's suit jacket as he leaned over her, dark blue eyes drinking in her fevered reaction.

 _This is really happening!_ The ground trembled slightly as the Captain's omnidirectional gear crashed down below them. _This isn't a dream…Captain Levi's fingers are….thrusting deep inside of me!_

"CAPTAIN L-LEVI!"

* * *

 _Where am I?_ Her head rolled limply to the side as she came to. Judging by the angle of her body along with the warmth and softness enveloping it, she was lying down in a sleeping bag.

 _How did I get here?_

"Captain! She's coming to!" Relief was evident in Nifa's features as they slid into Historia's line of sight.

 _That's right. The last thing I remember was the Captain—!_ Historia started as the memories of what had transpired came screeching back to her. Although the covers of her sleeping bag had been tucked snugly around her, she could tell that she was still partially naked beneath them.

"Try not to move around so quickly." Captain Levi suggested calmly from somewhere behind her. "You suffered a nasty shock just now." From the corner of her eye Historia noticed Eren and Sean watching her quietly as the Captain moved to hand Nifa something.

"—wise to move her, sir," Nifa stated matter-of-factly. "I could stay behind with her and move her to the wagon once she's recovered."

"No." The Captain insisted, crossing his arms. "The wagon must reach Trost on schedule if we're to slip into the city unnoticed. We can't afford any further delays. She can recover along the way."

"Do you think the coffins spooked her out?" Historia heard Sean mutter to Eren. The titan-shifter simply shook his head but offered no explanation of his own.

"I don't think we should use them, Captain," Nifa stated watching the Captain expectantly.

"It's fine." Historia said softly, readjusting her clothes beneath the cover of the sleeping bag. "Really."

"Get rid of the coffins." The Captain ordered turning to walk away.

"But—"

"We need you both armed and alert should something go wrong." He explained tersely without turning around.

"Finally snapped huh?" Eren asked, reaching out to help her up with a dry chuckle once the Captain was safely out of earshot. "I know it's tough but you've got to keep it together. For the sake of the others."

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Historia said shaking her head as she accepted his hand, rising from the sleeping bag. Although her shirt buttons were somewhat disheveled, her breasts and undergarments were properly secured.

"Oh that's right." Nifa said moving to lead the way. "The Captain did say you sort of blacked out."

"As far as mental breakdowns go that one easily takes the cake." Sean added with a relieved chuckle. "Gave us all a terrible fright there."

"Yea, no kidding." Eren agreed. "I've never seen the Captain that frightened before. Normally, he's pretty calm and great at maintaining his composure but even he seemed shaken to his core."

"I'm sorry. But I don't remember any of this happening." The blonde said apologetically.

"Do you remember me leaving you to change clothes?" Historia nodded silently as she turned to face Nifa. "Well when I got back, you were fully dressed but slumped against the tree. It looked like you had just dozed off so I decided to wake you up. Big mistake. You took off running and screaming for the Captain. It was the darndest thing. I wasn't quite sure what had spooked you so I followed you."

Historia's breath hitched as she recalled Captain Levi swooping down and whisking her away to a nearby tree. Her fingers strayed to her lips, tracing the outline of her supple flesh as she remembered the pressure of the Captain's bruising kiss upon them.

 _It wasn't a dream! It really did happen!_

"Captain Levi got to you first but even he didn't have much luck calming you down." Nifa continued, smacking her head with an incredulous chuckle. "Although you guys were too far away for me to make out much, I could tell something was wrong the moment I saw you guys land."

 _I kissed Captain Levi Ackerman…_ _ **the**_ _Captain Levi, humanity's strongest warrior._

"Could you make out anything that was happening when we landed?" Historia asked.

"Not really, but it was clear that you guys were struggling—quite intensely too might I add." Nifa replied.

 _And he kissed me back. Levi Ackerman kissed me back!_

"Although you were screaming and pleading with Captain Levi, you seemed to be giving him all he could handle." Nifa said. "By the time I finally caught up with you both, he was breathless and seemed to have some difficulty walking and standing for some time."

Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson as a wave of embarrassment washed over her. Although part of her was relieved that Nifa hadn't been close enough to discern what exactly had transpired between them both, she couldn't help the triumphant smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

 _Could it be?_ She wondered as they finally reached the wagon. _Could I have finally gotten under his skin? I know now that it hadn't all been some fevered dream or hallucination._

Her suspicions were seemingly confirmed when they arrived at the main campsite to find it completely deserted, save for Richard and the pair of horses dragging their wagon.

"Where are the others?" Historia asked Richard as he helped them into the wagon.

"They took off for Trost." He responded, jerking his head in the general direction of the city. "Captain seemed eager to secure some more supplies before tomorrow's operation. But don't worry, everything is still set to go according to plan."

 _Could it be…Could the Captain have left in such a hurry in order to avoid me? No!_ She shook her head. The wagon set off in earnest as the horses took off in full gallop. _We were always supposed to enter the city at different times so it makes sense that they would leave without us. But still…I thought the decoy team was supposed to give us a head start to enter the city? But why would the Captain be avoiding me? I was the one who instigated the entire incident by kissing him._

Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly as she noticed the damp outline of vaginal fluid staining her slacks. She shifted her gaze towards Eren, studying his body language for any signs of suspicion. His head remained bowed reverently, fingers clasped tightly as if in silent prayer, his thoughts undoubtedly with their comrades on the decoy team.

" _ **You really need to get your priorities straight."**_ The Captain had chastised her earlier for worrying about Petra's diary.

 _What good will worrying about the others do me or them for that matter?_ She tried to rationalize with a helpless shrug before remembering Eren and Nifa's words from before.

" _ **I've never seen the Captain that frightened before. Normally, he's pretty calm and great at maintaining his composure but even he seemed shaken to his core."**_

" _ **You seemed to be giving him all he could handle. By the time I finally caught up with you both, he was breathless and seemed to have some difficulty walking and standing for some time."**_

Although the inexplicable feeling had long since dissipated, she could still recall faint echoes of the intoxicating rush of euphoric energy pulsing through her. The memory alone was enough to moisten her nether lips in anticipation. She recalled how easily his fingers had slid inside her molten sex, thrusting mercilessly deeper and deeper inside her.

 _My body's never acted like that before and I'm having trouble remembering the last time I've ever experienced a time skip like that?_

She remembered bits and pieces of gossip she had overhead between some of the older female scouts in the weeks leading up to the ill-fated Fifty-Seventh Expedition beyond the Walls. Although she hadn't paid much attention then, she had gleaned enough information to make sense of what had happened that evening.

 _Was that what that was? An orgasm? If so why did it seem more intense than all the other times in my dreams about the Captain? Is blacking out and losing time even normal under those circumstances. And the Captain…_

Although she had been far too delirious to observe or remember anything beyond the sensations his hands and lips were arousing within her, she remembered the intense heat behind his kiss. The tightness of his grip around her neck, the overwhelming fervor behind his motions. If she could have been aroused in that moment, he must have been too. Why else would he have set off early with the decoy squad? Why else had he stormed off without so much as a backwards glance at her?

" _ **I've been unforgivably careless with you. I'm sorry."**_

 _Nice going, you fool! Seducing him on the eve of our most important operation yet. It'll be a miracle if we leave Trost alive now. No. Captain Levi is stronger than that! He has to be. After everything he's been through! Petra's miscarriage. Petra's death. Not to mention to countless friends, colleagues and subordinates he has undoubtedly lost over the years. Any one of those things would have weighed down weaker men. But Captain Levi hasn't just survived those losses; he's thrived in spite of them. Arguably because of them._

 _That's right! Look at Eren! Even though he isn't as physically gifted as Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Jean and Bertholdt, he's managed to accomplish so much through his sheer determination to avenge his mother's death._

She shifted once more to sneak a glance at Eren who had moved further along in the wagon to peer through the tarp at the road ahead. Part of her took solace in the fact that the Captain's seemingly innate ability to suppress emotional trauma would eventually smother whatever troublesome feelings her actions had stirred that night. The other part of her, the kinder, gentler part of her scolded herself for creating more problems for him.

 _What kind of horrors has he survived through to be able to suppress grief and trauma so easily?_ She wondered, tilting her head to the side with a worried frown. A knot began to form in her stomach as the sky beyond grew lighter and lighter the further they traveled.

In a few hours, their wagon would reach Trost, with their comrades not very far behind. Following the route Captain Levi had plotted for them, it would take their wagon all day to reach Commander Pixis'. Assuming that everything went according to plan, there was a good chance that she wouldn't see him until this time the following day. She twisted her hands together, nibbling the inside of her lower lip. The distant crow of a rooster reached them signaling the beginning of the longest day of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _ **Annoyance contorts your features into an ugly frown as you sweep into the makeshift infirmary. Dark blue eyes appraise the cramped quarters briefly taking in the mud-caked floors and bloodstained linens dangling off the creaky bunks before turning instead to search for a culprit.**_

" _ **Petra! Gunter!" I jump slightly as we turn to face your scowling form. Your eyes shift to the mop clutched tightly in my hand and it takes me several moments to realize that I had been absentmindedly leaning on it for what must have been the better part of an hour. I straighten up and give you a brisk salute as you move to snatch the mop out of Gunter's hand.**_

 _ **In the space between us, you catch a glimpse of the writhing soldier moaning softly into Eld's open palm. Your features soften as we step aside allowing you to pass between us. Eld notices you behind him and turns to face you with a grim frown. The blond rises and you wordlessly turn to follow him.**_

" _ **How much longer before we can move out, Captain?" He asks.**_

" _ **The supply wagons are still stuck beneath the collapsed bridge." You respond crossing your arms. "How can we make him comfortable?"**_

" _ **I-Isabelle. I-sabelle." The dying man sobs clutching his pillows tightly against his heart. Tears sting my eyes as I respectfully avert my gaze.**_

" _ **A-are you alright, Captain?" Gunter asks, prompting me to face you. Your face is ashen, your eyes lined with deep, hollow circles as your shoulders tremble uncharacteristically.**_

" _ **What did he just say?"**_

" _ **Isabelle. Sir." Eld replies with a shrug. "He's been moaning her name all evening." He fumbles in his cloak pockets briefly before extricating a creased photograph which he hands over to you. You accept it with shaking hands, visibly swallowing past a lump forming in your throat as you study the soldier's keepsake.**_

 _ **In the photograph, the dying soldier is whole and strong, beaming broadly as a slightly chubby maiden dressed in a pretty golden frock is pressed affectionately to his side. Judging by the confetti and street decorations dangling in the background behind them it is King's Day and the happy couple is perched on a balcony railing overlooking some crowded market square.**_

" _ **Someone you know, Captain?" Eld asks, watching you with a careful look. Relief softens your features as the distant sheen in your eyes fades. You shake your head and wordlessly return the photograph to the taller man as you turn away, prepared to leave.**_

" _ **Petra." Your voice is soft but firm. "I want you to clean up and go sit by that man's bed. I want you to hold his hand until he passes. Do you understand?" Although I do not, I salute and depart to do as ordered.**_

 _ **When I return, Section Commander Mike, Lynne, and Gelgar are carrying in more wounded bodies for treatment.**_

"— _ **thought Captain Levi recognized the girl at first," Gunter was telling Gelgar as I settled unto the chair beside the dying soldier's bed. "But when he saw her picture his expression changed. Although he was still sad, he seemed almost relieved."**_

" _ **The girl," Section Commander Zacharias says suddenly causing the two men to start slightly. "What was her name?"**_

" _ **I-Isabelle?" The soldier moans once more, shifting slightly in his bed as I move his hand unto my lap. He smiles weakly when he sees me as tears of joy fill his eyes. I gently hold him down when he attempts to sit up, silencing him with a soft smile.**_

" _ **I see." Commander Mike says observing us with a somber frown.**_

" _ **Y-you came." Tears stream down his eyes as he flails his half-bitten arm wildly, knocking over a rucksack from its perch on the table beside him. I bend to pick it up and freeze when I notice a gleaming band lying on the freshly-mopped floors. "T-there's something…I was going to ask you…before I left…couldn't work up the nerve…your father said—"**_

" _ **Be still, please." I lean forward, pressing a finger gently to his lips as a coughing fit briefly overwhelms him. He shakes his head, defiantly meeting my gaze. "Save your strength."**_

" _ **N-no!" His voice is firm yet feeble at the same time as he points his stub towards the gleaming band on the floor. "Pl-please pick it up." My heart breaks as I silently obey.**_

" _ **It's beautiful," I observe softly as tears sting my eyes.**_

" _ **Y-you like it?"Not trusting my voice I can only nod in response. Relief floods his features as his smile broadens. He hastens to sit up, prompting Gunter and Gelgar to fly to his aid. They lift him from the bed, lowering him unto a crushed knee as my lower lip threatens to betray a wretched sob. Our eyes meet and the heavy pain in my chest tightens.**_

" _ **The ring," Commander Mike prompts. I gently deposit the band unto the trembling palm of the soldier's bandaged hand.**_

" _ **Will you—?"**_

" _ **Yes!" I blurt out throwing my arms around him with a mighty sob. He sways slightly within Gunter and Gelgar's grasp, overcome with emotion. After a brief pause we finally part. I seize the opportunity to wipe away the tears stinging my eyes as he turns towards the door to address someone standing there.**_

" _ **Captain Levi…" the man smiles, licking his dry lips nervously as you move to stand behind me. "S-she said yes."**_

" _ **I understand." You respond before turning to face me, reaching for my hand.**_

 _ **I blink blankly at your palm, taking in the lines and creases of your calluses before silently placing my hand in yours.**_

" _ **I t-think we need t-wo w-w-itnesses." The man stutters nervously, scanning the room for two willing participants. He doesn't have to search for very long.**_

" _ **Right here, comrade," Gelgar says with a kind smile.**_

" _ **We've got you." Gunter agrees. Tears of gratitude fall silently from his eyes.**_

" _ **We are gathered here today to unite Magnus Vance and Isabelle Mag—"**_

" _ **Lawrence. I-Isabelle Lawrence, Captain."**_

" _ **Forgive me." You accept with a grateful nod. "To unite Magnus Vance and Isabelle Lawrence in the bonds of matrimony." You pause as you turn to face him. "Do you, Magnus, take Isabelle Lawrence to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"**_

" _ **I do." Although part of me preferred to believe that I had imagined how weak and soft his voice seemed to have gotten, but the unmistakable pallor of his skin and the strain in his visage were unavoidable.**_

" _ **Do you Isabelle Lawrence take this man Magnus Vance to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"**_

" _ **I do." My lips quiver as our gazes meet. I slip the ring unto my wedding finger.**_

" _ **By the power and authority vested in me by King Fritz and my commission, I now pronounce you, man and wife." I lean forward and press a soft kiss against Magnus' peaceful visage.**_

 _ **When Magnus Vance finally succumbs to his injuries less than an hour later, I quietly slip the ring from my finger and return it to his rucksack. As I am leaving the tent I overhear Oluo and Lynne talking and move to join them.**_

" _ **Are you alright?" Lynne asks handing me a cup of steaming tea. I wordlessly accept it without responding. "Yes, Isabelle, but her last name was Magnolia." She continues, turning to address Oluo.**_

" _ **Was she his lover?" Oluo wonders pausing to gingerly stroke his burnt tongue.**_

" _ **Captain Mike mentioned that she was in his gang before he joined the Survey Corps and was recruited along with Captain Levi and another member by Commander Ervin himself. They all seemed more like siblings according to Captain Mike.""**_

" _ **Rest in peace, Isabelle Magnolia," I mutter as my gaze scans the camp for you.**_

 **XXX**

"How are you both holding up in there?" Richard asks, leaning back slightly to steal a look at his young cadet charges.

"I feel sick to my stomach," Eren admits without pause, clenching his fists with a deep frown.

"Historia?" Richard turns to face the silent blonde. She gives him a small nod but says nothing further in response. "Well, we're almost through the front gates. Hopefully, this will be quick and painless."

"Really?" The titan-shifter scoots backward, lifting the tarp carefully to scan the road behind.

"Yeah," Richard replies. "Sean and Nifa should be trailing from the roofs, so don't worry." Historia watches the veteran return his attention to the road, mildly impressed by his ability to speak whilst moving his lips as little as possible.

" _ **From here on out, we have to behave as if our movements are being tracked."**_ She remembers the Captain's tone and frowns.

"It's not us I'm worried about," Eren replies. "It's Armin and that horse-faced Jean I'm worried about. I know they've got Mikasa and Captain Levi with them but still…is it wise to provoke our enemy like this?"

 _You're desperate. Aren't you Captain?_ Historia surmises with a small frown. _Why else would you insist on such a gutsy plan? I know he'll be okay. He always is and still…_

 **XXX**

" _ **What's wrong?" I hear you ask looking up from your stack of paperwork, steaming teacup already in hand. I shake my head with a sheepish smile prompting you to lower your gaze once more. "If you're still sleepy you can take off for the day. I'll finish up here."**_

" _ **I'm fine." I insist, reaching for the teakettle on the desk between us to refill my cup. The lie is as plain as the nose on my face and yet you let the matter drop. Rising to my feet with a soft sigh, I decide to take you up on your offer after all. "On second thought—"**_

" _ **Goodnight Miss Ral."**_

" _ **Goodnight, Captain Levi." I salute.**_

 _ **I take the longer route home to the barracks, intent on avoiding my friends and colleagues as I turn over the dream in my head. I had been at home in your apartment reading a book as I waited for the laundry to dry. There had been a knock on the door. When I answered it Commander Smith had been standing there, blond brows heavy and foreboding. My gaze had fallen to the bloodstains smeared across his uniform and I had stepped back with a horrified gasp, shaking my head as tears of disbelief stung my eyes. It had finally happened. The day I had dreaded was finally at hand.**_

 _ **Our walk to the morgue had been long yet uneventful. I had distracted myself by glaring daggers at the sunny afternoon sky high above us. It is indecent for the weather to remain so bright on the darkest moment of my life. How dare the grass gleam vibrantly beneath our marching boots?**_

" _ **How did it happen?" I had asked, internally grateful to find your body intact on the hard examining table. Someone had hastily wiped away blood stains from the corner of your mouth, leaving behind a crimson smudge. I remember wondering what could have caused that much internal trauma.**_

" _ **His grappling hook malfunctioned and he fell." Commander Ervin had replied, pointedly leaving out the gorier details. Somehow I can tell that your back had snapped in two instantly killing you. I wondered if it was painless. It must have been. I had shaken my head once more, desperate to dispel the tears stinging my eyes. I was thankful to discover that I had inadvertently dispelled the nightmare in the process when I awoke to find you scowling down at Section Commander Zoe's report.**_

 _ **I clutch my knees tightly in the bathtub, squeezing my eyes shut against tears of joy. A shudder of relief rumbles through me. I sleep like a log that night in spite of myself.**_

 _ **XXX**_

" _ **Are you sure, Petra?" Gunter asks concern evident on his face.**_

" _ **Of course I'm sure," I reply with a bright smile. "It'll be a cinch. Nanaba's really nice and approachable."**_

" _ **Not with me." Oluo scoffs.**_

" _ **Because you insist on berating her to change her haircut." I sigh with an exasperated frown.**_

" _ **I'm only looking out for her." Oluo shrugs. "I just think it's very tacky for a woman like that to insist on copying the Captain so shamelessly."**_

" _ **Oluo," my fists clench angrily. "The only tacky copycat in this division is you!"**_

 _ **That afternoon I seek Nanaba out and find her and Lynne in the armory supervising the rookie recruits' inventorying exercise.**_

" _ **Fine, what flavor should the cake be?" She asks, lowering her clipboard briefly to examine me. I freeze, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. It's a completely reasonable question. One I should absolutely have no trouble answering given our romantic history. And still, shame bows my head as I shake my head in defeat. "Hey, Petra!" Nanaba calls out to me.**_

" _ **Er, sorry! I just remembered something I have to do." I call back with an apologetic wave as I hastily retreat. "I'll be right back."**_

" _ **At least tell me what flavor so I know what to buy when I go shopping this weekend!" She calls back. I ignore her, racing madly back to the others.**_

 _ **I am dismayed when they are all as stumped as I am. With the Captain's birthday only days away, there is no time to lose. Cake comes first!**_

 _ **Eld and Gunter take an indirect approach, taking turns to shadow the Captain, studying and observing his eating patterns. Two whole days pass before they finally admit defeat and report back that the Captain has no discernible preferences in his diet. Oluo haughtily excuses himself from the discussion when we refuse to have Nanaba bake a cake based on his own personal preference.**_

" _ **Captain Levi and I are so similar in appearance and demeanor," he scoffs.**_

" _ **Only because you insist on copying him—" I growl beneath my breath.**_

" _ **Our tastes are bound to be similar."**_

" _ **Yeah…I don't think so," Eld replies curtly.**_

" _ **Suit yourselves," Oluo replies with an indignant scowl.**_

 _ **With only one day left before the weekend, I decide to adopt a more direct approach. I fall back with you that evening as you ride back from the training grounds making small talk here and there to pass the time. We secure our horses in the stable and make our way to the mess hall for dinner. I pay no heed to your buffet selections, instantly perking up instead when you set your tray down to make your tea.**_

" _ **Lemon!" Nanaba is understandably shocked when I barrel into her moments later as she's entering the mess hall with the rest of her squad. I lean forward and grab her shoulders, pulling her close enough to whisper. "The cake has to be lemon-flavored."**_

" _ **Oh, I already knew that," Nanaba replies with a small shrug. I blink slowly at her.**_

" _ **H-how did you?!"**_

" _ **I asked Section Commander Mike what your Captain smelled like."**_

" _ **Of course." How could I forget?!**_

 **XXX**

"Are those gunshots?!" Historia snaps the diary shut and stows it away as Eren pulls back the tarp.

"What's going on?!" The titan-shifter presses, voice shaking with concern. "Are we being attacked or what?!"

"Just stay down! Hiyah!" Richard urges the horses with a flourish of his wrists. Historia discerns the faint hiss and groan of an omnidirectional gear wire above the clomping of the horses' hooves.

 _What's going on?! From the sounds of it, our pursuers are almost upon us. But how?! What happened to the others?! Did the plan fail?_

There is a loud rip followed by a dull thud as a grappling hook suddenly bursts through the wagon tarp. The pair of them watch the hook embed itself into the tarp. Before either of them can move or even react, the grappling hook tugs back, ripping the tarp off the wagon with a deafening snap.

Historia falls backward, eyes wide in fear and confusion as she spots their pursuers swinging high above them. Her eyes widen when she notices the peculiar design of their gun-based maneuvering gear propelling them further and faster as the wagon speeds on.

 _Where are the Captain and the others?! Why aren't Nifa and Sean securing the wagon?_

Her breath hitches as she remembers the dull booms of gunshots from before. At first, she hadn't thought anything of it given the traditional fireworks display that often concluded the King's Day festivities.

 _Eight gunshots._ Her heart sank. _Captain, Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Nifa and Sean. Had each of those gunshots been intended for each one of you? If so…which shots had missed and which had met their marks?!_

From the corner of her eyes, she notices a growling Eren reach down to snatch the rifle lying on the floor beside him.

 _What's wrong with me?!_ She wonders, paralyzed with fear as she watches one of their pursuers reload his curious-looking weapon. _Eren's already recovered from the shock so why…can't…I…move?!_

The attacker swings closer, training the nozzle of his weapon at the terrified blonde.

 _This is it! This is how it ends!_

"HISTORIA!" Eren's scream pierces her ears as a pressing darkness overcomes her.

* * *

 _I awaken with a loud gasp, blue eyes squeezed tightly in discomfort as I grasp the side of my pounding head._

" _What's wrong?" Relief floods me at the sound of your voice. Suddenly you are standing beside me, hands hanging limply at your side as you observe me. "Try not to move around so much." My breath hitches when I feel the warm surface of your palm gently grab the nape of my neck as its brother sinks into my abdomen. Our eyes meet as you lower me back unto the bed, turning briefly to replace the covers._

 _I grasp your hand as it retreats from the covers, pressing each finger in turn affectionately to my lips. You watch me with an inscrutable expression, eyes heavy with bags._

" _You saved me." I murmur gently lowering your hand from my lips at length._

" _Rest." You urge turning to walk away. I obediently shut my eyes but sleep eludes me that night._

 _I am somewhat taken aback when I turn to settle into a more comfortable position and find you seated on a wooden chair in the far corner. Eyelids drawn peacefully, thin lips parted ever so slightly as your loosely-crossed arms press against the wall. I throw the covers off my petite frame, lowering my feet unto the cool, wooden floor. The dull patter of raindrops punctuates the silence around us as I cross the room to join you._

" _What's wrong?" You ask again before opening your eyes to study my kneeling form._

" _I'm cold." You say nothing in response, merely blinking down at me as my small hands reach for yours. You uncross your arms, rising to move past me._

" _I'll go grab more blankets from the other room." You inform me prompting me to grab the sleeve of your shirt. I press myself against your hard, strong back, burying my head within its intoxicating warmth as I inhale your arousing scent._

" _Lie with me."_

" _Why are you doing this?" Silence follows your question as I consider my response carefully._

" _You're the first man to move me," I reply at length. When you say nothing in response, I lick my lips and continue. "I know it sounds crazy but…these past few days…finally taught me the pain Mikasa must feel whenever she is parted from Eren." You stiffen visibly at this, prompting me to clutch your chest even tighter, pressing you possessively against me. "That time in the forest—"_

" _Was a mistake." You finally speak, cutting me off with an irritated sigh as you pull my small hands apart, releasing your chest from my grasp. "One I'm not keen to repeat."_

" _You don't understand!" I clench the side of your shirt holding you fast as I move around to face you. "You awakened something in me that night in the forest! Before then, I had lived my life so carefully. Kept to all my lies so faithfully. Now I'd lose everything to sing that joyful sound you drew from my lips once again." You wince visibly at this. "I'm sorry, but it's true. I might not have Petra's gift with words but…for the first time I finally feel alive because I have my life in my hands and your love in my heart."_

" _What you want…" You sigh quietly. "I can't give."_

" _You misunderstood me." Dark blue eyes blink curiously at this as I lift myself on tiptoes to whisper. "You've given me love. Joy. Peace…Freedom." I trail the goosebumps' rise along your long neck with greedy eyes. Small hands release your shirt, rising to grasp the side of your neck jealously. "All I want…" I press my breasts against your muscular chest. "…is the opportunity to repay the debt I owe."_

" _You don't owe me anything." Your voice is low and husky as I lower one hand to stroke the evidence of your arousal, palming it gently through the fabric of your slacks. You hiss sharply in response prompting me to pull back to meet your gaze once more._

" _Give in to me." I plead with a longing sigh. Understanding tints your gaze as you finally obey. Gritting your teeth, you hold on to me pressing my lips greedily against your hot, searching mouth._

 _My eyes close letting the room fade away as I chase you, swallowing your sighs and moans with a hungry growl. Strong hands spin me around before pinning me fast against your thumping chest. My nipples harden against the chilly night air as my breasts bounce freely against the remnants of my ripped shirt._

 _The terrifying rumble of thunder booms as lightening burns the room around us. You sweep me away towards the bed. The bedsprings creak beneath our combined weight as you lower me unto my stomach. I barely have enough time to prop myself unto all fours before you descend on me again, tugging each of my pliant mounds apart. Sweat rolls off my neck as I twist to kiss you once more, moaning and growling into your burning need._

 _I shift to accommodate you as you shove my pants over my buttocks, pausing briefly to free the pesky apparel from my ankles before greeting your burning mouth with another searing kiss. You shove my legs apart, reaching down to yank my underwear off, exposing my moistening sex to you. I watch you reach down to loosen your slacks and_ _shove a small hand to palm your swollen member_. _Your length is burning to my touch as my fingers slid up and down in long, twisting strokes. Your hips begin to move, bucking and thrusting wildly into my fingers, boyish features twisted in a pained grimace as strained hisses escaped your slightly-swollen lips._

 _Planting your elbows on either side of me, you lifted your body off my petite frame, slowly but surely rising to your knees. Judging by the feral sheen in your dark blue eyes and the ragged growl building in the back of your throat, it is taking every ounce of your willpower to extricate yourself from me. Unwilling to be denied so easily, I grab the waistband of your slacks shoving it past your buttocks, springing your hardened length free._

" _Give in to me!" I repeat forcefully this time squeezing your member harder for emphasis. Your lithe frame freezes as I leap forward, enveloping your twitching organ in my hot, moist mouth._

" _Historia!" You hiss as your hands fall away from my shoulders, your fingers clenching and unclenching into tight fists. I purse my lips, wrapping my tongue around your pulsing shaft with a mighty suck that sends you reeling. You stumble backward, managing to throw a palm back to break your fall as you land on the floor below. I land on top of you, bopping my head up and down as I sink lower and lower unto your twitching manhood._

 _You move away, desperate to free your treacherous organ from my suckling mouth. I crawl after you, trapping the mushroom-shaped head of your length between my plump, pink lips. Pressing my tongue against your leaking slit, I grasp hold of your shaft, keeping you firmly in place. "—lease!"_

 _I slam down unto your member again with a vicious slurp as the tightness in your core erupts, into a hot stream of seed inside my mouth. A triumphant smile twists the corners of my lips as I listen to the harsh rhythm of your labored breathing._

" _When," your eyes tighten in obvious discomfort, a feral growl rising in the back of your throat. "When did you bleed last?" I feel you move beneath me and turn towards your dripping member._

" _What are you talking about?" I ask, shifting my gaze from your hardening organ to study your features._

" _Your menstrual cycle." You explain crudely. "How long has it been since you bled?"_

" _Two weeks," I reply, moving to straddle you. Your hand holds my shoulders fast, keeping me at arm's length. I turn to fix you with an annoyed scowl._

" _Captain—"_

" _It's not safe." You reply turning to pick yourself up from the floor. I watch you, blue eyes wide with hurt. "Besides, I already came." Your gaze trails the translucent sheen of your seed seeping into the hardwood floor._

" _But you're still hard—"_

" _I said it's not safe!" You snap. "Don't you understand?!"_

" _No, I don't!" I scream back rising to my feet. "Why did you ask me about my menstrual cycle and what's not safe?"_

" _Women are most fertile two weeks after their menstrual cycle." I would have asked how you knew this had I not learned the reason from Petra's diary. "Trust me, it's best—"_

" _No!" My words catch you by surprise as I fall back unto the bed, grabbing your hand and pulling you down with me at the last minute. I snake my hands between us, grasping hold of your manhood and guiding it towards my dripping vulva. "I want it all. All of you!"_

 _A stabbing pain rips through me sending a tingling sensation up my spine as you seize my hips, penetrating me with a mighty thrust. My legs buckle and twitch obscenely in the air as the deafening creaking of the bedsprings drowns out my lewd cries. I cling to your muscular shoulders for dear life, eyes squeezed shut against the sting of unshed tears. Slowly but surely the discomfort gives way to maddening pleasure as you plunge deeper and deeper inside me._

" _C-Captain! C-captain!" I screech for all the world to hear. Thunder booms loudly around us as we tussle recklessly, trapped within the searing throes of passion. Your long fingers tighten around my puffy nipples, tugging and kneading my soft pliant mounds as you pull out of me. My small fingers grip a handful of the sheets beside me as you slam into me once more, rocking me forward._

" _Fuuuckk!" You growl, hot breath tickling the beads of sweat clustered around the nape of my neck as I arch into you._

" _ **You are my greatest love. I know this now."**_ _I stroke the back of your neck affectionately as you collapse on top of me, completely spent. You nuzzle against my collarbone, planting a sloppy kiss at the base of my throat as exhaustion forces our eyes shut._

" _I love you." You stiffen visibly at this but remain silent, basking in our post-coital secretions._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting. Thanks again for your kind words and support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 _C-Captain._ She awakens in a dark, quiet room upon a lumpy bed. Wincing slightly as she forces herself into a sitting position, she at first expects to find the Captain's sleeping form lying on the bed beside her. Disappointment floods her when she notices Eren's bound form lying a few feet away from her instead.

 _What's going on?_ The moon's silver rays cast an ethereal glow around her dazed form as she shifts into a kneeling position staring blankly up at the sky in disbelief. _Another dream…again? But it felt so right…so real. I wanted it to be—needed it to be real!_

"With all due respect, sir—" She continues blinking blankly up at the moon in amazement, desperately trying to make sense of what had happened as heavy footfalls precede the newcomers' entrance. "It's not wise to—"

 _Where am I? The last thing I remembered was collapsing unto the bed with Captain Levi._ Her gaze falls briefly to gently rub her flat stomach. The door creaks shut behind the newcomers as she detects movement from the corner of her eyes.

"I understand your concern but…" a vaguely familiar voice begins before trailing off. "Look at her."

"Just cuz she looks sweet an' innocent don't mean that she is." The second speaker replies gruffly. "Them folks is trained killers. Got ambushed and still managed to take down over ten of my best men."

 _That's right! Before that moment with Captain Levi, I had been on the wagon with Eren and Richard. Eight gunshots! The others, does this mean that they're all dead?!_

"She's my child, Kenny." Her head snaps up, staring blindly up at the moon as the speaker moves to kneel before her. She remembers his wrinkled visage before it slips into view. "She will not hurt me."

 _ **Suddenly, she is ten again padding barefoot through her grandparents' farmhouse, book tucked snugly beneath her armpit as she picks a familiar route towards her room prepared to turn in for the night. There is a knock at the front door. Seeing no one else around, she shifts the book unto her other armpit and moves to unlock the heavy wooden door.**_

 _ **A short chubby man with sad, deep blue eyes strides in with measured steps. The first thing she notices is the trembling figure standing behind him on the front porch, eyes fixed firmly on the ground, too terrified to speak or look up, for fear of making eye contact.**_

 _ **Mother? She instantly recognizes her mother's favorite dark pink coat draped around the shivering figure's slender form.**_

" _ **Nice to meet you…Historia." The man says, slipping his hat from his head to clutch meekly before him. "My name is Rod Reiss…I am your father." Historia turns once more towards her mother, waiting for some sort of confirmation of this stranger's identity. Silence greets her instead. "Historia…you'll be living with me now." He had taken her hand in his then before she could react or respond, leading her out towards a waiting carriage.**_

"Historia." Reality came screeching back as the portly stranger from a lifetime ago leans forward to embrace her numb form. "I am so very sorry…for everything I put you through. All these years….all I've ever wanted was to hold you in these very arms."

 _This can't be real._ She discreetly pinches the back of her hand when he pulls away to inspect her at arm's length. _That moment with the Captain felt real. Natural. This feels…strange. Random even. Like something my fatigued brain would think up after a long day of drills and training exercises._

Her gaze shifts to the side, taking in Eren's bound form observing them through tired, half-lidded eyes.

"You must be hungry." Rod Reiss says taking her small hands in his as he helps her slowly to her feet. The door swings open once more as a tall, slender blonde strides in.

"Captain." Historia's ears prick up as she turns towards the woman. She is addressing an even taller, lithe figure standing guard by the wall. "The carriage is ready." There is a cold terseness in her tone reminiscent of Annie Leonhardt.

"Right." The man steps forward. Historia instantly falls backward, a petrified scream frozen in the back of her throat as she searches the room for something to defend herself with.

"What's wrong, Historia?" Rod Reiss asks reaching out towards her once more.

"M-murderer!" She hisses pointing towards the tall man in the hat.

"Historia," Rod Reiss says, gently grabbing her shoulders and pressing her towards his chest with another hug. "Please. It's not what you think."

"Lord Reiss, we don't have time for this." The man in the hat complains. "Y'all can catch up in the carriage along the way."

"He's right sir." The blonde says turning to address them. "The Survey Corps might be in disarray but they won't remain that way for long. Our opponents are lethal titan slayers with a strong devotion to their cause bordering zealotry. We cannot give them a chance to recover and catch up with us."

"Right," Rod Reiss nods. "Historia, please. Trust me. There isn't much time and I still have much to explain to you."

"Leave him alone!" The blonde cries out when a pair of military police officers plucks Eren from his bed. "Please. What are you going to do to him?" She asks turning to face her father.

"Listen to me, Historia." Rod's large hands close around the side of her face. "You are very special."

"Special?" She wonders tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes. Royal blood runs through your veins." He explains taking her by the hand and gently leading her towards the door. Down the steps they go and out onto the front porch. Eren is carefully lowered unto the carriage floor by a pair of officers who step aside as Rod and Historia approach.

"I don't understand." She says shaking her head as the carriage door shuts behind them. Eren stirs slightly at their feet, earning a sympathetic look from her. "How can I be royalty?"

"Because you are my daughter." Her eyes widen. "Years ago our family was forced to retreat to the shadows in order to protect the great power of our bloodline. A power that runs through your very veins. Historia…my precious daughter. You alone possess the power to save this wretched world and free us from the throes of perdition."

"You sent me away." Blue eyes narrow coldly.

"To save your life." He responds, clutching her tiny hands in his. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too. It was the only way."

"But why?" She asks, tears stinging her eyes as she meets his gaze. "I recognize that man! He's the one who killed mother."

"Historia, you weep for a woman who despised your very existence and treated you with abhorrence from the moment you were conceived within her." The blonde freezes at this, offering no response or defense. "While she may not have deserved to die, she did play some role in her untimely demise."

"And my friends?" Historia demands through clenched teeth. "Did they deserve their deaths as well? They were only defending themselves. They don't understand what's going on. They're trying to save humanity by investigating the truth of this world, the walls and the secrets of the titans!"

"The night we met," The sheen of regret is heavy in his eyes as he lowers his gaze. "You were clutching a book in your free hand. Am I correct in assuming that it was a book of old fairy tales and legends?"

"It was," Historia replies with a suspicious frown. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It reminded me of a popular fairytale often included in such books," Rod replied leaning back in his chair. "Perhaps one you're familiar with. The Tale of Selene's Jaunt." Historia's eyes narrowed once more at this but she said nothing, far too confused to articulate a response. "So you are familiar with the tale. Well, what if I told you that that fairytale—like most of the ones we know and love—was inspired by real-life events and people."

"What do you mean?" The petite blonde asked quietly. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps, it would work best if I retold the story and explained its similarities to its real-life inspiration." He sighed turning to stare out of the carriage window.

" _ **I deeply suspect that a time will come when we'll have to pick between saving you or Eren. With our limited resources and rapidly dwindling manpower, this might be the most desperate and important decision we ever make. Naturally, any choice we make carries its own unique benefits, risks, and contingencies we need to account for. To fully appreciate this, we need to know what exactly we're risking our lives for. There will be casualties, some heavier than others. So far we only have one piece of the puzzle."**_

 _Could it be? Could this story be a clue to the mystery behind my importance? He claims we are of royal blood but what makes him so certain? And if so what is this power in our blood he mentioned earlier and why did we need to protect it in the first place?_

"As the tale goes, in that land there were gods. These beings ruled specific places, seasons and even events of human life. Selene was the young daughter of the god of the moon who, now much advanced in his age, had begun teaching her the duties and responsibilities that came with his work. But she was selfish, reckless and impatient so she stole some power from her father and fled to the human world to escape his wrath. But the world of mortals proved even more treacherous for a young goddess. Soon Selene was swept away by the mortals' materialistic ways and allowed herself to be seduced and corrupted. In time she forgot her celestial heritage and lost the means to return home to the moon.

"Meanwhile the god of the moon sent word of his daughter's disappearance, imploring his allies to locate and return her home. But they were unable to recognize her in her debased form and blindly passed her over. When his enemies caught wind of his daughter's betrayal, they set out in turn to find her and quickly located her. Although they restored some of her memories, they corrupted and perverted her even further. Selene managed to escape from their clutches and fled to her father's house. But when the god of the moon saw Selene he did not recognize her and instantly destroyed her in a rage when she claimed to be his long-lost daughter. As the wind scattered her remains, his enemies appeared at his door laughing and revealing his own stupidity before departing—content to watch him wither away with the knowledge of his sin. The moon fell shortly thereafter, plunging the world into piercing darkness and chaos, leaving only the sun to defend humanity from wickedness."

A moment passed when the steady hoof-beats of the carriage horses on cobbled roads filled the air around them. The blonde blinked blankly at the portly man sitting across from her, studying his features carefully for any sign of deception or malevolence. Resignation was evident in the slope of his small shoulders, desperation in the sheen of his dark blue eyes as he turned them towards her once more.

"The story that inspired that fairytale is one that precedes the erection of these walls."Her eyes widened at this as a soft gasp of shock escaped her. "Yes, Historia. It's true. In those days there were empires stretching across continents. Kingdoms of immeasurable wealth and power. The mightiest of these kingdoms drew its power from the loyalty and courage of its fine people. The king who led them had twin children, a son and a daughter who he loved dearly. Although similar in appearance, the prince and princess were strikingly different. While she was weak in mind and constitution, her beauty and charisma endeared her in the hearts of the people who adored and favored her much like her father. The prince while strong and intelligent was arrogant and aloof with a cruel and apathetic disposition. In those days, the King had sought to have his children rule jointly with his daughter inspiring the people while his son tended to political and military affairs abroad. But a powerful military commander, who had recognized the princess' beguiling prowess and potential, seduced and manipulated her, poisoning her against her father and brother.

"When the King learned of this, he had the commander executed for high treason. Devastated by the loss of her beloved, the princess fled with her fiancé's brothers who perverted her with his greed, warmongering, and ambition. Soon they amassed forces strong enough to not only challenge her father but to divide and oppress the nation in senseless civil conflict. Furious at his daughter's deeds and moved by the suffering of his people, the king ordered his son to destroy the princess and her allies once and for all. The despotic prince easily dispatched of his sister and her followers before turning on his own father who he blamed for her rise to power. The people easily turned on the prince once he succeeded his father, overthrowing and killing him after only a year under his oppressive regime. With no one to lead it, the kingdom quickly fell and was overrun by its neighbors and enemies."

"How awful." Historia gasped as her father finished his dreadful tale. "It is even worse than the tale it inspired."

"Reality is often stranger and crueler than fiction." Rod Reiss agreed, reaching forward to take her hands in his again. "You know this better than anyone else."

"But still…" Historia's gaze fell to Eren's motionless form at her foot and her shoulders trembled with immense shame. "My friends, comrades—"

"All pawns following orders blindly. Easily discarded and replaced." His hands moved to still her shaking shoulders as a kind smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "But not you, Historia. My daughter. You are the daughter of kings. The blood that runs through you blesses you and your progeny with the ability to not only save this wretched world but to rule it."

"R-rule it."

"Yes my child." His hands slide to take her hands in his once more. Her gaze lowers as he turns over her palms, inspecting the veins of her wrists with a small smile. "To rule. Everything I've done—from that night five years ago up until this very moment—every step I've taken has been specifically calculated to lead to our reunion."

"But you killed Pastor Nick. Tortured him!" Tears spilled from her eyes.

"It was a necessary sacrifice." He assured her with a heavy sigh. "The secrets he knew—the ones he took with him to his grave would have inspired chaos and anarchy if they had fallen into the wrong hands. We cannot even begin to hope to survive such an outbreak within these cramped walls." An image of her friends squabbling in the cottage kitchen flashed before her, spurring her to speak.

"But the Survey Corps are the defenders of humanity. It's spear and shield against the titans." She sobbed shaking her head in disbelief. "The liberators of humanity."

"The Survey Corps seeks knowledge blindly and recklessly." Rod Reiss replied. "Or have you not been paying attention?" Historia's eyes widened as he shook her gently. "Their mismanagement of Eren Jaeger's titan abilities has resulted in catastrophic losses and senseless sacrifices. First the disastrous Fifty-Seventh Expedition beyond the walls then the devastation of Stohess. In order to stop them, we had to eliminate any possibility of them acquiring further forbidden knowledge whilst scattering them to the wind."

"But they're good people." Historia insisted as images of Ymir and her other friends flashed before her eyes. "Every single one of them is simply doing what they feel is best for humanity and their very own survival."

"There's a saying Historia, that there is nobody more terrifying than the desperate." He responds with a cynical scoff. "You and I both know now that there is truth in that saying."

The blonde sank her head in defeat unable to offer a response or defense. She recalled the devastation of the ill-fated expedition, the rumors of the catastrophic death toll from the Stohess Offensive. Even for the sake of humanity, the sacrifices made seemed too steep a price to pay. After all, who was to decide what lives were more important than others? What lives worth sacrificing for the sake of mankind? She recalled the horrifying screams of Nanaba and Gelgar as they were overwhelmed by titans whilst protecting her and the other cadets at Utgard castle. What made them so expendable? Did their skills and experience as titan slayers not make them infinitely more valuable than a bunch of snot-faced brats still finding their feet in the world?

Eren wiggled weakly against his binds prompting the blonde to turn towards him with a sympathetic frown.

 _So many lives lost that day in Trost defending him long enough to regain his wits and seal the wall._ She thought, burying her face in her hands. _All those soldiers the Fema—no Annie trampled and squished on her path to him. Had we caught her that day, the sacrifices made would have been justifiable and the people of Stohess would have been spared. Who knows? Perhaps Section Commander Zacharias and his men would still be with us right now had we known what we were doing then._

"It's alright Historia." Rod Reiss said moving to settle into the seat beside her before promptly pulling her against his chest with a comforting pat. "Thankfully, we were able to rescue you before your own corruption was complete. Now you may assume your rightful place as the savior of humanity."

"My rightful place."

"Yes, my daughter." He replied pulling apart to meet her eyes. "As a descendant of kings, it is your sacred duty to the people of this world to right the wrongs of this land and cure the iniquity of mankind." Her eyes widened at this as she watched in silent wonder. "We have spent decades in the shadows watching and guiding this land down the right path. We mustn't stop now."

" _ **So," Gelgar chuckled as Historia and the other rookie cadets filed into the mess hall from the stables, exhaustion weighing down their limbs and faces. "You sorry saps were the only ones moved enough by Commander Smith's little speech to become Scouts, huh?"**_

" _ **Little speech?" Reiner had fumed clenching his fists. Bertholdt had stepped forward to place a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. "Right, whatever."**_

" _ **Enjoy it while it lasts rookies." Gelgar had scoffed. "It's all downhill from here."**_

" _ **Gelgar!" Lynne and Nanaba had scolded in unison.**_

" _ **What? I'm just being honest." The blond had shrugged nonchalantly. "They better hear it now so they have no illusions or misconceptions about the state of things."**_

" _ **I think Commander Ervin did a pretty good job at the graduation ceremony." Nanaba had returned coolly.**_

" _ **We get it," Jean had sighed. Regret tingeing his voice. "Things are pretty grim and the situation's pretty desperate now—"**_

" _ **But," Lynne had said giving the cadets an assuring smile. "Humanity's desperation is what makes us stronger."**_

" _ **How'd you figure?" Gelgar had sighed arching a skeptical eyebrow.**_

"' _ **If you are curious you will learn," Nanaba replied. "'But if you are desperate, truly desperate, you will discover.' Those were Commander Smith's words to my peers and I at our own graduation ceremony. Granted, that was long before the walls fell but still…they ring even truer now."**_

"Sleep Historia," Lord Reiss said gently coaxing Historia's head unto his lap. The blonde quietly obeyed as he shifted slightly to throw his coat unto her shoulders, encasing her in a comforting warmth. "You will need to recover your strength for what lies ahead."

* * *

" _Long time no see, Historia." Ymir smiled shifting slightly to create space on the log for me to settle down beside her. "I'm surprised you hopped off the Captain's dick long enough to come check up on me." Heat filled my cheeks as I lowered my head in shame at the hurt and disgust in her tone._

" _I'm sorry." I offered contritely reaching out to touch her hand on the log between us._

" _What for?" Ymir scoffed arching an eyebrow. "Judging by those noises you were making you were clearly enjoying yourself." I shook my head as tears began to fill my eyes._

" _No, it's not like that!"_

" _No?" Her lips hardened as she grabbed a fistful of my shirt pulling me forward. "Were you or were you not enjoying yourself, Historia Reiss?" I turned away, squeezing my eyes shut in horror, willing Ymir's voice away in desperation. The grip on my shirt slackened as I felt something stir suddenly beside me._

" _What's wrong?" Captain Levi asks watching me carefully. He is seated at the edge of the bed. Although he is still shirtless, I notice that he has already slipped into his slacks and shoes. His fingers graze my forehead and I am tempted to smack it away. "Nightmare?"_

" _I-I'm not sure." I offer carefully picking myself up. I feel his gaze on me as I rise from the bed, securing the sheets around my naked form as I pad softly into the bathroom to wash my face. When I return, the room is empty. "Wait! Please come back! Don't go."_

 _The familiar warmth of his body fills the space behind me as tears sting my eyes. I turn and fling myself into his arms with reckless abandon, sobbing quietly into his chest. His hands slowly but surely rise to stroke my head and shoulders, holding me close against him as I cry myself hoarse._

" _Better?" He asks when I pull away to face him. I sheepishly shake my head, wiping the tears from my eyes._

" _I'm scared," I admit. "I don't know what to do. Part of me is thrilled to finally be important. To be needed."_

" _Which is perfectly understandable given your childhood." He states understanding tingeing his eyes._

" _But the other part of me…" I trail off unsure of how to articulate the guilt gnawing away at me. "When I told you I loved you…I really meant it."_

" _I see." His tone is mildly skeptical as he releases her, moving to stand before the window staring into the piercing blackness beyond. "And how would you know what love is when you've been unloved and unwanted all your life?"_

" _Because of …because…"_

" _Love is a feeling," he turns around to face me. "We give it when we want it." I shake my head in disbelief, backing away from him. "You've managed to delude yourself into falling in love with an idea of me without knowing or fully comprehending the man beneath the shell. All in order to receive the love and acknowledgment you've craved your whole life."_

" _That's not true. I do love you!"_

" _You and I both know the feeling is far from mutual." A tightness begins to grow in my chest as I sink unto the bed with a frustrated sob._

" _Liar! In the forest!" I retort shaking my head defiantly. "I saw it in your voice. Your hands—"_

" _That was lust." He replied dismissively. "Primitive and carnal reactions to an intense situation. It's no different from reflexes in combat."_

" _I don't believe you!"_

" _That's entirely your choice." I gasped and felt the oppressive tightness in my chest intensify._

" _Why?" I ask crawling forward to grab hold of him. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you saying these things to me?"_

" _I warned you back then that what you wanted I could not possibly give you." He replies coldly. I shake my head, burying my fists into his chest. His hands seize my wrists, stopping me as I meet his gaze once more._

 _He is taller now, much taller with tan olive skin and a smattering of freckles on his once pale cheeks, his hair an auburn hue that falls past his cheeks framing his now-long oval face._

" _Ymir!" I am thankful to be dressed once more as I release her._

" _I wonder," her voice is low and soft as she tilts my chin higher towards her face, rubbing aside the tears streaming down my left cheek with a bitter smile. "If you ever cried for me like this."_

" _Ymir I—!" Her hands fall to my neck, tightening painfully as they shove me backward unto the bed. I kick and claw at her fingers desperately trying to get away. She climbs on top of me, straddling my waist as she moves one hand to gather my wrists and pin them high above my head._

" _I almost lose my life saving you and those bastards at Utgard castle," she hisses retracting her hand from my neck. "And what do I get? Nothing. Instead, you let those fucking freaks kidnap me while I'm unconscious and force me to choose between staying with you and survival."_

" _Ymir p-please! You're hurting me." She balls her free hand into a tight fist, plunging it deep into my stomach knocking the breath out of me. I double over in pain as she releases my hands, snatching a handful of my hair which she tugs back savagely._

" _Please bitch! It's not nearly as much as you hurt me!" She growls. Almost on a whim, she snatches at the front of my shirt, ripping it aside and sending my buttons scattering all over the bed. I gasp as she snatches my breast into her mouth suckling roughly through the fabric of my chemise. "Do you have any idea how it feels being cast aside for some brooding pipsqueak with a bad haircut?!"_

" _I d-didn't—oof!" I cry out, tears stinging my eyes as a vicious slap sends my head spinning in the opposite direction._

" _You fucking slut!" She roars, her tears of anger soaking into my half-ripped chemise as she presses me fast against herself, digging her hand into my pants to penetrate me. I twist my eyes and scream out in pain. "But I suppose with a hussy for a mother you couldn't help yourself."_

" _Ymir, please! I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!" The sound of ripping fabric fills the air as her claw-like nails shred my clothes apart, leaving angry claw-like marks along my skin._

" _Sorry he didn't fuck you senseless that night by the tree, huh?" She is gnawing at my neck now as her fingers twist my bleeding nipples savagely. "I've seen the way you look at him. The things you wish he'd do to you! You want him to impregnate you! To fill you up with his seed until your belly is fat and swollen with his bastards and these mosquito bites you have for breasts sag with milk."_

 _Although I shake my head vigorously, my body betrays me. My vulva twitches obscenely and begins to moisten in anticipation._

" _P-please Ymir. I'm n-not like that." I plead hoarsely._

" _Not what? Not your mother's bastard daughter?!" She spits out vehemently. "Spare me, please! You expect me to believe that any woman capable of seducing a married man is incapable of producing a slut who openly lusts for a commanding officer over twice her age?!"_

" _YMIR! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I bellow at the top of my lungs as her claws plunge deeper and deeper into me. Reaching for the headrest above me, I try to crawl out from beneath her. She seizes my hands and twists them painfully behind my back causing me to cry out even louder._

" _So?" She asks viciously. "Where's your precious Captain Levi Ackerman now, huh?"_

" _Ymir p-lease stop this. You don't have to do this?"_

" _Why not?" She growls jealously into my ear. When I say nothing in response she continues gnawing at my neck. There is a sickening squelching sound as blood seeps into the white sheets beneath us. Burning steam sends me flying into the air as a fiery gold spark explodes around me. I land hard on the floor and barely have enough time to scramble to my feet before I am snatched into the air by Ymir's titan form. "What does he give you that I haven't given you?! What does he have that I don't have?!"_

" _Please," I manage to wheeze out as her grip tightens around my midsection forcing me to choke on my own blood. "It's…not…like that."_

" _It is exactly like that!" She screeches. "If I can't have you all to myself then no one else will!"_

" _YMIR!" Her jaws snap open, revealing rows of knife-like teeth._

* * *

"Historia!" Rod Reiss' eyes are wide with concern as he hovers above his daughter's groggy form. It takes the blonde several moments to realize that the carriage has stopped moving.

"Eren?!" She asks sitting up immediately when she notices the empty space on the carriage floor where her friend had been lying earlier.

"He's inside." Lord Reiss replies reaching out to help her into a sitting position. It is past midday and they have just arrived at a darkened manor deep within the woods. She follows her father outside the carriage, jumping down with wide, attentive eyes as she takes in their surroundings, searching for some identifiable landmark to help place their current location. "You were having a nightmare just now." She nods in response but says nothing further on the matter as she moves to follow him.

"Is this the place?" She wonders with a confused look. He shakes his head as he leads her past a pair of armed officers posted by the entrance doors.

"No, we are still a day's ride away from our destination." He replies. "However, our escorts have been fighting all day and need to rest and recharge so we're stopping here for now." She notices the roughish man in the hat from before leading a pair of soldiers down into the cellar, Eren's prone form pressed between them.

"Where are they taking him, father?" She asks.

"To the basement." He replies. "He is far too dangerous to contain above ground in his titan form. Should he transform while we're asleep, he'll be contained and trapped below."

 _That's right. To them, he's the enemy. Dangerously volatile, to be restrained and monitored at all times._

"Father, if I talk to him I'm sure I can make him see reason." She pleads, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt as he moves to ascend the stairs. "Help him understand what's going on and why you had to do what you did. Eren is stubborn. You cannot hope to restrain and control him for long. If you do not win him over he will always oppose us no matter what."

"Historia," he turns to face her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry but you're far too precious to me to risk losing you. I understand he's your friend and comrade but please my daughter, heed your father's warning and stay away from that boy."

"But he's only a threat because he's confused. If I can just…"

"And what if you can't convince him?" He asks quietly. "What if all you manage to achieve by going to him is convincing him that you have also betrayed him? What then? If he turns titan and attacks us, do you have what it takes to restrain him? To placate him? Do you have what it takes to kill him should all else fail?"

Slowly but surely her grip of his sleeve loosens as her hands begin to fall to her side. His large hand grabs her small hand in his causing her to meet his gaze. He gives her hand an affectionate squeeze and she feels her heart swell with emotion. Tears of joy sting her eyes as she allows her father to lead her upstairs to her sleeping quarters.

"Historia," she turns to face him with an expectant smile. He is standing by the doorway, a small blush tinting his cheeks as he closes the door behind him. "Forgive me, it's just that—I know I shouldn't be asking this of you—you don't owe me anything you know. I completely understand if you don't feel comfortable responding to this but I feel a little guilty just not addressing this with you as your father."

"Ask me anything, father." Her small hands close around his returning the affectionate squeeze from before. His mouth parts slightly before spreading into a wistful smile. "Earlier when you were sleeping, you started mumbling something to yourself. Tell me….Historia…is there someone precious within the Survey Corps? Someone you cannot bear to be apart from? Someone, you love most ardently?"

" _ **And how would you know what love is when you've been unloved and unwanted all your life? Love is a feeling, we give it when we want it."**_

She begins to shake her head when she notices a small leather-bound notebook poking out from the pocket of his waistcoat. Light blue eyes widen as she recognizes the initials "P.R." inscribed on its cover.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late post but I got stuck rewatching episode 8 of season three! I've already started on the next chapter. Hopefully, I have enough time to finish it and post it tonight. Otherwise, I'll try to find some time to re-read and edit it during the week so I can update it accordingly. Due to my hectic schedule, I am only able to write during the weekends so forgive me for the seemingly sporadic posts. Typically, I am often forced to rewatch episodes or specific scenes in order to reorient myself and the characters accordingly. This understandably takes some time but judging by the response this story has received I imagine it's been very helpful. I'm glad Historia's feelings for Captain Levi seem well developed and organic because it was very difficult for me to cut out certain scenes and pieces of dialogue I felt were rushed, forced or just plain old out of character.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Grayish-blue eyes narrow suspiciously as he studies the petite cadet's convulsing form at his feet. Golden blonde locks cling messily to her flushed features as her shoulders rise and fall with the force of her ragged breathing. Annoyance twists the bottom of his lips as he takes in the angry, red marks littered lewdly across her pale neck and breasts where his lips had hungrily suckled her moments earlier. Her trousers hang carelessly below her waist, golden wisps slightly visible above her waistband.

The heat of her kiss still tingles his thin lips, the taste of her skin lingering on his tongue as he reaches to straighten the back of his once-neatly combed hair now standing awkwardly where her hands had slid through earlier. He ignores the painful throb of his traitorous member beneath his black slacks. He stoops to straighten her clothes, disregarding the stinging in his right palm from the time he had slapped the tree trunk behind her in frustration, desperately willing his body to resist.

He freezes a split second before his hand can make contact with her skin once more as he is reminded of the moment he had surrendered control to his own lascivious need. It had been when their eyes had met and he had seen his own shameless lust reflected in her innocent pale blue eyes. He wordlessly retracts his hand with an irritated sigh.

 _Now what?_ He wonders, reaching for his rucksack.

"Captain Levi!" Nifa's voice rings out behind him, prompting him to pull a large sleeping bag from his rucksack which he hastily unfurls around Historia's motionless form, shielding her partially-clothed body from view. He turns to face the breathless redhead before moving to rise to his feet. A strange spasm between his legs halts his movements, causing him to stumble backward gracelessly.

Nifa's jaw drops as she watches him warily, unsure of whether to offer him assistance or simply leave him be. Sleet-blue eyes stray to inspect the space between his legs with a baleful glare as he takes in the sizeable bulge of his clothed manhood.

"Tsk!" He hisses beneath his breath, pausing to retrieve his omnidirectional gear from the floor before turning to tuck the edges of the sleeping bag snugly around Historia. Scooping her limp form into his arms, he rises to his feet, holding her in front of him as he walks past Nifa.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Sean asks as he and Eren Jaeger sprint into view. "We heard screaming and raised voices." Doing his best to keep his erection concealed behind Historia's form, Levi gently deposits her onto the forest floor.

"I think she had a nervous breakdown." He overhears Nifa reply in a deeply concerned tone as he turns to walk away, not bothering to correct her.

"Watch her will you?" He calls over his shoulder. "I'm going over there to relieve myself."

"Sir, yes sir!" The three scouts call out in unison with identical salutes. He walks until their voices fade into the background, allowing him to shift his attention towards more pressing matters.

" _ **C-Captain Levi!"**_ He remembers the ragged tone of her voice as his lips had suckled her bosom greedily. His fingers slide his trousers low enough to free his straining organ. Grabbing it firmly in his large, strong hand, he closes his eyes stroking himself harshly towards a rushed finish. Pausing briefly to wipe away the evidence and readjust his clothes, he retraces his steps back towards the group.

 _I should have burned that fucking diary when I had the chance._ He realizes when he notices Historia stirring. While part of him didn't mind searching her groggy form for the salacious memoir in front of the others, he couldn't come up with a discreet way to do so without embarrassing Historia by exposing her partially-naked form to their comrades.

"Captain! She's coming to!" Nifa observes with a relieved smile, leaning forward to inspect the blonde.

"I can see that," he grumbles, trademark scowl firmly in place. "Try not to move around so quickly." He states addressing Historia as he digs out the map of Trost he had been examining earlier. "You suffered a nasty shock just now." He feels Historia's gaze shift towards him as he hands Nifa the folded map with a pointed look. The redhead casts an awkward glance over her shoulder at Sean who shrugs back in response.

"I'm sorry, sir." His scowl deepens as she hesitantly accepts the map. "But is it wise to move her, sir?" When he continues watching her without responding, she offers diplomatically. "I could stay behind with her and move her to the wagon once she's recovered."

 _Like fuck you are!_

"No." He settles for instead, firmly crossing his arms. "The wagon must reach Trost on schedule if we're to slip into the city unnoticed. We can't afford any further delays. She can recover along the way."

"Do you think the coffins spooked her out?" Sean mutters to Eren. The titan-shifter quietly shakes his head in response.

"I don't think we should use them, Captain,"Nifa suggests watching him expectantly.

"It's fine," Historia says softly finally speaking up. His eyes narrow as he notes the movements of her shoulders beneath the mass of her sleeping bag. "Really!"

"Get rid of the coffins." He orders tersely walking away after some thought.

"But—" The blonde protests prompting him to interrupt with a curt response.

"We need you both armed and alert should something go wrong." He leaves her there with the rest as he returns to find the main group watching him warily.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Connie Springer asks as he strides past.

"We're leaving!" The Captain barks in response. Everyone but Mikasa starts slightly at the abruptness of his tone as he mounts his horse without preamble or elaboration.

"Captain!" Mikasa's voice interrupts prompting him to turn toward her with an expectant scowl. "Aren't you forgetting something?" When he arches an eyebrow at her in annoyance, she points towards the blond figure watching them shyly. "' _Historia_ 's' supposed to ride with you."

"Since when?" He shoots back with an irritated scowl.

"Since my attachment to Eren is fairly well-known." His grip on his reins tightens considerably as she throws his words from before back at him. "It seems pretty obvious that _Eren_ would ride with me."

"Kirchstein's too big to ride with you." Something closely resembling amusement briefly twists the younger Ackerman's lips as she bites back a jab at his height with seemingly great difficulty.

 _Cheeky brat. She's trying to get back at me for keeping her from Jaeger._

"With all due respect, sir—" He abruptly turns his horse around, cutting her off before she can finish. Armin jumps slightly as he halts directly in front of him. Levi reaches down to help the blond unto the horse before taking off.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Armin asks quietly as he adjusts his grip around Levi's waist.

"Do you feel it too?" Levi asks shifting slightly to meet the blond's gaze and instantly regretting it as he is reminded of pale blue eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

"No," Armin admits. "But you seem a lot more tense than usual."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"But what if it is?" Levi lets the question hang in the air between them without responding or otherwise reacting as he is reminded of the overwhelming dread he had experienced the night before when he had first noticed the columns of dark smoke rising from their hideout.

 _What is this feeling? I'd specifically picked this route to avoid detection and reduce our chances of running into any travelers along the main road to Trost. And still…_

He turns and glances over his shoulder, grayish-blue eyes studying the growing shadows around them with a wary frown. The evening breeze is light and cool against his skin, whipping his dark bangs wildly about his boyish features. By now the sun's rays had been reduced to streaks of pink stretching out from the western horizon as thousands of yellow orbs illuminate Trost far off in the distance.

"What do you think of the plan?" Levi asks genuinely intrigued to pick the blond's brain.

"I think it's our best shot at finding out who's after Eren and Historia," Armin replies, blue eyes focused intently on the road ahead as his grip around the Captain's waist tightens ever so slightly.

"Why do you think they're after Historia?" Levi wonders, returning his attention to the road before them. Armin considers his words silently for some time prompting him to continue. "I figured you might have some guesses on the subject and wanted to hear your thoughts."

"Honestly," Armin pauses considering his words carefully before continuing. "I had expected her to know a lot more about the walls than we did."

"Perfectly reasonable, given Pastor Nick's description of her." Levi nods. "Do you think she's lying about what she knows?" Armin shakes his head.

"Why would she?" He shrugs.

"If she's like the other three cadet titan-shifters then that should be reason enough," Levi argues. The blond resists. "When she was training with you, did you ever suspect that she had an ulterior motive or even a secret identity?"

"Not at first." The cerebral cadet admits. "At least not until Ymir kept pointing out how nice she was and how she always seemed to go out of her way to help others."

"I see." _So, she must be a good actress._

"I couldn't figure it out at first," Armin continues. "And when the Female Titan first appeared, I initially suspected her of being its pilot."

"What changed your mind?" Captain Levi wonders.

"Well, she appeared shortly after the Female Titan's departure from an entirely different direction and seemed genuinely concerned for our safety. Besides, having seen Annie fight up close loads of times, it wasn't hard to recognize her fighting style and tactics. They are quite distinct." He shifts slightly as if trying to study the Captain's reaction. "Wait a minute…do you think she might be deliberately withholding the secrets of the walls from us?"

"The thought did cross my mind," Levi admits slowly eliciting a surprised gasp from the blond.

 _Why else would she steal Petra's diary and abruptly start kissing me?_

"What made you think that?"

"I'm not sure." Levi lies. "Call it a hunch."

"I think she told us everything she knows about all of this. If you ask me, she seemed as confused as Eren and the rest of us when Ymir and the others exposed themselves." Levi remains pointedly silent as he considers the blond's words carefully.

"So why all the questions all of a sudden? Does the Commander suspect her?"

"Not to my knowledge." He replies without elaboration.

"But you do?"

"I'm not sure." He settles for instead.

"Why?" It was a valid question, one Levi hadn't anticipated the blond asking.

"Before I answer that, let me ask you this," he says, directing his gaze skyward in contemplation. "Based on the enemies' actions so far who would you think was more important to their plans? Eren or Historia? I know they prefer both but when the chips fall, who would they rather not go without?"

"That's tough to answer given what little information we do have about the enemy." Armin settles for after some consideration.

"So give me your best guess then." Levi presses.

"My bet's on Eren," Armin replies with a determined frown. "Because they've always been after him. Right from the start. They would have most likely succeeded in getting him after the Battle for Trost had you not intervened when you did. Their interest only shifted to include Historia when word about Eren got out."

"True," Levi agrees. "But why? Does she know something about Eren's abilities that is crucial to discovering the truth of the walls and titans?"

"Captain?" The blond mutters meekly after a tense silence. Levi shifts slightly allowing the blond to see his attentive expression. "Was it Historia that was screaming in the forest earlier?"

"It was," He replies, frowning slightly before adding. "This stays strictly between us." The cadet nods, eyes heavy with concern and sadness. "What?"

"F-forgive me it's just that…." Armin's shoulders tremble noticeably behind Levi prompting the Captain to lower his gaze to the blond's hands clasped tightly around his waist. "When you spoke earlier…it sounded like you knew a lot about torturing people—"

"Mostly vicariously," he surmises bluntly.

"I see," the blond responds quietly.

"I wasn't torturing Historia." Armin starts slightly at this, noticeably relaxing against the Captain's back with a relieved sigh. "She suffered a shock."

"I see." The cerebral cadet repeats softly causing Levi to return his attention to the road.

 _Fuck. He's not stupid! He knows something's going on. Honestly, with the way she's been acting lately, it's a miracle more people haven't caught on. Had Nifa been just a little quicker she would have caught us right in the act. Foolish girl! What on earth was she thinking? Coming on to me like that!_

"Captain? Is everything alright?" Mikasa's voice inquires snapping him out of his thoughts. He turns to find her riding in step with him, Jean Kirchstein pressed contently against her back, a noticeable blush tinting his cheeks as he watches the back of their horse's head with a studious frown.

"Why do you ask?" He wonders arching an eyebrow.

"It's just that," Connie Springer says from behind them. "We thought we heard someone screaming from the forest earlier before you arrived."

"It's under control." Levi snaps urging his horse faster. "Just focus on the mission!"

* * *

It is mid-morning by the time they arrive at the Trost gates and already the city is bustling with vendors and shoppers haggling and wandering from stall to stall. Festive banners and decorations hang from street posts and windows high above loaded carts flanked by several armed military police officers.

Captain Levi maneuvers through the packed market square, leading their group past a makeshift stage where several military police officers are addressing the gathering crowd.

"Try not to walk clustered together." He orders quietly without turning to face them. "We'll stand out." His grayish-blue eyes stray towards the nearby rooftops and balconies, searching for any signs of military police officers keeping watch above. "Eren and Historia, just act normal."

"Why's the royal flag hanging everywhere?" Connie Springer wonders behind him in mild bemusement.

"Today must be King's Day—the anniversary of the King's coronation." Sasha Braus explains. "Once a year they celebrate it by handing out extra rations."

"Oh?"

"May I have your attention please?!" A military police officer calls from the stage in a loud booming voice. "In response to the hardships of Trost, King Fritz has decided to donate the royal family's reserves to Trost and its citizens." Captain Levi's eyes twist ever so slightly in disgust as he pauses to study the crowd's predictable outpouring of praise and gratitude at the announcement.

"Thank goodness!" A man cries out slavishly.

"Long live King Fritz!" Another calls out thankfully.

"All that food and he's just giving it away?!" Sasha asks perplexed.

"It's not as if he needs it all." The Captain explains unimpressed. "People are a lot easier to control when they're not starving." Deciding that they've lingered long enough, he continues leading the way.

They walk down a narrow and equally busy street, taking care to keep close without attracting too much attention to each other. From the corner of his eye, he notices Mikasa trailing his gaze from the faces of the crowd pressed against them in the street below to the revelers and onlookers watching from the balconies and rooftops above. He suppresses a pleased smile and continues scanning for any threats or hostiles in the vicinity.

The faint rumble of an approaching carriage temporarily distracts him as he frowns down at the trembling ground beneath his feet.

 _Strange. All the other wagons and carriages were diverted towards the other streets presumably for the celebrations._ _Judging by the tremors in the ground the hooves are picking up speed and approaching… us!_

"Behind us!" He calls out spinning to face the rest of his group. "Look out!" He adds when he notices a cart hurtling towards them at breakneck speed. It takes every fiber of self-control in his body to restrain the surge of adrenaline spurring him to step aside and slash the cart's wheels as it barrels through them. Instead, he halts, allowing himself to be knocked off his feet as Jean and Armin are dragged into the cart by two waiting assailants.

"Uh, Armin!" Sasha Braus blurts out before catching herself. "I mean—Krista and Eren! Those bastards are running off with them!" Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he shifts into a crouching position, squinting against the cloud of dust to trail the cart's progress through the street. Mikasa leaps into action, giving chase without preamble or hesitation as the crowd of onlookers gasp and mutter in bewilderment.

 _What the fuck?_ He narrows his eyes suspiciously when they easily catch up to Mikasa. _Look up. Look up. Look up!_ Although she is crouching and trailing the kidnappers through the rooftops, the kidnappers in the cart below merely glance around briefly before exchanging congratulatory hugs and high-fives. Never once dreaming to scan the rooftops for any potential hostiles trailing their progress through the city. _Who the fuck are these amateurs?!_

"Spread out," he hisses to the others beneath his breath. "There could be others guarding the cart."

There aren't.

 _Could it be? Judging by the cart's movements they seem to be heading for the warehouse district. No. Although it would make sense for them to stash their captives in a safe place…could it really be that easy?_

It surprisingly is. To be safe, he orders the other cadets to hold off for a little bit while he and the younger Ackerman survey the area for any guards or hostiles hiding in wait. Finding none, he gives the signal for the others to swoop in, surrounding the warehouse while dispatching Mikasa to peep in through a nearby window.

"How's everything going inside?" He asks in a bored tone as she returns mere moments later.

"If we wait any much longer they'll see through Armin's disguise." She replies, concern weighing her voice. "He's getting pawed at." Levi shifts ever so slightly to glance back at her with a small scowl.

 _And to think that could have been Historia…again._

"I see." He mutters calmly.

"How's your leg?" She asks genuinely concerned as she turns to face him. "Any better?"

"I can move well enough." He assures her rubbing his left knee absent-mindedly as he shifts his attention to more important matters. "Now then, did you notice?" She says nothing in response prompting him to continue. "These kidnappers are obviously rank amateurs. Why wouldn't they use professionals for a job like this?" It is clear from her silence that the thought had never crossed her mind.

 _Something's going on. This isn't like the Military Police._ He thinks rising to his feet with a bored frown.

"You can handle the rest on your own." His hands unsheathe his grappling triggers. "I'm going to make my way to Eren. Come and meet up with me when you're done taking out the trash here."

"Yes, sir." She finally replies.

"One last thing you should know." He pauses. "Just in case—tell Armin and the others too—from now on we'll be fighting both humans and titans."

* * *

" _ **I see," Commander Ervin had mused with a disappointed frown once he was sure that Levi was done talking. "Another failure then. Imagine if it had worked. We could have sealed the hole in Shingashina in less than a day."**_

" _ **What we need is information." Levi had replied with a quiet frown. "It'd be a different story if there were books on the subject. As it is we're wasting time fumbling around blindly in the dark. But…we do have Krista—no Historia Reiss. Maybe she can give us some insight into the nature of the walls."**_

" _ **I read the report on her life before joining the Training Corps. The illegitimate daughter of Lord Reiss." The Commander had paused sympathetically. "That couldn't have been a happy childhood." Levi had been reminded of his own childhood in the slums of the failed underground city. "Lord Reiss is the key to all this somehow." Commander Ervin had continued, returning him to the present. But why would a mere regional lord know the secrets of the walls?"**_

 _ **Levi had shifted in his chair to study the tall blond staring out into the inky darkness pressing against his bedroom window. Judging by his tone and the stiffness of his shoulders, it was clear that the Commander was already beginning to see through the cracks in the enemy's façade. Although he was curious to learn his thoughts on the matter, Levi knew better than to ask. Trusting the Commander to fill him in once the time was right, Captain Levi had risen to his feet, prepared to leave.**_

" _ **Historia Reiss." He had frozen and turned to face the Commander as he had spoken up once more. "What do you think of her?"**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" _ **You think Pastor Nick was being truthful about her—being the key to all this I mean."**_

" _ **You're having doubts?" Levi had asked turning fully to face the taller man.**_

" _ **I know she's being truthful but I still can't shake the feeling that there's more she's not telling us." The Commander had replied.**_

" _ **Possibly because she never knew or doesn't remember it anymore," The Captain had reasoned.**_

" _ **You think the enemy could have tampered with her memories somehow?" The Commander had asked.**_

" _ **Not intentionally." Levi had replied with a bemused arch of his eyebrow.**_

" _ **What do you mean not intentionally?"The Commander had pressed.**_

" _ **Trauma has a funny way of suppressing memories and information," Levi had surmised.**_

" _ **That's true," Commander Ervin had muttered quietly turning away.**_

" _ **What did you mean," Levi had said frowning as he approached him. "When you asked if the enemy had tampered with her memories somehow?"**_

" _ **That's right, I never got the chance to tell you about my father's theory." Commander Ervin had said as he motioned for Levi to join him by the window. The Captain had silently complied, turning instead to study the blond as he continued staring out of the window left arm folded behind his back, lost in thought. "Remember I told you about my father being a teacher and how he pointedly avoided answering my question during class?"**_

" _ **Yeah."**_

" _ **There was a reason for that. When my father returned home that night, he pulled me aside and explained how the history books issued by the government were ambiguous at best and contradictory at worst. He believed that the King had altered humanity's memories long ago when we first fled behind the walls in order to make them easier to control. When I learned this, I immediately started telling my friends and everyone who showed even the slightest interest in order to spread the word. My father mysteriously perished soon afterward."**_

" _ **I see." The Captain had paused to shift his gaze towards the window. "You think Historia might have suffered a similar fate?"**_

" _ **I'd be lying if I told you that the thought hadn't crossed my mind," The Commander had admitted. "But without any concreteproofI'm loathe to do anything that could needlessly traumatize and alienate the girl. She's endured enough as it is." Although Levi had been inclined to agree, he said nothing as he had taken his leave.**_

* * *

The sun is already sinking by the time he spots the wagon slowing to a halt along a crowded street. He spots Nifa's cloaked back observing the wagon's progress from a rooftop and senses Sean perched carefully on another in the distance. Landing gracefully beside the redhead, he turns to watch Richard shoo away a crowd of straggling revelers blocking the road.

"Captain?" She asks, somewhat taken aback.

 _Not good. I could literally have been anybody._ He ponders as he leans back against the chimney.

"Well?"

"The road's crowded but I see nothing unusual." She reports. "It's not much further to Commander Pixis' from here so I think we're good. But how's the body double mission?"

"A success," he reports unhappily scowling down at the thinning crowd below.

"You don't seem very pleased about that." She observes with a bemused tone as she shifts slightly to face him.

"I'm not." He admits, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

 _Something's wrong. Very wrong. The Military Police can't be behind this. They're too arrogant and careful of their reputation to entrust such an operation in the hands of amateurs. This is more like…Assuming they'd know the wagon would be followed…a support team wouldn't be far behind._

"Captain." The relieved tone in her voice interrupts his thoughts, prompting him to glance at her as she leans forward. "The wagon's almost on the move again."

"Nifa." He feels her gaze shift towards him as he continues watching the wagon. "Have you ever heard of Kenny the Ripper?"

"That mass-murderer in the Capital?" She asks in mild confusion. "The one who slit the throats of over a hundred MP's?"

 _Yep. That's the one._

"Of course." She continues. "But I always thought he was just an urban legend."

"The stories are all true and trust me, he's no legend." He responds not bothering to conceal the ominous feeling growing inside him. "He is very much real. I lived with him back when I was a kid." Nifa chuckles softly at this. The dread gnawing away at him swells with every passing moment the wagon remains stationary on the road below.

"Yeah, very funny sir." She returns her attention to the street below. "This isn't really the time to be making jokes." Although he agrees wholeheartedly, he decides to let the matter drop as he retreats back into his mind, furiously trying to discern the source of the growing dread and apprehension within him.

 _That's right._ _ **He**_ _wouldn't care about using amateurs. If he was behind this…he'd have a team trail the wagon from both rear angles—preferably from a spot high up. Somewhere with a clear line of sight. Like—!_

He starts suddenly as the harrowing realization that they are positioned in the exact spot Kenny the Ripper would have picked out finally dawns on him.

"Nifa!" He calls out as he senses a third presence on the roof behind them. There is a deafening roar followed quickly by the explosion of concrete which falls around him as he ducks at the last moment, narrowly dodging the mysterious gunman's shot. He turns to assess his comrade's condition and instantly regrets it. A spray of lead pellets blasts away the redhead's face with a sickening crunch, scattering pieces of bone and brain matter into the air as her smoking body collapses into a lifeless heap.

His gray-blue eyes widen briefly in stunned silence as he races frantically to conceal himself behind the chimney, digging out his grappling trigger before pressing his back against the chimney. There is another blast in the distance followed by a sickeningly familiar thud of a body hitting the pavement.

 _Judging by the direction of the shot that was most likely Sean._ He thinks, heart racing madly as he turns once more to examine Nifa's remains in disbelief. In the heat of the moment, it was hard to remember what exactly they had been discussing mere moments before as he desperately tried to reconcile the grotesquely disfigured corpse with its living counterpart.

"Long time, Levi." Kenny the Ripper drawls cheerily as he straightens up. "Still a runt, or have you grown some?"

 _The wagon! I have to get to the wagon! Eren…Historia!_

Before he has time to regain his bearings, loud shots echo all around him followed closely by the familiar hiss of pressurized air as several hostiles shoot up, weapons poised and aimed in his general direction.

"Whoohoo!" Kenny hollers as he zips through the air, flying over the Captain's hiding spot, guns trained directly at the crouching scout. His visibly wrinkled visage crinkles in obvious surprise as he notes. "Nope! Don't look like you've changed much, boy!"

"KENNYYY!" Levi roars enraged, digging out a blade with his left hand as he leans forward poised to strike.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ask and ye shall receive! I had initially planned to shift gears and write a few chapters from Levi's perspective after the pair's moment in the forest but decided against it because I was too chicken to, not to mention lazy. But when one of you mentioned it in your reviews, I was finally forced to give in. I plan on writing the next few chapters from Levi's perspective mostly because it gives me more to work with. Hopefully, I did him justice and this chapter is as fun for you to read as it was for me to write. If I made him or any of the others out of character let me know and I'll be happy to make adjustments. As usual, thanks for your comments, kind words, and continued support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"KENNYYY!" Levi roars enraged, digging out a blade with his left hand as he leans forward poised to strike. He flings the blade at the flying man as he falls from the sky, buying himself enough time to rip off his traveling cloak which he unfurls before him, shielding his body from view as he ducks to the side.

"BOOM!" Kenny exclaims a split second before buckshot rips through the pint-sized Captain's cloak, rupturing the chimney behind him. Heart beating madly within his chest, Levi straightens up, lifting a foot as he prepares to flee. Gritting his teeth, he turns once more to examine Nifa's remains, desperately hoping to find her alive and dazed. Her cooling corpse sinks further against the wall as her knee falls ever so slightly.

Realizing that he has only moments to spare before Kenny reloads his weapon, Captain Levi leaps from behind the chimney and takes off running, barely managing to dodge a well-aimed shot before leaping into the air to dodge a second. Sliding down the roof, he allows his momentum to propel him forward, ripping out his grappling triggers before swinging into a nearby alley.

Deftly twisting and swinging his body forward, he leaps and glides through the alley, desperately racing to catch up with the wagon. He grits his teeth when he emerges from the maze of alleyways to find the wagon stripped bare of its tarp, exposing Eren and Historia to their pursuers' aim.

 _Get them the fuck out of there Richard!_ He thinks furiously as he ducks behind a building to avoid another well-aimed shot. Down below he watches the blonde freeze and lets out an exasperated puff of air when he notices the rifle lying forgotten mere meters away from Eren. _For fuck's sake, someone do something!_

 _Atta boy!_ Eren immediately reaches for the rifle, loading and cocking it before being distracted by the blonde's collapsing form.

 _Historia!_ Eren collapses on top of her mere seconds later, dropping the rifle in the process. _It's alright Richard, just remain focused! I'm almost—!_ A loud boom echoes through the street as Richard's body tumbles from the wagon. A female hostile lands in the driver's seat, manning the reins in his place as Levi finally catches up with them. She hears the groan of his grappling hook and looks up to find him almost upon her.

He swings around the corner, releasing his hooks as he prepares to board the wagon when he freezes mid-air. Three hostiles swing into view directly blocking his path as they aim their weapons at him prompting him to retreat.

 _Shit! They predicted our every fucking move!_ He propels himself backwards before swinging towards a building and slinging through two passing carriages, narrowly avoiding getting squished between them. The air whips madly around him as adrenaline spurs his movements, blindly guiding him through frantic spins, slings and swings as he desperately flees for his life. He manages to hook unto a nearby building as an ominous shadow materializes in the sky above him. Kenny's grinning visage precedes a pair of well-aimed shots the Captain narrowly manages to avoid before swinging into yet another alley.

 _Shit! Of all people! Why the hell would you work with the MP's?!_ He wonders through tightly clenched teeth as he glances over his shoulder. The memory of him peering miserably up at Kenny's cloaked form flashes briefly before his eye. He shakes his head, quickly snapping out if it in time to dodge yet another hail of bullets from his three would-be killers. Grunting with the force of his exertions, he leaps and swings between buildings, silently cursing his decision to box himself in the narrow alleyway. He spots a long wooden beam and dives unto it, sliding down as another round of gunshots trail him, each getting closer and closer before blood splashes into his left eye, briefly blinding him.

He falls towards the ground, arresting his descent with yet another well-timed grappling hook which propels him forward. Sliding through the alley, he slips beneath a row of merchants' tables before springing forward. He fires his hook at the first thing his eyes latch on to, pulling him towards the double saloon doors of a rickety building. He lands sideways on the sturdy bar countertop, scanning the room for the nearest hiding place before pulling himself unto the bar.

"It's Levi, of the Scouts!" A patron observes in hushed bewilderment as the bartender whimpers behind him.

"W-welcome to our establishment, sir!" The cowering bartender manages with great difficulty. The Captain ignores him, squinting at the gaping doorway instead as he tries to figure a way out before Kenny and his squad can surround the saloon.

 _Shit! If this keeps up_ , he pauses to wipe the blood from his eye with a pained snarl. _I'll lose my team, Eren and Historia._

"It's the damnedest thing!" Kenny the Ripper calls from the street beyond. "I seem to be smelling a rat in this fine establishment." Levi wordlessly turns to the bartender snapping his fingers impatiently before pointing at the gun hidden behind the counter.

The trembling man immediately surrenders the weapon to the cornered scout, never once daring to turn the firearm against him. Levi snatches the rifle and ducks behind the counter, quietly loading and cocking the weapon before pressing his back against the counter, doing his best to remain as hidden as possible.

"Come out ya filthy, little rat." The mass murderer taunts before leaping forward and sliding through the doorway, legs parted comically as he yells, "found ya! The law's here to exterminate the vermin! Bang! Bang!" He exclaims, stomping both feet for emphasis. A stunned silence follows the brazen declaration as the patrons watch the scene unfold in obvious shock and bewilderment.

 _Have to keep him talking and focused on me._

"Eeek!" The trembling bartender whimpers from his post directly beside Levi.

"What the hell?! Ain't ya even here?!" Kenny calls in exasperation.

"Right here, Kenny," Levi replies. "It's been a while. Never thought you'd still be alive. What happened to slaughtering the Military Police? Now you're suddenly one of them?"

"Grownups do plenty of things a kid like you wouldn't understand," Kenny states bluntly. "Oops, my bad. You're just so tiny it's hard to believe you're older now. I must admit, I've been looking forward to seeing you in action. Never thought all them tricks I learned ya would be helping ya out like this."

 _That makes two of us._ Levi laments as his mind briefly returns to the fallen three. _Would they have survived if they had been taught by him too?_

"But didn't I ever teach what happens to a cornered rat?" Kenny wonders. "No matter which way you run, you'll get blasted to smithereens from every direction. Hey, Levi…" Glass shatters and rains down on his hidden form as the remnants of the chair Kenny had hurled clatters to the ground around him. The Captain's eyes widen as he shifts his gaze to the growing pool of alcohol around him. "There's gotta be a reason ya became a Scout. And I think I know what it is."

 _Think! I can't stay here. He is going to burn me alive!_

"We had no choice but to survive in that garbage dump," Kenny continues. "It took all we had each day to keep livin'."

 _Don't fucking remind me._

"And when we found out how big the world really was, you can bet it hurt like hell. But something saved us…"

 _That's it, keep on talking you wrinkled heap of shit!_ Levi thought as he shifted his gaze to the liquor cabinet directly in front of him. With the bartender gone, he could finally see Kenny's reflection on several of the tall, dark green bottles. His eyes widened as he heard the sound of another chair being lifted.

"We'd found something we wanted to do. It's that simple. It's simple but the truth is…the only thing that made our lives fulfilling was finding hobbies."

"Hobbies, huh?" Levi repeats as he focuses on a single bottle. "So is blowing the heads of my teammates another hobby of yours?" He wonders leaning forward to quickly turn the label of the bottle away from him, granting him a better view of Kenny's reflection standing by the doorway. As he had guessed, the slender murderer had picked up yet another chair and was training the nozzle of his gun in Levi's general direction as he prepared to hurl more furniture over the counter.

"Yep," Kenny admits. "To achieve my grand goals, I'll kill as much as I have to. You're no different. You kill when it benefits you too."

"Yeah." He agrees whipping the rifle unto the counter and firing a shot in Kenny's direction.

Judging by the clattering of shattered wood pieces and the confused voices of the military police officers gathered outside, Kenny the Ripper had been temporarily neutralized. Taking advantage of the enemy's confusion, the Captain leapt unto the counter once more, grayish-blue eyes trained on the saloon entrance as he hurled the rifle in the bartender's general direction.

"Thanks, old man." He muttered heaving a genuine sigh of relief as he took off towards a nearby window. Deciding to take a leaf out of Kenny's book, he stopped along the way and hurled a chair through the window. No sooner had the chair shattered through the glass did a pair of shots ring out in rapid succession.

 _Two shots, huh? I see how it is._ He vaults through the window, twisting mid-air to face the direction of both shots. Without pausing to think, he fires his grappling hook in the stunned officer's direction ripping through his throat and snapping his neck as he hurls him off the building before swinging unto a nearby rooftop.

Spotting a pair of armed officers quickly closing in on him, Levi barely has enough time to hurl the officer's corpse in front of him, shielding his body from the hail of gunshots as he charges forward. Waiting for the inevitable lull in gunfire, the Captain fires his grappling hook at the wall directly behind his assailants, discarding the corpse as he unsheathes another blade with his right hand. Taking advantage of his momentum once more, he swings his blade in a powerful, sweeping arch sending globs of blood flying through the air around him as he slices through their flesh with a heavy grunt.

Before the other officers around could catch on to what was going on, the Captain swings and disappears into a nearby alley, desperately straining his senses for any sign of the wagon carrying Eren and Historia.

 _Eren! Historia! I'm coming!_

He quickly finds them and immediately closes in on their location, doing his best to keep a healthy distance between him and his pursuers. Detecting movement behind him, he turns in time to see a military police officer aim his gun at him and fire. Deftly moving to the side at the last moment, the Captain fires his grappling hook into his opponent's abdomen, yanking the wire forward as he slices his assailant almost in half. From the corner of his eye, he notices more figures closing in on his location and leans against the wall to assess the situation.

Relief floods him as he notices Mikasa leading the other cadets towards him.

"After the wagon!" He barks as they reach him.

"Yes, sir." The younger Ackerman replies without hesitation.

 _The moody brat will be fine but I need to warn the others._

"Listen up!" He calls out, prompting the cadets to face him. "They're used to fighting people! They've already taken out three of ours." The group exclaims in shock and surprise. "If we're going to get those two back, you cannot hesitate. If you get the chance, go for the kill. Got it?!" Sasha's eyes widen in panic as doubt and trepidation weigh down Jean and Connie's shoulders.

"Roger!" Mikasa replies once more with hesitation. Levi turns and dives unto the awning of a nearby vendor's stall below, bouncing off the white sheet before spinning around as he fires one of his hooks at the military police officer standing guard over Eren and Historia on the wagon. The man grunts as Captain Levi yanks the wire towards him, pulling the man off the wagon and snapping his back with a sickening crunch. Pausing long enough to confirm that the officer was dead, the Captain swings unto a nearby building, prompting another assailant to swing after him with an annoyed growl.

"Tsk!" He grunts as he deftly dodges the attacker's lunge. "Armin! Jean! Secure the wagon. We'll cover you." The blond and taller boy start slightly at being called into action so suddenly. Much to the Captain's surprise, Armin was the first to dive into the fray as Jean hangs back trailing the fallen police officer with wide, fearful eyes. The pair of cadets quickly land on the wagon and are able to regain control of the vehicle with Mikasa's help. The Captain turns his attention towards the other officers quickly closing in on their location, doing his best to engage and distract as many as he could, falling behind the wagon.

"Jean!" He hears Mikasa cry out in the distance causing his blood to run cold as a harrowing thought grips him.

 _Please no!_ The thunderous boom of the shot echoes ominously as he flies towards their location. He is relieved to see Armin and Jean safely within the wagon along with Eren and Historia. As he closes in to reroute them to safety, he hears the hiss of pressurized air and turns in time to see three more police officers quickly closing in on the wagon.

"Tsk! Armin! Jean!" He cries out, thoughtlessly hurling himself forward, knocking Jean off the wagon and out of harm's way. Sasha mimics him, knocking Armin to safety without any thought for her own life. The three officers quickly descend on the wagon, regaining control as they steer it towards a tunnel, firing several shots in their general direction. Pausing long enough to account for the rest of his team, Captain Levi sprints to throw an arm in front of an irate Mikasa.

"Let 'em, go! We're running on fumes, fall back!" He barks pushing back against her straining form. She glares down at him before whipping her arm over his head as she attempts to push past him.

"No!" She cries out beside herself with rage. Planting his feet firmly unto the ground, he musters every ounce of strength left within his body to hold the younger Ackerman back. Grunting slightly from the exertion as they briefly struggle."EREEEEEENNNNNNN!" Her scream rings through his ear, rattling every nerve within his body as stares past her.

"Captain." Connie Springer meekly approaches them as Mikasa sinks to a trembling heap at his feet. "We can't stay here." Several heads are beginning to poke out from nearby windows and balconies as a few brave souls venture out into the street to assess the commotion as the dust begins to settle. Finally releasing his grip around Mikasa's body, he turns to rally the others before departing.

They are thankfully able to slip away in the chaotic aftermath of the battle, retracing their steps back to the warehouse where the amateur kidnappers had moved the decoys earlier that day. Connie volunteers to take the first watch, allowing Sasha to quickly eat and clean the Captain's wounds before stepping out to relieve him. The weight of his failure buckles the Captain's muscular shoulders as he slowly slips his shirt back on.

In the dark golden glow of the lantern, it is easy to imagine her petite form watching him quietly from the corner, striking blue eyes heavy with guilt and concern.

"That is the last time I ever entrust Eren into your care." Mikasa Ackerman growls beneath her breath as he rejoins the group huddled around the lantern. When he wordlessly continues past her, she adds. "And let that be the last time you ever stop me from going after Eren." He moves past her, not deigning to respond to her outburst as his thoughts return to Historia Reiss.

 _If the enemy wanted either of them dead they could have easily killed them any number of times when they were alone with them on the wagon. The fact that they didn't clearly proves that they need them alive…for the time being at least. But why? And what purpose could Historia possibly serve alive?_

They needed answers. Fast.

"Leave us." Levi Ackerman orders quietly as Mikasa finishes securing Djel Sannes' hands behind his back. She takes one look at the tools the Captain has laid out on the rickety stool before him and wordlessly departs without so much as a backward glance.

" _ **C-Captain L-Levi!"**_ Her voice echoes in the eerie silence around him as he drives his fist unto the unconscious officer's nose with enough force to break it. The man sputters and cries out in pain as blood spurts down his mouth.

"What the—?!" A second punch this time to the eye interrupts Sannes' words. Captain Levi is pleased to see a darkening bruise already taking shape when he retracts his hand before swinging yet another vicious punch at the bound officer's mouth. His body moves seemingly of its own volition, mercilessly pummeling the bound officer with all the strength he can muster until his knuckles begin to bleed and his bones ache with the force of his strikes.

Pausing briefly to adjust the apron he had secured around himself, Levi pulls out a pair of gloves, sliding each over each hand before lifting a pair of pliers from the stool. Sannes' muffled screams echo through the dingy dungeon as his body rattles within his bindings. The Captain briefly inspects the tooth he had ripped out with a satisfied nod, shifting to study the painful twist of the officer's features as blood pours freely from his mouth.

"I made it!" Section Commander Zoe announces slamming the door open as she and Moblit Berner enter the dungeon. "You haven't finished yet have you?"

"No." The Captain replies coolly turning slightly to face her. "I've barely even started."

"Sannes! I'm only a novice at human torture," she declares turning to face the now-trembling prisoner as her long-suffering assistant quietly shuts the creaky door behind them. "However, whatever I might lack in experience, I promise to make up for with zealous devotion."

 _He's all yours, Four-Eyes._ The Captain muses as he shifts aside, allowing the Section Commander to relieve him of the pliers in his hands.

"Wait!" Sannes cries out thoroughly terrified. "At least tell me what you want! Who the hell tortures someone without asking any questions?"

"Oh yeah." Captain Levi pauses as the Section Commander turns to glace at him. "I knew I was forgetting something important. We do have some questions for you." Section Commander Zoe steps back allowing the captive to face Levi. "Where were Eren and Historia taken? What do you want with Historia? And what is the Reiss family?"

"Too slow!" The Section Commander bellows when he doesn't speak, seizing the captive's hand and twisting off a nail with an impatient yank. "Can't you see that we're in a time crunch here?!"

Levi winces slightly as the man's body writhes and convulses in agony causing the chair to buckle and scrape along the dungeon floor. The Captain turns to give Moblit a pointed look, prompting the taller man to walk around and grab hold of the prisoner's chair, holding it firmly in place as Section Commander Zoe repeats the Captain's inquiries. Levi narrows his eyes attentively as he scrutinizes Sannes' visage for any signs of fear and resignation.

"I see. So that's how it is." The Captain mutters as he detects the defiant gleam in Djel Sannes' eyes with an irritated hiss. "We'll see how quiet you can be when we're done with you." Although it was clear that the man wouldn't answer any further questions the instant he didn't start spilling after the first nail was ripped off, Captain Levi steps back granting Section Commander Zoe free range of his body.

"You see my buddy here has a theory," Section Commander Hange Zoe chuckles as she reaches for the second fingernail. "That people who don't spill the beans won't talk no matter how many nails you rip off. Frankly, I think it's a completely rubbish theory—no offense Levi." The Captain manages a noncommittal shrug in response prompting her to continue. "How generous of you to allow me to test that theory!"

" _ **You said it yourself, the time might come when you'll have to choose between protecting me and Eren. Judging by your train of thought so far, it'd be safe to say that you're leaning more towards protecting Eren, right?"**_ Although he had been tempted to lie or simply to walk away without responding, the sadness in her voice and smile had spurred him to acknowledge his own misgivings out loud.

 _Historia._ He digs his clenched fists into the pockets of his apron as he watches the Section Commander's work with blank, unseeing eyes. _Could it be…could they be torturing her at this very moment? If the secrets of the walls are more valuable than human lives I wouldn't put it past them. We're running out of time._

"Sorry for the sloppy work but it seems like I don't have your knack for peeling nails." The Section Commander taunts as she holds up a platter of bloody fingernails for the prisoner to see a half hour later. "Just how many did you have to peel to get so good at it?"

"Too many to remember," Sannes replies with a hoarse sigh as his shoulders sink. "Within these cramped walls, war has never broken out and I can tell you why. It is because we of the First Interior Squad dirtied our hands to protect the King's Peace!"

The Captain's eyes narrow suspiciously as he watches the rambling man draw a deep steadying breath.

"That teacher too smart for his own good…" Sannes continues causing Levi's shoulders to perk up ever so slightly.

 _Could he be referring to Commander Ervin's father?_

"A stupid couple who tried to fly!" Sannes snarls. "A whore who fucked the wrong man!"

 _Historia's mother, perhaps?_

"No matter how hard they beg or plead, we erase them to protect humanity!" He roars beside himself with righteous indignation. "You should be on your knees thanking me. In all my years I've never seen anyone derive as much pleasure from human suffering as you mongrels! You're both monsters!" He draws a deep, steadying breath as he leans back in his chair with a resigned sigh. "But I'm determined to face you without fear. Do what you want…for I…I have my faith. And I believe in the King and the peace within these walls. I believe that every one of my wretched deeds was justified. But…to think that it'd hurt this much. If you're going to torture me to death, get on with it. Sounds like a fitting end for this blood-stained life."

"Time for a break," Levi announces quietly, turning to leave without pausing to check if the others had picked up on his lead.

"Ah dammit, all." Section Commander Zoe sighs. "I'm starting to feel sorry for him now."

 _Almost there. Just need one final push._ Once they were all past the door, the Section Commander turns to give Moblit Berner a pointed look prompting the taller scout to leave the dungeon door cracked slightly open as she pulls out a folded piece of parchment which she unfurls. Leading the way to the adjacent dungeon, she steps aside allowing Levi to walk in ahead of her and pull out the prisoner. The Captain shoves the man forward, forcing him ahead of him as they climb the stairs.

"Quit shoving me." The officer groans. "It hurts." Section Commander Zoe moves in front of the pair of them, holding up the parchment she had straightened out earlier allowing both men a glimpse of the characters scribbled legibly in ink.

"How pathetic can you get?" Levi reads menacingly. "I can't believe you started talking after just one nail. Sannes doesn't have any nails left, he's a real soldier."

"Like I care," the man reads with a convincingly disinterested growl. "He can get tortured all he wants. The guy never shuts up about peace and the king. The rest of us can't stand his fucking guts. Just do us a favor and kill him already."

"We're going to have to keep him around until he's verified what you've told us." Levi recites at the Section Commander's prompting.

"Well you've got everything you wanted out of me, so why don't you fuck off already? Oh, and you're transferring me to a cell with a bed right?" Levi wordlessly shoves the prisoner forward climbing the stairs until they reached the deserted chamber high above.

"I'll take it from here, Captain." Moblit Berner offers, stepping forward to relieve him of the prisoner.

"Captain, a word?" Section Commander Zoe says leading the way. Up another flight of stairs they go, past the chamber where the disheartened cadets are gathered around a rickety dining table. Ignoring Connie and Sasha's expectant faces, the pair of them continues walking until they are safely outside in the weed-infested garden.

"Now," Levi pauses crossing his arms as the Section Commander quietly secures the door behind them. "What's this about? New orders from the Commander?" She shakes her head as a dark shadow crosses over her face.

"I finally got around to reading the note Eren handed me yesterday evening." It takes the Captain a few moments to recall what she's referring to. He gives her a slow, cautious nod as he notes the trembling of her shoulders. "I think we might have finally figured out why titans eat humans."

"Spare me the theatrics and spit it out already," he snaps.

"Apparently Ymir had eaten one of Bertholdt's…allies from before the wall fell," she explains quietly. "While she seemingly has no recollection of this, she was somehow able to revert back into a human state shortly afterward."

"The fuck?!" His arms fall from his chest as he reaches to grab the Section Commander's shoulders. "So what the fuck are you trying to tell me?"

"That all but confirms our working theory that humans are somehow transformed into titans. And the only way for them to revert back is for them to consume a human with the ability to become a titan—thus regaining sentience whilst retaining the abilities of the titan-shifter they consumed."

"But what or who is triggering these transformations in the first place?" Levi wonders.

"It's difficult to say." She shrugs. "But from what we know so far it's plausible to assume the Beast Titan's pilot and a few others possess this ability. As to their motives and exact methods I'm afraid we're shit out of luck figuring that one out. This is huge Levi. I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around it. C-Commander Ervin seemed puzzled but strangely vindicated when I informed him."

"That means…" Levi pauses. "Could they be after Eren's scream ability? The one you all said caused the titans to completely ignore you during your retreat?"

"It's the only reason I can come up with for them wanting him so desperately," she replies with a tired sigh taking off her glasses to rub a sore spot right below her temple. "If you think about it it all makes sense now."

"Maybe. But we still don't know how the Reiss family fits in all this and what the government wants with Historia. If it really is the government that is behind all this."

"Commander Ervin seems to have a hunch. When we received your note about the captured officers he sent me here with express instructions to learn as much as possible about the Reiss and their involvement. They seem to be the key to all this somehow but I can't imagine how. Ugh, nothing makes sense anymore!"

"If that isn't an understatement, I don't know what is."

"So what now?" She asks with a sheepish shrug. "My brain's so fried from all this excitement that I can't think straight."

"We'll keep this from the others until we learn more from Sannes and the other guy," Levi replies. "Once you've had an opportunity to report back to the Commander we should know where to go from there."

"Right," the Section Commander agrees, turning to retreat indoors before pausing. "You okay, Levi?" He turns to face her with a quizzical arch of his eyebrow. "Back there, you started pummeling the guy without bothering to ask him any questions."

"It's been a long day." The Captain trails off with a small sigh, shifting his gaze skyward as he absentmindedly rubs the back of his hair with an exasperated flick of his wrist. He freezes as he is reminded of small fingers gripping him carelessly, yanking him down unto pliant, pink lips.

 _Historia._ Sweat slides down his palms forcing him to shove them into his apron pockets once more. Behind him, he feels the Section Commander's gaze observing him quietly before abruptly departing, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He is half-asleep by the low garden wall when Moblit Berner returns to fetch him an hour later. Rising to his feet, he pauses briefly to dust off his backside before pulling out his long, leather gloves. Down the steps they go ignoring the cadets' anxious expressions as they continue towards the dungeon. The Section Commander is already waiting for them, watching their approach with a manic gleam. As Levi is adjusting his second glove, she swings the creaky door open with an inappropriately broad smile.

"Up and at 'em, Sannes!" She greets cheerily. "We're going to try again. While this won't be easy for me either, but I'll be the best torturer I c—"

"Reiss is the true royal family." The broken man reveals with a resigned sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"So, you mean the rightful heir to the throne is Historia?!" Armin asks voice shaking in disbelief. Levi continues watching him quietly as the Section Commander nods in response.

"That's right." She continues. "And based on that knowledge, we're assuming that she and Eren have been taken to Lord Reiss." Moblit Berner holds the strikingly lifelike sketch he had drawn based on Djel Sannes' descriptions.

"That's him." He informs the group.

"So, that's why they wanted her?" Jean asks completely thunderstruck. "But what could they possibly have planned for her?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good so we're not sticking around to find out," Levi replies with a determined frown.

"Moblit and I will return to Trost to report this to Commander Ervin. He'll know what to do," Section Commander Zoe says adjusting her glasses as she and her companion move towards the dungeon. "First we'll try to secure the prisoners. Won't do to have them running around loose once we're gone."

Levi quietly follows them down towards the dungeon pausing outside Djel Sannes' interrogation room as Moblit enters to release him from his binds.

"It's exactly as I'd feared."

"What's exactly as you'd feared?" Levi asks arching an eyebrow. Reddish-brown eyes meet steely-blue as the eccentric titan-lover lets out a tired sigh.

"Before Pastor Nick was killed, Commander Ervin had asked me a very unusual question—was I willing to abandon my oath to the King if it meant protecting the future of humanity."

"What's so unusual about that?" Levi scoffs with a dismissive shrug. "We've been fighting the government at every turn since Eren's ability became public knowledge."

"True, but there was something in his eyes and the tone of his voice that suggested this was a step further towards outright revolution. A coup d'état if you will."

"I think deep down inside, we all suspected that it would come to this," Levi agreed quietly. "Ever since that day when I first saw Eren emerge from his titan form I knew that things would never be the same again. And good riddance, if you ask me. If the powers that be stubbornly insist on clinging to power by feeding us shit and keeping us in the dark, then we'll break free and supplant them."

"But once they're gone, who do we replace them with?" She muses. "It's not like the people will just calmly stand back and allow us to overturn hundreds of years of peaceful rule. Besides, there's really no way of proving Sannes' claim that the Reisses are the true descendants of Kings."

"None that we know of." Levi corrects. "If we somehow manage to pull this coup off, I think it's obvious what needs to happen."

"Historia Reiss is enthroned as the rightful queen." The Captain nods in response. "What an awful lot to ask of that poor girl. What an awful burden to bear on her small shoulders."

"Tough shit." Captain Levi turns to shoot his colleague a pointed glare. "She must bear it for the sake of our comrades. For the sake of humanity's future and peace within these walls."

"But is she really up for it?" The Section commander wonders stroking her chin with a contemplative frown. "Can she really rally the people to our cause whilst maintaining peace? Are we so desperate that we're willing to cast kids into the lion's den?"

"She'd be better of living out the rest of her life in obscurity as Christa Lenz." The diminutive Ackerman agrees. "I don't doubt that she could do it—live the normal life she's always wanted. Fall in love, get married, have babies and become a simple housewife traipsing barefoot through some quaint cottage, fanning the stove with a content smile. You know a simple life. A happy life. For most people that's fine—it's all they need. For her, it's a waste…of talent. Of potential. She might not look it now but she was born to be a leader. She was born to do this. Anything less would diminish her and deprive humanity. She can pine all she wants for a simple, happy life, but some people aren't meant to be happy….they're meant to be great."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Section Commander Zoe sighs, pausing to clean her glasses.

"So, what now?"

"Well, I already know what Commander Ervin's going to say and what you're already planning on doing." Section Commander Zoe sighs. "But isn't it a little too soon? Their nerves are all shot to hell and you look like you're going to drop dead at any moment."

"I'll live." Levi shrugs dismissively. "And so will they. They're stronger than they look. Every single one of them."

"You think they're ready for the truth then?" She asks arching an eyebrow.

"We can't very well lead them into battle blindly," he replies. "They have to know just how big the stakes are if they're supposed to give it their all. This isn't like fighting titans. Our enemies know every trick we know and have far superior weapons, knowledge, and experience, not to mention the freedom and authority of the government behind them. If we're going to survive, everyone must fully commit to the cause. Right here and right now."

"Alright." She sighs. "Just…give me a moment to secure these two. I'll be up to explain things shortly." Levi nods and leaves returning to the chamber to rejoin the shell-shocked cadets milling aimlessly about. Feeling their gazes shift towards him, he moves to the far wall, settling down silently and closing his eyes as he tries to collect his thoughts.

* * *

 _Historia stares innocently up at him, sweat dripping freely from her blonde brows drawn closely together in exhaustion as her breasts heave with the force of her breathing, small hands clinging to her tiny waist for dear life as she straightens up. He blinks down at her with a confused frown, pausing to glance back at the rapidly retreating backs of the other cadets jogging up the hill ahead of them. The gentle trickling of water punctuated the harsh rhythms of the blonde's labored breaths as she struggles to catch up to him. He reaches out to pull her up to his side, earning a grateful smile from the weary cadet. Her lips move as she points towards something behind her, beyond his line of sight._

" _What is it?" He grumbles squinting slightly as he cranes his neck to see what she was pointing at._

" _I was just asking if you knew how to swim." She repeats tilting her head ever so slightly to the side with a curious smile._

" _Poorly," he replies not bothering to hide his irritation as he turns to leave. "Need a break?" When she shakes her head he turns around and continues. "Come on. We have to catch up with the others."_

" _Actually, Captain," she huffs clutching her stomach as she waves her hand weakly at him. "I think I need a quick breather."_

" _What for?" He snaps. "This is the exact same trail we jogged yesterday. So why all the theatrics today?" He presses crossing his arms irritably as he studies her flushed features expectantly._

 _She opens and closes her mouth twice as if meaning to say something before deciding against it and shaking her head. Straightening up as he relieves her of her rucksack, she manages to mutter a word of thanks as he turns to set off again. It takes him several moments before he realizes that he can no longer hear her raspy breaths and exhausted huffs._

" _Reiss?" He blinks turning to scan the clearing around him. His blood runs cold as a deafening splash reaches him. Racing towards the source of the noise, he finds the blond's shoes scattered along the riverbank with no sign of her._

" _C-Captain L-Levi!" Tiny fingers flail madly in the churning waters as the powerful current sweeps her further and further away from him. Without pausing to think, he takes off after her, stripping off his clothes before diving into the water with a mighty breath. Adrenaline spurs him forward as he paddles his way towards her limp form, securing his hands tightly beneath her armpits before steering them back into calmer waters._

 _He hauls her unto the riverbank with some difficulty, resting his weight against his hands as turns to inspect her. Her head lulls to the side as water leaks from her partially-pursed lips. Biting back an exasperated curse, he kneels beside her, pausing to scan the clearing for any sign of the other cadets. Their comrades have long gone, oblivious to their plight as they blindly continued the exercise he had assigned them._

" _Hey, Historia?" He calls slapping the side of her cheeks sharply to rouse her. A gargling sound builds at the back of her throat forcing him to shift her unto her back. "Shit." He pauses once more to tap her shoulder. When she doesn't respond, he adjusts her head, parting her lips to open up her airway._

 _Leaning his ear against her chest, he listens carefully for any signs of breathing. Hearing none, he immediately moves, planting his hands at the center of her chest and pushing down hard before leaning over to pinch her nose and place his mouth over hers to pump two quick breaths into her. He repeats the cycle until she suddenly coughs up water, sputtering and gasping to the side as he rubs soothing circles along her back._

" _Are you alright?" He asks gently lifting a hand to check her temperature when he notices her flushed features._

" _C-Captain," she rasps weakly collapsing against his chest. He scoops her into his arms and rises to his feet. The booming rumble of thunder precedes the torrential downpour that batters the forest, forcing him to retreat beneath a hollow tree trunk. Gently setting her down on the grass beside him, he hastily digs out a traveling raincoat which he wraps around her before erecting a tent and setting up a sleeping bag inside._

 _He scoops her into his arms once more and retreats beneath the tent with her before depositing her into the sleeping bag as he debates whether or not to strip her of her wet clothes. His mind is made up by the feverish tremble of her shoulders and the deep flush of her cheeks. After securing her within the sleeping bag, he crawls outside to retrieve his clothes and her shoes before returning to the tree trunk to hang them._

" _I suppose, it can't be helped." He grumbles as he strips off his underwear, gently depositing it with the rest of their clothes before climbing into the sleeping bag to warm her trembling form with his body heat._

* * *

"Captain?" The blond gently shakes his shoulders, rousing him from his fitful nap.

"H-Historia?" He mumbles foolishly.

"No, sir." The blond blushes slightly as the Captain takes in the even bangs framing the speaker's rather effeminate features.

"Armin." He mutters apologetically, wiping his eyes groggily as he sits up. The other cadets are watching him with identical looks of concern as he rises to his feet. He notices Jean and Connie approach him hesitantly, arms poised around his diminutive form protectively. "What's wrong?"

"With all due respect sir you look awful," Mikasa informs him bluntly eliciting stunned gasps from the other cadets who turn to watch him warily. "You should try to catch some sleep, sir."

"Where the fuck is that Four-Eyed Freak?" He mutters darkly moving past them. Climbing slowly down the stairs with a bored scowl, he freezes when several chairs are abruptly sent flying into the air, clattering noisily to the ground. The Section Commander stumbles gracelessly into view, fists clenched as she releases an exasperated cry through grit teeth. She pauses as he shoots her a quizzical look.

"Sorry," she mutters pausing briefly to adjust her glasses. "I made a mess. There was a cockroach."

"I see." He turns around quietly. "It's about time you fill them in."

"Oh, yeah…I should."

"Listen up kiddos," he announces as he returns to the chamber. "Section Commander Zoe is going to debrief you on the Intel we've gathered so far."

"Eren will be eaten?!" Armin gasps once she is done informing them of her theory and Eren's note. Levi calmly studies Mikasa as the Section Commander apprises the group of the government's plan to steal Eren's titan-controlling ability. When the younger Ackerman finally decides that she has heard enough and moves to storm off in search of her friend, Levi is right there to rein her in.

"Calm down." His hands grab hold of her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Even if you go on a rampage, they're not just going to return Eren back to us. Our best option now is to head for the lands of Lord Reiss. We have to be quick, but smart. Get ready to leave at once! Springer, Braus I want every piece of shit equipment we have at our disposal packed and ready to move out within the hour." The pair of cadets jumps to salute him before departing to do as he had ordered. "We'll only have one shot at this. So let's make it count. Armin," the blond straightens up as his Captain turns to face him. "I want a list of everything we learned from our skirmish with the military police in Trost."

"Sir, yes sir!" Arlert salutes. Levi turns to follow Section Commander Zoe as they descend the stairs.

"I'll report everything we've learned to Commander Ervin. Our report is long overdue. We can meet up on Reiss' land. Meet us at the designated spot."

"Right. Good luck."

* * *

 _The longing in her gaze is as plain as the sapphire hue of her irises when he awakens to find her watching him with a loving smile. Her long lashes flutter shyly when their eyes meet as a blush tints her cheeks. His eyes narrow slowly as he feels small fingers ghosting over his naked flesh beneath the sleeping bag._

" _What time is it?" He wonders rolling over unto his back, squinting slightly up at the harsh early morning glare of the rising sun streaming in through the gap in the tree trunk as he shifts into a sitting position. "How long have we been here?"_

" _Sorry. You looked so beautiful sleeping…I didn't want to wake you up." She replies quietly rising to join him. His gaze trails the sleeping bag covers as they fall off her shoulders, exposing her full, perky breasts. "Were you dreaming about something? Were you dreaming about me?"_

" _Why the fuck would I dream about you?" He mutters irritably rising to his feet._

" _Because I always dream about you," she replies with a small shrug of her shoulders._

" _We should start heading back before the others come looking for us if they haven't started already." He concludes ducking out of the tent. "Get dressed." He feels her watching him quietly as he moves about gathering their clothes from the makeshift clothesline before holding out her own stack of clothes. When she doesn't accept it, he dumps it unto the sleeping bag beside her, settling down to finish changing._

" _You didn't answer my question." She purrs coyly, crawling to press her puffy nipples suggestively against his back as he slides his dark slacks over his firm buttocks. Her slender hands snake over his shoulders possessively, small fingers ghosting over his skin once more as she trails soft, open kisses along the column of his neck._

" _Historia…" he trails off, arresting her hands' movements with his larger, stronger hands. She slides unto his lap, eyes wide and hopeful earning a stern glare from him. "What are you doing?"_

" _Last night. Was the best moment of my life," She declares breathlessly, pressing an index finger unto his lips. "I can't remember the last time I ever slept so peacefully. You have no idea how happy I was to wake up beside you, wrapped snugly in your powerful strong arms while I watched you sleep. I wanted to die right then, Captain Levi. I was so happy—the happiest I have ever been in my life—I didn't want it to end."_

" _You were burning up." He sighs as he extricates himself from her to finish dressing. She blinks silently at him, tilting her head ever so slightly as she considers him. "You had a fever and there was no other way of keeping you warm."_

" _But we were naked, in bed together," she insists, light blue eyes gleaming in determination._

" _Nothing happened. I assure you," he responds dully. "Our clothes were wet and you were already feverish so I had to strip down and lie beside you to keep you warm."_

" _I don't believe you." Tears of anger and desperation sting her eyes as she grabs hold of his shirt._

" _It doesn't matter what you choose to believe or not. Facts are facts. Either take it or leave it."_

" _You felt something," she whispers, small shoulders trembling with the weight of his rejection as she hugs her hands to her naked body. "I know you did. Even now, glaring at me with those cold, calculating eyes. You're fighting it desperately trying to chase me away and keep me at bay."_

" _You're in denial," he surmises coolly, turning to walk away. Her grip on his sleeve tightens, forcing him to face her with an irritated frown. "Let go." She shakes her head, stubbornly clinging on to him for dear life as tears stream down her cheeks. Releasing a low, hollow breath, he turns to face her with a bemused frown._

" _I'm sorry but I just…I just can't do that." She mumbles as their eyes meet once more._

" _Why not?" He asks simply watching her._

" _Because I'm in love with you!" She cries out clasping his hands in hers as she guides it towards her bare bosom. At first, he resists, pulling back slightly until he confirms that she merely intends to have him feel her heartbeat. His eyes widen ever so slightly as he feels the erratic pounding beneath her breast. "That's what happens whenever you're nearby."_

" _That can't be healthy." He states quietly as she finally releases him._

" _Neither is shutting people out, Captain."_

" _Why me?" He asks. "Why must it be me? Why does it have to be me?"_

" _I don't know." She admits, sad tears streaming down her eyes gently as she stubbornly squeezes them shut. "We don't choose the people we fall in love with, remember?!"_

" _What you're in love with is an illusion. A piece of fiction created by a lovesick girl with far too much time on her hands than I could have ever imagined."_

" _How would you know? You haven't even read the diary!" She shoots back defiantly._

* * *

"Captain." Armin Arlert is holding out a folded piece of paper with an expectant look. "I'm done with the list that you asked for."

"The list of everything we know about the anti-personnel gear?" Captain Levi asks arching an eyebrow as he accepts the document and unfolds it, briefly scanning it before returning it to the blond.

"Is that what we're calling it?" Sasha muses.

"Good work," Levi says as Armin awkwardly accepts the paper with a puzzled look. "Jean, Connie, we'll need some supplies. Take Armin with you and make sure you remain as inconspicuous as possible." He digs out a coin purse which he carefully hands to Jean Kirchstein. Captain Levi lowers his gaze as he hastily scribbles down a quick list of items before handing it to the group. "Sasha, Mikasa and I will hold down the fort. Good luck."

"Is it wise to send them back into town after everything that happened?" Mikasa wonders shifting slightly to cast him a confused look.

"Where else will they get supplies from?" He asks with an expectant arch of his eyebrow. "Our enemy's territory is vast and unfamiliar. We must be prepared when we go in. There's no telling what we'll have at our disposal once we arrive at Eren and Historia's location. We need to be ready."

"Why did you ask Armin to make a list of what we know about the enemy's gear?" Mikasa asks.

"Because I wanted to distract him from the trauma of his first kill." The Captain shrugs.

"I see." Sasha states. "Well, it seems to be working splendidly. He's been so focused on the tasks you assigned him that he hasn't had time to wallow in self-pity."

"And also because he's a far superior strategist than I could ever hope to be." Mikasa nods quietly in agreement.

The others return a few hours later laden with news and supplies from the city. The Captain traces a route through the map of Lord Reiss' land as he listens patiently to Armin's report. When the blond is done speaking, he finally lowers the wanted paper to address them.

"If we don't hurry, Eren will be—"

"Calm down," he urges Mikasa with a stern sigh. "They're using a wagon. Judging by the map, it will take them a day to reach Reiss' territory. That gives us enough time to come up with a plan while playing catch up."

 _But we need more information. Far more information than what we've managed to gather now. We still have no idea where exactly Lord Reiss' men are taking Eren and Historia. There has to be an exact location where they intend to summon the titan to devour Eren. Preferably a secluded spot, deep within Reiss' territory and away from prying eyes. It'd have to be a spot that's easily defensible and hard to infiltrate._

"Captain, I hear footsteps and voices!" Sasha Braus warns prompting Connie Springer to cup his ears with a comically dim expression as he strains to listen for any signs of approaching intruders.

* * *

"It's me," Captain Levi announces prompting Jean and Sasha to lower their weapons as he drags the limp form of a smug military police officer behind him.

"Captain, he's with—" Armin gasps when he notices the patch on the man's uniform.

"The Interior Police," Levi finishes dumping his captive unceremoniously at his teammates' feet. "And I've got a few questions for him." From the corner of his eyes, he observes the disturbed frowns weighing Armin, Jean and Sasha's brows but pretends not to have noticed as he secures the man's binds before hauling him further away from the destroyed checkpoint station."Let's move," he barks over his shoulder spurring the cadets to follow him as he walks deeper and deeper into the woods.

Silence accompanies them for the longest time as the sinking sun finally disappears beneath the western horizon, plunging them into a moonlit darkness as they finally reach a secured area. Ordering his team to erect a perimeter, the Captain drags his quarry further along, sparing his young subordinates any further trauma.

"Stop it…." the officer pleads weakly as he recovers from a vicious kick to the side of his already bleeding head.

"If you want it to stop, then talk," Levi states matter-of-factly, resting his hand on his hip as he glares down at the man. "Where are Eren and Historia being taken?"

He squats low enough as the man struggles to catch his breath.

"Big man," the officer scoffs. "Beating up on recruits who barely know how to wipe their own asses. Did you feel like some sort of tough guy doing that?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Besides aren't you a little too old to be a recruit?" The Captain sneers sticking his foot into the officer's mouth with enough force to dislodge two teeth. Behind him, he hears a few of the cadets cringe and feels the tension radiating from their bodies as he digs his foot deeper and deeper into the choking man's mouth. The man claws and gargles desperately at the diminutive Ackerman's boot. "If you're not going to say anything useful, I guess I'll just have to plug this fucking hole in your ugly face. Now, where are Eren and Christa being taken?"

He withdraws his foot, watching the battered officer gasp gratefully with deep gurgling breaths.

"No way!" The officer barks defiantly glaring down at his blood-soaked palm. "You fucking cockroaches had better flee while you have the chance. Go and hide and cover yourselves with mud and shit as you await your faith within these cramped walls. If you don't turn yourselves in, every last scout we captured will get the noose! Starting with that invalid you call a Commander!"

Malice flashes dangerously in Levi's grayish-blue eyes as he snatches the blabbering officer's hand, twisting it painfully behind his back with enough force to dislocate his shoulder with a sharp, sickening crunch.

"Tsk, shut up!" Levi snaps with a contemptuously bored tone as he tightens his grip around the screaming man's broken hand. "Keep stalling and rip it clean off the socket. Some scouts' lives are more valuable than others. Which is why I'm here wasting my time torturing a spineless heap of shit like you. Now, for the last time, tell me where Eren and Christa are or I'll gut you like the worthless swine you are!"

"I don't know!" The man sobs hysterically twisting around to face the Captain. "I wasn't allowed to know! Kenny Ackerman is a very cautious man!"

"Ackerman?" Levi repeats, his voice dangerously low. Behind him, Mikasa starts ever so slightly but remains quiet. "I know of Kenny the Ripper. Is that really his last name?"

"It is…"

"I see. Seems he's still very much in the habit of withholding important information," Levi muses with an irritated frown. "Regardless, even a shit-for-brains no-nothing like you must have picked up some useful information by associating with him and his crew. You'd best try to remember before I—"

"God, please don't!" The man wails, trying desperately to rip his hand from the Captain's viselike grip.

"Oh? Looks like you still have plenty other bones for me to crush."

"You're…insane!" The man sobs.

"Perfectly sound analysis but I was hoping you would delve a little deeper." The Captain's eyes are drawn into deadly slits as his grip tightens considerably. Sasha Braus abruptly aims her arrow in the distance, temporarily distracting the Captain as she calls out.

"Someone's approaching from that direction!"

Digging his knee into the sobbing prisoner's back, Levi Ackerman leans forward planting him face first into the grass with an irritated growl as Mikasa unsheathes her blades, retreating behind a tree. Armin and Connie fall forward, landing on their stomachs, rifles in hand as Jean ducks behind a tree with his own rifle poised to shoot.

"I saw more than one!" Sasha warns, voice low and hoarse as she secures a target.

"I told you, Captain." The military policeman gloats triumphantly as Levi presses him flat against the earth. "It's over. You scouts lost a long time ago. This is the end of the wretched Scout Regiment."

"Do you want me to knock more of your wretched teeth out? Huh, shit-for-brains?" Levi growls under his breath, digging his knee painfully into the bleeding man's side as he squints at the pair of cloaked figures approaching their location.

 _Judging by their movements, they've clearly already seen us. So why haven't they fired or charged us already?_

The cloaked figures abruptly stop a safe distance away lowering their weapons followed by their hoods to reveal Moblit Berner and Section Commander Hange Zoe. Relief floods the Captain's features as he rises to greet their comrades.

"You fucking morons, are you trying to get killed?" He barks.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. We just thought you'd heard us earlier," Moblit apologizes as the Section Commander hands the Captain a newspaper article clipping.

"You guys might want to sit down for this." She says with a soft sigh. Moments later the group erupts into thunderous cheers and hollers at the news of the successful coup d'état and the clearance of their names. Levi Ackerman rereads the newspaper clipping not daring to believe his eyes and ears as relief floods his trembling hands.

"Looks like his gamble ended up paying off," he muses rising to his feet as the Section Commander approaches him.

"Yeah," she sighs. "But it wasn't just Commander Ervin. This victory was only possible through the sacrifices and choices of countless people."

"I couldn't agree more." He hands the newspaper clipping back to her as he turns to face her. "Sorry I couldn't protect the three soldiers you entrusted me with." She shakes her head with an understanding smile, prompting him to turn away in discomfort. "Still, part of the Interior Police are tucked away somewhere with Eren and Historia and we have no way of locating them. If we don't find them soon…"

"I might be able to help with that," Section Commander Zoe says lifting a dark hardcover book.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize that the last two chapters have been nothing more than filler recaps of the anime episodes. I guess I got a little carried away reliving some of Captain Levi's badassery. I tried to take more creative license with the events portrayed in this chapter whilst remaining somewhat faithful to the anime's story.**

 **Disclaimer: portions of Captain Levi's discussion with Hange about Historia becoming queen were stolen almost verbatim from Cyrus Bean's monologue in Season 1 episode 7 of the TV show Scandal titled "Grant for the People." The dream scene with Historia passing out and falling into the river was largely inspired by a similar scene in the anime Berserk when Guts pulls Casca from a river.**

 **Thanks for the constructive criticism and kind words. I try to incorporate your comments and suggestions into the chapters. Hopefully, that shows and makes the story all that more enjoyable for you. When I originally started this fanfic, I only envisioned it lasting for 10 chapters. I'd be lying if I said that I had anticipated the outpouring of support this fic has received given the unusual pairing**. **Thank you all for reading, liking, following and most importantly reviewing. I couldn't have gotten this far without you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Can't say that I blame you. Having a crush on that high-strung pipsqueak." When she stops to face the slender man she finds him casually leaning against the carriage door, teeth bared almost menacingly in a smarmy smile. A long calloused finger tips the corner of his hat in her direction as her gaze falls to the silver glint of his long knife. A lump forms in her throat as she watches him slide a slice of apple through his teeth. "His momma..." he pauses off, teeth chomping noisily on the apple slice. "—was a –ooker."

"Excuse me?" She asks arching an eyebrow icily. He continues chewing. "Whose mother was a hooker?" Broad, lean shoulders tremble with amusement as Kenny the Ripper guffaws heartily, wiping the wrinkled corners of each eye in turn. His slender blonde assistant strays by prompting him to flag her down with a small wave of his hand. She stops, the hint of confusion evident on her features as she considers him.

"Levi's momma," he responds. "I said she was a looker, but ya ain't wrong about her ya know."

"What do you mean?" Historia's eyes darken, suddenly defensive.

"I mean that she was a hooker too." Although she purses her lips, intent on feigning indifference, he instantly sees through her façade, chortling heartily with a slight shake of his head. "Ya really need to relax ya know. You're still amongst friends. We ain't gonna hurt ya, right Craven?"

"Right, Captain Ackermann." Her shoulders stiffen at this prompting yet another hearty guffaw.

"Wassamatter? Ya don't see the resemblance?"

"No. I do not." Her voice is low and cool, an icy sheen illuminating her pale blue irises as she moves to walk past him, climbing unto the waiting carriage.

"Ah, so shallow," he scoffs. "Ya need to learn to look below the surface." His wrinkled hand gently grabs hold of her chin, holding her firmly in place as their eyes meet. Fear grips her as she notices the similar shades of grey irises nestled between a wreath of tan, leathery flesh. "With a face like yours—"

"Leave her be, Kenny." Rod Reiss sighs holding the carriage door open with one hand whilst leaning forward to offer the blonde his other.

"No need to fuss." Kenny Ackermann chuckles, folding his slender frame into an exaggerated bow. Historia accepts her father's hand and climbs into the carriage with a small sigh of relief the instant the murderous man releases her.

"Are you alright?" Rod Reiss asks leaning forward to brush a bead of sweat from her forehead. She flushes slightly at this, unaccustomed to the attention or proximity of a doting father. Her head bops up and down awkwardly as she manages a timid smile. "He might look menacing and intimidating but I can assure you, I trust Captain Ackermann with the things most precious to me." Although she opens and closes her mouth as if to say something in response, she turns away, deciding to let the issue drop.

 _Sleep by day and travel by night._ She muses pale eyes transfixed on the passing procession of trees and wild hedges lining the road. Her shoulders straighten up as she is reminded of her trainee lessons on Titan Physiology. _Titans draw their energy from the sun. Could it be that they're hoping to keep Eren further contained by traveling at night? In case if something goes wrong and he shifts into his titan form. Speaking of Eren…._

"Where is he?" She turns around scanning the carriage for any sign of her classmate.

"He's riding with Captain Ackermann's squad. Under his direct supervision," Rod Reiss explains, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the carriage traveling behind them. When she shifts in her seat for a better look, Rod Reiss mimics her tilting his head ever so slightly to block her view.

"Is something wrong?" She asks turning to face him.

"I know I haven't been much of a father to you," he begins, eyes heavy and downcast as he clenches his fists against his knees. "And I know I have no right to ask this of you—"

"It's alright…father." The word still carries a pleasantly unfamiliar lilt whenever it rises from her throat. She reaches to cover his knuckles with her small, warm palm. "I understand what is going on."

"You do?" His eyes are wide and hopeful as they watch her nod. Her lips are pursed in a determined frown.

"Yes, father. I was a little confused before but now I know what is expected of me…what I was born to do." His eyes soften considerably as she holds his gaze.

"Historia." she shifts uncomfortably as she feels his gaze linger. "But what about Eren Jaeger, he is one of your friends, yes?" She nods. "Surely there is a part of you that doesn't want to do this."

"I used to be close to someone…a girl…but…she's gone now," she mumbles, returning her attention to the road ahead. "I'm sorry…suddenly I –"

"I understand." Rod Reiss sighs. "This cruel world forces us to part with those most precious to us far too soon."

"Y-you've lost someone too?" Historia asks eyes widening as she turns to watch his sad eyes.

"Yes, my family," he replies. "You're all that I have left. We're all each other has…ever since that night, I counted down the days dreaming of when I would see you again. Hold you in my arms once more."

" _ **I hate to break it to you but Lord Reiss did not spare your life out of sentimentality."**_ She shakes her head, hastily dispelling the Captain's scowling visage as her father reaches out to hug her. Closing her eyes, she leans into his embrace, relishing the warmth of his plump frame against her lithe figure. Blinking back tears, she slowly pulls away from him observing him instead at arm's length with a small smile.

"It's alright father." He affectionately strokes her cheek. "We're together now. The past doesn't matter anymore."

"… _ **you have to learn to let the past die. Kill it, if you must. When the moment comes—and believe me it will—you cannot let it slip by."**_

 _Could this be…the moment the Captain had mentioned that day? But how? How can I abandon all those things I've come to treasure these past few years? My friends? My training? My comrades?_

"Where are we going now, father?" She watches him carefully as he turns to peek through the curtains of their carriage window.

"To the place…" his eyes narrow ever so slightly. "Where it all began." He turns to face her. "Don't be afraid, Historia."

" _ **You alone possess the power to save this wretched world and free us from the throes of perdition."**_

Her shoulders tremble ever so slightly as she rubs the side of her arm with a meek smile.

"D-do you really think I can—"

"You're my daughter." He smiles once more. "You were born to take this chance. I know that when the time comes you will make me proud."

"Father." He turns towards her with an attentive look. "The power that you spoke of, the one that forced our ancestors to retreat to the shadows…whatever became of it?"

"It was stolen from us." His expression hardens with disgust. "In the most savage manner five years ago. Tonight, we have a chance to make things right. To restore that which was wrongfully taken from its rightful place and secure the salvation of humanity. Will you help me, Historia? Will you help me save this world by undoing this grave injustice?"

 _This path….leads to the point of no return. The Captain knew it would come. He tried to warn me about it. It's more painful than it should be because I'm still too weak! I'm still clinging to false memories, stolen promises, and borrowed dreams._

"I will, father."

The air is still and humid as she alights from the carriage, pale eyes wide and attentive as they fall on the moonlit chapel towering above them. Movement from the corner of her eye briefly distracts her as she turns to watch the second carriage slow to a halt. She watches as four figures surround the carriage, gently extricating a bound figure from within its depths.

 _Eren!_

"Craven!" A tall, lithe silhouette perched atop the second carriage barks towards a blonde figure below. The blonde officer turns to accept a small capsule. There is a sharp crack followed by some coughing and wriggling amongst the officers, who turn away as a cloud of yellow vapor rises above them.

"Eren!" Historia hurries forward, eyes wide in concern. "Don't hurt him."

"Relax." Her father's large hand stills her shoulders holding her in place. She frowns when she sees Eren's form suddenly go limp once more, allowing the officers to carry him towards the chapel without further issue. "They were merely sedating him so that they could move him easier."

"We ain't stupid enough to hurt him." Kenny Ackermann chortles as he leaps from the carriage roof.

 _That's right._ She recalls that fateful night on the roof at Utgard castle when Ymir had borrowed a knife to trigger her transformation. _Pain can trigger a titan's transformation._ Mikasa's leaping form flashes before her eyes as she remembers that horrific moment on the wall when the prodigious protector had hacked Eren's would-be abductors, triggering the transformations of the Armored and Colossal Titans. _Even pain inflicted by others._

Her gaze strays to Kenny Ackermann's back as he calmly observes Eren's removal, gray eyes sharp yet collected akin to someone accustomed to getting his way.

 _Could this be…Levi's father? No…according to Petra's diary, Levi took his mother's last name because he never knew his father._

"Something wrong, Historia?" Kenny shifts slightly when he notices her watching him.

"What exactly are you to Captain Levi?" She blurts unable to help herself. His eyes narrow.

"I could ask you the same thing." Confusion tints her features at his cryptic response as he moves to follow his squad into the chapel. Historia follows him, unwilling to be denied so easily.

"Well, I'm asking you!" He stops taken aback as she moves to block his path.

"Take a look around ya and get a clue," he snaps, his gruff voice echoing slightly in the dark chapel. "This ain't nearly the time or the place for that nonsense."

"You have the same last name as Mikasa and the Captain," she presses ignoring him. "When you spoke of him earlier, it seemed like you were familiar with his mother somehow. Are you his father?"

An unsettling silence follows as he turns to face her fully, gray eyes calculating and imperceptible. She stands her ground, holding fast to the sliver of courage blossoming within her, even as a shiver of fear and trepidation slowly creep to the fore. Kenny Ackermann leans forward, his sharp features uncomfortably close to hers as he takes a deep whiff of the air around her.

"That sly fox." He draws away, eyes watching her as a knowing smile twists his features. "And here I was thinking you was too young for him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that look in your eye whenever his name comes up," he chuckles. "I'm talking about how I've only ever been able to get a rise out of you by insulting your precious lil' Captain when these hands slit the throat of your poor ol' momma."

"Don't try to dodge the question."

"I'm talking about the stench of him reeking from every pore in your body—" Kenny continues ignoring her once more. "When did it happen? Before ya'll entered the city? Before then?" Historia backs away, heat flooding her features as she is reminded of that passionate moment by the tree on the eve of the Trost infiltration mission. Kenny the Ripper extends a long arm, blocking her path as he bears down on her. His grizzled features are long and weary as he watches her with a measured frown.

"Let me go." She whimpers.

"Bull's-eye." He growls. "You Reisses are a peculiar bunch. Ya seem to have a knack for playing with fire."

"Let me go." She repeats, squirming ever so slightly.

"Ya wanted to know who I was to that fucking pipsqueak?" He leans forward, pressing her further against the wall. "I'm the man who raised him." Her eyes widen as her knees buckle ever so slightly. "That's right. Taught him everything he knows. Won't lie, it warmed my cold, dead heart to watch his reputation grow over the years, to watch him finally use them tricks I learned him to squirm out of my grasp."

"H-h-ow?" Tears sting her eyes as she squeezes them shut, turning away as the heat of anger growing at the back of her neck spreads further. "Why?"

"Because…I have a dream. A duty." Sadness tinges his gruff voice as he pulls away. "A dream that I have killed, bled and cried for all these years. A dream that I will fulfill come hell or high water." Historia opens her eyes as she feels his body move away. When she turns to watch him, he is pointing at the chapel doors behind them. "Levi Ackermann will come through them doors tonight. I know because I raised him to hunt down anyone who threatens his existence."

"Is that right?" Her voice is low and hollow as she lowers her gaze. Shame and disappointment fill her as she is reminded of the admiration she had felt for her classmates as they shared their dreams.

"That's right." He nods. "And when the time comes, I will squeeze the life out of him with my bare hands sure as he will come through them doors."

"That simple huh?" She scoffs quietly shaking her head in disbelief.

"That simple." He turns and walks away, pausing slightly to chuckle to himself. "I'll bet ya see the resemblance, now."

* * *

"Section Commander Hange. You said that you might know where they are," Mikasa asks softly as their wagon speeds down a moonlit road.

"Yeah. I'll explain." Levi's eyes narrow as his colleague lifts the bound book she had shown him earlier by the campfire. "Commander Ervin gave me this Survey Corps investigation report on Lord Reiss' land. Most of it had to with an incident that shook up the Reiss family five years ago."

"Five years ago?" Armin Arlert asks shifting his attention briefly from the road. The Captain shifts his gaze ever so slightly to watch the eccentric Section Commander.

"Yes. On the day Wall Maria fell. I'll try to summarize the important parts of this report." She replies. "As a regional lord, Lord Reiss' reputation amongst his subjects was quite favorable. Excluding Historia, he had five children. The eldest of which, a daughter by the name of Frieda, was uncommonly adored and respected by the peasant-folk. That night, five years ago in the chaotic aftermath of the fall of Wall Maria, disaster struck. Rumors were rife at the time that the Armored and Colossal Titans had breached even Wall Rose itself sending shockwaves through the countryside."

Captain Levi stiffens as he is reminded of the hectic weeks of joint operations with the military police as they tried to quell panic-induced uprisings throughout the remaining walled territories.

"Some bandits raided and set fire to the Reiss family chapel whilst the entire family was gathered inside praying together. And so in a single night of misfortune, the entire Reiss family—save for Lord Reiss himself—was wiped out."

"Judging by Historia's story back at the cottage, this must have happened a few days prior to Historia's mother's death." Jean surmises with a thoughtful frown. The Section Commander nods in agreement.

"So immediately after losing his family, Rod Reiss sought out Historia." Section Commander Hange adds. "There must be a reason he and his lackeys are after Historia."

"The same bloodline?" The Captain asks in his usual bored tone. He shifts his shoulders ever so slightly as he turns to face his colleague. "Could there be some secret to their blood?"

"I can't say for sure yet, but it certainly seems that way," she replies. "But what really confuses me is that parts of the chapel were completely wrecked. The chapel itself is built out of stone. It would take far too much time and effort for bandits to destroy it. Bandits would be far too interested in looting and pillaging to destroy some nondescript chapel. Plus the only person who saw the bandits was Rod Reiss himself."

 _How convenient._ The Captain muses quietly as his gaze falls to the floor. _He was content to send her away to live out the rest of her life under a false name before now. So what changed?_

"Soon after, Lord Reiss used his own fortune to rebuild the chapel." Section Commander Hange continues. "But why? If you think about it, it seems stranger that there were no sightings of titans in the area. Even if we're jumping to conclusions, something this convenient and suspicious warrants a second look."

"Ackermann…huh?" Mikasa mutters quietly prompting Jean and the Captain to face her.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Jean Kirchstein wonders. "How come the leader of the interior police squad has the same last name as Mikasa?"

"That's true. You lived with him for some time and yet you seem just as clueless about this Kenny the Ripper character as we all are, Levi." Section Commander Hange wonders addressing the Captain.

"Sorry, but I only found out that his full name is apparently Kenny Ackermann a moment ago." He admits softly. He turns to face Mikasa who is hugging her knees quietly now. "Is he some relative of yours?" She starts slightly, taken aback by the question before responding.

"Growing up, my parents told me that my father's family, the Ackermann's were persecuted and hunted in the cities. My mother's family was of a different race and didn't fit in anywhere. Both families were chased deep into the mountains near the edge of the walls. That was how they met and got married. But I never bothered to ask why the Ackermann's were hated. I just accepted it as fact and moved on."

"Has there ever been a moment," he begins quietly already guessing the answer. "Where it's felt like power suddenly awakened inside you?" Her jaw drops slightly as she turns to face him. He continues watching her intently.

"There has." She admits quietly.

"Kenny Ackermann had a moment like that, too." The Captain informs her, leaning back in his seat. "One time, out of nowhere, he felt an absurd amount of strength surging within him and succumbed to it. Ever since then, he's experienced uncommon poise and clarity in combat. I must confess…I've felt moments like that too…" The group watches him in stunned silence. "It's the only reason I've survived half the shit I've lived through."

"C-Captain?" Connie and Sasha gasp in unison.

"With that being said…we cannot repeat the same mistakes we made in Trost." There is a deadly glint in the Captain's once-stoic grayish-blue eyes as he surveys each comrade in turn. "Understand? There's a reason they call him Kenny the Ripper. Back in the day, he made a name for himself slitting the throats of military police officers who got too close to apprehending him or interfering with his plans. A similar fate awaits us and anyone who gets in his way. He is our biggest obstacle so we'll have to be decisive and smart. In terms of gauging his strength, equate him to me as an enemy." A shudder visibly runs down the group's collective spine. "No…with those weapons of his, he's far deadlier than me."

"Then he's completely unbeatable…at least for us." Sasha Braus muses with a disheartened sigh.

"Perhaps we should wait for reinforcements—" Connie suggests earning a glare from Mikasa.

"Out of the question!"

"Of course! Absolutely." Connie hastily amends. "If we wait until morning Eren will end up as titan chow." Although the prodigious protector grimaces visibly at the image her bald classmate's words evoked, she remained quiet, content with the knowledge that they would not delay any further.

"Though," Armin turns to face Mikasa. "If what the Captain said is true, it's not like he has no weak points." Captain Levi straightens up slightly at this but remains silent, watching the blond expectantly.

"You think so, Armin?" Jean asks, his voice betraying a mix of hope and relief.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's trained plenty but having combat experience is something else," the blond explains. "Something we all have in spades."

"Exactly." Captain Levi leans forward in his seat, turning towards the back of Armin's head. "I take it you've finally figured it out, Armin?" The blond starts slightly at this, shifting to give the Captain a quizzical look. "Well?"

"Figure what out, sir?" He mutters meekly.

"The weakness behind the anti-personnel omnidirectional gear," the Captain replies. Armin blinks at this. "I asked you to write down the weaknesses for a reason."

"R-right."

"So have you figured it out yet or not?"

"I have sir." Armin gulps.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Captain Levi leans back in his seat as the others shift their attention towards the cerebral cadet. The blond clears his throat with a nervous cough as he narrows his bright blue eyes, mind working furiously to surmise his deductions as the group watches him expectantly.

"Right. The big weakness of the anti-personnel omnidirectional gear is that their line of fire and anchor trajectory are both faced in the same direction. Meaning that the area directly behind the pilot is completely out of reach and especially vulnerable to attack."

"I see." Section Commander Hange mutters with an impressed smile.

"But, their greatest weakness is that once they've fired two shots it takes a while for them to reload."

"Amazing, Armin!" Jean chuckles quietly. "You managed to get all that while the rest of us were pissing our pants?" The blond flushes slightly in obvious discomfort prompting the Captain to come to his aid.

"The moment we arrive at the chapel, I want everyone to lend a hand stuffing the barrels with gunpowder and oil," He barks. "In order for this plan towork we'll need to catch the enemy completely off guard and force them to be on the defensive. Remember, they are faster and more experienced than we are. As most of you have already seen, they have no qualms about killing anyone who gets in their way. We cannot hesitate and failure is not an option. We're it…Eren and Historia's only hope. If we fail tonight…humanity's fate is sealed."

* * *

Blonde brows furrow in concern and alarm as she watches Kenny Ackermann's lackeys bind Eren Jaeger's unconscious form. Her heart leaps when the lanky serial killer lowers his curved dagger to her classmate's back. The sound of ripping cloth fills the air as Eren is stripped of his shirt.

"The prisoner is secured," Kenny informs Rod Reiss with a small bow as the portly noble approaches his daughter's side. She notices the gruff officer shift his gaze to the leather bag in her father's hand and turns to watch it as well. Rod Reiss shifts the bag ever so slightly out of view as he nods in the taller man's direction.

"Thank you, Kenny. Have your men secure the area. If you're right about this Levi character he shouldn't be very far behind."

"Right." Kenny nods, firing his anchor at the crystal ceiling above as he takes off. "I ain't sure how long we can hold 'em off, but we'll try to buy ya'll enough time."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Her father's voice echoes through the gleaming cavern as he places a hand on her shoulder. She turns to face him with a small nod.

"What is it made of?" She wonders.

"Crystals," he replies. Her eyes widen at this as she remembers the rumors of the Stohess operation's aftermath. Jean had revealed to her and the others that following Annie's defeat, she had sealed her human body inside an impenetrable crystal barrier, frustrating all attempts at interrogating her.

 _Could this cave…have been created by a titan?_ She wonders as her pale eyes take in the luminous ice-like hue and crystalline structure of the surrounding pillars and walls of the cavern. _That's right! Section Commander Hange had been running experiments on Eren. Trying to get him to harden his skin like Annie had._ She tilts her head to the side as she studies his slumped frame. _Kneeling, and with his arms pulled apart on a cliff._ She is unconsciously reminded of illustrations of sacrifices offered to deities she had read about in fairy tales as a child.

"Father why—" her words are abruptly cut off by the sudden clanging of chains as Eren Jaeger comes to. She turns to watch him panting against the metal guard pressed between his teeth, dark eyebrows squeeze tightly in anger and frustration as the muscles of his neck and shoulders strain against his restraints.

 _He's frightened. He has to see me. I have to let him know that I am here with him and he's not alone._ Her footsteps echo loudly in the vast cavern as she approaches him with short, measured steps. Jade green eyes widen in surprise as they finally fall on her. She watches him, eyebrows heavy with concern and sympathy.

"Eren! You're awake," she calls out. "Just hang in there. Everything will be fine. Eren, listen to me…my father is an ally to all of humanity within the walls for many years past and for many years to come. We were clearly mistaken about him. It's true that he kidnapped us and had Pastor Nick killed…but he didn't have any choice! Everything he's done, he's done for the sake of humanity—at great personal cost."

"Historia." Rod Reiss calmly walks up to his child as she turns to face him. "I'll explain the rest. It's time you knew the truth." He quietly takes her hand in his as he leads her up a flight of stairs, their joint footsteps echoing loudly as they slowly but surely approach Eren's position. "What's wrong? This is the first time you've come here. Although, it won't be strange if you recognized it." Rod Reiss asks Eren.

"F-father," she interjects as he reaches for her classmate's back. "Explain to Eren."

"Yes, I intend to." He releases her hand from his and reaches out with his left hand instead. "Although there's something I want to try first. If we do this, he may remember all of his own." They both reach out together.

Her pulse races madly as her heart thumps loudly beneath her breast threatening to burst through. The cavern falls away, replaced by the vibrant golden rays of the mid-summer sun. She is with a slender maiden with long, black hair and pale blue eyes very much like hers.

"Why? Why did I forget that until now? I was never alone…she was always there with me…she taught me how to read and gave me books…she was so kind to me. How could I forget her?"

"You met Frieda?" Rod Reiss asks in a tone suggesting that he had expected her reaction. "If you saw a young girl with long, black hair…that was Frieda Reiss…my daughter…your half-sister. She must have been worried about you and decided to check up on you. Judging by your reaction, she must have been erasing your memories of her…no doubt to protect you."

"Huh, erasing my memories?" She barely pays attention to his response as the Captain's voice fills her head once more.

"… _ **you have to learn to let the past die. Kill it, if you must. When the moment comes—and believe me it will—you cannot let it slip by."**_

Images flash before her eyes as her father narrates his family's grisly fate at the hands of Eren's father. As he speaks, her gaze shifts to her classmate's back, pale eyes wide with disbelief as a sudden tightness begins to spread from her chest to her limbs. Her knees buckle as she is pressed against her father's portly stomach, unable to stand on her own power. For once, the sound of Kenny Ackermann's voice is a source of comfort as he chides her father for talking when their plans are on the verge of collapsing.

 _What memories are these? They seem so foreign and yet…familiar at the same time._ She retreats from the newly unearthed memories, falling back into the familiar warmth of Sasha's drooling form splayed across her lap. Her gaze falls on Eren's slumped shoulders as she is reminded of his numerous outbursts and heated exchanges with Jean. She remembers that horrific day in Trost when she and the other cadets were forced to gather and cart away the remains of fallen soldiers. She remembers Ymir's comforting presence hovering behind her as she threw up into a corner, wheezing and crying madly after recognizing several fallen classmates' remains.

Her mind reverts back to the comfort and optimistic camaraderie of their days as trainees in the 104th Training Corps. Memories of the familiar routine of morning drills, chatty mealtimes pressed between a drooling Sasha and scowling Ymir, tiring combat lessons, and exhausting omnidirectional gear maneuvering courses and exercises elicit a small nostalgic smile within her. Goosebumps litter her flesh as she recalls the moment Ymir revealed her titan form to them for the first time atop the crumbling remains of Utgard Castle.

 _Can I really let the past die? Can I really kill every single moment these past five years? Bury them deep within me like I did these memories of Frieda? Ymir? I'm already beginning to forget her face and there are days I'm not so sure she even existed._

"At last, we're alone." She faces her father as he returns from escorting Kenny Ackermann away. "Historia. This might seem very strange to you but Frieda is not entirely dead.

"Huh?"

"Your sister's memories live on," his blue eyes pierce into hers as he places a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to meet your sister?"

"Yes," she replies without thinking or hesitation. He sinks to his knees, rummaging briefly through his bag before extracting a box with a syringe nestled within. Eren's chains begin to rattle madly as he notices the syringe within her father's grip.

"What's wrong, Eren?" She snaps turning towards her classmate. "Why are you glaring?"

"It's because he has perceived his fate. He knows that the power his father stole will return to its rightful place…inside you Historia."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 _Was this why…they were after me all this time?_ The immense heat and powerful blast of her father's transformation wafted over them, casting a fiery glow over the once-translucent cavern walls.

"Forget it, Historia!" Eren yells tearfully as she fumbles with the second key in the bundle she had stolen from her father. "Since that titan's from the Reiss family, just let him come and eat me! Get out of here and save yourself!"

 _Was his voice always this annoying?!_ She wonders through clenched teeth as her fingers work furiously at the locks. _No wonder Jean never had any patience with him._

"Hell no!" She screams back.

"Why won't you listen to me?" He moans in exasperation.

"Just because I'm humanity's enemy doesn't mean I'm not your ally." She switches to the third key. A shocked gasp escapes her classmate as she feels him twist to face her. "I told you that the good girl Christa from our trainee days was dead and gone. I can't be a good girl anymore and I don't want to be a god either! I know it is selfish of me to leave this all on your shoulders, but…earlier when you broke down and called yourself a mistake, claiming you weren't needed I…anyone who ever feels that way…will always have an ally in me! No matter who, no matter where! I'll fly to your aid because I know…the scar that kind of rejection leaves." Eren gasps once more.

The lock binding his right foot springs free just as a mighty blast of scalding air sweeps Historia off her feet, sending her flying back with a shocked cry.

"HISTORIA!" Eren's voice rings out helplessly as she braces herself for the crash that never comes. A pair of strong hands wrap protectively around her, securing her against something warm and soft instead.

"Are you alright?!"

"Mikasa!" She gasps, not daring to believe what she was seeing. They turn in time to watch Captain Levi land directly behind Eren. Her heart leaps at the sight of him as he quickly surveys the situation before turning to face them.

"Give me the keys!" He calls out to her holding up his hand expectantly. She wordlessly complies, blinking back tears as her classmates rally around Eren's manacled form one by one.

 _Captain! Mikasa! Jean! Sasha! Connie! You guys came…._

"Captain! You guys!" Eren sobs, shoulders trembling with guilt and gratitude. Captain Levi quickly fumbles with the binds on the dejected titan-shifter's left arm before lowering his hand, surrendering the chain of keys to Connie's waiting palm.

"Connie, hurry!" The Captain orders.

"P-please forget about me!" Eren begs once more. "Captain, please hurry up and escape."

"Shut up already you shirtless wimp!" Jean scolds through clenched teeth.

"He's loose!" Connie declares, handing the keys to Jean.

"Could it be?" Sasha's eyes are wide and fearful as she assesses the growing titan before them. "Could that be larger than the Colossal Titan?!"

"The ceiling!" Mikasa gasps. "Guys look out!" Historia reaches forward, heart racing madly as rubble begins to fall all around them.

 _Captain! No!_

"Get the hell back!" Captain Levi roars as Jean releases Eren's final shackle. Relief floods the blonde's features as she watches their backs draw towards them.

"Shit, there's no way out now!" Jean cries out shielding his eyes from the intense blast. Her heart clenches painfully as Eren begins to tear up beside her, sinking to the floor with a defeated sob. Fear and trepidation are evident on each and every one of her friends' faces as they watch the abominable transformation continue unchecked, powerless to stop it.

"I'm sorry….everyone." Tears fall freely down the titan-shifter's cheeks as his shoulders tremble with the weight of his emotions. "I've been nothing but useless. Ever since the beginning—I was never the hope of humanity." His voice breaks at the last syllable as something on the floor distracts him.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself already." Jean's voice is kinder and reassuring. "Since when did you ever accomplish anything on your own?"

"What a wimp," Connie scoffs. "We've lived through far worse than this. Remember Utgard castle?"

"Idiot! He wasn't with you guys at Utgard Castle!" Jean snaps turning to face the shorter cadet with an annoyed frown. "How can he remember something he never experienced?!"

"Still, these near-death experiences are really getting old, ya know!" Sasha whines with a frustrated shout.

"It's going to suck trying to make our way through all that crap." Connie continues with a discouraged smile.

"I'll take Eren." Mikasa volunteers without hesitation, releasing Historia's hand from hers.

"Hold on for your dear life," Jean informs the blonde with an urgent whisper. "We're going to haul ass if we're going to have a shot at making it through." She assents with a determined nod.

"But it's hopeless. We can't escape." Eren protests weakly. Historia sees red once more.

"So just give up?! Do you expect us to just hold hands and sing songs while we're crushed to death?!" She barks. "You think we deserve such a miserable fate because we're enemies of humanity?"

"You know," the blonde starts slightly as the Captain finally breaks his silence. "I hate doing this to you every time, Eren but…" he turns to face the titan-shifter with a mix of sympathy and regret. "You have to make the call." Eren exhales sharply through clenched teeth as he meets the Captain's gaze.

" _Captain..."_ Historia murmurs in awed wonder as the titan-shifter's courage slowly but surely returns. Before any of them can make sense of what is going on, he snatches something from the floor and sprints towards the collapsing cliff with a mighty cry. There's a blinding flash of fiery lightning as Eren's titan form finally emerges.

"What…the?!"

"Everyone, get under Eren! Now!" The Captain roars, leading the charge. They all scramble to obey as the cavern collapses around them.

 _Captain…if this is how it ends then I—_

"Captain I—!" The deafening crash of rubble drowns out the rest of the blonde's sentence as she rushes to the Captain's side. At first, he stiffens when her hands close around his shirt before losing his balance and falling on top of her. She clings to him for dear life, burying her face into his powerful chest as she snakes a leg around him, holding him flush against her body.

Tears stream down her cheeks as she plants a chaste kiss on his exposed collarbone. His strong hands wrap protectively around her as she feels him angle his body as if to shield her from any falling debris.

"Are you alright?" At first, she doesn't respond as the earsplitting collapse finally ceases after some time. The Captain is watching her expectantly as tears of joy stream down her cheeks. Small hands move from their place around his chest to the back of his neck, gently coaxing his face closer. He resists, pulling her fingers apart instead as he slowly but surely extricates himself from her grasp, rising to survey the condition of their comrades. "Sound off, if you're not dead."

Sasha Braus' stomach growls loudly in response as Connie and Jean groan and grumble clumsily.

"Eren!" Mikasa cries out, flying towards the crystallized shell of Eren's titan form towering above them. Jean rises to follow her as Connie helps Sasha to her feet.

"Amazing," Connie gasps, hazel eyes wide as he surveys the crystallized dome around them. "Eren created all this?!"

"Sasha, can you try to find a way topside?" The Captain asks pausing briefly to help Historia to her feet. The ravenous redhead nods before taking off.

"I'll help her, Captain!" Connie calls out, taking off after her.

Historia moves to join the Captain as he watches Jean and Mikasa hack away at the crystallized titan's nape.

"Are Armin and the others—?"

"Alive," he informs her quietly. "Hange got injured on the way here so I had him and Moblit take her outside."

"I see. I'm so glad you all survived." She sighs wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Nifa, Richard, and Sean weren't so lucky though." The pain in his voice is palpable as she bows her head in mournful silence. "When we saw the flash of orange, we thought Eren had transformed. What was that titan? Was it Kenny?" The blonde shakes her head quietly.

"It was my father…" she replies. "Rod Reiss." He turns to face her, grayish-blue eyes rapt and attentive. She quietly fills him in on her father's scheme and allegations against Dr. Jaeger.

"I see." Is his only response when she is done talking.

"Captain I—" He turns to face her once more. "Kenny Ackermann claims that he raised you and taught you everything you know."

"Not everything." The Captain qualifies without elaboration.

"So it's true?" Pale eyes are wide with disbelief as her shoulders tremble.

"You seem shocked," he observes with a cynical chuckle. "Is it really so hard to believe that I was raised by a homicidal maniac?"

"Your childhood must have been hellish." Concern laces her voice as she reaches for him.

"Don't!" He hisses sharply beneath his breath, walking away from her with a pointed glare.

"P-please, don't shut me out!" She implores snatching his sleeve. "Don't walk away." He turns towards her with a deep, steadying breath before responding.

"Take a look around you and get a fucking clue!" Surprise racks over her as she remembers Kenny Ackermann's almost identical expression earlier. "I don't have time to deal with your fucking bullshit." She winces as he wrenches his sleeve from her grasp.

 _He's right._ She realizes with a guilty bow of her head. _We're not out of the woods yet and here I am selfishly shoving my needs over everyone else's. I can't imagine the emotional toll confronting a demon like Kenny Ackermann must have taken on him. Coupled with the guilt of our fallen comrades and the burden of protecting the others while rescuing Eren and I. It's enough to drive anyone insane!_

Jean and Mikasa pull Eren's unconscious frame from the crystallized figure's neck, gently lowering him unto the cavern floor as he begins to stir. Historia clutches her hands reverently before her as the Captain surveys the towering titan with an impressed nod. Sasha and Connie return moments later to guide the group towards the opening they both managed to secure. They quickly regroup with the others before hurrying after the gigantic abomination crawling in the distance. A relieved Commander Ervin meets them along the way before departing to rally the troops as he prepares a counterattack.

Historia listens quietly, hands clutched meekly on her lap as Eren and the others piece together the information gleaned from their time in captivity. With every word from the titan-shifter's mouth, she feels her own shame and guilt grow until she is forced to speak out in his defense.

"You are forgetting our other option," she informs the group. "Your current plan is full of mistakes and risks we can't afford to take. First, you're working on the assumption that you can undo Rod Reiss' brainwashing when in fact we have no assurance that is even possible. Assuming we somehow manage to get him to eat Eren, we'll never be able to truly restrain him."

"What do you mean?" Section Commander Hange wonders.

"He has the ability to alter and suppress memories at will," she replies. "I know this because I've experienced it firsthand. If he somehow manages to alter humanity's memories then all this would have been for nothing! There are far too many factors about the Founding Titan we're either unaware or unsure of. We've come this far to get careless and risk it all on an asinine gamble."

"You're right." Armin agrees, prompting her to face him. "Even if Rod Reiss eats Eren, there's no guarantee he'll return to normal."

"Exactly," she shifts in her seat to face the Captain who is watching her with an inscrutable expression. "Even if Rod Reiss eats Eren and returns to normal, we've seen how content his family has been to let humanity wallow in this hellish existence. Why would he and his allies stop now? Thanks to Dr. Jaeger, we have a once in a lifetime opportunity to free humanity from the throes of perdition." When Eren gasps in surprise, she turns to face him instead. "His actions might have been cruel and vicious but they were necessary in light of the alternative."

"Father." Eren clutches his head in disbelief.

"That's right!" Armin chimes in. "Dr. Jaeger wasn't the type of person who acted rashly."

"Exactly," Mikasa agrees. "Even without Reiss blood, there must be some other way of unlocking the Founding Titan's true abilities to save humanity. It must have something to do with what he left behind in the basement." Relief flashes in Eren's striking green eyes as he turns to face the blonde once more. She gives him a small smile of encouragement.

"What basement?" Sasha mumbles distractedly earning incredulous glares from Jean and Connie riding beside her. "Oh, that whole thing? You mean it's actually important?!"

"Yeah," Jean replies. "Now we have a way of plugging up the hole in Wall Maria. The way I see it returning to the basement is our only choice."

"Well, that makes life a hell of a lot easier, for sure." Captain Levi muses dryly.

"Not that it matters but I actually agree with that decision." The Section Commander winces slightly as she turns to address Historia. "But are you sure about this Historia. Think carefully. We can't exactly have a titan like that wandering around within the walls and restraining him is completely out of the question given how much trouble we had restraining the Female Titan even though she was a tenth of his size." Historia's eyes widen as the eccentric scout lifts her bloody finger to point at the glowing monstrosity crawling in the distance. "We'll have to kill your father and there's no way around it."

Words fail her as she remembers the warmth of his embrace the night they were reunited for the first time. She remembers the joy and relief of finally feeling wanted and needed after a lifetime of humiliation and rejection.

"Eren, forgive me." She turns to face her classmate, blonde head bowed in shame. "That moment in the cavern, when he asked me to eat you…I actually considered it—no, I wanted to do it. Not to save humanity but to fulfill my own selfish desire for acceptance and validation. Even though I barely knew him, and part of me still struggled to grasp his real motives and intentions, a part of me—perhaps the part that I inherited from him—still longed to please him. To help him realize his dreams at any cost. I'm such a failure…desperately clinging to others and blindly accepting their dreams and motivations never daring to carve a path for myself."

"H-Historia." Eren watches as she turns to face him, pale eyes narrowed in defiance.

"That changes now!" She declares. "It's time to say goodbye. If the future of humanity depends on me sacrificing my father…I will gladly be the one who strikes the killing blow. After all," her tone softens as her shoulders sink. "It's the least I can do after all you guys have been through on my account."

When they finally arrive at the Garrison Headquarters in Orvud District, Historia and Mikasa help Section Commander Hange off the wagon as the others alight from their horses. A Garrison officer approaches the Captain with orders for him to gather his squad in the main hall for the strategy meeting.

"Historia." Captain Levi calls out approaching her as she jumps off the wagon. "Forgot to tell you, when all this is over there's something we need you to do."

"Yes?" She asks quietly turning to face him.

"When the battle's over, as the true successor to the throne you are to assume your rightful place as Queen." Her jaw drops as her comrades collectively gasp in shock.

"Huh?" She gasps foolishly as she studies his features for any sign of amusement or insincerity.

She finds none.

"Q-queen? H-Historia?" Sasha sputters.

"The coup d'état was only the beginning." The Captain explains. "The people need the stability and assurance of the true royal bloodline during these turbulent times. They will revolt if the military retains control. We cannot afford any unnecessary distractions or casualties during this delicate time. We need a story to spread that will distract and quell any lingering resentment the coup might have stirred allowing us to focus our efforts and attention on reclaiming Wall Maria. They will accept the truth that the true heir supplanted the imposter."

"I—" her gaze falls as the feeling fades from her body.

 _Why? Does he hate me so much that he would ask this of me now? Was it because of what happened after the cave's collapse? Is this his way of rejecting my feelings for him? Surely he knows that if I accept this new role thrust upon me our futures…our lives will never intersect._

"Um, Captain?" Connie Springer is the first to speak up. "I'm sure you heard what Historia said earlier, but…well, uh, by finally leaving her father…I guess you could say that she shed the burden of the Reiss name…and yet again…" he trails off finally losing his nerve as the Captain shifts his attention to him.

"If you have something to say, spit it out already," Captain Levi snaps, inadvertently silencing her bald classmate for good.

"What Connie's trying to say is…"Jean steps forward. "Historia finally found herself by breaking free from the Reiss family name. For the first time in her life she's finally in control of her own destiny and identity…f-forcing her into another role…it just seems especially cruel to her."

"I'll do it." Jean starts as the blonde finally breaks her silence. The Captain turns to watch her as she addresses the ground beneath them. "My next role is to be queen…so be it."

"Historia," Armin gasps sympathetically. Although she turns to face him directly, her words were meant for the entire group.

"I appreciate your concern," she smiles. "But this is my decision. I'm the only one who can say if it is a burden too great to bear. However," she turns to meet the Captain's gaze now with a determined frown. "If I'm to do this, I do have one condition, Captain."

"I'm listening." He tilts his head slightly to the side as he watches her.

"I want an opportunity to lay it all on the line, one final time." She demands. "I want to fight at your side!" A stunned silence hangs in the air around them as all eyes turn to watch the Captain.

"As you wish." He sighs turning away. For a moment, Historia wonders if she had imagined the relief reflected in his eyes as he moved to lead the way. Perhaps he had expected a different request.

She retreats indoors and quickly finds a clean uniform and some equipment to change into. Pride swells her chest as she examines her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Unsheathing her flesh-paring blade experimentally, she extends her arm with a small flourish.

 _At last. My arm is complete again!_ Adrenaline surges through her as she emerges from the bathroom. She marches down the hallway towards the main meeting hall with steady, confident strides. Although her heart races madly beneath her chest, she feels a burst of inner strength steadily rising within her. The meeting is about to begin as she walks into the hall, taking her place directly behind the Captain.

 _For the first time in my life…this feels right…for the first time in my life, I am exactly where I want to be. Where I'm meant to be._

" _When you're Queen you can punch that pipsqueak around as much as you like,"_ Mikasa whispers with a conspiratorial smirk prompting the blonde to flush ever so slightly as she shifts her attention to the Captain's back.

* * *

"I'm sure Levi's already told you," Commander Ervin says by way of greeting as he approaches the blonde's back. "Assuming we live through this, you'll have to take your place as the rightful ruler within the walls." Her hands stop moving as she listens patiently. "Naturally, having you on the frontlines poses a problem. I'll have to ask you to reconsider."

"I respectfully decline, sir." She returns forcefully meeting his gaze. "Anyone who thinks that the people will blindly follow a new ruler in name only is either deluding themselves or hasn't been paying attention lately." She explains, borrowing the Captain's words to her from several days ago. The crown of her blonde head barely reaches his shoulder as she rises to her feet.

"What exactly are you hoping to accomplish by doing this?" He mutters narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm saying that the people need an example to follow," she explains. "Our regime is new and we have no way of proving my claims to the throne without revealing the monstrous acts of the Reiss family. Our enemies know this and will be quick to challenge us at the first chance they get. We can weaken their position whilst strengthening ours by giving the people hope in a warrior queen who leads humanity from the frontlines as opposed to from the comfort of her gilded chambers."

"I understand your reasons," Commander Ervin remarks firmly. "But I cannot approve you to enter combat."

"Captain, please—" She blurts out before catching herself.

"Captain?" The imposing blond repeats quietly watching her with a studious frown.

"I mean Commander." She amends. "I've finally realized the duty I was born to fulfill. That's why I am here right now!"

He turns away from her with a tired sigh, turning his attention instead to the monstrosity charging below.

"Whilst I suspect that there is another motive behind your decision to defy me today," he begins. "It's not like I'm exactly in any condition to stop you with my current body."

"I'm sorry for being so selfish," she apologizes quietly. "But…this is the first time I've gone against my parents. This is my first fight, with my father. I need this, Commander. Please." Commander Ervin wordlessly walks away leaving her alone to stare after him.

Moments later as she and her comrades take to the skies, blades drawn in preparation for the final assault, she recalls the Commander's words on the wall and feels a knot grow in her stomach.

"… _ **let the past die. Kill it, if you must. When the moment comes—and believe me it will—you cannot let it slip by."**_

 _Captain!_ Her heart races madly as she flies past a stunned Jean and Connie, pale eyes transfixed on a flying mass of blood and bone. _Am I so simple? Am I so transparent? He must have seen right through me. For all my bravado…am I not still chasing another man's love and approval?_

Gritting her teeth, she twists her petite frame into a wide arc, sweaty palms grasping the handle of her trigger.

 _Broke my bones for you! I was willing to kill my humanity for you!_ Anger surges through her as she recalls that terrible moment when her conviction wavered and she honestly entertained the thought of devouring a comrade she had suffered through hell with for the approval of a man she barely knew.

 _Dreaming of…breathing for…wishing for the good life…a life where I could stand at his side as his beloved daughter, free from shame, finally worthy to bear his name._ A feral growl builds in the back of her throat as her eyebrows furrow in concentration. She pushes her thoughts aside, desperately trying to move past the weight settling into her shoulders as she closes in on her mark. _It's never enough…I'm never complete!_ _He dares me to prove...expecting me to lose…when he clearly thinks that I'm inferior …hoping for more…settling for less…when I didn't care was when I lived best! I'm never enough! I'm never complete! If I lose it all, right here, right now…at least I'll be free!_

 _No!_ She rips through the last vestiges of her father's tyranny with a mighty roar as she remembers that tender moment pressed between the Captain and his bedroom door. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she had first noticed his sleeping form splayed bare before her in the cottage bathtub. _He set off a dream in me…I am brave. I am bruised! This is who I'm meant to be! I deserve his love! There's nothing I'm not worthy of!_

A ferocious blast knocks her out of the sky as flashes of her father's fading life flicker before her eyes. Tears stream down her cheeks as something soft breaks her fall. Her breath escapes her in low winded gasps as she struggles to collect herself. It takes her a moment to recognize the soft sobs emanating from her parted lips as she lifts her forearm to shield her eyes from the rising sun.

 _Was that all in my head? Am I really doing this of my own accord? Or am I doing this to earn his love?_ She wonders finally stirring after a taking a long moment to regain her wits. A crowd of stunned onlookers watches as she slowly but surely coaxes her petite frame into an upright position. _I don't know…but…the one always going with the flow…without a doubt…has always been me._

"I am," she declares pulling herself to her full height. "Historia Reiss. The true ruler of the walls!"

Shockwaves reverberate through the city as word of the fair Queen's descent from the sky spreads like wildfire. The crowd presses around the petite blonde as she notices her comrades land around her and moves to join them.

"The gods have returned to us!" Someone cries thankfully clutching their hands high in the air as the dainty monarch jumps down from the wagon she had landed on. Several bodies press eagerly against her as people scramble to gaze and grab at the majestic apparition before them. It takes Commander Ervin's personal intervention to finally extricate her from the clamoring crowd, whisking her away into a waiting carriage.

"I must admit Commander Smith," Dhalis Zachary notes with an amused smile. "You certainly have a flair for the dramatic."

"I had nothing to do with that." The Commander informs the Premier shifting ever so slightly to nod in Historia's direction. The carriage jostles visibly as the growing crowd cheers and chases after them. "Had it been up to me, she would have never seen any actual combat."

"I see." The Premier chuckles turning towards the petite blonde. "We are entirely in your debt. Thanks to your theatrics just now, our coup just gained some much-needed legitimacy and support."

"Theatrics?" The blonde repeats with a small scowl. "I meant every word of my speech back there, sir."

"Naturally," the Premier replies simply.

"Where are we going now?" She wonders after turning to find the Commander watching her carefully.

"To the capital," He replies bluntly.

"Aren't we going to wait for the others?" She gasps taken aback.

"Captain Levi is leading a squad back to the Reiss chapel to round up any military police officers who might have survived the collapse." Commander Ervin informs her with an astute frown.

 _Is it really that obvious?_ She wonders, sinking against her seat, suddenly self-conscious of the watchful eyes trailing her movements. _But then again…isn't that what I wanted now?_ She remembers Eren's comments in the cottage about preferring her newly-found honesty over her pretentious alter ego. _No. I'm done hiding and I'm done pretending!_

"Commander," the blond scout turns towards her attentively. "There's something else I desire in exchange for my compliance."

"I'm listening." Judging by his expression, he had anticipated such a request long ago.

"Captain Levi Ackermann."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **You guys sure know how to spoil a girl. Thanks so much for the kind and enthusiastic support. Certain pieces of dialogue and most of Historia's thoughts were inspired by lyrics of the following songs:**

 ** _Free_ by Broods _;_**

 ** _Sweet Dreaming_ by Young Wonder;**

 ** _This is Me and Never Enough_ , from the Greatest Showman Official Movie Soundtrack.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What did those bastards want?" Levi asks, marching into the Commander's office with an annoyed glower. It takes Commander Ervin Smith a few seconds to figure that he was referring to the representatives of the industrial guild he had been entertaining moments before the Captain's arrival.

"I saw them at Commander Pixis' office yesterday evening and invited them over for some tea," Commander Ervin replies, lowering his gaze to the map laid out in front of him. He lifts his pencil to mark a supply checkpoint along the route to Shingashina. When he feels the foul-tempered Captain shoot him an annoyed glance, he shrugs without looking up. "Sorry I would have invited you but I didn't think you'd be in the mood for it."

"A little too early for tea." Captain Levi observes quietly crossing his arms in disapproval, leaning against the large window. Half-lidded grayish-blue eyes watch the steady downpour outside as another fork of lightning rips through the overcast early morning sky. "Did they at least lower their asking price?" When the taller man shakes his head, the Captain's features harden.

"Opportunistic pigs," the Captain growls. "The nerve to demand an arm and a leg in exchange for supplying the expedition. You'd think that after what happened at Orvud, those pigs would be clamoring to fund the expedition to reclaim Wall Maria."

"Human greed can't be helped, I'm afraid." The Commander returns with a shrug. "You know this better than anyone else, Levi."

"Doesn't mean that I don't like to forget every once in a while." Thunder booms loudly, rattling the office windows as lightning illuminates the room once more.

"Why are you really here, Levi?" Commander Ervin sighs rising from his seat to join his friend by the window with a tired sigh.

"I'm here because that Four-Eyed freak's in my office," Captain Levi shoots the blond an angry look when the taller man's shoulders shake with amusement. "Whose brilliant idea was it to stick me in the same office with that fucking aberrant?"

"Mine," Commander Ervin returns with an amused smile. Captain Levi watches him unamused. "You work well together."

"And even better apart," Levi shoots back causing Commander Ervin to chuckle once more.

"No matter." The Commander sighs as he returns his desk. "The queen-to-be has proposed a solution we think might just work."

"Oh?" Levi arches an eyebrow expectantly. Although it had only been two days since the successful defense of Orvud, it felt like it had been ages since he had seen the members of the new Special Operations Squad. While Eren, Mikasa, Jean, and Sasha were busy assisting Hange and Moblit with their titan-hardening experiments, Armin, Sasha, and Connie had been helping Historia plan and prepare for her coronation ceremony. Between Kenny's death and his duties as Captain, he had been far too preoccupied to check in on any of them.

"A few nobles offered to host coronation banquets in her honor," the Commander explains. "She has agreed to attend and has invited a few delegates of the Survey Corps to accompany her. We plan to show the attendees my plans to reclaim Wall Maria—"

"Is that really wise?" Levi's eyes narrow suspiciously as he interrupts him. "Given how easily our enemies have been able to thwart and sabotage our operations in the past with very little to no information, is it really smart to broadcast our plans so recklessly?"

"Which is why I'm having Armin Arlert draft a second set of plans completely independent of my operation." He smiles as he watches his friend nod in approval. "He's under the impression that his plans are to be unveiled at the gala so he's working tirelessly on them as we speak. They should be ready before the end of the day."

"I see. That just might work." Levi leans back as the one-armed man pulls out a folded parchment which he holds out to him. He crosses the room and accepts the paper, blinking slightly in confusion when he unfolds it to find a series of boxes surrounding a seemingly nonsensical jumble of letters and symbols. "What is this shit?"

"That is the complete guest list and seating chart for the first banquet," the Commander replies. "Hange and Moblit are working on the others as we speak."

"Fuck, how many banquets is she planning on attending?" Levi asks shooting the taller man an incredulous look.

"As many as it takes." A shadow crosses Commander Ervin's features, casting them in an ominous light.

"What's seven mean?" Levi asks pointing towards the character scribbled beside the poorly drawn crown symbol. The blond moves to inspect the character over the Captain's shoulder before reaching out to turn it upside-down forming an "L" instead.

"L is for 'Levi'." The smaller man scowls as their eyes meet.

"Your handwriting is shit," Captain Levi informs him bluntly. The Commander shrugs prompting the Captain to cast him an appraising look. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Quit stalling, Levi," Commander Ervin says returning to his desk. "The coronation is tomorrow."

"You and I both know that there are other people better—"

"She asked for you." The blond informs him.

"And why the fuck would she do that?" The Commander pauses as he reaches for his pencil, arching a blond eyebrow somewhat incredulously.

"Why would the soon-to-be queen request the protection and companionship of the man responsible for rescuing her and helping her rise to power?" Levi's sighs irritably at the blond's rhetorical question.

"You and Jaeger had more to do with that than I did." Commander Ervin returns his gaze to his map with a small sigh.

"The less that is seen of Eren Jaeger these days, the better for us." Levi shifts to face the Commander as he traces a protractor over the map. "The public still hasn't forgotten his involvement in the Stohess Operation. I'm afraid it will take resealing Wall Maria to convince them of his value."

"Ungrateful pigs," the Captain spits out beneath his breath.

"Surely this doesn't surprise you." When the Captain doesn't respond, the Commander decides to steer the conversation back to the original topic. "So, what will it be, Levi?"

"There are better things I could be doing with my time," Captain Levi replies tersely. "Besides, you of all people know better than to stick me in a room full of entitled nobles with sticks up their asses."

"I do?" Captain Levi shoots the blond an annoyed glare at this.

"Why are you so hell-bent on me guarding her?" The Commander leans forward to study his friend with a knowing smile.

"If I was hell-bent on you guarding her I would have ordered you to do it." The Commander chuckles. "Why are you so hell-bent on _not_ doing it? Did you two have a falling out?"

"She's annoying." The Captain offers tersely.

"More annoying than the others?" Commander Ervin scoffs. "And just when I was beginning to think that they were starting to grow on you."

"I think…" the Captain trails off. "Never mind." Levi runs a hand through his hair with a tired sigh.

"If there's something wrong—"

"I said I'd fucking handle it!" He snaps.

 _Fucking Petra! What the fuck did she put in that fucking diary?_ He clenches his fists tightly as he resumes his post by the window, glaring at the falling sheets of rain.

"I just don't like it," the Captain admits after some time. He shifts his gaze to watch the Commander slide a ruler over the map. Crossing the room in soft, measured steps, he reaches out a hand, holding down the ruler for the one-armed Commander who gives him a grateful smile before sliding his pencil against the ruler's edge. When the Captain is sure that the Commander is finished with the ruler, he settles down unto the chair directly opposite him with a small sigh. "The same people that supported Rod Reiss and his cronies are expected to fund the expedition to reclaim the wall?"

"Premier Zachary and Historia have floated the idea of pardoning any violator arrested or otherwise implicated in violating Clause Six of the Charter of Humanity who donates to the expedition." The blond explains.

"Tsk. Fucking figures. At the end of the day, money _can_ buy you a different set of rules to play by." The Captain scoffs, his tone laced with anger and indignation.

"I don't like it either, but it's our best option," Ervin Smith admits with a small sigh. "Right now, our biggest priority is recovering whatever Eren Jaeger's father left behind for him in that basement."

"Why can't the Queen just requisition the supplies we need from those greedy industrialists?" Captain Levi suggests with a dark scowl. "They've got more money than they know what to do with as it is, and I can't stand the thought of fattening their coffers. Even if it's with the gold of those traitorous pigs."

"We both know that doing that will turn the industrialists against her and we can't afford to take any actions that might alienate the people," the Commander explains. "Think about it, if we did that, the industrial guild would simply slash their workers' wages and terminate excess staff to make up for their lost profits. When the people lash out, they will cast the blame on Historia's orders, painting her as nothing more than a puppet for a tyrannical military regime drunk on its own newly-acquired power."

Although the Captain agrees with his friend's logic, he purses his thin lips in obvious annoyance as he turns to pace the room.

"Still…the banquet of nobles is too fucking dangerous."

"Which is why I imagine she asked for you." The Commander smiles as the short man's hands fall to his sides with an exasperated sigh. "Besides I don't think the nobles would risk assassinating such a beloved and popular queen who has been gracious enough to allow them to save face and vindicate their names."

"I guess…" the Captain trails off not bothering to finish his sentence as he heaves a resigned sigh. "As long as no one expects me to say anything nice to anyone."

"Levi—" Commander Ervin's tone is low and firm.

"I can't do it."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Tsk! Whatever you like. All I know is that I'm not fucking dancing though." The Captain grumbles with a glare. The blond arches an eyebrow in mild amusement as he leans back to study the shorter man quietly. "I'm fucking serious." Captain Levi insists firmly crossing his arms in defiance.

"Did someone say dancing?!" Section Commander Hange Zoe asks cheerily as she and her long-suffering assistant enter the room carrying a thick brown envelope. She hands the envelope to the Commander who instantly slides it across the table for the Captain.

"Levi and I were just talking about protecting the queen during her engagements following tomorrow's ceremony," the Commander explains, leaning his back against the wall as he turns his attention outside.

"Are you going to dance, Captain Levi?" Moblit Berner asks mildly alarmed.

"Fuck no."

"Aww, you really should try it." The Section Commander pouts grabbing her lieutenant by the waist. She spins the flustered brunet around wildly before returning her gaze to her surly colleague. "There's really nothing to it. I could teach you if you'd like. I'm an excellent dancer."

"I don't dance with men." The Section Commander gives the Captain a confused frown as the blond rubs his eyebrows in exasperation.

"You and I both know that Section Commander Hange is female!" Moblit Berner huffs beside himself with indignation.

"Fine, then I don't dance with women."

"You danced with Petra at the—" Section Commander Hange scratches her head in confusion.

"I don't dance with _lunatics_ ," the Captain qualifies with a petulant scowl snatching the envelope off the table as he prepares to leave.

"Good, then you should have no problem waltzing with the Queen," Commander Ervin states with a firm nod.

"I refuse." The Commander taps his pencil eraser against the edge of the table in frustration as he meets the shorter man's gaze.

"This is much bigger than you, Levi. We cannot afford to embarrass the Queen."

"Then fucking have her dance with someone who knows how." Captain Levi snaps back stubbornly.

"Are you telling me that if she asks—"

"Fuck right I would." Levi interrupts, snapping his fingers for emphasis. "I don't see why I can't fucking protect her without fucking touching her."

"Fine, then at least think up a way to turn her down _politely_." The Commander settles for, bending to retrieve a fallen pencil from beneath his desk. Hange Zoe's shoulders fall at this.

"What the fuck is this?" Captain Levi asks abruptly changing the subject as his attention falls to the envelope the Section Commander had brought it.

"The program for the Queen's appearances tomorrow evening along with the complete guest list—"

"Don't worry, I already vetted all the attendees." Moblit Berner offers with an assuring nod.

"And the staff?" The Captain asks arching an eyebrow.

"All in there. Got sketches and everything." The Captain nods in satisfaction as he cracks the envelope open, peeking down at the sizeable stack of documents.

"I also included the blueprints of the venues with some quick escape routes and shortcuts—you know, in case you guys need to make a hasty retreat." Section Commander Zoe continues. "Everything you need to protect our fearless leader is in there." She lets out an exaggerated sigh before turning to the Commander, hands clasped together imploringly. "Can I _pwease_ go play—I mean—study Eren now?"

No sooner had the Commander waved her away did the eccentric scout dash out of the room with a jubilant cry.

"Section Commander! For heaven's sake! Are you trying to pull your stitches?!" Moblit Berner calls, sprinting after his superior with a frantic shout.

"Get some sleep," Levi calls as he moves to follow them, pausing at the door to watch the Commander. Ervin Smith looks up at him with a sad smile prompting the foul-mouthed Captain to stop in his tracks. "What?"

"Nothing. I just wish…Mike and the others could have been here." Ervin Smith sighs sadly. "They deserved this too."

"No one said they didn't," Levi replies. The Commander shakes his head quietly as he squeezes his eyes shut with a small yawn.

"I know, it's just…sometimes it's hard not to feel like you've survived so long because…I'm going to turn in for a few hours." He announces with a small stretch shaking his head. "You should do the same." Captain Levi nods as he moves to settle down unto a nearby couch. "Are you sleeping here?"

"I need to go through this first," Levi replies, crossing his leg as he reaches for his letter opener.

"Good night, then." The door shuts quietly as the Commander retreats to his sleeping quarters.

The steady tick of the grandfather clock punctuates the muffled patter of rainfall outside as the Captain rips the envelope open, pulling out the stack of documents Hange and Moblit had prepared for him. He heaves a weary sigh as he settles into a comfortable position, his gaze straying to the crackling blaze on the hearth. Grayish-blue eyes narrow as he recalls that morning days ago when he had stormed into the smoke-filled kitchen seething at the trembling blonde.

He had nearly ridden his poor horse into the ground after he had noticed the ominous clouds of smoke rising from their hideout in the hills. Fearing the worst, he had burst into the kitchen, flesh-paring blades drawn only to find a wheezing Sean and Richard struggling to put out the burning pot. He sighs as he remembers how badly the poor blonde's shoulders had trembled when he had confronted her about the burnt pot, angrily backing her into a corner. Till this day, he will never know what had inspired such an asinine decision.

Shifting slightly in his seat, he slips his hand into his inner pocket, pulling out a torn envelope. The royal seal seems to glimmer in the amber glow of the roaring flame. Long fingers easily slide out the ornately designed invitation card. Printed at the front of the card is a large black and white portrait of a beautiful blonde seated upon a splendid throne. Grayish-blue eyes narrow in concentration as he struggles to reconcile the majestic figure before him with the earnest soldier he remembered.

 _She's changed so much._ A proud smile tugs the corner of his lips as he stares quietly at the picture. _They all have. I suppose the trauma of captivity can do that someone._

He recalls how she had scolded Eren in the cavern for whining about how hopeless their chances had seemed as rubble crumbled all around them. When he had been prepared to honor Eren's wish of sacrificing him for the chance of restoring the Founding Titan's abilities to its rightful place, it had been Historia Reiss who had resisted his idea pointing out the flaws in his reasoning while offering a better solution and explanation, not flinching even when Hange Zoe had pointed out the necessity of killing her father.

 _She even insisted on participating in the fight against her own father knowing full well how it must turn out. Even landed the killing blow to boot._ Long fingers tug his dark bangs back as he recalls his final battle in the cavern with Kenny. In the moment he had powered through Kenny's attack, slicing the murderous fiend's side with a vicious slash, he had pulled back somewhat allowing him to escape with his life.

 _Heh. When it came down to it I couldn't even finish him off myself when I had the means, opportunity, and every fucking reason to._

The soft chime of the grandfather clock gently reminds him of the stack of documents in his hand begging for his attention. Returning the invitation card and its envelope into his pocket, he shifts his attention to study the complete guest list. When he catches himself rereading the first page for the eighth time in less than thirty minutes, he decides to return to his quarters for a quick shower.

" _ **P-please, don't shut me out!"**_ She had begged him in the cavern, pale eyes wide with longing and desire. _**"Don't walk away."**_

He clenches his fist against the wall as he empties the bucket of water over his head. Although he couldn't remember his exact response, he knew it hadn't been kind or remotely polite. Few words that passed his lips ever really were. A product of his rough upbringing and dismal life experiences.

 _Like that's a fucking excuse._ He sneers as he reaches for a cloth to dry himself.

 _She grew up hated, neglected, and ignored. Fucking saw her bitch of a mother die. Yeah, but she didn't have to live with the nightmare that was Kenny._

His eyes narrow as he remembers the fiend's final moments by the tree. Lifting the cloth to dry his head, he wipes away the tears of relief and frustration threatening to fall down his cheeks. The sun's rays are streaming into his bedroom window when he returns to retrieve a fresh set of clothes from his closet. Wincing slightly from his still-healing injuries, he slides his button-up shirt up his shoulders, securing it around his frame with trembling fingers before running a comb through his damp hair.

A shudder runs down his spine as he remembers the procession of goosebumps her small fingers raised as they stroked the back of his neck affectionately. He recalls the softness of her flesh pressed flush against his hard chest, sky blue eyes half-lidded with wanton desire as his long digits penetrated her mercilessly. He recalls her cry of ecstatic release as she dissolved against the tree, muttering incoherent syllables to no one.

 _What the fuck…does she see in me?_ He wonders leaning forward to inspect his reflection in the mirror. A lifelong battle with insomnia had left deep, unsightly creases around his eyes, while his severe haircut, short stature, and vicious scowl only emphasized his austere features. He had never deluded himself into believing that any woman would desire him at all let alone enough to pursue him romantically without some hidden motive or agenda.

" _ **Power," Kenny Ackermann had once drawled with a sinister chuckle. "Draws women in like flies to a big, steaming pile o' horseshit."**_

" _ **You said it yourself,"**_ Historia had told him quietly that evening in the forest, pressed between him and a large tree. _ **"The time might come when you'll have to choose between protecting me and Eren. Judging by your train of thought so far, it'd be safe to say that you're leaning more towards protecting Eren, right?"**_

 _That's right._ He scoffs wrapping his cravat around his neck with practiced ease. _She only came on to me because she was afraid I would choose Eren over her. Even Ervin said that she only requested me to guard her because she was afraid of an assassination attempt. But still…_

He recalls how tightly she had clung to him as the cavern collapsed around them, how she had wrapped her legs around him with the audacious intimacy of one accustomed to such contact. The way her eyes always seemed to seek him out, searching frantically until they found him. Shaking his head angrily, he returns to his office, intent on distracting himself with the mountain of paperwork waiting for him.

"Oh, Levi!" Section Commander Zoe greets with an impressed gasp as she enters their shared office sometime before dinner. "Were you working all day?!"

"Something like that?" He shrugs pouring himself a cup of steaming black tea as he settles down on the couch with a lazy stretch. Grayish-blue eyes appraise the weary Section Commander as she stumbles toward her desk, plopping gracelessly unto her seat with a tired groan."Rough day?"

She nods, rubbing the back of her neck groggily.

"Remind me to never let Moblit dress my wound." She winces slightly as she lifts her sling off her shoulder, gingerly lowering her arm to inspect her lieutenant's handiwork. "Honestly, the only reason I even let him is because his parents are both surgeons." He finishes his tea wordlessly, rising to his feet. "Hey, where are ya going?!"

"Out." He shoots back curtly.

 _There's nothing to be worried about._ He assures himself pacing back and forth in the courtyard, hands planted deep within his coat pockets. _You'll just attend the ball and watch over her. If she tries to ask you to dance just let her down easy…if that's even what she has in mind. What else would she have in mind? Perhaps she really wants to just thank me. But then she would have invited the others too—this is fucking insane!_

"Don't ya want to hear about my experiments with Jaeger?!" He pauses biting the corner of his lips with a conflicted frown as he lifts his gaze towards a nearby window. Although he is genuinely curious to learn any new discoveries his colleague might have made, part of him knew better than to expect a direct or even relevant response from Hange Zoe.

"Fucking write it in a report or something." He sighs continuing along his way before the eccentric scout could protest.

* * *

His eyes trail the blonde from his vantage point on a nearby balcony as she lowers her petite frame unto her knees, arms clasped meekly before her as she leans towards the official holding her ceremonial crown. He releases the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding with a long, shuddering gasp as the jeweled diadem touches her elegant, golden coif.

"Now presenting," the hairs on the back of his neck rise suddenly as he watches her gracefully rise to her feet pausing to courtesy at the man holding her royal scepter. "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Historia Reiss, the _true_ Ruler of the World within the Walls!" The sea of heads gathered in the square bows reverently in unison as the young queen presses her clenched fist to her breast. Although he was too far to see her features he could imagine the somber expression she was wearing. He clenches his fist to his chest, eyebrows drawn attentively as he studies her.

"Long live Queen Historia!" The crowd bellows causing the ground beneath him to quake. Thunderous applause and deafening cheers fill the square below as confetti falls all around them. He brushes off some stray confetti with a small sigh before returning his gaze to the Queen below. An official has handed her her scepter and staff which she clasps in her tiny hands. His eyes narrow ever so slightly as he notices her golden coif shifting ever so slightly from side to side.

 _Is she looking for something?_ He wonders, leaning forward to scan the crowd gathered below his balcony. His breath hitches when a thought suddenly occurs to him. _Fuck! No way! Can't be! Is she fucking looking for me?_ He moves back until his back touches the door leading out unto the balcony, concealing his small frame beneath the dark shadow of the ceiling and surrounding buildings.

When she finally abandons her mysterious quest, turning to follow the officials off the podium and into a waiting carriage, he heaves a sigh of relief before moving to tail her. Hands firmly planted in his coat pockets, he trails the open carriage's steady progress through the packed square.

"That girl defeated the titan bigger than the walls!" A reveler informs a nearby bystander with a breathless sigh. A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he passes by.

"No way!" The bystander protests in disbelief.

"Yes way. I was there in Orvud District. We all saw it with our own eyes!" A third spectator insists, joining the conversation. "There was a mighty explosion and she fell from the sky, landed on a cart and didn't sustain a single scratch!"

"She's a goddess!" The skeptic gasps clamoring to bow at the waving queen as she passes by.

"To have killed such a mighty beast, with such a tiny body…" the first reveler trails off wiping the corner of his eyes with a breathless sigh.

"She freed us from her father's tyranny and saved us from the titans!" A woman yells from atop a stack of crates on the other side of the street. "Long live Queen Historia!"

"Queen Historia! The true Ruler of the Walls!"

* * *

He is standing in the hallway eyes trained on the ground beneath him as he studies the shadows dancing in the late afternoon rays. Her gasp is the first thing he hears prompting him to lift his head ever so slightly. She is dressed in a simple, flowing white robe, similar to the one she had worn back in the cavern when he and the others had rescued her. She holds his gaze as he moves to plant himself directly in front of her. At first, he doesn't notice the other cadets gathered behind her, watching her expectantly.

She braves a tiny step towards him, small shoulders trembling madly as she bites back a nervous whimper. At first, he considers backing away or at least moving from her path in case she decides to kiss him once more. Deciding against it, he stands his ground, watching her mutely as she struggles to muster the courage to confront him. When she finally snaps and charges at him with a loud, drawn-out roar, he is understandably taken aback. Removing his hands from his pockets, he shifts in time to block her punch with his left side.

The cadets roar in shock behind her. From the corner of his eye, he notes the hint of a triumphant smirk playing at Mikasa Ackermann's lips.

"H-how'd you like that?!" Historia beams lifting her arms with a giddy chuckle. "I'm the freaking queen now! If you've got a problem—" A shocked gasp escapes her as he lets out a low, restrained chuckle in response.

"Thanks…" he murmurs with a relieved smile. "…all of you…for putting up with me and my shit."

"Uh…Captain," Jean Kirchstein steps forward, concern evident on his elongated features. "Are you alright? Do you need to lie down or something."

"I'm quite fine, Jean." Captain Levi replies before shifting his attention to the petite Queen. Lowering his head in deference, he extends his right palm towards her expectantly. "Shall we, your Majesty?"

There is another thunderous round of shocked gasps and disbelieving cries as the cadets watch the scene play out before them. He feels her small, warm hand gently slip between his long, calloused fingers and lifts his gaze. The sheen of unshed tears is evident in her sky blue eyes as she follows him. He turns to address the others briefly before leading her away.

"See you later."

"You came," she murmurs to herself in disbelief as soon as the others are safely out of earshot. "I can't believe it but you—I didn't think you'd come."

"For a second there," Levi pauses, shaking his head. "I thought you were going to kiss me." Her small hands cover her lips as she chuckles quietly.

"The thought did cross my mind," she admits with a sheepish shrug.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was supposed to post this chapter on Sunday but got distracted with chores and other stuff. I'm very glad I waited to post it though because it allowed me to take out some things I was struggling with and move some dialogue and events around. Hope to see you all on Friday. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

His jaw tightens as her gaze trails their intertwined hands, a content smile playing at the corner of her lips. Resisting the urge to sigh and roll his eyes, he instead salutes a group of passing guards patrolling the main foyer. Her small fingers clutch his forearm against her side, holding him close to her as the guards acknowledge them both with deep reverent bows. An unsettling inkling temporarily distracts him as they reach a large courtyard leading towards the royal residence. He turns ever so slightly when he feels her studying him with a mix of awe and cautious glee. Concern creases her forehead as her gaze abruptly falls to his strong shoulders.

"What?" He asks arching an eyebrow as she lifts her arms to stroke his biceps through the fabric of his coat.

"Your shoulders," she mutters almost to herself rubbing her palms up and down his powerful torso before sliding them under his armpit. "They're stiff." He winces ever so slightly as her hands press a painful spot beneath his breast. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine." He waves dismissively. She grabs his hand in hers leading him down the corridor and into the palace. They climb a flight of stairs hand-in-hand, their footsteps echoing loudly as they make their way through the labyrinth of stately hallways and corridors.

 _It's only been a few days and she's already moving around like she's lived here all her life._

"In here." He watches as she presses her small frame against a heavy door leading into a circular drawing room. In spite of himself, his gaze falls to the faint outline of her pert buttocks, hidden beneath the folds of her flowing, white gown. Pale eyes widen in bemusement as she turns to find him quietly studying her backside. Shaking his head as he catches himself staring, he moves to follow her inside, stepping aside as she shuts the door behind him.

"Where are we?" He asks stepping back slightly when she reaches for the front of his coat.

"Here let me." She gently brushes his hands aside as she unbuttons his coat carefully. He watches her quietly as her small fingers work his coat free, swallowing past a painful lump forming in his throat. "The former queen was very fond of reading. She had little suites like these designed in every wing of the castle to allow her to eat, sleep and bathe without ever being too far from her favorite books. We won't be disturbed here."

"This suits you." Their eyes meet and he feels suddenly self-conscious as he notes the deep flush in her delicate cheeks. His large hands boldly clasp hers, steadying her tiny fingers as his gaze meets hers.

"You really think so?" She asks, bashfully tucking a stray strand of golden hair behind her small ear. He continues watching her distractedly. "I was very tempted to refuse when you asked me to become the queen."

"Why didn't you?" He asks genuinely intrigued. She shakes her head uncertainly.

"I'm not sure," she shrugs with a warm smile, pausing to slide his coat off his shoulders. "Part of me felt guilty. When I saw Jean, Connie, Armin, and Sasha…their eyes—so empty and haunted—how could I refuse? It was the least I could do after all they had sacrificed for me."

"And the other part of you? The part of you that didn't feel guilty?" He presses.

"That part did it because you asked me to. I'm quickly discovering that there are few things I could ever refuse you."

"Like what?" His eyes narrow at this as she hangs his coat on a nearby rack.

"I couldn't kill you if you asked me to," she replies distractedly as she pulls out a nearby drawer, examining its contents briefly before moving on to the lower drawer. "Or truly forget you."

"Why not?" He scoffs when she turns to give him an incredulous look. "You barely know anything about me."

"I know enough. Enough to know that I will never be happy with anyone else."

"And Eren?" She furrows her eyebrows in confusion blinking slowly up at him as she tries to discern his meaning. "Don't you have feelings for—" His words falter as she bursts out laughing, shaking her head as her small shoulders tremble with mirth.

"What would make you think that?" She asks after finally collecting herself. He turns abruptly, reaching for his coat as he moves to leave the room. She runs after him, wrapping her small hands possessively around his chest, pulling him flush against her as she rests her head upon his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh I just…I wasn't expecting that."

"Ervin once told me that I was better at hurting people than I was at talking to them." Her eyes widen in violent indignation as she coaxes him to face her.

"Why on earth would the Commander say something like that?!" She demands suddenly beside herself.

"Because it's true." He shrugs taking her small hands in his as he holds them up between the two of them. Her gaze falls to their fingers, a soft sigh escaping her as she watches his strong digits bending and stroking her tiny, delicate hands. "It's probably the only reason why I'm so good at killing titans."

His breath hitches as she leans up, planting a soft, wet kiss along the corner of his lips. When she moves to pull away, he releases her hands, abruptly grasping her small shoulders, holding her firmly in place. The unbridled sheen of lust is evident in his grayish-blue eyes as they watch her intently. Cradling her small hand in his palm, he presses his free hand against the small of her back, coaxing her towards him as he leans close enough to whisper into her ear.

"'You can have anything you want as long as you are willing to endure the consequences.'" He feels her shudder as his breath ghosts the nape of her neck.

"I don't care about the consequences. I want you." Her voice is low and raspy as she wraps her small hands around his neck, drawing him closer. "I love you, Captain Levi…"

"Love is a feeling, we give it when we want it," he states bluntly as he begins to pull away. He feels her soft body follow him.

"I don't understand," she admits shaking her head as she grabs the front of his shirt. "You want me too. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes."

"What you're seeing right now isn't love," he informs her matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" She shakes her head, small hands clasping his face earnestly as her pale gaze searches his visage intently. "That night in the forest—" Her breath hitches as he suddenly pulls out his letter opener. Sky blue eyes trace the silver gleam of the blade as he lowers it unto his outstretched palm. Her small hands grab his wrist, yanking it out of the blade's path at the last moment. "Stop it! What are you trying to do?"

"I'm flesh and blood, Historia. If you cut me, I might not scream but I'll definitely fucking bleed. I'm a man, your majesty. What happened in the forest between us wasn't anything special. Any female could have gotten me hard under those circumstances." She shakes her head once more, backing away from him. "You'd know that if you weren't so desperate for love."

"That's not true! You love me I know you do."

"I want to fuck you! Nothing more. Nothing less." Tears sting her eyes as she squeezes them shut, shaking her blonde hair furiously. "I want to rip off all your clothes and claim you right on top of that fucking desk until your voice goes hoarse and your legs are no longer able to bear your weight."

"Why are you saying this to me?" She asks casting him a fierce glare as she crosses her hands protectively over her chest.

"Because you need to hear it," he shoots back icily. "You need to understand the truth before you start falling in love with anyone stupid enough to give you the attention you so desperately crave."

"Shut up!" She cries out snatching the blade from his hand. "It's not true! You want me. I know you do."

"You're the queen now," he sighs. "Everyone will shower you with attention and affection for one reason or another. Power, influence, wealth, control, information…just a few of the things you have to offer."

"And what about you?" She closes the distance between them, gently resting her hands on his strong chest as she watches him hopefully. "There has to be something you want that I can give."

He lifts a large hand in response, gently pulling down her gown to expose her soft, unblemished shoulder. Her chest rises as she releases a long, rasping breath, color rising in her cheeks as she watches him quietly. Bending low enough to lift her white gown, he deliberately traces his fingers against her quivering thighs, studying the visible shudder of her shoulders. He lifts the hem of her dress past her trembling knees, over her pert buttocks. She wraps her leg around his waist pulling him flush against her body as she meets his gaze.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" He growls as his long fingers cup her supple buttocks greedily squeezing and kneading her plaint flesh.

Small hands abruptly dig into his chest, shoving him off her petite frame with a mighty push. He reaches out and steadies himself against a nearby couch, eyes narrowing slightly as he lifts his gaze to study her. She is crouched on the floor, small hands clutch her chest protectively as tears of anger and frustration stream down her cheeks.

"No!" She cries out with a long rattling sob.

"Well this is embarrassing," he scoffs quietly shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," she squeaks meekly, not daring to meet his gaze. He turns to straighten his clothes, pausing briefly to retrieve his coat as he prepares to leave. "Wait!" He pauses at the doorway listening expectantly to the soft rustle of her clothes as she rises to her feet.

"Yes?" He snaps impatiently shifting his head slightly to the side.

"I was looking for you in the crowd," she chuckles lightly rubbing her shoulders awkwardly. "During the coronation. I know it sounds silly but somehow…it didn't feel right without you there to share it with." He turns, slipping on his jacket as he pulls the door open. "Wait!" She calls out once more, her small palm reaching around him to press the door shut.

"Make up your fucking mind already," he growls as their eyes meet. "Do you want me or not?"

"Not like this," she murmurs softly. Pale eyes blink back tears before abruptly falling away. Blonde locks fly freely around her eyes as she shakes her head vigorously. He moves to walk past her. She holds fast to the door handle, forcing her body between him and the exit.

"Move." His voice is low yet authoritative leaving no room for debate. The old Historia would have cowed to his whim, retreating as quickly as she had back in the cottage. Queen Historia stands her ground, meeting his gaze with a fiery, indignant glare.

"Is sex really all you want from me?" She wonders incredulously.

"What else is there?" He asks arching an eyebrow cruelly. Her jaw drops as she falls forward. He reaches out and catches her, holding her steady before scooping her up and carrying her further into the suite.

"Nothing," she scoffs pulling her knees up to her chin as he gently lowers her unto the soft mattress of her elegant four-poster. She turns away from him fighting back tears.

 _ **I learned firsthand the immense cruelty you were capable of that morning.**_

Tears sting her eyes as Petra's words crash over her sobbing form. She lies awake, listening intently to the sound of his retreating footsteps, shoulders heavy with defeat.

" _ **You Reisses are a peculiar bunch. Ya seem to have a knack for playing with fire."**_

She is ten again, watching her mother's reading form beneath the shade of a large oak tree. Unable to resist the desire to be acknowledged by the beauteous woman, she creeps closer, pouncing unto her mother's lap with a joyous cry. There is a disgusted squeal as the woman's hands close awkwardly around her nose, forcing Historia's head off her lap with all her might.

 _Do you understand now, Ymir? Why I couldn't ever return your affection? Why I never dared acknowledge your bold declarations?_

* * *

The blonde feels a lingering gaze trailing her movements and straightens up, doing her best to stifle a loud yawn behind her gloved hand. Pale eyes scan the brightly-lit ballroom before falling on a tall figure leaning against the balcony railing outside. The figure is dressed in a sharp military suit, with a short brown military undercut similar to the Commander's. The youth abruptly lowers his gaze when he catches her watching him. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she observes a bald youth nudge the taller officer with a familiar wink.

 _Connie?_ Lifting up her skirt, she quietly picks her way through the ballroom towards the pair of cadets.

"Chris—I mean Historia—your holiness?!" Connie Springer sputters with a deep bow.

"Fucking idiot?" The tall youth beside him grumbles beneath his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "How many times have we been through this? It's 'your Majesty.'"

"Jean?" The Queen gasps. "I didn't recognize you! You look great." From the corner of her eye, she notices Sasha and Armin approaching and turns to address them too. "You all do. Honestly."

"Thanks." Jean shrugs. "Captain Levi really went all out with these new outfits."

 _I hope it bankrupted him!_

"I think he just feels really bad about treating us all like shit," Connie muses with a thoughtful frown. "I mean, I still can't believe he didn't dislocate your shoulder you when you punched him this evening."

"Aren't you hungry Sasha?" The Queen asks, pointedly stirring the conversation away from the surly Captain.

The tall redhead shakes her head with a somber frown, long fingers stroking her stomach gently.

"No," she mutters with a half-smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. Historia freezes as she shifts to study Armin's features in turn. "I'm not hungry."

"Armin?"

"Sorry," the cerebral blond apologizes. "I haven't had much of an appetite since the Reiss Chapel skirmish."

"None of us have," Jean admits.

"Where are Eren and Mikasa?" Queen Historia wonders scanning the ballroom expectantly. Jean Kirchstein stiffens visibly at this but offers no response.

"Section Commander Zoe's keeping Eren busy with her experiments and tests," Connie replies.

"It's all a cover." Jean's eyes harden at this. "These snobbish bastards are still too frightened to have him amongst them."

"Mikasa offered to keep Eren company while the rest of us headed out here to show support." Armin flashes her an encouraging smile. Jean abruptly pushes off the balcony railing with an annoyed sigh, walking away without preamble or explanation.

"What crawled up his butt?" Connie wonders. "Honestly, he's been acting all pissy since we got here."

"It's hypocritical," Sasha replies quietly. "Them shunning the very person that could save humanity from the brink of extinction. I mean, it's not like we have an army of Captain Levi's at our disposal."

It is the Queen's turn to abruptly walk off with an annoyed huff, ignoring the surprised calls of her peers as she returns indoors. Deciding to apologize for her rude departure later, she retreats to the sanctuary of the magnificent manor gardens. Hitching her skirt up, she slowly picks a path through the maze of neatly-trimmed hedges and vibrant rose bushes. The gentle trickle of a stone fountain beckons from the distance.

Kicking off her heels, she digs her dainty toe into the cool fountain water experimentally studying the trail of goosebumps rising along her ankle before disappearing beneath the sea of lace folds and undergarments. A twig snaps suddenly. She turns in time to find Jean Kirchstein rising from the other side of the fountain.

"Are you alright?" She asks already guessing the answer.

"You know, for a while, I started to convince myself that it wasn't me." His voice is low and sullen as he slowly makes his way toward her. "That she wasn't capable of caring about anything or anyone other than Armin and that suicidal bastard."

"What are you—"

"How'd you do it?" He snaps impatiently. The sheen of envy is unmistakable in his light brown eyes as they fall on her. It takes her several moments for the meaning behind his words to become plain. "How'd you get him to notice you?"

"You have nothing to be jealous of Jean," she scoffs quietly lifting her knees towards her chest with a wistful sigh. "I haven't achieved anything you haven't."

"I was there," he insists shaking his head. "We all saw the way he looked at you. You fucking made him smile!"

"He was horny!" She screeches suddenly beside herself with rage. He stumbles backward, clearly taken aback by her sudden outburst. "He wanted to fuck me. That's right! Had you guys not been there he would have thrown me against the wall and had his way with me all night long."

"Oh?" She throws her head back at this, succumbing to a fit of maniacal laughter as tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." He offers meekly as her amusement finally subsides.

"At least Mikasa respects you." Her eyes are sad and hollow as her fingers trace the golden embroidery lining the hem of her gown. "I'm nothing but a piece of meat to him." She feels his gaze lingering on her sympathetically and leans her head against his shoulder with a tired smile.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She chuckles dryly. "You didn't make me fall in love with him."

"I kind of feel like I did." He turns to face her. "If I hadn't dropped that fucking diary in the bucket—"

"You knew?" She chuckles, tilting her head back ever so slightly as she closes her eyes, desperately willing the floor to swallow her whole. "All this time you knew and didn't say anything."

"Part of me felt guilty when I first started noticing your sudden interest in him." A rueful smile twists his lips as he shrugs his shoulders. "The other part of me felt jealous of you. It reminded me of the first time I ever noticed Mikasa. She seemed like the most beautiful creature in the whole world—still is as far as I'm concerned."

Pressing her palms flat against the stone surface beneath her, she opens her eyes to study the shimmering constellation high above them. She remembers that fevered moment lying on her bed, pale eyes glued to the damp pages of Petra's diary, hanging on to every word as she narrated that intense moment in the Captain's study. The moment that had changed their lives forever. The proverbial point of no return.

" _ **Petra, I—I am only interested in your abilities as a soldier. I can be your Captain or your lover but not both. Do you understand?"**_

" _ **I'm a man, Historia. What happened in the forest between us wasn't anything special. Any female could have gotten me hard under those circumstances…I want to fuck you! Nothing more. Nothing less."**_

 _Least he's honest._ She muses bitterly as a cool evening breeze sweeps her gown gently. Rising to her feet, she pauses briefly to dust her backside as she prepares to return to the festivities.

"Thanks for listening," she calls over her shoulder with a gentle smile.

"You too," he mutters sheepishly shuffling his feet. "Don't worry I won't tell the others."

"Honestly, I don't care if you do." She shrugs. "I've moved on. I'm over him now."

* * *

Ah! Levi! You came!" Section Commander Hange Zoe calls with a mixture of glee and surprise as the scowling Captain enters the room. "Glad you could join us."

Moblit Berner acknowledges him with a small nod before returning his attention to the copious notes in his notepad. Mikasa Ackermann is sitting on a nearby bench absentmindedly fiddling with her signature red scarf. Their eyes meet and she shoots him an annoyed scowl before shifting her attention to the green-eyed titan-shifter. Eren Jaeger greets the Captain with a brisk salute prompting the shorter man to dismiss him with a wave as he shifts his attention to his eccentric colleague.

"This had better be good, Four Eyes."

"Don't worry it will be," the Section Commander assures him absentmindedly adjusting her pocket watch carefully. "Isn't the Commander coming?"

"No," Levi's scowl deepens as he crosses his arm. "He sent me instead."

"Oh." Hange's voice is low and disappointed. A thought finally occurs to her as she instantly perks up, snapping her fingers excitedly. "Even better! You're even tougher to impress. Once you get a load of this—" The Captain is momentarily distracted by the soft creak of the door swinging open.

They turn to find a petite figure dressed in a dark-green traveling cloak slowly entering the room. His eyes narrow as he catches glimpse of a hint of golden locks half-hidden beneath the heavy hood.

 _Armin?_

"Ah, your Majesty," the Section Commander greets with a deferential bow as the newcomer lowers her hood. "Glad you could join us." They all lower their heads in respect as the Queen shrugs off her coat.

"Thank you for inviting me, Section Commander," Queen Historia replies graciously. "I hope I wasn't too late."

"What is she doing out of the palace?" The Captain scowls.

"Eren told me how he was able to unlock the memories of the previous hosts of the Founding Titan when the Queen and her father touched him." As the Section Commander is speaking Eren is rising to his feet slowly, lowering himself to his knees as the blonde approaches him. "So we thought what better way to learn about the Founding Titan's secrets than by having the Queen lend us a hand. Literally"

"Is that a problem, Captain?" The blonde asks coolly appraising him with pale eyes. Digging his hands into his armpits, the Captain shakes his head stepping aside with a nonchalant shrug.

Heat inexplicably swells from the back of his neck as he purses his lips firmly, observing the scene with his signature bored scowl. His eyes narrow expectantly as the Queen's hand gently presses against the titan-shifter's shoulder. Silence passes awkwardly as Eren blinks foolishly from his spot on the floor.

"Riveting," he mutters sarcastically, earning a furious glare from the younger Ackermann for his trouble.

"Take off your shirt," the Queen orders rolling up the sleeves of her dress with a determined frown.

"Excuse me?!" Eren, Mikasa, and Captain Levi ask in unison.

"Not you," she barks dismissively in the Captain's general direction, pale eyes watching the bemused titan-shifter expectantly. "Hurry up, Eren. We don't have much time before Premier Zachary realizes that I'm missing."

"Uh but—" Eren mumbles bashfully scanning the room for support.

"Why does he need to remove his shirt?" Hange Zoe wonders with a bemused frown.

"Don't you remember, in the cavern Eren?" Queen Historia asks before turning to address the eccentric scout. "My father and I touched his bare back with the palms of our hands."

"I see, so it's not enough to merely touch him," Section Commander Zoe muses, reaching for her notepad expectantly. "You have to physically touch his skin." The blonde nods. Moblit Berner returns the notepad on cue as Eren hesitantly lifts his shirt over his head. Mikasa stiffens visibly but remains silent, choosing to observe the scene with an irritated scowl.

The Captain's frown deepens as he watches the blonde lower her palm gently unto the titan-shifter's exposed shoulder. At first, nothing happens as her hand touches his skin. Suddenly Eren cries out as the Queen is sent reeling in the opposite direction.

"Eren!" Mikasa cries out catching him as he falls. "What's wrong with him?!"

"FATHER! NO! FATHER STOP!" Captain Levi crosses the room shoving past Hange Zoe as he lowers his fist unto Eren's cheek knocking him out while sending him falling in the opposite direction.

"Why you—!" Moblit Berner and Hange Zoe barely have enough time to step between the two Ackermann as the prodigious protector charges at her pint-sized superior.

"Mikasa, no wait! He had to!" Hange cries out with a strained grunt as she struggles to hold the furious girl back. Ignoring the commotion around them, Captain Levi turns to walk away, pausing briefly to appraise the petite blonde in the corner. Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she rises to her feet, clutching the side of her head. He watches her briefly, reaching out to catch her when she loses her balance, tumbling violently. His breath catches in his throat as their eyes meet. He holds her steady allowing her petite frame to finally regain its bearings.

Her eyes widen when they observe his hands wrapped around her. Viciously slapping his hands away with a shocked cry, the blonde moves to pull away from him.

"Easy!" he snaps impatiently snatching her flailing hands, pinning them firmly at her side. Before she can offer further resistance, he sweeps her off her feet, moving to carry her out of the room. She pushes and tugs at his shirt weakly, her pink lips trembling violently as she forces her eyes away in frustration. He pauses by the doorway, reaching out to grab her dark green coat which he hastily throws over her, concealing her petite form.

Tiny hands weakly pull and shove against his shirt as he carries her down several flights of stairs and out into the evening air. He feels her struggles cease as they reach the stables.

"Stay down," he hisses at her when he notices her blonde head moving to study their surroundings. "My horse." He barks at the bewildered stable boy who hastily departs to fetch his horse.

"Let go!" She hisses viciously. He ignores her as the stable boy returns with his horse. Throwing her unto the saddle, he quickly mounts his sturdy steed, pausing to toss the stable boy a pair of gold coins.

"Hiya!" He urges digging his heels into the stallion's side. The horse takes off with a loud whinny, dashing through the cobbled streets at a brisk gallop.

"Stop the horse," Historia mutters quietly as she pulls herself into a sitting position. When he ignores her, she rears back intent on slamming the back of her head into his nose. He ducks to the side at the last minute, causing her to lose her balance and topple dangerously to the side. He nudges her back into position with his strong, muscular hands, steadying the alarmed horse with an irritated growl.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"You are!" She shifts in her seat, pummeling his chest with the sides of her fists as tears stream down her face. Pausing to press her firmly against his chest, he urges the horse forward, picking a quick route back towards the palace. "Let go of me!"

"Sneaking around like some fucking thief," he mutters angrily. "When you should be at the palace learning, ruling—" He ducks in time to avoid a vicious slap aimed at him.

"You expect me to just sit pretty on some throne while you guys risk your lives for—?"

"Yes," he interrupts callously. "What _exactly_ did you think you were signing up for when you agreed to do this?"

"What the fuck do you care?" She shoots back tears streaming down her eyes. He ignores her, refusing to humor her any more than he already had.

By the time they reach the palace, the sun's rays are already well past the horizon, allowing him to sneak into the royal residence with his now-snoozing cargo. He waits until the chambermaids have cleared the Queen's chambers before hopping through the window.

"I must remember never to forget that you are a criminal," Historia Reiss mumbles groggily with a condescending chuckle as he lands gracefully inside the dark room. He wordlessly retracts his hands from around her, gently depositing her petite frame unto the soft cushy carpet. Her small hands wrap around him as he moves to pull away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—" Her words are abruptly cut off as he leans forward, snatching her lips between his with an urgent growl.

Small hands wrap around him, gently coaxing him toward her. He loses his balance, falling on top off her with a muffled groan. Their eyes meet as her fingers lovingly slip through his dark bangs.

"I'm sorry." At first, she isn't quite sure if she had heard him correctly as he slowly but surely pulls himself into an upright position, pausing to help her up. She blinks sheepishly as she studies his somber frown.

" _ **Ervin once told me that I was better at hurting people than I was at talking to them."**_

"I'm such a fool," She scoffs shaking her head as she angrily wipes away her tears. "Some queen huh?"

He turns to walk away crossing the room until he reaches a long cushy couch. Dumping his lean frame unto the couch without preamble, he turns to face her, wordlessly patting the space beside him. She crosses the room and slides unto his lap without hesitation, burying her face into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes against the comforting warmth of his body as his powerful hands gently stroke her back. Long, calloused fingers slowly coax her chin up as their eyes meet once more.

"H-Historia, I—" His words are absorbed by her hot, needy mouth as she pulls her body up, straddling him possessively before leaning down to kiss him. "I'm sorry." He settles for with a sigh, closing his eyes as she releases his lips, shifting her attention instead to his long neck.

"You have love in you. I know it. You're the first person I've ever kissed and I want you to be the last. Which is why…here I am again…frightened yet hopeful…asking you to love me," she murmurs breathlessly against his skin, fighting back tears of anger and frustration as she desperately tries to forget his callous words the previous day. His hands gently caress her back, rubbing soothing circles along her spine as he leans his chin against her head.

"Funny," he scoffs dryly. "I always thought that when I reached a certain age things would start making sense. Turns out I'm just as lost as I was before. I suppose that's just my luck in life. I'm not an easy man to understand…if you're really serious about this…if you're really sure about doing this…it's not going be easy. It's going to be really hard. We're going to have to work at this every day—"

"I'm ready. I want to do this because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day," she insists shaking her head stubbornly. His large hands, rest at the bottom of her jaw, tilting her head towards him as he leans down to kiss her once more. Closing her eyes, she leans into his touch wrapping her legs around him with a content smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I'm so sorry for disappearing abruptly last weekend but I was struggling badly with severe writer's block. I kept trying to write but didn't like what I had written and would always abandon it midway. Guess that's what I get for setting the bar impossibly high with the prior chapter. Thank you for your patience.**

 **I stole bits and pieces of Levi and Historia's dialogue from the following movies and TV show:**

 **Knight of Cups, Notting Hill, Sweet Home Alabama, the Notebook and the White Queen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

He rises slowly but surely to his feet, strong hands securing her petite frame against his chest as he crosses the room towards her large four-poster bed. Blue eyes widen slightly as he gently deposits her unto the soft mattress, leaning forward to deepen their kiss as his wet tongue invades her mouth. Flushing deeply, she pulls back desperately gasping for air as he leans away. From the corner of her eyes, she notices his strong hands forcing her legs apart before pulling her toward him as he mounts the bed.

Her eyes widen as he leans down to trail fiery kisses down her neck. Pressing her small palms over her flushed face, she bashfully turns away as his large hands move to seize the bulge of her breasts. She bites back an obscene squeal as his fingers roughly knead and tug at her swollen mounds through the soft fabric of her gown.

"C-Captain?" She rasps arching her back as a soft mewl escapes her slightly-parted lips. His hands slide down her taut stomach, lifting the hem of her dress to allow his roaming digits better access to her supple bosom. Their eyes meet as he continues palming and lifting her breasts every now and then as if admiring their size and heft.

"Historia…" he murmurs softly as his lips hover above her neck. "Look at me." She slides her finger ever so slightly to the side allowing her to peek up at him through the gap in her small hands. He releases her breasts, reaching instead for her wrists. She turns bashfully unto her stomach as she feels his strong grip slowly but surely force her hands away from her face. Powerful hands reach around to grab her damp inner thigh obscenely as he presses his full weight unto her back.

"Captain L-Levi—!" Her voice breaks as he slips a long digit past her undergarments, gently stroking her overflowing vulva as his other hand reclaims her right breast. "H-here? R-right now?"

"Right," he whispers huskily as he lifts her dress further up, exposing her shapely backside to his roving gaze as he shoves her underwear past her pert buttocks. "We settle this tonight once and for all." A shuddering sigh escapes her as she feels his bare manhood pressing between her thighs, stroking her vulva suggestively.

She wriggles beneath him, clasping her small hands tightly around her mouth as his fingers slip inside her, steadily building momentum as a lewd sound echoes from her dripping sex. The room spins suddenly around as he whirls her trembling form, planting her firmly on her back. Her eyes widen as he slowly slides down her body, trailing sloppy wet kisses along her sweaty skin, pausing briefly to suckle her full breasts before dipping to lick her navel.

A shocked squeak escapes her as she feels his breath teasing the erect nub of her clitoris. Forcing her knees together with a self-conscious blush, she hastily mutters a soft apology as her legs smack the side of his face.

"What's wrong?" She shakes her head vigorously in response as tears of embarrassment sting her eyes. He slides his hands up her thighs, forcing her legs apart once more. "Just relax and—"

"No. Don't look please!" She cries out reaching down to smack his hands away. "Please anywhere but there! I haven't shaved it and it's—" He ignores her, snatching her wrists and pinning them together with one hand as he positions his body between her legs. When she tries to scoot her hips away from him, he plunges his mouth unto her hairy sex, sucking and licking at her moist nether lips.

Her shoulders tremble as the sheen of desire overcomes her sky blue eyes. Arching her back with a shameless moan, her fingers grasp the strands of his black hair, stroking them affectionately as his tongue sinks deeper into her. He lifts a long finger and slips it through her twitching vulva eliciting a surprised howl as she rubs her hips against his sucking mouth.

"Nggghhh!" He glances up at her relishing the shocked mewl that escapes her plump pink lips as his second finger invades her. "C-C-Ca-ah-ah-ptain!" Pulling away as he feels the urgency in her hips grow, he glides up to reclaim her lips in a bruising kiss. He plunges his tongue deep inside her mouth allowing her to taste the tangy remnants of her clinging to his tongue.

A strand of saliva trails briefly between them as he pulls away allowing her to suck in mouthfuls of air in short, desperate gasps. Grayish-blue eyes soften visibly as he leans forward to kiss her lips once more, a large thumb stroking the side of her cheeks affectionately. Small fingers move to stroke the shaved skin of his undercut tenderly as her free hand grabs hold of the side of his face, pulling him down for another searing kiss. When he pulls away to deny her at the last moment, she playfully nibbles the skin of his neck in retaliation, causing a pained growl to catch in the back of his throat as he reaches between them.

"Historia…" She bites back another wanton moan as his lips tighten around her areola. His tongue glides wildly up and down her supple mound as he suckles her loudly. "Does it hurt?" He murmurs releasing her breasts with a loud pop as he watches her squeeze her eyes shut. When she shakes her head bashfully, he lowers his head once more, reclaiming her breast as he reaches between them to stroke his manhood.

"Captain…" she sighs rolling her hips as her body knocks his aside. Shapely pale thighs straddle his powerful hips as she straightens up.

"What are you—" Words fail him as she reaches down to grasp his twitching manhood through the fabric of his slacks. "Stop!" He growls shaking his head. She unbuttons his slacks instead, allowing her to slide a small hand through the waistband of his trousers. Caressing his bare manhood with long, possessive strokes, she watches him hungrily, relishing the intensity of his expression and the ragged rhythm of his breaths. His hands squeeze the fabric of her gown, desperately trying to yank her away as her small hands drive him closer to his inevitable finish. "Historia!" His fingers fall to grasp the sheets beneath him as his hips begin to buck violently.

Feeling the tension in his shoulders beginning to unfurl, she rips down his pants, exposing his twitching member before falling forward, engulfing it with her hot waiting mouth. Pursing her lips together, she bops up and down his heated shaft, noisily sucking him until a sudden explosion of salt fills her mouth. She falls back desperately gasping for air as gooey fluid drips unto her outstretched palm.

 _Is this what sperm tastes like?_ She wonders choking violently as the remnants of his seed dribble obscenely down her chin, splattering on her dress and hands.

Running a hand through his hair with a frustrated groan, he leans forward to apprise her with a concerned frown. She wordlessly reaches for her handkerchief to clean the remnants of him from her mouth and clothes.

"Did you swallow it?" He asks taking in the state of mouth and clothes.

"Most of it," she replies hesitantly as she rubs the corner of her lips. "I think. So that's what you taste like." She is about to say something further when she feels him move to straighten out his clothes. She scans the room for a waste bin to discard the soiled handkerchief.

"Give it," he sighs, reaching for the fabric. She gently deposits it in his palm before drawing her knees beneath her petite frame as she watches him shyly. Her eyes soften as she watches him tuck his shirt back into his waistband.

"Stay the night." She mutters quietly as he rises to hitch up his slacks.

"You know I can't do that."

"Can't? Or won't?" She challenges sliding her foot out to block his path. He turns to give her an annoyed look. "Please. Only if for the night."

"Just this once." He sighs turning away from the window. He crosses the room pausing briefly to shrug off his jacket before stooping to take off his shoes. Gently setting them aside, he watches patiently as she scoots to the side, lifting the covers high enough for him to slip in. Her arms wrap around him as he finally settles down beside her. He draws her close, pressing her flush against his side as his fingers slide up and down her shoulder, stroking her soft skin affectionately.

"Where do you live?" She wonders shifting slightly to watch him. Although his eyelids are drawn peacefully, she can tell by the furrow of his eyebrows and the rhythm of his breathing that he is still very much awake.

"In the Survey Corps barracks," he replies with a small frown. "Why?"

"I was just curious," she sighs quietly, pressing a soft kiss on his exposed collarbone. "I was just wondering. I'm trying to picture what your apartment would look like."

"I'm not big on decorating," he admits with a small shrug as he shifts into a more comfortable position. "It's got a couch, desk, wardrobe, and bathtub."

"That's it?" He nods quietly. She shakes her head with a baffled smile. "I don't know why but when I first saw you…I assumed you were from a wealthy aristocratic family." He chuckles at this.

"It's the ascot," he remarks bluntly. When she blinks up at him in bemusement, he points towards his signature necktie.

"That, and the way you carry yourself." She nods snuggling closer to his chest. "What about me, what did you think when you first saw me?"

"I thought you and Armin were twins." She slaps her hand over her forehead with an exaggerated roll of her light blue eyes. "I'm still not entirely convinced that you're not related to him somehow."

"A lot of people used to mix us up when we were trainees," she admits. "Other than us having the same color of hair and eyes I honestly don't see any resemblance between the two of us."

"It's there. Trust me." She pouts slightly as she considers him with an affectionate smile. "What?" He asks uncomfortably when he notices her watching him.

"I'm trying to see if you and Mikasa look anything alike."

"We just have the same color of hair—that's it," he informs her with a lazy shrug.

"Not really. You both have very similar personalities."

"Give me a break," he scoffs. "You wouldn't have said that if we didn't share the same last name."

"But it's true. It's not just the way you guys fight—I can't explain it…but sometimes it seems like you two are soulless dolls devoted to a single cause." He says nothing at this, calmly watching her with an inscrutable expression. "Eren for her…Commander Ervin for you."

"Go to sleep," he murmurs, pulling the covers over her shoulders before turning away from her.

"How did you meet the Commander anyways?" She asks tilting her head to the side as she leans on her arm to watch him. When he ignores her, she playfully pokes his back prompting him to shift to face her. "Tell me."

He reaches out instead to stroke her cheek, brushing his rough thumb along her plump lips before sliding to her neck. She flushes uncontrollably when his hands sink further down her neck, brushing the crest of her breasts peeking over the neckline of her dress. She leans forward, closing the distance between them as she kisses him once more. His strong hands grab hold of her pert buttocks, shifting her petite frame unto his strong waist before lifting the hem of her gown. Raising her hands, she allows him to pull off her dress, casting it over his shoulders as his hands slide up to grab her breasts.

Small hands work his shirt free, tossing it carelessly aside as his strong fingers slide between her dainty digits, wrapping tightly around them as his hands pull her closer. Thin lips close firmly around her pliant pink lips. She pulls away with a breathy sigh, biting her lower lip as he shifts his attention to her breasts once more, groping and suckling them roughly as her vulva begins to drip.

"Ride me," he hisses against her nipple, grayish-blue eyes half-lidded with lust.

It takes her several moments to regain her bearings and even longer for her to make sense of his words. By the time she feels his pulsing organ pressed snuggly against her taut stomach, his hands are already lifting her tiny waist, long fingers gently guiding his mushroom-shaped head towards her tight sex as he guides her back down unto his lap. A strangled cry of pleasure fills the air as he enters her inch by pulsing inch. A harsh hiss escapes him as his fingers dig into her porcelain thighs, trailing angry red marks through her soft skin as he desperately resists the urge to slam into her twitching core with reckless abandon.

"Fuuuckkk!" He growls at the delicious friction of her nether lips clamped firmly around his throbbing shaft, seemingly intent on milking him dry.

"C-Cap-t-t-ain!" Tears stream down her cheeks as she finally reopens her eyes.

"Don't say it," he hisses gruffly, slowly lifting her off his manhood with a pained grimace.

"I love you…" No sooner had the words left her mouth did he slam her buttocks unto his lap with an obscene smack, plunging her unto his throbbing organ. She cries out as her legs dissolve beneath her. Planting her palms on either side of his body, she drives her hips forward, grinding and thrusting erratically, desperately seeking out the indescribable thickness of his penis. Large hands grab her pert buttocks, gently coaxing their erratic movements into an intoxicating rhythm.

"Fuck! Historia!" He grabs hold of her as he whirls their bodies around, strong hands pinning her down as he mounts her. He pulls out carefully, watching her delicate features contort lewdly as he slams his hips forward, burying himself roughly inside her once more. The violent creaking of the bed punctuates their harsh pants and ragged breaths as the intensity of his thrusts approach their inevitable climax.

"C-A-AH-AHPTAIN!" She screams as he hits a spot deep inside her that sends a spasm of pleasure shooting through her quivering frame. Her toes curl violently as he slams his hips forward, attacking the spot that had drawn that sinful cry from her lips.

"You're…too…loud!" He grunts mercilessly pounding her deeper and deeper into the soft mattress. Lifting her legs obscenely, he turns her unto her side, reaming her relentlessly as her cries begin to grow hoarse. Her breasts bounce and sway with the force of his thrusts, prompting him to lean down and grab hold of a sprightly mound. She opens her mouth to let out a pained howl as he squeezes her breast tightly, allowing him to plunge his tongue deep within her, swallowing her shameless mewls.

"Comethinfff's…..commiinffff! NNNGGGHHHUUUUMMMGGGHGH!" Ecstasy seizes her petite frame in violent spasms as her nether lips clamp painfully around him, squeezing his testicles dry.

"HISTORIAAAAAHHHH!" She feels the mattress dip beneath them as he tries to pull out of her. Wrapping her legs and arms tightly around him, she holds him firmly in place as his twitching member sprays molten ribbons of seed deep within her. He falls off her with an exhausted growl extricating his now-flaccid manhood from her overflowing vulva with a vulgar squelch.

Slowly but surely the gossamer curtains of her four-poster shift into focus as she regains her bearings. When she turns to face her lover, her heart skips a beat as she suddenly finds herself face-to-face with his sleeping visage.

 _I don't think I've ever seen him asleep before…._ Her thoughts trail off as she studies his boyish features with an affectionate smile. She reaches out to gently stroke the side of his cheeks as a soft breath escapes him. His muscular chest rises as he draws a deep breath through his slightly parted lips.

 _ **It is rare for you to fall asleep before me, even rarer than these forbidden moments we steal every now and then…**_.

Amidst the waves of rumpled sheets and strewn pillows he lies, small yet powerful, calm yet restless. Muscular arms splayed neatly by his head, his lips slightly parted as the ghost of his ever-present scowl lingers over his uncharacteristically slack features.

 _ **The clouds part briefly, sending a silver sliver of moonlight streaming through the window. I open my eyes, turning my head ever so slightly to consider you in awesome wonder.**_

 _He's so beautiful. Even when he sleeps._ Her smile broadens as she slides her hands beneath her head, rising briefly to pull the covers over their bodies before sliding back unto the bed. _I wonder if he's a light sleeper._ She catches her hand as it strays towards his face once more, retracting it with a wistful sigh as she decides against disturbing him.

Sleep eludes her as she lies watching the shadows play across his peaceful features. A cool gentle breeze wafts into her chambers prompting her to rise and cross the room drawing the window shut before returning to his side. From the corner of her eye, she notices a writing desk in the distance and shifts her gaze toward him once more. Gently sliding out of bed, she softly pads toward the writing desk, quietly sliding out the drawer in search of a roll of parchment.

Reaching for her pen, she runs her hand gently over the yellowed sheet and freezes when she catches a glimpse of her reflection in her vanity mirror. A soft sigh escapes her as she turns fully to inspect her reflection. Her normally neat golden tresses are damp and tousled clinging to her face as beads of sweat roll down her nude flesh. The heat of lovemaking is evident in her once-unblemished skin from her swollen lips to the possessive marks and bruises littered across her flesh—vestiges of his ardent ministrations.

A smile tugs at her lips as she approaches her dresser, small hands reaching for a comb to tame her wild mane before falling away, content with her disheveled appearance. She turns away, heart racing madly as her eyes seek him out. Her heart flutters when she finds him sleeping soundly on the bed where she left him.

 _ **My gaze lingers longingly as I trace the slight bulge of your shoulder blades. I silently study the outline of each visible vertebra dotting your muscular back, tracing the dip of your spine down to the light crease of your toned buttocks, partially obscured by the sweat-soaked sheets clinging to your skin.**_

 _This isn't a dream. This is really happening. I'm standing naked in my bedroom watching Captain Levi Ackermann…_ _ **the**_ _Captain Levi Ackermann…naked in bed…fast asleep after making love to me._

Her gaze lingers lovingly over his thin lips, tracing his pale skin down his chin, focusing briefly on the vein running down his long neck before settling on his broad muscular chest. She moves to adjust the covers over him and notices his shirt lying on the floor beneath the bed. Bending down to retrieve it, she gently lifts it to her nose, closing her eyes with a soft sigh as his scent fills her nostrils.

 _This moment…is as real as all those stolen moments he had shared with her…_

None of her dreams had ever lasted this long. Felt this real. Tasted this salacious. Her hands reach down to trace the moist trail of sperm gently trickling down her naked thigh. She notices his ascot tangled within the sheets and gently extricates it. Folding it neatly, she turns to place it on a nearby chaise lounge before shifting her attention to his shirt. Sliding it over her shoulder with reverent care, she pauses briefly to bask in his scent with a deep whiff before securing the buttons loosely around her petite frame, rolling up the sleeves slightly to accommodate for her shorter hands. Returning to her chore, she quietly moves around the room, gently picking up their discarded clothes. After gathering them into a small pile draped over her forearm, she returns to the chaise lounge to fold them.

Dusting her hands with a satisfied smile, she returns to her writing desk, sliding the pen easily between her fingers as she straightens out the parchment once more. There is a sudden flash of lightning followed by the faint rattle of windows as the low growl of thunder shakes the floor beneath her. She blinks silently at the window admiring the vivid fork of electricity ripping through the overcast sky. Shaking her head once more, she turns away before freezing as she catches another glimpse of her reflection in the mirror.

 _I wonder if she wrote her diary on a night like this. I wonder if she slipped out of bed, heart racing madly as she desperately sought a means to communicate her feelings for him. She had to…how else could she have captured those moments so perfectly? How else could she have articulated such desires so eloquently? Had it not been inspired by her post-coital bliss._

Her fingers hover over the parchment as the steady ticking of the grandfather clock in the other room marks the gradual passage of time. She sits frozen, eyes narrowed expectantly, heart beating painfully within her breast, plump pink lips whispering a hushed mantra.

" _Any minute now…the words will come. Any moment now…the words will come. Any moment now."_

Her fingers remain frozen pressed tightly around the smooth body of the pen, hands going numb from poor blood circulation. The words don't come. The gentle patter of raindrops carry a comforting chill that fills the room as the scent of wet earth wafts over her, washing away the heady scent of their bodily fluids. Shaking her head angrily, she tosses the pen with a frustrated growl. Small hands rub her weary features as she leans back in her seat. Pale blue eyes fall on the piece of parchment, making out a simple sentence.

 _He is my greatest love. I know this now._

An angry snarl escapes her as she rips the parchment into pieces, tossing the remnants into a nearby waste bin before retrieving another blank sheet with an exasperated flourish. A satisfied smile tugs at her lips as she hears the dull rustle of the parchment pieces clattering within the depths of the trash.

 _My words. Not hers! Mine! They have to be mine! He's mine now so they have to be mine!_

She bends to retrieve the pen from the floor before feeling her fingers move once more over the parchment. Leaning back to inspect her handiwork, she freezes as her brain finally takes in the half-finished paragraph.

 _ **I had always known that I didn't belong. That my destiny lay beyond the walls. The Wings of Freedom fluttered majestically in the wind, beckoning me to seize back what the titans stole from us. But dignity proved almost as elusive as freedom from the walls. I learned that the hard way long before I met you.**_

Biting back yet another frustrated growl, she rises to her feet walking as far away as she could from the desk before abruptly coming to a stop. Clasping her slender fingers together, she reaches her hands high above her head, stifling a loud yawn as she stretches quietly. Releasing her hands, she falls forward, twisting and stretching again. From the corner of her eye, she notices a small folded sheet of paper lying on the floor beneath the chaise lounge where she had placed the Captain's clothes.

She quietly crosses the room and retrieves the folded piece of paper with a quizzical frown. It is clear from its frayed edges and stained hue that it has been folded and unfolded several times before.

 _Did this fall out of his pocket when I was folding his clothes?_ She wonders as her gaze trails back toward the Captain's sleeping form. Without thinking, she hastily unfolds the piece of paper moving towards the window to study its contents with a studious frown.

It is a rough but realistic sketch of several Survey Corps members gathered in a cramped kitchen. Her fingers lovingly trace the Captain's depiction clasping a teacup between long, slender fingers, arm splayed nonchalantly over the back of his chair. Littered throughout the charcoal-drawn scene are a few familiar faces. Mike Zacharias's signature mop is easily identifiable even perched atop his folded arms. Section Commander Hange Zoe's glasses seem to gleam mischievously as she kneels beside the Captain's chair, hands clasped together in a comically exaggerated plea. Behind her, Nanaba, Lynne, and Gelgar stand pressed together, arms draped sloppily over each other's shoulders as they lift identical tankards high in a raucous cheer.

Glossing over the unfamiliar faces, she returns her gaze to the Captain's side but freezes when she notices a blonde figure seated at the Captain's right side. The figure's eyes are lowered studiously over a small stack of papers, shoulders drawn meekly as she reaches for her own teacup absentmindedly. A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she returns quietly to the writing desk.

"Hello, Petra..."

 _I wonder what color her eyes were._ Queen Historia muses distractedly as she studies her predecessor's depiction for any clues. It is impossible to make out the color of any of the characters' eyes in the lively kitchen scene. Pursing her lips in disappointment, she returns her gaze to the Captain's former lover.

Although she is sitting, it is clear from her proportions that she is quite petite. Enough of her features were depicted to convey her understated beauty. She jumps slightly as she feels a sudden warmth envelop her back. A muscular arm reaches out from behind her, lifting the piece of parchment she had been writing on earlier as the Captain's disheveled visage creeps over her shoulder.

"Did I wake you?" She asks turning to plant a soft kiss on his cheek as he studies the paragraph carefully.

"If we're going to do this," he pauses as he turns to face her. "We're going to need some ground rules." Drawing her knees beneath her petite frame, she shifts in her seat as he squeezes the parchment within his fist, turning to search for a waste bin. He doesn't search for long and immediately tosses the sheet of paper into the trash.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" She asks trailing him as he slowly makes his way towards his stack of clothes.

"Rule number one: Nothing in writing. Everything between us must remain verbal or remain unsaid. Got it?"

"Why?" She asks narrowing her eyes. He wordlessly shoots her an incredulous look over his shoulder. Her lips spread in a mischievous smile as she squeezes her lips, noisily stifling an outburst of laughter. "Worried I might write another diary like Petra's?"

"As a matter of fact I am," he admits bluntly sliding his leg into his trouser.

"Don't worry," she sighs crossing to stretch her petite frame over the soft mattress of the bed. "I don't have her gift with words." He shoots her a sympathetic look as he hitches his slacks past his muscular buttocks.

"That little paragraph you were writing was actually not half bad." She starts as she notices the illustration still clutched within her fingers. Her eyes scan the room for a suitable hiding place.

"Er, that's only because I sort of stole it from Petra's diary," she mutters sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck as she blushes slightly.

"Which reminds me. Give it." He abruptly turns reaching out his hand expectantly in her direction. Her breath hitches as she blinks up at him, flushing slightly as their eyes meet.

"What are you—?"

"The diary," he explains. "That little book has caused nothing but trouble."

"My father took it." He arches an eyebrow skeptically at this. "Honest. I had it on me when they took me remember? And I guess they searched me to make sure I didn't have any weapons and that's when they found it. I never got around to getting it back so I think it's either buried beneath the Reiss Chapel, or scattered over the Orvud District." He narrows his eyes before wordlessly retracting his hand as he turns away. Relief floods through her as she hastily shoves the paper out of sight.

"Rule number two: I come to you." He turns to face her holding her gaze as he enunciates his next words carefully. "You never come to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"How come?" She protests.

"Because I'm better at sneaking around," he explains with a blunt smirk. "Besides, it's easier for you to claim rape if we're ever caught—"

"Excuse me?!" He turns to give her a quizzical look when he finds her glaring at him, arms resting at akimbo.

"Rule number three: if we ever get caught you're to claim rape. Understand?"

Her mother's ear-splitting scream rattles her ten-year-old self as the frightened woman takes off running for dear life. A group of tall, cloaked figures closes in around them prompting her to clutch her newly-discovered father's hand tightly.

" _ **You know what this is, Lord Reiss,"**_ Kenny Ackermann drawls as his grim visage comes into view _ **.**_ She had watched helplessly as he and another officer grasped her mother's hands tightly behind her. _**"The fall of Wall Maria's got you actin' reckless."**_ His scowl deepens visibly. _**"I suppose you thought you'd get your pretty lil' secrets to safer ground, huh?"**_ Rod Reiss had cowardly remained silent as the terrified woman whimpered loudly.

" _ **Let my mama go!"**_ The words had fallen from her small lips reflexively as she had taken a step towards her frightened mother.

" _ **NO!"**_ Her mother had screamed at the top of her lungs. _**"I'm not that girl's mother! I've never seen her before in my life! Do whatever you want with her but please let me go!"**_ She remembered her jaw falling slack at this as her small hand had fallen limply to her side.

" _ **Oh?"**_ Kenny the Ripper had asked turning to face her spineless father expectantly. _**"Is that true? Is all of this just some sort of awkward coincidence?"**_ She feels her father's gaze fall on her and turns to face him, blue eyes wide and confused. Years later, she still remembers the pain in her heart as his hands unceremoniously release hers with a resigned sigh.

" _ **Fine. So be it,"**_ he had bowed his head. _**"That's correct these two have nothing to do with me."**_

" _ **I thought that might be the case."**_ Tears stream down her mother's eyes as they watch, wide with shock and horror. She had turned to plead as Kenny's accomplice forced her to her knees. _**"You were never employed at this estate. And no one here seems to really know your name. Sounds to me like you don't even exist."**_ He unsheathes his curved blade with a menacing scowl.

" _ **No, wait! Master please!"**_ Rod Reiss had turned away. _ **"That isn't true! You have to tell them!"**_

An ugly grimace had contorted her once-beautiful features as the Ripper's hand slid across her neck, slashing her skin open with practiced ease.

"No!" She hisses vehemently narrowing her eyes into deadly slits. His signature scowl returns. "I refuse!" She declares defiantly. "I'm not lying about us. If we're ever caught I'm going to admit the truth."

"Like fuck you are!"

"It's not up to you, Captain—" She shoots back.

"Enough with the 'Captain Levi' shit, alright?!" He snaps tersely. "Listen, we either do this my way or for—"

"No! If we're going to do this we're going to do this as equals. Which means that I have as much of a say in this as you do!"

"Historia," he sighs exasperatedly pausing to pinch the bridge of his nose before continuing. "Think of all the people who died to see you on the throne. We owe them—"

"We owe it to them to rule fairly and honestly. The old King was a fraud and a puppet, meant to deceive the very subjects who pledged and sacrificed their lives for him," she shoots back hotly. "There are people who died thinking that the king was a just and fair ruler instead of the manipulative coward that he was. That the government that doomed them was concerned with humanity's wellbeing! Imagine all the little lies the prior administration used to rationalize and justify every monstrous act it committed for the so-called sake of humanity. When I took this crown I pledged to carve my own path. I vowed to right decades of selfish and deceitful leadership. And I don't intend on stopping now."

"So why all the sneaking around?"

"We're in the courting phase. That's private!" She replies matter-of-factly. He rolls his eyes turning away with an irritated sigh. "Cap—I mean Levi…what kind of queen would I be if I could sacrifice the love of my life for the sake of power? If I don't draw the line somewhere, where will it end?"

"Just…do it for me," he murmurs with a weary sigh. Sky blue eyes flash dangerously as she lifts her small frame into a sitting position, defiance evident in her pale blue eyes as they hold his gaze.

"Rule number three," she declares forcefully with a fierce frown. "No games and no schemes."

"What the fuck are you—"

"My father tried to manipulate me into becoming a monster and devouring my own comrade for his own selfish needs," she snarls crossing the room to angrily jab his exposed chest with her index finger. His eyes narrow slightly as he watches her with an inscrutable expression. "I threw him unto his fat ass and broke the syringe he almost plunged into my forearm. Don't try to trick me. You know who I am—it doesn't work!"

"Fair enough." She blinks blankly as he leans forward planting a soft kiss on her forehead. When he pulls back a soft smile playing on his thin lips, grayish-blue eyes drawn in obvious satisfaction.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Thanks for pointing out how clingy Historia seemed. You've all been so supportive, helpful, and awesome. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Hey! Levi!" Hange Zoe waves wildly as the pint-sized Ackermann enters the conference room. She turns to nudge her lieutenant signaling him to make room for the Captain to sit beside her. When her long-suffering assistant does not budge, she moves a seat over instead beckoning him to join her in the newly created seat.

Pretending not to have noticed her, Captain Levi scans the room for the Commander's tall form. The blond is holding a sizeable stack of reports, reading them with a studious frown. Without shifting his gaze, he briefly acknowledges the Captain with a small nod in his direction as he pulls out a chair and settles in beside him.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Coming through." Hange Zoe calls out cheerily as she makes her way to join the Captain and Commander, squeezing through several bodies in the process.

"Section Commander, mind your hand! Your stitches haven't fully healed yet!" Moblit Berner scolds breathlessly as he follows her. Captain Levi's eye twitches as the eccentric titan-lover settles into the seat beside him.

"I'm so excited Levi. Can you feel it? Today's the day!"

"The day humanity finds a cure for your madness?" He mutters crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, silly," she chuckles nudging him playfully, earning a baleful glare for her troubles. "Today's the day…" In spite of himself, he turns when she abruptly stops talking. He arches an eyebrow when he finds her peering intently at him through her goggle-like spectacles.

"What the fuck—?" He leans back slightly, brushing against the Commander's chair in the process.

"You look horrible, Levi! The bags under your eyes seem to have doubled since yesterday evening." Light brown eyes tinge visibly with concern as she leans forward to peer at her irritated colleague. Commander Ervin shifts his gaze to appraise his subordinate with a bemused frown.

"She's right," Commander Ervin Smith remarks, lowering his paperwork as he shifts to face the Captain. "I told you to delegate your duties to your squad if they are too much for you."

"I'm fine."

"With all due respect, Captain you don't look fine," Moblit admits quietly.

"Perhaps something else is keeping you up?" Ervin Smith states watching the pint-sized scout carefully. The Captain freezes as a meaningful gaze passes between them.

 _Tch! Fucking Four-Eyes! Sticking her fucking nose where it doesn't belong._ He turns away without bothering to respond as his thoughts return back to the prior night's activities with the newly-crowned queen. _Looks like I'm going to have to start taking naps whenever I go to see her._

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting," Premier Zachary announces as the guards shut the door behind him. The conference room falls still as he marches briskly towards the head of the table, lowering himself unto his seat with a firm frown. "Very well then, who'd like to start?"

Commander Ervin raises his hand, patiently waiting for the Premier to acknowledge him. Once he is given permission to speak he rises up, holding up the papers he had been reading earlier as he clears his throat.

"I am pleased to announce that with the help of the Queen and the Chancellery's fundraising efforts the Survey Corps has managed to secure more than enough funds for the expedition to reclaim Wall Maria." Excited chattering follows this as several people exchange thankful smiles.

"Does that mean that the Chancellery will keep its promise and begin distributing and publishing pardons for the vindicated nobles?" Levi's scowl deepens as he turns to face a portly middle-aged woman dressed in stately barrister's robes. Several people shoot the outspoken advocate annoyed looks as murmurs of disgust slowly fills the room.

"Honestly, Judge Schaeffer is now really the best time?" Nile Dawk mutters with a disapproving frown. "The Reiss Inquisition has only just begun. Pardoning any implicated individuals could compromise the investigation not to mention bring its integrity into question."

"That is not the deal I was promised by Commander Smith and Premier Zachary," the barrister shoots back shifting slightly in her seat to glance at Ervin. "Despite the fact that they are innocent, my clients have fully complied with every single one of the Survey Corps' requests. It's time that they are rightfully vindicated."

"Surely if they're as innocent as you claim, then what's the hurry in clearing their names before the investigation has even had a chance to begin?!" The Military Police Commander challenges clenching his fist angrily. From the corner of his eye, Levi notices a faint smile playing at the blond Commander's lips as he observes the scene silently.

"He's right. This investigation would only uncover further evidence of their innocence—" Another Military police officer begins. Premier Zachary taps the table loudly with his large palm, restoring order to the meeting.

"Commander Smith, may I see your report?" The blond rises to hand the Premier a stack of papers before retaking his seat. "We'll be in recess while I examine these reports. Commander Ervin, Judge Schaeffer, might I have a word with you both?"

The Captain rises pausing to let the conference room empty out before taking his leave, not bothering to acknowledge his Commander. Hange Zoe and her lieutenant follow him as he moves to lean on the wall furthest from the conversing crowd.

"He's not seriously considering letting those traitors off the hook, is he?" A military police lieutenant asks Nile Dawk incredulously.

"It honestly wouldn't surprise me if he did, Bruce," the Military Police Commander replies with a disillusioned sigh.

"I mean to hell with whatever deal they might have struck with the Survey Corps!" The lieutenant named Bruce snaps angrily. "Those greedy bastards can't bind the rest of us."

"You fucking pigs sure are brave all of a sudden," Captain Levi scoffs with an annoyed glower.

"What did you call me, you scum?!" Lieutenant Bruce growls turning to face them.

"Hard of hearing?" The pint-sized scout shoots back without missing a beat. "Where the fuck was all this anger when those greedy bastards were hunting down me and my men?!"

"That's enough you two!" Nile Dawk barks as he and Moblit Berner step between the two seething officers.

"If it were up to me I'd round up every single MP and march them through a firing squad." The Captain's shoulders are trembling as his voice deepens to a menacing growl. "For all we know, you all could have been in on the conspiracy too."

"Hey, I said that's enough!" Commander Dawk snaps reaching to grab the Captain's shirt. Hange Zoe knocks his hand away with a sheepish chuckle.

"Trust me, you _don't_ want to do that," she assures him with an ominous frown.

"For your information, we were just as shocked as you guys were to find out about the King being a fraud," Lieutenant Bruce barks hotly. "If anyone was in on the conspiracy, I'd say it was the Survey Corps."

"That doesn't even begin to make any sense," Moblit Berner remarks quietly.

"In a matter of weeks, your branch has single-handedly spear-headed two ill-advised operations with catastrophic losses while wielding the exact same weapon the Garrison was able to use to seal the breach in Trost."

"Can we please just leave the Garrison out of this?" Dot Pixis requests politely, his head gleaming as he approaches them.

"Fine whatever! Even if we leave out the Stohess catastrophe and the Fifty-Seventh Expedition, the Survey Corps still orchestrated a dubious coup d'état, conveniently producing a so-called 'rightful heir' before striking a deal with several implicated nobles to secure funding for its continued operations!"

"So let me get this straight," Levi sighs with a frustrated frown. "You spend years working for and with several officials who were either aware or otherwise directly involved in a conspiracy to conceal the secret of the titans from humanity and never once muster enough balls to question their authority or otherwise oppose them. Then you sit back, again, and watch as your fellow soldiers are hunted and slaughtered by members of your own branch armed with equipment designed specifically to counter omnidirectional gear and you continue following orders. Then when the conspiracy is exposed, you have the gall to accuse the whistleblowers of profiteering! I'll just chalk this up to stupidity and let it slide."

"Why you arrogant little pipsqueak!" Lieutenant Bruce roars as he reaches out for Levi's ascot. The Captain easily steps aside at the last moment, causing the taller man to stumble gracelessly into a nearby wall just as the conference room door swings open.

The crowd falls silent as Commander Smith steps out to summon the officers back into the conference room. Blue eyes narrow angrily as they fall on Lieutenant Bruce's reeling form, clutching a bloody handkerchief to his nose as a pair of military police officers rally to help him to his feet.

"Ervin!" Hange Zoe calls nervously. "I swear it's not what it looks like."

"Premier Zachary is about to reconvene the conference," the blond states formally, stepping aside to allow the others return back to the conference room. Captain Levi moves to re-enter the conference room as Lieutenant Bruce is carried away for medical attention. The Commander blocks his path with his body, prompting the pint-sized Ackermann to glower at him.

"I didn't touch him," Levi Ackermann blurts defensively.

"I know," Ervin Smith admits. "Your handiwork tends to be a lot…messier than a broken nose. That being said, I still want you to get some rest."

"I'm fine." The Commander moves an arm to bar his path as he tries to walk around him.

"No, you're not," Ervin shoots back in a clipped tone. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Heat stings the back of the Captain's neck as he watches the tall Commander march into the conference room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Letting out a long, steadying breath, the Captain shoves his hands into his pocket, quietly turning as he walks away. His footsteps echo in the vast, stately halls of the royal palace as his boots carry him further away from the conference room. He stops when he reaches the grand foyer and finds it packed with a small contingent of military police officers hastily marching towards a waiting carriage.

 _That's the royal family's carriage. Is Historia planning on going somewhere?_

"Captain Levi!" He stiffens as he spies his lover waving at him from the foot of the stairs. Although he had noticed her earlier, he hadn't recognized her with her blonde locks styled in a simple braided ponytail and her dressed in a bright corseted frock. Tightening his lips as he slowly descends the stairs, he pauses to acknowledge her with a small nod. "Is the conference already over?"

"No," He states moving to walk past her without elaboration or explanation.

"Were you sent on another assignment?" He pauses briefly before nodding.

"Your majesty, the carriage is ready." A footman informs her with a reverent bow.

"Thank you, Janis." The man flushes deeply at being addressed so informally as he shuffles away. She turns to face the Captain, folding her hands meekly in front of her a light blush tinting her cheeks. "Where are you headed?"

"Back to the Survey Corps barracks," he replies slipping his hands into his pockets. "Why?"

"We're headed in that direction, we could ride with you if you'd like."

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," he pauses, lowering his frame into a low bow. "But I'd prefer to ride alone."

"Oh, I see," she mumbles quietly lifting her gaze to study his features. He abruptly turns away as her light blue eyes shift to the dark circles encircling his eyes, blonde eyebrows drawn in a concerned frown. "Well then, I'll leave you to it." He bows once more before taking his leave. Although he feels her gaze trailing his movements he does not turn or otherwise acknowledge her as he strides purposefully towards the royal stables to retrieve his horse.

Swinging his leg over his horse, he seizes the reins urging his trusty steed forward with a click of his teeth. As he rides past, he catches a glimpse of the Queen mounting her carriage. She freezes when she notices him passing forcing him to abruptly avert his gaze.

 _Fuck me! Does she fucking have to stare all the fucking time?!_ His grip tightens around the reins as he leans forward spurring his horse into an urgent gallop. _It's a miracle no one's caught on yet—shit I'll be damned in Ervin and Armin haven't figured it out by now._

" _ **Perhaps something else is keeping you up?"**_

He grits his teeth as he recalls the shrewd look in the Commander's light blue eyes as they had studied him earlier.

"Yep," he mutters with a frustrated sigh. "He knows." He cringes as he recalls a conversation he had shared with the Commander several years ago following a particularly devastating expedition beyond the walls.

He remembered snatching the casualty list from the taller man's hand as he had passed his desk, replacing it instead with a simple envelope addressed to him.

" _ **If you're dying to read something, read that,"**_ he had growled, tossing the casualty list into a nearby drawer without hesitation. _**"It's been sitting on your desk for almost a month now and some dumb ass keeps moving it to my fucking desk."**_ The blond had turned the envelope letter, his blue eyes skimming the characters long enough to discern its sender's identity before rising to cast it into the fireplace.

" _ **Have you seen Mike? His report was due yesterday—"**_

" _ **He's still in the infirmary,"**_ he remembered responding crossing his hands as he had turned to fix the tall blond with a disapproving scowl. _**"Speaking of which, you seriously need to get that cut looked at."**_ Ervin Smith had briefly tapped the side of his bandaged head with a distracted frown before shifting his attention to the growing stack of paperwork sitting on his desk.

" _ **What could I possibly have to say to her after all these years?"**_ He remembered the somber shadow that had fallen over the taller man's eyes as he stood completely still, watching the crackling embers of the hearth.

" _ **Who?"**_ The Captain had asked stupidly prompting the blond to turn and face him.

" _ **When I was young my father used to always say that no man could faithfully serve two masters. It took me years to understand what he really meant and even longer to realize the truth behind these very words. No matter what, one master's interests will always prevail over the other's, sometimes to the other's detriment."**_ He had listened quietly as his friend moved to settle down unto the chair directly opposite him, watching him with dull, unseeing eyes. _**"There are days when our work vindicates my decision to leave her behind. But some days…some days it's harder to resist the urge to seek her out. To rekindle the flame I so foolishly extinguished in youthful tactlessness."**_

" _ **I'm guessing today's one of those latter days huh?"**_ When the blond offered no protest or response, the Captain remembered giving him a bemused frown. _**"Whatever happened to making difficult choices and sticking out the consequences no matter how shitty?"**_

" _ **I'm human too Levi,"**_ the blond had scoffed shaking his head.

" _ **Fair enough. So why don't you just end it?"**_ He had shrugged. _ **"Four-Eyes claims you graduated in the top ten percent of your trainee corps, so you should be eligible for a transfer to any branch you choose."**_

" _ **It's not that simple."**_ He had sighed leaning back to close his eyes with a resigned frown. _**"She's getting married to a former classmate of mine. But even then, if she wasn't getting married, I couldn't marry her knowing that any day—any expedition could possibly be my last."**_

" _ **Fair enough,"**_ he had repeated quietly as he let the matter drop.

He is thankful to be back in the Survey Corps barracks as he rides past the front gates, making a beeline for the stables. After securing his horse, he immediately makes his way to his apartment to take a quick shower before returning to his office. He finishes his report in record time but decides to reread it later before turning it in. He notices Hange's and Moblit's horses being guided to the stables as he waits for his horse.

"Levi!" The eccentric Section Commander calls out with an excited squeal as she skips toward him. "Guess what?! The council approved additional funding for my Titan-extermination apparatus."

"Were they brain-dead or something?" Captain Levi wonders with an incredulous frown.

"No, silly! They were thoroughly blown away by my awesome proposal—"

"Rambling monologue—" her long-suffering subordinate amends beneath his breath with a weary sigh.

"—and my super awesome blueprint—"

"—unintelligible doodles—" Moblit Berner corrects, pausing to pinch the bridge of his nose as his Section Commander wraps her good hand around his mouth.

"Good work," Levi mutters distractedly as his horse is brought out to him.

"Leaving already?" Hange Zoe asks as they watch him inspect his saddle. "Where are you going?"

"I need to negotiate a contract with the metalsmith guild now that we've secured sufficient funds for the expedition." He scans the stable with a small frown for any sign of the Commander's horse. "Where's Trina?"

"With the Commander," the eccentric scout replies removing her glasses to clean them with the hem of her shirt. "He stayed behind to have a word with the Queen." Levi's eyes widen at this as he digs his heels sharply into his horse's side.

"About what?!" He snarls reining his horse long enough to receive a response.

"Er, I didn't care enough to ask," Hange replies with a sheepish smile. "Where are you going?!"

 _He knows he fucking knows!_ While he really shouldn't have been surprised that the Commander had figured their secret out so quickly, part of him had hoped that he would have come up with an acceptable explanation by the time the Commander had caught on to their affair.

He flies down the cobbled streets, urging his horse faster as the imposing silhouette of the royal palace grows bigger. A pair of footmen cast him identically confused looks as he dismounts from his horse. Grayish-blue eyes narrow as they settle on the space where the royal carriage had been parked earlier.

"Welcome back Captain Ackermann,"

"Captain Levi—not Ackermann," he corrects as the footman approaches to relieve him off his horse. "Have you seen Commander Smith?"

"He left with the Queen in her carriage some hours ago." Came the footman's reply.

"Where did they go?"

"They didn't say, sir." He grits his teeth with an irritated click, turning his horse as he prepares to leave. From the corner of his eye, he notices movement and turns to watch the royal carriage slowly move into view. He steers his horse away to make room for the carriage as it slows to a halt. The carriage door swings open as Ervin Smith's long leg slowly slides out.

"Captain Levi?" the Queen greets with a bemused frown as she disembarks from her carriage.

"Is everything alright?" The Commander asks as their eyes meet.

 _ **Now**_ _he fucking knows!_ He had known Ervin Smith long enough to recognize the triumphant sheen in his bright blue eyes that typically accompanied the discovery of some fascinating bit of information.

 _I'll bet he deliberately stayed behind and sent Hange and Moblit ahead, knowing that once they told me where he was I would come running back like some thief in the night._

"Everything is fine," the Captain lies with an irritated glare as he turns around, intent on leaving. "Commander?"

"Right." The Commander turns to give the Queen a deep, reverent bow as his horse is gently guided toward him. "Good night, your majesty."

"Good night, Commander," the blonde replies before shifting to acknowledge the Captain as well. "Captain." Commander Ervin mounts his horse quickly and sets off trotting behind the surly Captain.

'That was a dirty move," Captain Levi mumbles sourly as they reach the Survey Corps barracks.

"What was?" The Commander asks pointedly avoiding his gaze.

"You know what I'm talking about." The Captain snatches the one-armed man's sleeve as he moves to walk past. "Just fucking go ahead and say it, already."

"Go to bed, Levi." The blond's expression hardens as blue eyes detect a hint of defiance in the pint-sized Ackermann's boyish features. "Seriously. That's an order."

He obediently secures his horse and retreats to his sparsely-furnished apartment. Pausing briefly to kick off his boots, he settles down unto the couch. Leaning back, he rests his weary head unto his outstretched palms watching the shadows dance over the plain ceiling as the sun finally sinks over the horizon. Blinking lazily as a small sigh escapes him, he shifts his attention to the stack of paperwork on his writing desk. Stretching his hands high over his head, he crosses the room, quickly picking up the pile of reports and diagrams desperately begging for his attention.

His shoulders stiffen instinctively as he senses another presence steadily creeping toward his room. Rising to his feet, he wordlessly crosses the room, positioning himself behind the door's path, reaching calmly for his letter opener. Grayish-blue eyes narrow cautiously as the door swings open briefly obscuring him as the petite intruder hastily slips in, pausing to secure the door shut.

"C-Captain?" He steps forward, yanking down the Queen's hood with an irritated glower.

"Rule number four: the moment you start neglecting your duties as queen, this is over." Blue eyes follow him as he moves to observe the grounds below through the gap in his curtain.

"I wasn't followed," she assures him breathlessly fanning herself as she shrugs off her heavy traveling cloak. He shifts his gaze towards her as he detects the familiar rattle of omnidirectional gear.

"You have to leave," he informs her softly as he finally retreats from the window. "Commander Ervin knows."

"What?! You told him?" His eyes narrow as he studies her carefully.

"I didn't mean to," he replies vaguely. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you." She turns to drape her coat and jacket over a nearby chair before making her way towards the kitchen. "You looked…possessed this afternoon when I saw you leaving the council meeting."

"I'm fine. I got into a little argument that's all." He rises to gather her clothes, moving quietly towards the tiny foyer closet where he hung his coats and jackets. Hanging her coat and jacket, he turns to watch her fill a kettle of water by the sink before moving to turn on the stove. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Making you some tea," she replies as she moves to join him on the couch.

"Tea keeps me up,"

"Don't worry, I brought my own special brew." She winks at him as she leans closer gently nudges him with her elbow.

"What?" He scowls.

"Try resting your head on my lap," she suggests blushing slightly.

"Why? Your thighs are bonier than mine." A vein throbs visibly on her temple. "It's true." He insists prompting her to clench her fist.

"Lie. Your. Head. On. My. Lap. _Now_!" She growls through grit teeth. An amused smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he silently complies. Small fingers gently slip into his dark hair lovingly massaging his scalp with reverent circular strokes. "Close your eyes. There? Isn't that soothing?"

"Whatever, just don't forget the kettle on the stove."

"That morning at the cottage when I nearly burned the kitchen down," she begins with an incredulous chuckle. "I honestly thought it was possible to die of embarrassment."

"Come to think of it," he sighs cracking an eye open to peer at her. "Why did you decide to cook that evening? Didn't you realize that the stove would create smoke that could be seen by anyone?"

"I honestly didn't think about it." She shrugs in response as she leans forward instead, a small hand reaching up to stroke the side of his face affectionately before falling to his long neck. "Someone had told me that there was barely enough dinner left over for you and Section Commander Zoe. I decided to make some more food so you guys would have enough to eat when you returned."

"What did you fall asleep or something?" She chuckles blushing deeply as she shakes her head sheepishly.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" He cracks his other eye open, abandoning his attempt at feigning sleep. "I got carried away reading Petra's diary."

"You're kidding." She shakes her head, bowing her head as his shoulders rumble with amusement.

"Can you at least pretend like it's not that funny?" She snaps as the kettle begins to whistle.

"But it is," he insists.

"You're the worst!" He lifts his head off her lap, allowing her to rise and return to the kitchen. She dumps some teabags into a pair of waiting teacups before pouring out the steaming water. He moves to settle down by the kitchen table as she approaches with the tray. He presses his lips gently to her elbow as she leans forward to set the tray down on the table.

"Ginger tea?" He arches an eyebrow as he reaches to lift his teacup.

"Why do you hold it like that?" She asks with a bemused smile as she watches him take a sip of the steaming beverage. "Your cup I mean."

"I'll tell you a funny story." He leans back, arm draped over the backrest of his chair as he gently returns the cup to its saucer. "When I was thirteen I used to visit this teashop that would serve its customers with fine china. The tea itself was nothing special but the china pieces were some of the most breathtaking works of art I have ever seen. One day I found a traveling merchant who agreed to sell me a china set very similar to the ones that shop used for a cheap price. I was thrilled and began saving up to buy it. When I finally bought it, I was so excited that I didn't properly inspect the merchandise before taking it home and setting it out for a business associate. When I lifted the teacup by its handle it fucking shattered spilling tea all over me and my associate."

She purses her lips desperately fighting back laughter as he concludes his tale. He turns to watch her and shakes his head prompting her to release the breath she had been holding with a hysterical cackle. Grayish-blue eyes soften as he studies her fair mirthful visage with an amused chuckle of his own.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't—"

"Don't apologize, it was a funny story. Obviously, I didn't think so at the time but that's a moot point at this point." She shakes her head, clutching her side as she reaches to dry her eyes with a finger.

"Did you ever get back at the merchant?" A mischievous smirk twists his lips as he nods his head without further elaboration.

"Tell me what happened," she pleads leaning forward to clutch his arm as his eyelids begin to grow heavy.

"Maybe…some other time…" He hears her chair scrape as she moves to help him to his feet, guiding him towards the couch where she gently lowers him unto the waiting cushions.

"I'd love to hear the story behind your aversion to beds." Sleep claims him before he can articulate a response.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm so excited! I just can't hide it! I was worried that I wouldn't have enough time to develop their relationship before the expedition to reclaim Wall Maria but episode 11 just revealed that at least two freaking months had passed before the expedition! Glad you guys enjoyed the last two chapters as I honestly felt uncertain about posting them at all. Until next week! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

She allows a deep sigh of contentment to escape her as she presses her cheek fast against his broad chest, small hands encircling her lover's torso protectively. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat slowly lulls her to a long, dreamless sleep. When her pale blue eyes flutter open hours later she instantly notices the absence of his warmth against her cheek and sits up, frantically scanning the dimly-lit apartment for any sign of him.

From the corner of her eye, she notices a flash of white followed by the unmistakable sound of shuffling parchment. As her eyes adjust to the darkness, she makes out two slender figures huddled intimately over the Captain's writing desk. Although their backs were to her, it was impossible to confuse Commander Ervin's blond undercut hovering inches above the Captain's shoulder.

A sudden urgency spurs her to her feet, eyes widening ever so slightly as the warm blanket draped loosely around her falls to the ground. She watches the Commander slowly straighten up, rubbing his eyes with a tired sigh as he squints down at a scroll of parchment.

"Is something wrong?" The Queen asks quietly as her gaze falls to the Commander's beige pajamas and slightly disheveled hair.

"Oh, sorry to wake you," Ervin Smith greets turning to flash her a small smile. Historia flushes deeply as she traces the blond's hand to its perch on the backrest of the Captain's chair. Commander Ervin's blue eyes soften as the blonde queen crosses the room to join them. "I was just picking Captain Levi's brain about something."

"We're almost done," Captain Levi mutters quietly without turning to face her as she moves to stand beside him. She leans over ever so slightly to inspect the parchment in his hand before shifting her gaze to study his features.

Grayish-blue eyes are sharp and attentive as they trail the procession of hastily-scribbled characters printed on the parchment. His eyebrows furrow in concentration, thin lips drawn in a taut line. Water drips lazily from his damp black locks, landing neatly unto a long cloth draped over his powerful shoulders. He shifts ever so slightly as her gaze trails a wayward droplet of water down his neck, vanishing beneath the collar of his shirt.

"What do you think?" The Commander asks softly returning his attention to his foul-tempered subordinate.

"I think it's a shit plan," the Captain offers bluntly with a weary sigh leaning back to cross his arms.

"I don't like it either but it's the best we can come up with under the current circumstances. Our resources are better expended preparing for the expedition to reclaim Wall Maria," Ervin Smith admits matter-of-factly. Confusion mars the young queen's delicate features as she lowers her gaze meekly to study her bare feet, feeling out of place between the formidable pair. She feels the Captain's gaze slowly but surely shift to apprise her and hesitantly lifts her eyes to meet his. Heat stings her cheeks as their gazes meet prompting her to bashfully retreat. Although she wants to ask what is going on, she is far too embarrassed to articulate her inquiry.

"Fine. I'll handle it," the Captain assures the blond curtly pushing back his chair as he rises to his feet.

"Very well. I'll leave it to you." The Commander's eyebrows slacken in relief. He turns to take his leave, pausing to acknowledge the Queen with a quick bow before slipping out of the front door.

"Is something wrong?" Historia asks hesitantly as she watches her lover move towards the bathroom. When he doesn't respond, her attention shifts to the stack of paperwork Commander Ervin had left behind. She quietly approaches the desk, pausing briefly to determine her lover's position. Her petite frame freezes when she notices him watching her from the bathroom entrance.

"You should probably start heading back to the palace before someone notices that you're gone," he mutters quietly in response.

"What's going on?" She presses crossing the room to join him. "What did he want?"

"He was briefing me on my next assignment." It is evident from the tone of his voice that there is more that he is not telling her. She knows better than to press him for more details.

 _He will tell me when he is ready._ She reasons.

"Did he say anything about us?" Her blue eyes watch him earnestly as she presses her palms softly against his chest.

"Why would he?" The Captain asks with a shrug. She steps back as he turns to walk away. Folding her hands neatly behind her, she watches him lean forward to fill the bathtub with water.

"Are you having second thoughts?" She asks softly, hugging herself with a self-conscious frown. "About us?" He wordlessly straightens up, turning to walk past her as he returns to retrieve something from his writing desk.

"Here," he says at length, holding out a lone sheet of parchment he had been reading earlier. She quietly crosses the room to join him, hesitantly reaching out to accept the document with trembling hands. Settling down unto his writing chair, she feels him return to the bathroom as she lowers her eyes to read the letter.

 _Hear me oh, vain and foolish usurper,_

 _You dare expel me and my family from our home and install your bastard queen on the sacred throne my husband and his ancestors before him rightfully occupied? You dare proclaim your bastard puppet the True Ruler of the Walls, casting doubt on the legitimacy of my husband's peaceful reign? You will repent your boast and atone for the cruel injury you have inflicted on me and my family._

 _In thirty days, on the eve of the longest day of the year, your bastard pawn must be lowered from Wall Rose in the Trost District bound and chained. She must be unknown to man, a virgin. A sacrifice suitable for the titans. She must be delivered to the titans at the setting of the sun or else the titans will destroy all Trost and everyone within the city. For the cruel insult you have visited upon humanity and the vicious injury inflicted on my husband, I demand the life of Historia Reiss. In thirty days._

She lowers the parchment with trembling hands, her heart thumping madly as she repeats the words within her racing mind. Biting the corner of her lip to keep it from quivering, she rises to her feet, quietly crossing the room as she returns to the bathroom.

 _Could it really have been written by the former queen?_ Although she had really never paid attention to news and rumors about King Fritz and his family as a child, she had heard enough stories of Queen Portia's benevolence from the maids and palace staff. While her predecessor had been more driven and stronger willed than her husband, a callous letter like this seemed petty and out of character for her, even under the circumstances.

She finds her lover lying in the half-filled tub, water sloshing gently as he scrubs and rinses his muscular frame. Watching his boyish features focused blankly on his roaming hands, it is easy to understand her predecessor's pain and anger. Although their relationship was barely a week old, the thought of anyone hurting him in any way was enough to cause her throat to constrict painfully.

"Do you have any idea," her voice trembles slightly as she rubs her arm meekly. "Who wrote it?" He shifts ever so slightly to study her before offering a noncommittal shrug in response.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly when he notices her expression. She shakes her head, turning instead to leave.

"Do you think they're bluffing?" Her voice is low and ragged from fighting back tears.

"No," he replies honestly as he rises to rinse his body. After everything that had happened within the past month, she couldn't blame him. The discovery of the titan-shifters and the harrowing truth behind the titans' creation and insatiable appetite for human flesh had convinced her of the existence of mysteries far beyond her limited knowledge and comprehension.

"I see…" she trails off awkwardly, unsure of how to broach the question gnawing away at her. "You're going to kill whoever is behind this, aren't you?"

"If it comes to it." He shrugs reaching for a cloth to dry himself with. Her features harden at this.

"That easy huh?" She scoffs shaking her head.

"Did Petra ever mention how I became a scout?" He wonders as he turns once more to face her. She shakes her head. "I was eleven when Kenny decided that I was strong enough to fend for myself." She cringes as she remembers the sniveling crybaby she had been at that very age. "With no relatives or any other means of supporting myself I inevitably turned to crime. Petty theft, grand larceny, arson, assassinations, kidnappings—back then, I did it all for the right price. No reasons needed so no questions asked." He chuckles as her eyes widen in shock. "Why so surprised? Killing and maiming have always been like second nature to me. It's probably why I' so fucking good at killing titans."

" _ **Ya wanted to know who I was to that fucking pipsqueak? I'm the man who raised him. That's right. Taught him everything he knows. Won't lie, it warmed my cold, dead heart to watch his reputation grow over the years, to watch him finally use them tricks I learned him to squirm out of my grasp. Levi Ackermann will come through them doors tonight. I know because I raised him to hunt down anyone who threatens his existence."**_

She shakes her head backing away from him as she trembles in disbelief. He follows her planting a hand on the wall beside her effectively trapping her as he leans down to face her. Her heart races as she recognizes shades of the murderous Ackermann's gray eyes embedded within his icy blue gaze as they watch her. An intense shudder of trepidation runs down her spine as he reaches a long finger towards her cheek, plucking a strand of golden blonde hair which he holds out between them.

"Maybe for the old Levi," she replies softly at length. "But you've changed since then."

"Quite sure of that, huh?" He scoffs shaking his head as he releases her hair, turning away to continue getting dressed. Unfurling the cloth from his waist, he opens his dresser to pull out a fresh uniform.

"Yes!" Her voice cracks as she reaches out to grab his wrist, halting its path down the procession of buttons lining his sharply-pressed shirt. Snaking her free hand around his neck, she gently tiptoes to press a chaste kiss against the corner of his thin mouth. "You once told me to let the past die. To kill it if I had to. The old Levi might have been apathetic, selfish, and ruthless but you are none of those things now. Haven't been for quite some time."

"Oh?" Her breath hitches as he trails a long finger down her forearm. "So, what am I now?"

"You're a wolf among sheep," she returns without hesitation. Releasing a breathy sigh, she closes her eyes as she lifts his hand, pressing his palm to her cheek. "Violent, yet tender. Ruthless yet compassionate. Passionate yet restrained beneath a mask of indifference."

"You really think it's better to spare the conspirators' lives?" She opens her eyes, small shoulders trembling slightly as he retracts his hand returning his attention to buttoning his shirt.

"Not really," she admits with a shrug as she watches him get dressed. "No. But that doesn't mean that I like it." A wistful sigh catches in the back of her throat as she settles down on the couch, blue eyes trailing his movements attentively.

"Who cares about you liking it?" He asks distractedly as he secures his ascot around his neck. Blonde eyebrows narrow slightly at this as she watches him carefully. "When you agreed to become queen did you do it because you wanted to or because you had to?"

"Because I had to," she murmurs softly bowing her head as heat stings her cheeks. "It was the least I could do."

"So is this," he informs her matter-of-factly as he tucks his shirt into his slacks.

"Are you sure?" She scoffs shaking her head. He turns to face her arching an eyebrow in bemusement prompting her to elaborate. "I mean, isn't that how it starts? The fever, the rage. The vindictiveness that turns good men cruel."

"What makes you think these are good people?" His tone is low and acerbic.

"Because," she heaves a small shrug as a weary sigh escapes her. "No one—no matter who—is all bad. Long ago, they were once like us, hopelessly inexperienced, foolishly idealistic with dreams of righting the wrongs of this world."

" _ **Father, please listen to me!"**_ Rod Reiss calls out earnestly pressing his chubby cheeks against the bars of his cell as his dark blue eyes meet his father's cold hard gaze. _**"This is our chance! We can kill the titans once and for all! Free humanity! Why? Why won't you let us? Why do you refuse to understand?"**_

" _ **Leave it to me, father,"**_ Frieda assures Rod Reiss decades later with a confident smile. _**"I won't lose to the ghosts of our ancestors!"**_

"I must admit, I'm not nearly smart enough to see the big picture. To understand what they understand knowing what they know," he admits with a rueful sigh. "But dwelling on that, hesitating and allowing compassion to dull my blade, sentiment to addle my wits…that is a luxury I cannot spare. And neither can you." He pauses to lift the hateful letter with an austere frown.

"She's most likely angry, frightened, and confused. When I killed my father it was different. We had no choice. It was the only way to save humanity. But now, I believe that diplomacy can work. It won't be easy but I'm more than willing to give it my all."

"I see," he mutters dully as he slips his uniform jacket over his shoulders. Although it is clear from the measured timbre of his voice that he has decided to let his reservations go unspoken, she decides to resolve the matter once and for all.

"Fine, let's find her first. When we do I'll try to talk to her, you know, convince her to confess and abandon her rebellion. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a shit plan but I guess we can give it a shot," he shrugs. She narrows her eyes suspiciously at how easily he allows her to have her way.

"What would you propose?"

"You know what I would propose." He shoots back quietly. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she turns to pull out a map of Mitras from within his desk.

"I know what you're doing," she chuckles with a knowing smile. "You're going to let me do this my way and watch me fail in order to prove your point."

"Is that what I'm doing?" He teases arching an eyebrow.

"Yes." Her eyes narrow as she turns to fix him with a defiant scowl. "And it's not going to work. I'll show you that there is still good in people. No matter how twisted or evil they might seem. Not every situation is a lost cause."

"What's with the map?" He asks crossing his arms as she moves to unfurl the map on the dining table.

"We're going to try to figure out where Queen Portia could be hiding," she replies arching her eyebrow in bemusement. Her small fingers curl around the edge of the table to keep them from trembling with excitement lest her lover misunderstand. "Now if I were to go into hiding where would I go? Huh, where are you going?" She asks as she notices him moving into the kitchen.

"If we're going to do this, then I'm going to need some tea."

"Ah, good idea!" She exclaims snapping her fingers as she huddles studiously over the map, trailing her hands over random streets and buildings before remembering the reports the eccentric Section Commander and her long-suffering assistant had assembled in preparation for the coronation banquets.

"What are you looking for?" He calls after her, peeking out from the kitchen when he hears her pulling out another drawer.

"Hey, do you still have those reports Section Commander Hange and Lieutenant Berner made for the—"

"Bottom left drawer." She feels his gaze trailing her as she carefully slides out the drawer he had indicated. "Make sure you leave everything as you found it."

"Aye, aye Captain!" She declares with a playful salute. He blinks blankly at her before returning his attention to the kettle as she pulls out the massive stack of paperwork.

She purses her lips when she catches herself humming a pleasant tune she had picked up a lifetime ago. Reading Petra's diary and hearing the others' battle stories had awoken a desperate yearning to see the Captain in action. While she wished that the situation had arisen under kinder circumstances, she was content with the hand fate had dealt her.

The chair creaks loudly as he returns to settle into the seat opposite her, leaning an arm over his backrest as his gaze falls on the map. She lifts her hand, holding out a sizeable stack of papers for him.

"We need to split the work," she explains when he doesn't immediately accept her offering. "You handle that stack and I'll handle this one."

"What are we looking for?" He asks listlessly.

"Any old comrades of Queen Portia's," she replies as she continues reading the report in her hand. He wordlessly relieves her of his stack, leaning unto his forearm to inspect the report. She quickly locates a clean sheet of parchment and writing pen which she uses to scribble some notes for later reference. He rises a few moments later to remove the kettle from the stove, returning with a tray of tea and biscuits which he gently sets on a nearby stool. "This is going to take a lot longer than I thought." She sighs accepting the teacup he holds out to her with a grateful smile.

"Hn." He offers dully as he pours himself out a cup. A smile tugs at her lips as she remembers his earlier tale about his shattered tea set. When he feels her watching him and lifts his gaze to meet hers, she manages a sheepish smile before returning her attention to her work.

"I give up! This is hopeless," she declares throwing her hands up in exasperation several hours later. "Any luck?" He shakes his head as he reaches up to stifle a loud yawn with his palm. "I wonder how Armin and the Commander do this."

"It's a lot harder than it looks," he admits rising to his feet as she stretches languidly. From the corner of her eye, she notices him studying the wall clock with a studious frown and arches an eyebrow as she watches him.

"Got somewhere to be?"

"An appointment at nine." He nods as he moves toward the front door. "Gives us enough time to get some breakfast. There's a café just outside the barracks I will stop by to pick up something while you take a bath."

"Can't you reschedule your appointment?" She asks quietly. "I mean no offense but I think this is a more pressing matter."

"I'd rather not," he remarks bluntly. "I'll be back soon. There are some fresh shirts in the drawer." She lets out a small exasperated sigh as he shuts the door behind him. Resisting the urge to pout, she softly makes her way towards the bathroom, slowly stripping off her shirt and slacks before leaning down to fill the bathtub.

A wistful smile tugs at the corner of her lips as a gust of early morning breeze fills the air with his intoxicating scent. She remembers the fiery arousal the sight of his naked body splayed carelessly within the empty bathtub had aroused in her. After all that had happened, it was difficult to believe that that had happened a little over a week ago.

It is easy to pretend that they were more than lovers preparing to attend to their respective duties. She closes her eyes, as she pictures herself sitting on the soft cushion of a wide bed. Her small fingers spread a generous amount of lather unto her naked flesh as she pictures them buried deep within rumpled sheets, her knees pulled beneath her petite frame. She imagines watching him move quietly about slipping into his uniform, pausing only when the sudden sharp cry of a toddler fills the air.

Her heart clenches in contentment as he bends over to plant a loving kiss on the wailing infant's head, gently extricating their firstborn from the crib. She feels her body lean forward with a loving smile, feels her small hand rub soothing circles against her growing tummy as she watches him placate their restless offspring with soft, loving kisses pressed gently against his chubby neck.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?" Her arms flail wildly about as she slips backward falling gracelessly into the bathtub with a deafening splash. Heat stings her cheeks as she slowly but surely rises to meet his gaze, tiny fingers clenching the edge of the bathtub as she presses her petite frame demurely against the tub. "Hurry up. Your breakfast is getting cold." She nods sheepishly as she reaches out to fill her bucket once more, dumping the water over her body.

She repeats the process several times until she is satisfactorily clean, shaking her blonde locks as she steps out into the warmth of his waiting arms. He closes his arms around her, encircling her petite frame with a clean cloth. When she reaches out to secure the cloth around her naked flesh, he gently bats her hands away, guiding the cloth up and down her body with gentle, lingering strokes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away," she mutters sheepishly shifting to face him. "Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes. I'll wash and return them as quickly as possible."

Her breath catches sharply as his fingers lift her pert doughy mounds, kneading them roughly before abruptly letting them fall. Small hands slide up reflexively to steady her breasts as they bounce obscenely, prompting him to coax her limbs apart.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" He growls softly leaning down to press deep, wet kisses against the outline of her collarbones.

"I-I'm n-not. W c-can't we have to—" he swallows the rest of her sentence with a deep, searing kiss, moaning softly against her slack lips as he slips his tongue inside her mouth. Blue eyes flutter shut with a dreamy sigh as she leans further into his kiss, angling her head to grant him better access as the cloth falls unto the floor beneath them.

"Have to what?" He repeats as his fingers twist her nipples obscenely.

"W-what about your a-aah-appointment?"

"It's like these are just begging to be played with," he chuckles ignoring her question, fondling her plaint bosom instead, prompting her to avert her gaze as she flushes bashfully.

"D-don't be ridiculous," she chides thoroughly unconvincingly as he leans down to suckle her.

"Just look at how hard your nipples have gotten."

"C-Captain, p-please. W-we need to get back to work b-before your appoint—"

"It's fine. We have more than enough time." She opens her mouth to point out the absurdity of his statement but releases a vulgar squeal instead as a long digit penetrates her moist sex.

"C-Captain L-Levi!" She cries out biting her lower lip.

 _It's no use…I can't think clearly anymore._ She laments as she feels him sweep her feet from beneath her, carrying her out into the drawing room. He carefully deposits her unto the couch, leaning back to untie his ascot before sliding his shirt off his muscular shoulders. She averts her eyes reflexively when they find his bulging pectorals with minimal effort.

"Embarrassed?" He taunts with a wicked smile as he folds his shirt before setting it aside. "It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before." Her blush deepens as he leans down to watch her. Blue eyes widen as she feels the tip of his mushroom-shaped organ teasing the twitching lips of her vulva as his long fingers secure their grip along the bottom of her knees, spreading her legs apart. He pushes himself into her. Trembling hands press urgently against his hard chest, shaking her head as her parted lips release a string of nonsensical syllables in protest.

"C-Captain Levi…please…wait!"

"You're already soaking wet," he teases as he ignores her, penetrating her womanhood with a series of deep, rhythmic thrusts. "Does it feel that good?" She shakes her head instead, blue eyes squeezed shut in humiliation as she wills her treacherous lips to cease their lascivious cries to no avail.

"It's not…that's not…aaahhh haagghhh!"

"Historia, look at me," he orders, sternly pounding her when she shakes her head in defiance. When she cracks an eyelid open to glance at him, he pounces on her, grabbing a bouncing breast in his large hand as his lips devour her wanton cries with a greedy kiss. "It feels fucking great inside you. I could honestly fuck you forever."

"No!" She cries out hyperaware of her swaying breast bouncing and swinging lewdly between them as his muscular thighs smack her pert buttocks loudly. "C-Captain Levi…Anymore and I'll…I'll." An indescribable wave of euphoria wafts over her shivering form as a piercing cry rips through her throat. When the blinding light subsides, she feels a faint tingling sensation growing from her curled toes as he slams that spot within her once more.

Porcelain thighs quiver as warm seed leaks out of her vulva, seeping into the blanket to mix with their post-coital secretions as he collapses on top of her completely spent. He shifts ever so slightly unto his side pressing her snugly against him as a strong arm cradles his head. Minutes bleed into hours as she watches the light folds of his curtains billowing gently in the mid-morning breeze. From the corner of her eye, she notices a sheet of paper flapping softly and turns to observe it. Content that the document is not in danger of being blown away, she pulls herself into a sitting position, drawing her knees intimately against her bare chest.

 _How can he sleep so soundly?_ She muses tilting her head ever so slightly as she considers the subtle slump of his jaw. Rubbing her thumb against her knees, she lets out a low sigh of exasperation as she stares blankly at the writing desk. Blue eyes narrow ever so slightly as they fall on Queen Portia's hateful letter from before.

 _Whoever wrote that can't be up to any good. Surely Captain Levi knows that. So why would he want to have sex when this person is still out and about?_ She recalls his conversation earlier that morning with Commander Ervin with a pensive frown.

" _ **I think it's a shit plan,"**_ the Captain had opined.

" _ **I don't like it either but it's the best we can come up with under the current circumstances. Our resources are better expended preparing for the expedition to reclaim Wall Maria."**_ Pink lips purse as she remembers how her lover's gaze had tellingly shifted toward her at that point in the conversation.

 _Could it be? Could the Commander's plan involve using me as bait to lure out the conspirators?_

Understanding tightens her features as she straightens up, arms falling limply to her side. She rises to her feet, crossing the room as she approaches her lover's writing desk. When she reaches it, she instantly snatches the hateful letter from the wooden surface, peering down at the characters with rapt, attentive eyes.

 _Earlier when I was looking for the guest list reports he was busy making tea. And then when I asked him to help he didn't protest—simply going with it almost as if he already knew that I was on the wrong track. But how?_

She scans the table carefully for any sign of the envelope that accompanied her predecessor's hateful letter. Concern creases her forehead when she finds none.

 _Captain Levi would never refuse an order from the Commander, no matter how much he disagrees with it. Which would explain why he's taking his sweet time hunting the conspirators. Could he be stalling?_

"You're not sleeping," he observes groggily as he finally stirs, watching her from the couch.

"You know who sent the letter, don't you?" She asks holding the document up as he sits up, rubbing his eyes groggily. "The Commander told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Who sent it?" She asks watching him expectantly as he rises to get dressed.

"The former queen, whatever her name is," he offers with a small shrug.

"So…it's true. How did you get it?"

"Judge Schaeffer gave it to him yesterday during the council's meeting."

"The one you left early?" He nods as he turns to face her. "Who is Judge Schaeffer?" His eyes narrow ever so slightly at this as he leans back unto his palm as he considers his response. It is clear from his reaction that this was not going to be an easy answer. Few things ever were these days.

"You really should start paying closer attention to the politics of the capital," he chides with a stern sigh. "Judge Dana Schaeffer is a brilliant and powerful attorney from a wealthy aristocratic family. Together with a select group of similarly gifted and influential attorneys, she represents humanity's elite citizens, protecting and nurturing their interests through any means necessary."

"I remember her now. She was at the second ball I attended after my coronation." Historia mutters quietly to herself as she recalls the portly middle-aged woman with shoulder-length brown hair and keen eyes. "She was very sweet to me and seemed very eager to help fund the expedition to reclaim Wall Maria. What?" She asks pursing her lips slightly as a cynical chuckle escapes him. He shakes his head as he meets her gaze, grayish-blue eyes focused and foreboding.

"When it comes to people like Dana Schaeffer, you have to be a sheep amongst wolves," he warns. "Wise as a serpent yet as innocent as a dove."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the tardy post but a lot of work had to go into this chapter in light of rumors that Season Three Episode Twelve is going to be the last Attack on Titan episode for some time. While I hate inserting original characters, I've decided that this is a necessary evil in order to provide some much-needed conflict and development for Levi and Historia's relationship. If my suspicions turn out to be well-founded about the anime going on a hiatus after this week's episode, I will use my original upcoming arc which I'm entitling the "Never War Arc" to conclude the story. This might take several chapters or a few depending on how many plot bunnies decide to pop by for a visit.**

 **I borrowed and inserted a few select quotes from the following movie scenes: Alfred's Speech in Batman v. Superman; Thetis' threat to Andromeda and Cassiopeia in the original Clash of Titans movie; and Casey Affleck's opening monologue in Gone Baby Gone.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Queen Historia sits in a bathtub of steaming water, small knees pressed meekly against her bare breasts as a pair of maids gently spread generous amounts of lather over her body. Normally, the thought of someone other than the Captain or Ymir scrubbing her so intimately would have embarrassed her. Today is different. Her mind is elsewhere. Bright blue eyes flutter shut as she steadies the butterflies dancing in her stomach with a deep, calming breath.

 _It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright. Everything will be fine. Think of something else…_

She leans back, waiting for her body to adjust to the water's temperature with a wistful sigh. The memory of the Captain's rough ministrations earlier that day returns to her, prompting the return of a familiar tingle in her nether regions. Biting her lower lip, she desperately tries to keep from imagining her lover's hands caressing her flesh as her maids begin to clean and rinse her body.

"All done, my queen," the first maid announces rising to retrieve a cloth to dry the blonde's body. The petite queen slowly rises to her feet, pausing long enough for the first maid to dry her off. They throw a silky robe over her naked form before leading her back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Queen Historia shifts to examine her reflection in the mirror. Growing up she had never had the luxury of owning a mirror, only ever glimpsing her reflection in window panes and water surfaces. And yet it hadn't taken her nearly as much effort to recognize her own reflection as it takes now. An unnervingly routine feeling of unfamiliarity strikes her as she sits blinking back at her wide blue eyes. She lifts a small hand as she studies her reflection intently, desperately trying to confirm it belonged to her.

"What did you think of the braid I styled for your coronation ceremony?" The first maid asks as she returns into the room. Her kind hazel eyes earnestly watch the blonde's reflection in the mirror expectantly. It is clear that she has been dying to receive some sort of feedback from the blonde but hadn't dared to broach the subject until now.

"I loved it," Queen Historia sighs breathlessly turning to address her with a beaming smile that somehow doesn't quite reach her eyes. Tears of joy gleam in the woman's eyes catching the blonde queen off guard. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"Not at all, your grace! It's just that we—the former queen never acknowledged our efforts or complimented us for any reason," the woman explains, sheepishly dabbing the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief her colleague had given her. "It was tough to know what exactly she liked or disliked. It was awful and quite tedious."

"Well, I know exactly how that feels." A sheen of sympathy flashes over her pale blue eyes as they fall to her lap. She is reminded of her own childish yearning to please and be acknowledged by her beautiful mother."Which is exactly why I will always go out of my way to commend those who do good and speak up when others do wrong. People take so much for granted, forgetting just how unsure and unpredictable life is. How precious each moment could very easily end up being."

"Wow," the second maid exclaims with an impressed sigh. "You look so young but your eyes and words…they betray a maturity of someone far beyond your years, your Majesty." Queen Historia turns to acknowledge her with a kind nod, flushing ever so slightly.

She suddenly jumps as she remembers the Captain waiting for her. Straightening up in her seat, she jumps once more as the maids reach to strip off her robe, flushing furiously as she calms down.

"Sorry," she mutters meekly. "I'm still not used to being dressed by someone else."

"That's alright, your Majesty," the first maid smiles back kindly. "You'll get used to it. Just give it time."

"Was it hard being a soldier?" When the Queen nods both maids gasp in excitement. "Sorry, it's just hard to believe that you were a soldier—one of humanity's protectors."

"How come?" Queen Historia asks arching an eyebrow.

"Forgive me your grace but your frame is a little softer and frailer than most other female soldiers I've seen," the second maid explains before adding. "My cousin's married to a female Garrison officer and when I helped her get ready for her wedding, she had trouble fitting her arms into the sleeves because they were so muscular."

"Besides, you're way prettier than any other officer I've ever seen."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Historia asks blinking blankly. She was still years away from understanding the dated and simplistic views of the upper-class and their attendants.

"Don't most women enlist because they are homely and have no promising marriage prospects?" The Queen balks at this, shaking her head slowly with a bemused frown. "Apologies, your grace." The blonde waves away her apology with an amused smile as they continue their work.

"What was she like?" Historia wonders as they help her into her night slip. "Queen Portia?"

"She was polite enough, but seemed rather cold and aloof," the first maid recalls with a shrug. "She rarely entertained or socialized herself, preferring her garden and books to the company of others."

"I remember her reading and writing a lot of letters, though," the second maid recalls. "I didn't think much of it but now it all makes sense. To think, she might have been communicating with her conspirators all those years."

"I wonder how much longer until they find her," the first maid sighs shaking her head with a disapproving frown. "I mean, honestly, she ought to just turn herself in to save face. I hear most of the nobles who cooperated with the investigation only got fines and placed on house arrest."

"That's true. If she keeps dragging this out by hiding she's only going to end up getting herself killed. Right, my lady?"

"Are some of her letters still here?" Historia wonders abruptly steering the conversation back to her predecessor's correspondence.

"She fled in such a hurry, barely had enough time to collect her things. Some of her letters are still here. I think she locked them in a drawer somewhere," the first maid replies after some thought.

"No," the second maid dissents shaking her head. "Some officers came for her the day her husband was arrested. When they couldn't find her, they took the letters instead. As evidence I imagine." Historia's eyes narrow at this.

"Where did they take them?" She wonders pretending to watch the first maid filing her dainty nails. "The letters I mean."

"Who knows?" The second maid shrugs. "With all the allegations of corruption and conspiracy flying around, I'm sure they took them somewhere safe and secure. Probably the Premier's personal vault in the Chancellery Headquarters. Best not to leave anything to chance."

Historia pretends to be distracted by the vibrant collection of ribbons and hair ties assembled within a nearby drawer as she listens intently, hanging on to her attendants' every word. In her mind's eye, she desperately tries to recall the path leading to Premier Zachary's office suite.

 _I wonder if Premier Zachary would let me see them if I asked._

"All done, your grace," the first maid exclaims with a breathless sigh as she and her colleague finally take a step back to admire their handiwork. "No matter how many times I see it, your beauty never fails to take my breath away."

" _ **You're the queen now. Everyone will shower you with attention and affection for one reason or another. Power, influence, wealth, control, information…just a few of the things you have to offer."**_

She stiffens somewhat as she meets the maid's fawning gaze. Feigning a bashful smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, she studies the woman suspiciously. Although part of her hoped that the Captain was wrong, deep down inside she sensed that he was right.

"Magnificent, your majesty!" The second agrees with a proud clap of her hands. The blonde queen graciously thanks them as she rises to walk toward her four-poster.

"Nelly, could you lock the door after you?" Queen Historia asks addressing the second maid as they lift the covers for her.

"Of course, your majesty." They lower the covers over her petite frame, tucking the edges snugly around her before departing.

"Good night, your grace." They bow in unison as Historia turns to acknowledge them once more.

Blue eyes watch intently as the door swings shut behind them with a firm click. The blonde waits patiently, straining her ears as she listens to the telltale rattle of keys followed by the grind of the locks sliding into place. She continues listening following the muffled sounds of their retreating footsteps as they walk down the hall. Once she is satisfied that she is alone, she slides out of bed, ripping the covers off her body as she falls to her knees and retrieves her uniform and omnidirectional gear harnesses from beneath her mattress.

Her fingers are fastening the last button of her shirt by the time she hears the faint tap on her bedroom window she had been expecting. Securing her harness loosely around her frame, she pads quietly towards the window to let Armin in. Her doppelganger greets her with a stilted nod as he lands softly on the carpet beside her. He follows her as she points to her nightdress lying on the bed.

"Thank you," she murmurs tapping his shoulder with an appreciative nod as she lifts a leg to climb unto her window ledge. He swallows audibly around a large lump in his throat as he reaches out to lift the flimsy nightgown. Blue eyes narrow hesitantly as he appraises his disguise, regret evident in his small shoulders.

The Queen scans the area around the window ledge carefully before hopping out as she finishes securing her harnesses. Satisfied with the familiar snug pull of her equipment, she aims her anchor at the rooftop and leaps. The cool night air whips the hood of her dark green cloak down, exposing her heart-shaped visage as she glides and swings towards the rendezvous spot.

The gentle trickle of a nearby fountain barely manages to drown the soft fussing of their horses as she lands beside her lover. As she straightens up, she feels him scan the heavens intently. She moves to mount her horse, raising her hood as he finally turns away, content that she wasn't followed. Their eyes meet briefly and she can barely contain her excitement as they finally take off.

She is twelve again riding through a vast open field, blonde hair flying wildly in her loose ponytail, listening to the steady din of hoof beats as she and her classmates whoop and call out in youthful exhilaration. It is the freest she had ever felt in her young life. The moment she had been truly reborn as Christa Lenz—darling of the 104th. She closes her eyes as she recalls the amusingly daring antics of Rainer, Connie, and Sasha on horseback.

"We're here," the Captain announces interrupting her thoughts. She slows her horse to a stop beside his, blinking up at a pair of imposing wrought iron gates. There is a soft rattling sound as a bleary-eyed watchman ambles toward the gate, lifting a lantern high above his head as he studies them with a small scowl.

He jumps back when he recognizes Captain Levi's austere features glaring down at him, hastily saluting him as he frantically unlocks the gate. They gallop past him and quickly reach the front steps of the stately manor where a pair of footmen greet them with salutes before ushering them indoors.

"Judge Schaeffer will be with you shortly," one of the footmen informs them as they enter the drawing room ahead of him. "Shall I get you anything to drink while you wait?" Historia shakes her head shyly, holding her hood closely to her face.

"We're fine," the Captain replies tersely.

"What a shame. And I had taken the liberty of calling for some tea." Historia jumps visibly as a vaguely familiar voice slowly approaches the drawing room. They turn to find Judge Schaeffer smiling at them from the doorway. "I have it on good authority that you are somewhat partial to black tea, Captain Levi."

"Good authority?" The Captain repeats with a listless frown.

"Lord Nicholas Lovof," Judge Schaeffer supplies as the footmen shut the door behind her. A small smirk tugs at the corner of her lips as she notices a subtle shift in the Captain's demeanor.

"Friend of yours?" He asks arching an eyebrow. The Judge shakes her head with a chuckle.

"Hardly. He was a former client of mine I helped with a spot of trouble some years back," she alludes with a smarmy smile. "Perhaps you'd heard?"

"Shall we get down to business?" Captain Levi sighs blinking sluggishly as he crosses his arms.

"Right." Historia watches as the Judge moves to settle down on a nearby couch, beckoning them to join her on the opposing chairs. "When will Commander Smith be joining us?"

"He's busy," Levi offers impatiently without further elaboration.

"I see. Well, then that simply won't do." She shakes her head with a soft chuckle. "I was quite certain that he understood the sensitive nature of this information. While I'm sure you are quite trustworthy in your own right, I was painfully clear that I would divulge Queen Portia's location to him and only him. Do send him my regards along with my apologies."

"Good evening," Judge Schaeffer's eyes narrow as Historia lowers her hood, greeting her with a small bow.

"Y-your grace?!" The Judge stutters rising to her feet. The blonde gently coaxes her back unto her seat with a timid smile as she settles down beside her. "I'm sorry I did not recognize you."

"That's alright. I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but I'm afraid I need your help."

"Anything, your grace." Historia's smile falters as the Judge leans forward to clasp her small hands. "Is something the matter?" The blonde shakes her head, casting an uncertain glance in the Captain's direction before looking away.

"I understand what I'm asking. Believe me, no one is more aware of the danger the former queen is in," Historia assures her softly squeezing the older woman's hand. "I myself having experienced something similar not so long ago." She twists her lips awkwardly into a pained grimace before shaking her head, dispelling unpleasant memories of her mother's death.

"Then forget about her. Ignore her and your subjects will follow. Acknowledge her, and the people will begin to harbor doubts, articulate suspicions—some might even act on them if they're so inclined." Stubby fingers squeeze the Queen's hands beseechingly as their eyes meet.

"Captain, could you excuse us for a moment?" When she doesn't hear him move, Historia turns to flash him a forced smile. "Please." He glances from her to the Judge, casting her an annoyed scowl before marching out of the room.

"What a scary individual," Judge Schaeffer mutters with an exaggerated shudder. "I suppose that's why you keep him as a bodyguard. A disagreeable face like that must come in handy." Historia's smile falters as she nods distractedly.

"I only keep him around for Commander Ervin's peace of mind." Historia is stunned at how easy the lie falls from her lips.

"I see." The Judge's features soften as she bites her lower lip ever so slightly. "How is Commander Ervin these days? I was quite aggrieved when I first saw that he had lost one of his arms. You know we were quite close as kids—before his father died that is. Everything changed after that. He became hard, distant and cold. Almost like a statue."

"I'm not very close to him. With the exception of Captain Levi and Section Commander Zoe, I don't think he is close to anyone." Historia admits with a shrug.

"He had a friend Mike Zacharias I believe was his name. Strange fellow. I haven't seen or heard much of him these days." The blonde's shoulders sink as a heavy sigh escapes her.

"He's missing in action. We think he might be…"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Judge Schaeffer offers quietly. "He seemed like a good man. Ervin was very fond of him. They were almost inseparable as cadets."

"How did you know his father?" Historia wonders with a bemused smile.

"Mr. Smith was a brilliant teacher. Back then my arithmetic skills were lamentable—still are—but at least not so much as to warrant remedial classes and a private tutor."

"He was your tutor?" The Judge nods with a wistful smile. "Was he as intense as his son?"

"Heavens no. I think Ervin inherited that from his mother. She was a reclusive and aloof woman. I met her once at her son's birthday party. She was fiercely protective of him and flew into fits of rage when she heard the other children teasing him about his eyebrows. Come to think of it, Ervin used to be very sensitive and outgoing before her death. I think they were close. After she died he became studious and reclusive like her, hiding himself in his father's study, only coming out to play if we stole his books."

"How did she die?" Historia asks softly.

"Smoke inhalation. She was a member of the Military Police and she got trapped during a fire. Ervin and his father moved away not long afterward but Mr. Smith continued visiting my family's estate to check in on me. When he died, I lost all contact with Ervin and only managed to get in touch with him after he became a scout."

The Queen's eyes soften as she folds her hands neatly unto her lap, pink lips drawn attentively as she studies the Judge's features and body movements. She instantly picks up on the fond sheen her brown eyes adopt whenever the Commander's name comes up and the delicate lilt of her voice whenever she refers to him.

 _Is this an act? Could she really have a thing for Commander Ervin?_ The blonde wonders quietly. _Judging by her insistence on only entrusting the Commander with Queen Portia's location, she clearly trusts and respects him. But is it a sign of something deeper? No. Who cares if it is? Even if she does have a crush on him, she's much too smart to fall for such an obvious trick._

"Are you sure I can't tempt you with a tasty beverage to drink?" The blonde begins to shake her head flushing slightly. "Some wine perhaps? Or maybe some berry juice?"

"Actually, some berry juice sounds lovely." Historia smiles watching the older woman rise to her feet. With the Judge temporarily occupied, she seizes the opportunity to glean as much information as she can about her host. Thick, handsome legal treatises and tomes adorn every corner of the shelves lining the study's walls. A few gleaming plaques and award statues are prominently displayed throughout the room, chronicling the Judge's illustrious career.

"Who is Nicholas Lovof?" Historia asks catching the Judge off guard as she rejoins her with two glasses of berry juice. "I'm sorry, it's just that earlier when you mentioned his name, the Captain seemed familiar with him and I just wondered…" The Judge watches her with a sympathetic smile as she shrugs her shoulders meekly.

"Oh, so you noticed that too, didn't you?" Dana Schaeffer smiles. "Honestly, I'm not at all surprised by his reaction to Lord Lovof's name. Considering how badly their association ended."

"Association?" Blonde eyebrows rise in confusion.

"Tell me, how much do you know about Captain Levi. I mean about his life before becoming a scout."

"I know that he was an orphan and was a criminal for quite some time before Commander Ervin convinced him to join the Survey Corps." The Judge chuckles at this, shaking her head slightly as she lifts her glass to take a sip. Historia pretends to mimic her.

"'Convinced,'" she repeats with an acerbic smile. "What a conveniently sanitized euphemism for blackmail." When the Queen's eyes widen in shock, the Judge chuckles once more. "Between us both, I've represented some despicable human beings throughout my career. Murderers, arsonists, rapists…none of them make my skin crawl as much as Lord Lovof did. And that is saying something. He had been arrested on corruption charges when he hired me to represent him and he was also being investigated by the military police for the drowning of a young transient by the name of Yan."

"Was he guilty? Did he kill the man?" The Judge shakes her head, brown eyes narrowing intensely as they fall to the rim of her wine glass with a cynical smile.

"Not directly of course. He had his henchmen do it."

" _ **Petty theft, grand larceny, arson, assassinations, kidnappings—back then, I did it all for the right price. No reasons needed so no questions asked. Why so surprised? Killing and maiming have always been like second nature to me. It's probably why I' so fucking good at killing titans."**_

"Was the Captain one of his henchmen?" The blonde asks silently dreading the answer as the Captain's words return to her.

"At a time he was, but only for a brief assignment. You see Lord Lovof had hired Levi and his goons to assassinate Commander Ervin. When the plot failed, Lord Lovof had killed Yan and the other members of Levi's gang who were privy to his involvement. He even tried to kill Levi at a time, before I finally convinced him to give up and focus his efforts elsewhere."

"I see. Was he ever punished for attempting to kill the Commander?" Historia wonders. The Judge shakes her head with a rueful frown.

"The Commander himself snuffed out any hope of that ever happening when he recruited Levi," Judge Schaeffer replies. "Think about it, how could we prosecute a man for hiring an assassin while ignoring the would-be assassin himself?" Although Historia disagrees, she pretends to nod in understanding as the Judge concludes her tale.

"Is that why you don't trust him with Queen Portia's location?"

"It's not so much that I don't trust him. It's that I really only trust Commander Ervin with this information." Their eyes meet once more. "You've served under him, so you must have experienced his unrivaled ability to make rational decisions even under the direst circumstances firsthand." Historia assents with a silent nod as she heaves a resigned sigh.

"Well, thank you for your time." She feels the Judge's gaze follow her as she slowly rises to her feet, pausing briefly to set her untouched glass down on the table before her. "I've really enjoyed our talk." As she moves to lift her hood, the Judge's hand snatches hers, prompting her to meet her gaze.

"She's not an evil person. This entire ordeal has really shaken her to her core." The blonde blinks silently as she explains. "Deep down inside she's just as frightened and confused like the rest of us."

"Do you think she can be reasoned with?" The Queen asks quietly.

"I believe so. But it will take time and a patient touch." The blonde blinks. "A touch I sense within you."

 _Checkmate._

"Will you arrange it, a meeting between us?" Historia murmurs earnestly reclaiming her seat with a conspiratorial glance over her shoulder. "In secret of course."

"I'm not sure about—"

"What if I came alone? All by myself. No guards. No weapons. Completely unarmed." The Judge searches her eyes considering her words carefully before nodding with a resigned sigh.

"It won't be easy but I'm sure I can manage that."

"How quickly do you think you can arrange it?" Historia asks narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not sure. A week or so…maybe two. Why?"

"I was just wondering. We don't exactly have a lot of time on our side." She bites her lips conscious of the older woman's gaze as she considers her next words carefully. "Commander Ervin originally gave this assignment to Captain Levi. I only convinced him to allow me to participate by promising him that I would get him quick results."

"Isn't there any way you can buy more time?" Historia shakes her head grimly.

"They'll know if I try to stall and they will freeze me out."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. Can you give me four days?"

"I can't make any promises." The Judge nods in understanding as the Queen rises to take her leave.

"How shall I reach you?"

"I'll be participating in a tour very soon. A few of the nobles have offered to see me off in two days."

"I'll be sure to be amongst them." They exchange a secretive smile as the Judge bows her head, pressing her lips gently against the Queen's knuckles before releasing them. "Take care, your grace."

The sleeves of the Captain's dark jacket billow gently in the breeze as he leans against the wall, watching her descend the front steps with an inscrutable expression. She turns once more to shake the Judge's hand before moving to follow him as he marches to mount his horse.

"Well?" He asks dully the moment they are completely out of the Judge's estate.

"No luck," Historia lies shaking her head. "It seems she has a crush on the Commander and will only tell him."

"Then we have a problem," he informs her bluntly.

"Not really. We can just get the Commander—"

"No. I'll do it myself." He interrupts curtly cutting her off. She turns to regard him with a suspicious frown.

"Why don't you want the Commander to get involved?" She wonders arching an eyebrow.

"Think about it. If the Commander had time to deal with this shit he would have taken care of it himself. Even then, he would never have assigned me to do this in the first place if he felt I couldn't handle it."

 _Supervising Eren. Luring the Female Titan. Protecting Eren and I…Commander Ervin always gives him the toughest assignments because he knows and trusts in his abilities. Captain Levi knows that. He takes pride in it and fiercely protects it at all costs. He will not rest until he has accomplished his mission. He will cut down anything that threatens his comrades or his objective no matter how near and dear they might have been to him._

"So you don't want to involve him because you don't want to let him down." He ignores her, urging his horse further ahead instead leaving her alone with her thoughts.

 _Why am I crying?_ She wonders furiously blinking away her tears as she turns to study her lover's back. Guilt gnaws away at her as she imagines the deep frown lines creasing his deceptively youthful features as he urges his horses forward, grayish-blue eyes trained ahead in determination. _More importantly, why did I lie to him? He's my comrade, my partner…my lover. And yet…_

" _ **I'm the man who raised him. That's right. Taught him everything he knows. Won't lie, it warmed my cold, dead heart to watch his reputation grow over the years, to watch him finally use them tricks I learned him to squirm out of my grasp. Levi Ackermann will come through them doors tonight. I know because I raised him to hunt down anyone who threatens his existence."**_

" _ **Wassamatter? Ya don't see the resemblance? Ah, so shallow. Ya need to learn to look below the surface."**_

She recalls that dreadful night years ago when her mother's tearful pleas for her life had fallen on deaf ears. A shudder runs down her spine as she remembers the blur of Kenny's blade sliding across her mother's slender throat. Her lips tremble as she imagines Levi's austere features glowering sinisterly instead from beneath the brim of Kenny Ackermann's hat. Imagines his strong calloused hands holding her crying mother's head back as his other hand slashes by. She imagines herself kneeling in her mother's place tears streaming down her cheeks as she pleads and screams desperately for her life.

 _It could have easily been me. That could have easily been him. All it takes is one different decision. If Kenny hadn't abandoned him as a child or even if he had gotten to him before the Commander had, Levi would have been standing right there with him in front of my grandparents' farm, twisting my mother's arm behind her before forcing her to her knees._

A fierce scowl twists her features as she tightens her grip around her horse's reins. The sting of anger inexplicably rips through her as she watches the Captain's bangs billowing wildly around him.

 _For all her faults and eccentricities, Queen Portia is just as lost and helpless as I had been that dreadful night. Even now in light of that hateful letter, she doesn't deserve to die like my mother had. No one does. She deserves to be heard out. To be reasoned and negotiated with. Not killed and washed away like some inconvenient secret. She got into this mess mostly through no fault of her own._

" _ **When it comes to people like Dana Schaeffer, you have to be a sheep amongst wolves wise as a serpent yet as innocent as a dove."**_

 _I'm just being foolish_. She chuckles quietly rubbing the corner of her eyes as she shakes her head. _She could have been lying. Trying to manipulate me and get inside my head the same way I was trying to get inside hers. Still…I have to know. I deserve to know._

"What's wrong?" He is watching her carefully as she alights from her horse. She begins to shake her head before catching herself, turning instead to meet his gaze.

"We need to talk."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"What is it?" He asks crossing his arms with an impatient scowl as she furrows her eyebrows with a deep frown of her own. His mouth tightens as he notices her parting and closing her lips several times, clearly struggling with some great revelation.

"I'm going to try again," she informs him quietly. "In two days—during the send-off banquet." He turns away to take his leave prompting her to reach out to touch his chin. She gently turns his face back toward her, blue eyes warm as their eyes meet. "I still have time. You promised me—remember?"

"Two days." He notices the relieved sigh that slips through her lips as he jerks his head away. They freeze at the sound of approaching hooves.

"Captain!" Connie Springer calls from the back of his horse. Captain Levi arches an eyebrow as they turn to watch him slow to a halt. Keen eyes trail the light trickle of sweat sliding down his forehead before settling on the alarmed frown twisting his features. "Commander Ervin sent me to fetch you."

"What happened?" The Captain demands, turning his horse to follow the bald recruit, pausing briefly to cast the Queen a pointed look when he feels her following behind.

"An MP's body was found in the underground city. No suspects have been arrested yet but it looks like he was shot—by someone using the anti-personnel maneuvering gear." He notes the shocked intake of breath from the blonde as his mind works furiously to piece together the information.

"Could a member of Kenny's—?" Historia begins to ask.

"No!" The Captain insists forcefully narrowing his eyes. "I personally confirmed that they were all dead before the coronation."

"Perhaps it's a backup squad?" Jean offers arching an eyebrow as he emerges from the path Connie had taken to join them.

"' _ **It's your turn. There's an order to these things. Perhaps it's the law of human nature. When one's time is over, another must take on the role that they used to play…and thus the world can never be cleansed of it.' What do you think it meant?"**_ Section Commander Zoe had asked him the night after the Orvud Operation as she recalled Sannes' words to her from his cell.

 _Could it be? Was that what he was talking about?_ Captain Levi wonders as a half-forgotten childhood memory resurfaces.

 _ **The darkness fades away to reveal the grimy walls of his hideout. His tiny frame is crouched beneath a rickety stack of crates and discarded furniture haphazardly piled unto the balcony of an abandoned apartment building across the street from a tiny pub nestled between two similarly dilapidated apartment complexes. The pub doubles as a front for a ruthless drug dealer known simply as Two-Time Tony. He knew this because Kenny Ackermann knew this. He had told him as much when he had woken him up in the middle of the night and dragged him halfway across town before shoving a rifle in his hands and ordering him to take cover somewhere. He was nine and already as adept at firing a rifle as he was with a knife.**_

" _ **Anyone come outta that pub I want you to blast 'em, right in the kneecap." He remembered nodding mutely in response as he lowered his attention to the rifle in his hands before taking off to find a suitable hiding spot.**_

 _ **He hadn't fully comprehended the weight of the sadist's request until the pub doors below finally flew open a half hour later. He had watched as a lanky figure hastily picked himself up, narrowly dodging a well-aimed dagger from within the pub as he sprinted for his dear life.**_

" _ **Git 'em, boy!" At the sound of the Ripper's familiar drawl, he remembered banishing all doubts and hesitation from his mind, small hands cocking and aiming the rifle barrel at his fleeing quarry as his finger tightened around the trigger. The deafening boom of the shot preceded an earsplitting cry of agony as the fleeing crook collapsed to the floor, clutching his bleeding leg with a pained grimace.**_

 _ **When a second figure emerged from the pub mere moments later, he remembered shifting his attention to apprise the newcomer briefly as he blindly reloaded his weapon. Content that his new target was not one of Kenny's henchmen, Levi had squeezed the trigger, shattering the confused thug's knee with a single shot. The man had folded over, howling and rolling down the stairs as a third figure emerged from the pub, nearly tripping over his fallen comrade.**_

 _ **He remembered freezing when he took in the third figure's blood-soaked clothes and gaping wounds before remembering the punishment that awaited him should he defy the ruthless serial killer's orders. Although his third shot missed its mark, it was enough to graze the third man's flesh, causing him to falter. After reloading his weapon once more, Levi had sunk his fourth bullet into the running man's shin bringing him to his knees before planting a fifth shot in the back of his knee.**_

" _ **Suwee! You are one nasty shot, you know that boy?!" Kenny Ackermann had congratulated him hours later in a rowdy pub parlor, slamming his now-empty glass of rum with a satisfied smack of his thin lips before tilting the bottle towards his waiting mouth. Gray eyes already red and watery as they watched him, his lithe frame propped groggily unto his forearm. "Damn nearly tore them legs off—had no choice but to…" he trails off dragging a thumb across his throat with a pleased sneer. Levi remembered feeling a twinge of anger as he noticed the blood-soaked sleeve of the older man's shirt from the corner of his eyes. He had lowered his cup not bothering to hide his annoyance and disgust.**_

" _ **Why didn't you finish them off before they ran out?" He remembered asking, his young mind slightly dreading the answer.**_

" _ **Tried to, but them fuckers are a slippery bunch." The serial killer had replied shaking his head with a toothy guffaw. "Good thing I had you waiting in the wings to clean up, huh?"**_

 _Kenny was extremely cautious in everything he did. He rarely slipped up and always planned things carefully. He wasn't the type of man to put all his eggs in one basket. Although he preferred to handle things personally, he liked having a failsafe for all his major operations. Back then in the underground city, it had been me, in the Reiss Cavern it had been his cronies and their booby traps. Something as big as this…he would have prepared a backup plan in case he and his team failed. It makes sense to have another squad but if that's true, then why would they kill an MP in the underground city?_

He stiffens ever so slightly as he feels the blonde's gaze studying him closely. Resisting the urge to glace at her, he returns his attention to the road instead. When they reach the Survey Corps base, they quickly stow their horses before reporting to the Commander's office on the fifth floor.

Commander Ervin is huddled over a map with Section Commander Hange Zoe and the other Section Commanders gathered around him. From the corner of his eye, Levi notices Commander Dawk, flanked by several uneasy military police officers, glaring daggers at his former classmate. Once the stern-faced Commander notices the Captain watching him, he rises to his feet before abruptly lowering himself into a quick bow once he recognizes the Queen standing at his side.

"Commander Dawk was wondering if you and your squad would be willing to assist with the investigation into the underground city," Commander Ervin informs him calmly, pausing briefly to acknowledge him with a tired glance.

"That's not completely true," Nile Dawk sniffs haughtily as he straightens up. It is evident from the frown on his face that he is struggling to discern a reason for the Queen's presence at this meeting. "I only asked for his team's report on the anti-personnel maneuvering gear and its weaknesses."

"You must have shit for brains if you think you can use a report to prepare for a fight against a squad like that," Captain Levi offers bluntly, shifting his hand to his hip.

"And why not?" Commander Dawk challenges crossing his arms indignantly. "Lieutenant Berner and Section Commander Zoe relied on your report from the Trost skirmish during the Reiss Chapel Operation and made it out alive."

"They're scouts," Captain Levi states bluntly without missing a beat. Jean and Connie exchange identically amused glances behind him.

"Levi!" the blond Commander chides with a stern frown before shifting his attention to his peer. "Nile, you asked for my help. Captain Levi and his squad are the only people we know who have successfully defeated Kenny Ackermann and his team in battle. With his history and past connections to the underground city, Captain Levi is especially qualified to assist your investigation. I would strongly urge you to reconsider and accept his help with this operation."

Nile Dawk and his officers stiffen visibly at this. A few of the military policemen avert their gazes self-consciously, unable to articulate a reason for their reluctance.

"We all make mistakes." There is an audible gasp in the room at the petite queen's sudden proclamation. The Captain shifts ever so slightly to watch her as she steps forward with an understanding smile. "I myself have made quite a few. It's especially shameful because we all would like to believe that under those circumstances, we would be strong enough to resist the temptation. But it's not true. Human beings are weaker than we believe and we are often the worse judges of our own abilities. Which is why we are only stronger together."

"Your majesty, I…no we…the military police has lost the faith and favor of humanity—and with good reason," Commander Dawk states. "We have much to atone for and very little time to do it."

"So why go it alone?" Levi challenges arching an eyebrow. "The Survey Corps has never been above asking for help in its time of need. This coup was only successful because we relied on the strengths of both military police officers and the Garrison Regiment. Had it not been for the sacrifices of those brave soldiers we wouldn't be here today."

"That's right," Historia agrees. "The operation to recover Eren from Rein—I mean the Armored and Colossal titans included members from all three branches of the military. Had it not been for your help that day, I believe Eren would have been eaten by the enemy and humanity's chances of survival would have died along with him."

Several scattered murmurs of agreement fill the room as the military police officers' shoulders visibly lift at the Queen's words. Beside her, Levi feels Commander Ervin's gaze lingering on the petite Queen, a content smile evident on his features.

 _It is exactly like that time in the wagon._ The Captain recalls the conversation about killing Eren on their way to the Orvud District. While he and Eren had been content with following the seemingly simpler solution, Historia and Armin had easily shut that down with well-reasoned arguments and analysis. He shuddered to think of what would have happened had reason not prevailed that evening.

 _She's changed so much._ He muses, resisting the gentle tug of a small smile as his chest swells with pride.

"Very well," Commander Dawk assents with a humbled bow. "I'll assemble my men at the Military Police headquarters for briefing. Shall we meet up in two hours?" When the Captain nods, the Military Police Commander salutes briskly before taking his leave.

"Are you going to delegate the Queen Portia investigation to one of your men?" Section Commander Zoe wonders as Levi turns to address Jean and Connie.

"Already have." He feels the blonde straighten up slightly at this watching him with a bemused frown. "I've got my best man on it as we speak." The Queen casts him an intent sidelong glance as he rallies Connie and Jean. "You two are with me. We're going to help with the investigation."

"Shouldn't we get Eren and the others?" Connie wonders as they scramble to follow him.

"No, Eren needs to focus on his training and hardening experiments with Section Commander Hange," Jean responds with an astute frown. "Besides, he'd be useless underground—not like he isn't already but that's neither here nor there."

"But what about Armin and Mikasa?" The bald recruit presses.

"Mikasa's looks are too distinct," Jean reasons. "They would draw too much attention to us. And Armin looks too much like Histo—I mean the Queen to go unnoticed. Besides, if something goes wrong with Eren when he turns Titan, those two are better at talking sense into him than we are."

"But what about Sasha?"

"Fine, go get Potato Girl," Captain Levi orders before turning to address Jean. "Escort the Queen back to the palace."

"Yes, sir!"

"Captain, could I see you for a moment?" Historia asks stepping forward as they finally reach the stables. His scowl tightens as he notices her small hand reaching for the sleeve of his coat.

"What is it?" She notices the shift in his stance and immediately retracts her hand.

"Never mind." He walks away as soon as the words leave her mouth, doing his best to conceal a relieved sigh.

An hour and a half later the Captain sits in Commander Dawk's ornately-furnished office, eyelids drawn sleepily over his grayish blue eyes as they watch a string of yawning officers slowly trickle into the room. While several officers hastily walk past him, a couple cast nervous glances his way as a few brave souls point and mutter in his direction. Connie and Sasha enter the room and quickly move to join him once they locate him, backs pressed attentively against the wall behind them.

"Jean, over here!" Sasha calls out cheerily waving at her tall comrade as he enters a few moments later. "Heard you were escorting Queen Historia back home."

"Yeah," Jean nods as he reaches them. "She was dressed in her old uniform and even had omnidirectional gear equipped."

"Huh, that's right" Connie mutters scratching his bald head. "I did think that was odd."

"Not really." Sasha shakes her head. "We've been doing this so long it's almost second nature to us by now. Sometimes, I catch myself going for a jog early in the morning like we used to back when we were trainees. I guess it's the same for her even now that she's queen."

"That's right. After all, that's happened, it's hard not to miss those days." Silence falls over the room as the door clicks shut behind Commander Dawk.

"Thank you all for coming." He motions for a subordinate to hand out the manila folders sitting on his desk to those gathered in the room. "Before we begin, I'd like to announce that we will be forming a joint task force with the Survey Corps' Special Operations squad. Please introduce yourselves."

"Sasha Braus!" The ravenous scout offers, eager to distance herself from her trainee moniker.

"Connie Springer from Ragako village, pleased to meet you." Surprised gasps and murmurs follow this.

"I am Jean Kirchstein." The tall youth turns to his superior expectantly before adding, "and this is Captain Levi."

"What makes the coroner so sure the wounds were from an anti-personnel maneuvering gear barrel?" The Captain asks peering up from the folder on his lap, lips twisted in a contemplative frown as his keen eyes watch the Commander expectantly.

"Because he was the same one who performed autopsies on the three scouts who were killed in Trost during a skirmish with Kenny Ackermann's squad." Commander Dawk replies. "According to his report, the shrapnel from both incidents are almost identical."

"How long ago did this actually happen?" Captain Levi asks narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"About seven weeks ago." The room falls extremely quiet at this. "At first we ruled it out as a gang-related homicide—there has been a spate of them in the underground city slums."

"I see, so it wasn't until after the Trost incident that you realized that the wounds were related."

"Correct." Commander Dawk nods.

"I assume the investigation was closed then. How many people know about us re-opening it now?" Captain Levi asks narrowing his eyes.

"Aside from Commander Ervin and the other scouts that were gathered in his office two hours ago, no one outside this room."

"This should probably go without saying but I'll say it anyway." The Captain turns to address the room at large. "From here on out everything stays between us. Take a good look around you. If you don't see anyone in this room, then they are not a part of this investigation and do not need to know any information until it's over."

"And I suppose the same goes for you scouts as well?" Lieutenant Bruce scoffs with a haughty sneer.

"Naturally." The Captain arches an eyebrow at this.

"Right, I'll let Lieutenant Dreyfus take it from here," Commander Dawk states as he steps aside.

"The victim is Private Audrey Lindberg-Lane. She was a military police officer assigned to the Underground City Patrol Brigade. In the weeks leading up to her death, she was investigating a kidnapping and it is believed that she was chasing down a likely witness when she was killed."

"Believed by whom?" The Captain asks leaning back in his chair, deceptively boyish features drawn in a bored frown. "Who was her commanding officer?"

"Captain Dennis Lindberg-Lane..." Lieutenant Dreyfus reads out from a sheet of paper.

"Any relation?" The Captain inquires in a tone suggesting that he already knows the answer. The Lieutenant nods with a disapproving frown.

"Her husband." There is an uncomfortable pause.

 _Fucking figures._

"Right. Any tips or suggestions, Captain?" Commander Dawk asks turning to face the petite Ackermann expectantly.

"Have you questioned the husband?" The Commander arches a skeptical eyebrow at this. "As her commanding officer, he would know the details of her investigation and possibly her next course of action. It's possible he might have tipped her attackers off about her whereabouts."

"You must think that we're all just rotten huh?!" Lieutenant Bruce barks from the Commander's side. "This couldn't have been a random act of violence, could it? One of us had to have betrayed our own huh?!"

"Kenny's actions might have been violent but they were rarely random," Levi assures him. "I'm not ruling anything out until we have definitive proof."

"What makes you so sure that Kenny Ackermann is behind all this?" Lieutenant Bruce challenges prompting scattered nods and sounds of resentment.

"Because I lived with him. I like to think that I have an idea about how his mind works, the sort of steps he takes to achieve his goals."

"What does your gut tell you?" Commander Dawk asks crossing his arms.

"That Kenny Ackermann is behind this somehow. He might not have caused her death directly but he's responsible for it somehow. I think the Private's murder was linked to her investigation. If we find the find the kidnappers she was hunting we'll find her murderer." Levi turns to address the room once more. "For those of you that don't know, I used to be a criminal in the underground long before joining the Scouts. Although it's been years, I like to think that I still remember how criminals think. I could be wrong but criminals aren't very complicated. In the underground city, most people see crime as a way to survive—a necessary evil. While there are some sick fucks who actually enjoy it, they hardly last very long before getting caught or killed by other criminals."

"Why would criminals kill one of their own?" A military police officer asks thoroughly taken aback.

"Think about it," Levi responds. "People who get a thrill out of being criminals are often bolder and more unpredictable than those who do it as a means to survive. They typically act on instinct—jumping into the fray or needlessly escalating a situation. This kind of behavior is very bad for business which is why the other criminals often turn them over or kill them off themselves in order to preserve the status quo. Naturally, corrupt MPs who are tolerant of a manageable measure of crime are often pleased to be rid of these kinds of criminals so they look the other way. A win-win situation for all parties involved."

"But then if that's true, then why do you think her death is linked to her investigation?" Lieutenant Dreyfus asks with a studious frown. "Everyone knows that killing MPs brings a lot of unwanted attention. That type of heat, according to you, makes criminals nervous."

"You asked me what my gut told me." The Captain shrugs as he turns to face the Commander.

"Right, we'll explore all possibilities," Commander Dawk declares after some thought. "The Captain and I will question the husband before heading down to inspect the scene of the crime."

"No. We'll head to the scene first," Captain Levi states bluntly. "If the husband is involved, he'll become nervous once he learns that we've reopened the investigation into his wife's murder. Besides, pulling the husband in first would only tip off his co-conspirators."

"Should we have him watched?" A female private asks earnestly. "You know, in case he tries to reach out to them?"

"If you can do so without being discovered." The Captain shrugs once more.

"Very well, Privates Dietrich and Schumacher, you'll be in charge of watching Captain Lindberg-Lane," Commander Dawk orders. "Lieutenant Dreyfus, I want you, Hoffmann, Hendricks, and Green working on the victim's prior investigations."

"Kirchstein, go with them," Levi barks catching the tall youth off guard. "I want to know whose kidnapping she was investigating when she got killed and any suspects she might have had."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"The rest of you are with Captain Levi and I. We leave for the underground city in thirty minutes."

* * *

The stale, fetid air wafting through the half-open wrought iron entrance to the underground city is all too familiar to Captain Levi Ackermann as he leads their convoy past a group of bemused military police officers. Commander Dawk and a few MPs stay behind to briefly chat with the guards allowing Levi and the others to proceed downward.

"You grew up here Captain?" Connie Springer asks reaching to pinch his nose shut as their footsteps echo loudly around them. He promptly receives an elbow to his side from a glowering Sasha and sways unsteadily on his feet before crashing gracelessly against the wall.

"Who goes there?!" A burly figure barks from the bottom of the stairs. The Captain immediately recognizes the familiar silhouette of a crossbow and holds up both hands in obvious surrender.

"Relax Gunner. It's me, Levi."

"Levi?" The burly hoodlum repeats with a disbelieving tilt of his head. "Come closer so I can see for myself. Just you. No funny business."

"Listen here—" Lieutenant Bruce barks as he begins to shove his way forward.

"Take cover!" Captain Levi roars to the group at large as he grabs the pompous Lieutenant's shirt and drags him to the floor, shielding him with his own body. The air around his right side shifts and he feels a shooting pain begin to spread through his arms and legs. "Shit."

"When I said no funny business I fucking meant it, punk!" Gunner the guard growls as he reaches to snatch the collar of the Captain's jacket.

"Touch him and you're dead," Sasha Braus hisses as she draws her bow and arrow.

"Stand down!" The pint-sized Ackermann barks weakly. "That was an order, Braus."

"B-but you're b-bleeding Captain."

"Fuck! The Captain's been hit!" Connie Springer announces as he and Sasha help him to his feet. "Oh good, looks like it barely grazed him."

"P-poisoned..." The bald cadet's eyes widen at the Captain's strained response.

"Holy fuck! Levi, it _is_ you!" Gunner gasps as he appraises the Captain's hunched form. "You haven't aged a fucking day!"

"Humphrey…" Levi Ackermann mutters as the world begins to spin around him.

He feels a pair of powerful hands lift him off his feet as the spinning intensifies. There is a blinding flash of light followed by a dizzying jumble of faces and voices as the stabbing pain rips through his head. His arms do not respond when he tries to lift them to clutch the side of his head with a pained grimace. When he finally comes to, a feverish shiver racks through his lithe frame as he forces himself into a sitting position.

"You never were one to stay put for long." The grizzled healer growls from his post by the door.

"How long was I out?" He asks squinting at the healer's approaching figure.

"Oh, I'd say about eighteen hours," the medic replies with a shrug as he holds up the Captain's shirt. Captain Levi accepts it with a grateful nod, turning to slide his hands through each sleeve in turn. "Gunner wasn't kidding. You haven't aged a day!"

"What is this?" He asks as he notices the fresh bandages wrapped snugly around his torso.

"Patched you up a bit. You had a few bruised ribs and scrapes. Just what exactly were you doing to get that banged up?"

"Ran into Kenny." He adjusts the collar of his shirt as he rises to his feet.

"Oh? What's he up to these days?"

"Helping trees grow." The shock in the medic's wrinkled visage is impossible to miss as he turns to face him, slender fingers hastily digging his shirt into his waistband.

"Well, I'll be..." The Captain follows him as he leads him into a tiny living room. "Never thought I'd see the day Kenny croaked. He was always so strong and fearless, it was scary.

"Everybody dies eventually," Levi states matter-of-factly.

"True. But still, I'd take it easy if I were you. Just because you haven't aged doesn't mean you're as young as you used to be. A guy your size can't afford to keep taking licks like that. You're not nineteen anymore."

"I'll manage," the pint-sized Ackermann mutters dismissively.

"So I guess the rumors about you becoming a scout really were true after all," he chuckles as he watches the Captain finish getting dressed.

"They are." The doctor scoffs at this, turning away as he shakes his head.

"Farlan and Isabelle too?" The Captain stiffens at this but doesn't respond. "You three were almost inseparable. I'm surprised they weren't with you when Gunner brought you in."

"They're dead." A hushed silence falls over them briefly as the medic averts his gaze with a mournful sigh.

"I'm so sorry Levi. I didn't know." When the diminutive scout doesn't respond, the medic reaches back to scratch the back of his head with a sheepish sigh, grizzled features tight with pain and regret.

"Who do I see for information these days?" Levi asks, abruptly changing the subject.

"Depends on what kind you're looking for," the medic replies with a shrug. "Ever since Zimmermann bit it a few years back, the streets have been crawling with informants."

"Any of them good?" The older man considers his response briefly before offering an equivocal nod. "Who would have information about a murder in the Narrows?"

"The Narrows huh? That's a toughie," he mutters tapping his chin with a contemplative frown as Levi makes his way towards the doorway. When he reaches it, the Captain rests his hand on the doorknob before turning to watch the older man expectantly. After some time, there is a sudden flash of realization in the man's eyes as he snaps his fingers with an excited chuckle. "Pale, skinny kid goes by the name of Payne. Hangs around Madam Broussard's brothel. Just buy him a girl for the night and he'll tell you whatever you need to know. Take it easy kid, it was good seeing you again."

"Thanks, old man." The Captain makes his way to the door and opens it. He isn't surprised to find Sasha and Connie standing guard outside.

"Captain Levi!" He holds his hand up for silence as he closes the door shut behind him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Levi mutters. "Anything happen while I was out?"

"That freak with the crossbow came by a few times to apologize for shooting you," Connie replies. "But that was pretty much it. "Commander Dawk and the Lieutenant headed out to the Narrows."

"Let's go."

"Um, sir?" When he turns to fix Sasha with an impatient glower, she hastily shakes her head. "N-nothing!"

They quickly make their way down the rickety steps and cross a dimly lit hallway before emerging in a garbage-strewn alley. The metallic clatter of tin cans and rustling trash bags fill the air around them as a group of children rummage through a nearby dumpster. Judging by the state of their clothes and malnourished frames they were orphans.

The orphans retreat behind the dumpster with frightened cries when they notice Sasha and Connie's weapons, peering warily at them. The Captain turns away, hastily throwing on his green traveling cloak as he leads the cadets toward the main street. As he picks a vaguely familiar route toward the infamous Narrows, he fills the others in on his conversation with Humphrey the medic. Although they feel several curious eyes following them as they walk past several rows of hovels, none of the onlookers dare approach or obstruct their path once they notice the wings of freedom emblazoned across their cloaks.

A pair of flushed patrons stagger through the swinging saloon doors of Madam Broussard's brothel, bumping into Sasha's shoulder as they enter. They turn to leer at her backside, whistling and catcalling obnoxiously in her direction as she walks past ignoring them. The Captain quickly scans the room for any sign of the informant Humphrey had described earlier. When he doesn't spot anyone matching his description, he turns to ask the pair of cadets flanking him.

As they shake their heads in response, he turns in time to catch the attention of a passing prostitute. When she notices his gaze on her, she sashays towards him watching him with a coy smile, claw-like fingers idly twisting her dark locks.

"See something you like, junior?"

"I'm looking for someone called Payne." Her expression falls noticeably at this as she hitches her skirt and turns away with an indignant huff. He grabs her arm firmly, holding her in place. Before she can protest or wriggle free he pulls out a pair of coins from his pocket. Her eyes trail his fingers as he waves the coins in front of her. He yanks his hand away at the last minute as she reaches to snatch the coins. "Take me to him. Or I'll find someone who will." A flirty smile twists her thick red lips as she moves to take his hand in hers, hips swaying as she leads him up a flight of stairs.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for not posting last week. My sister came to visit me and I couldn't get any writing done while she was here.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

He doesn't bother to hide the disgusted frown twisting his deceptively youthful features as he watches the emaciated snitch finally poke his head through the bedroom doorway. Gaunt visage drawn in a content smile, Payne pauses briefly to cast the Captain a wary glance before beckoning them forward with a smarmy grin.

"Shall we—?" The snitch is cut off by Sasha Braus' sudden squeal. "Ah, what a lovely sound. I'll bet you'd squeal louder with me between your—"

"Do you want me to slice it off?" Captain Levi's eyes narrow menacingly as he shuts down the licentious informer's advances. Payne hastily shakes his head as he turns away prompting Sasha to heave a sigh of relief.

"Right, what was it that you wanted to know?" The pale man asks awkwardly shuffling forward, tightening his belt around his waist as he shuts the door behind him.

"About seven weeks ago an MP was killed in the Narrows. She was shot six times." The informer's eyes narrow at this as he taps the side of his chin with a thoughtful frown.

"Rings a bell," he admits somewhat hesitantly. "Yeah, I remember now. What about her?"

"I need to know the one responsible for killing her," the Captain supplies as he crosses his arms.

"Huh? But the police closed their investigation ages ago. Said it was some thug who did it. Even went after the guy—almost had him too."

"What was his name?" Captain Levi asks watching him closely.

"Daniel-something or other." Behind him, Sasha stifles another disgusted squeal as the informant scratches his groin vigorously.

"Where is he?"

"He locked himself in his apartment and blew his brains out when the MPs came looking for him," the informant replies with a shrug.

"Did he have any friends?" The Captain presses narrowing his eyes expectantly. The informant nods after some thought. "Where can I find them."

"There's a warehouse in the Narrows, big ugly yellowish-building. Sort of looks like a barn. Anyways, I've seen a couple of his friends going there to hide stolen goods. At night they usually go there to move a fresh batch of goods from their latest score. I'll draw you a map—"

"Don't bother," Captain Levi mutters impatiently as he kicks off the wall and walks away without so much as a backward glance at the informant. Sasha immediately turns to follow him making sure to keep Connie between her and the snitch's lecherous gaze.

"Happy to be of service. Be sure to come again," Payne calls out after them as they descend the stairs. Captain Levi narrows his eyes in disgust as he hears the informant resume his itching. "You're welcome back anytime sweetheart."

"Ugh, so disgusting!" Sasha mutters with a deep shuddering gasp. "You couldn't pay me enough to sit beside him let alone let him touch me."

"I can't believe how cheap some of these girls are," Connie mumbles distractedly as he wistfully eyes an especially amorous couple kissing by the bar. "Back on the surface, the girls cost at least twice as much."

"How do you know?" Sasha asks with a curious frown.

"Because Daz and I dared Thomas and Reiner to ask them." Sasha's jaw drops visibly at this. "Back when we were trainees, we'd see them hanging around this tavern we always passed whenever we were in town on our way to the post office. There was this one in particular that all of us really had our eyes on. I swear she was even prettier than Chris—I mean Historia."

"You _do_ know that some of them are guys right?" Levi offers, catching them both off guard.

"Ewut?" Connie asks in a muffled voice as he bumps into Sasha's back.

"You've seen Armin, is it really that hard to believe?" They shake their heads simultaneously, eyes narrowed in horror as they mull the Captain's words. Captain Levi turns away with a satisfied smile, returning peacefully to this thoughts as they continue down the garbage-strewn streets.

They walk down winding paths through crooked alleys climbing up a few stacks of stairs before crossing a bridge overlooking a garbage-riddled canal. Captain Levi's eyes narrow once more as he observes several small children jumping and swinging over the stagnant water, a few unfortunate souls falling or splashing in every now and then much to the amusement of their watching comrades.

"I take it you know the way, huh Captain?" Connie asks with a dry chuckle as they emerge from the brothel. Captain Levi manages a brisk nod as he continues down the street turning to lead the way north. "Amazing, you still remember your way around town. How long ago has it been since you left?"

"I lost track," Levi admits with a tired sigh. "I tried hard to forget this place as quickly as I could when I joined the Survey Corps. But now that I'm here it's almost like I never left."

"I'm sure there've been some changes—at least a few tiny ones," Connie asks with a bemused chuckle.

"Gunner and Humphrey are older now but that's about it. Everything else looks the same."

"Gunner huh? That's the big oaf who shot you at the gate huh?" The Captain nods prompting an indignant sigh from the bald cadet. "He's pretty jumpy, even for an MP, isn't he?"

"He's not an MP and trust me, he's not jumpy. Just impatient."

"Not an MP?" Connie scratches his head as he purses his lips in obvious confusion. "Well, that explains the crossbow and why he didn't have a uniform. But how come he's guarding the entrance then?"

"Because the MPs let him. He's better at it than they are anyways. No one gets past Gunner without permission."

"Oh, I see. I didn't think we'd need passes to get through after all it's not exactly as if it's another city. It's just directly beneath Mitras."

"Not passes," Levi corrects. "Money. Unless you're with MPs on official business the only way in or out of here is by paying the Stairway Tax."

"Stairway Tax?" Connie Springer repeats as he wrinkles his nose. "Sounds expensive."

"It is. Most people spend their entire lives saving up to pay their way out but even then it's not enough."

"Huh? How come?" Sasha asks finally breaking her silence.

"People down here need permission just like everyone else to remain in the capital. Unless they can hire a smuggler to smuggle them out of the city or a forger to get them the necessary paperwork, paying the stairway tax is pointless. They typically don't last very long before the MPs find them."

"Did you have to pay a smuggler or a forger?" Connie wonders.

"Neither. Commander Ervin helped me with the paperwork once I became a scout—think of it as payment for my services." Connie was about to say something in response when his words were abruptly cut off by the deafening growl of his tall classmate's belly.

"Oi, Potato Girl, cut it out will you!" He snaps turning to shoot her an annoyed look.

"I've told you, stop calling me that!" She shoots back grabbing her midsection with a tired grimace. "Besides, it's not as if I can help it."

"Let's stop here and eat," Levi suggests turning towards a nearby tea shop.

Without bothering to check if either of his teammates was following him, the pint-sized Ackermann enters the empty shop, sliding into a chair by the corner. A middle-aged man greets him with a nervous bow, meekly handing him the menu before scampering away.

"We should probably take off these coats, they make us look a lot more menacing than we are," Connie suggests as he begins to shrug off his traveling cloak. The Captain gives him a pointed look prompting him to chuckle nervously as he returns his hood to its place.

Captain Levi hands Sasha the menu when he notices the drool dangling from the corner of her mouth as she peers down at it from over his shoulder. She sheepishly mutters a word of thanks as her eyes scour the printed words hungrily. Connie eases himself into the chair opposite the pair of them, reaching into his cloak with a tired sigh.

"What are you doing?" Captain Levi wonders as he turns to face him. Before the diminutive youth can respond, the Captain lowers his gaze and catches a glimpse of a leather drawstring clasped within his calloused fingers. "Put it away. I'm buying."

"Really?!" They both squeal turning to face him with tearful eyes.

"Tsch! The fuck are you looking at me like that for? You're going to pay me back once we get to the surface." Their shoulders noticeably deflate at this as he rises from his seat. "So don't go too crazy with your orders. Keep em nice and simple and get me some black tea."

"Uh, where are you going sir?" Sasha asks turning to watch him as he begins to walk away.

"I have to take a shit."

 _Among other things…_

He notices the waiter eyeing him nervously from behind the counter as he slowly but surely makes his way outside. There is a muffled groan followed by the dull thuds of heavy blows landing as he turns to find a pair of figures tussling in the alley nearby.

Crossing his arms as he leans against the wall, grayish-blue eyes narrow in silent concentration as they move from the struggling pair, briefly falling on the groaning form stirring weakly on the ground behind them.

 _Okay? That makes two…but where are the other two?_ There is a sudden blur of movement as a fourth figure suddenly leaps from the balcony of the next door building, knocking the now-wrestling pair to the ground as he pulls out a knife. The hood of the tallest figures is knocked off in the process, revealing the familiar light brown undercut of Jean Kirchstein.

Captain Levi heaves a bored sigh as he watches his subordinate finally dig a knee into his opponent's stomach sending him reeling before turning his attention to the armed newcomer. Jean deftly disarms his assailant before smashing his boot unto his now-howling opponent foot's, driving his elbow into his face for good measure. The cadet begins to straighten up but pauses when he notices the Captain studying him calmly. Just as he picks his knee to cross over his fallen opponents' writhing bodies, Captain Levi parts his lips to slowly mouth a warning.

"Look out?" Jean repeats with a confused frown. "For wha—?!"

Confusion twists the young scout's elongated features a split second before the final assailant emerges from behind a large dumpster, tackling him to the ground with a mighty roar. Jean manages to extricate himself from the thug's grasp, rising to his feet. The crook's first few kicks land heavily sending Jean crashing into the dumpster. When the chortling crook reaches down to snatch the tall scout by his hair, he is immediately repelled by a fierce uppercut and crumples to the floor in a motionless heap.

"What are you doing here?" Captain Levi asks as he moves to join a slightly winded and thoroughly disheveled Jean.

"Sir, I'm sorry but this couldn't wait. I had to tell you myself as soon as I found out. I couldn't trust anyone else with this." Jean reaches down to retrieve the satchel he had discarded during the skirmish. Long fingers immediately pull out a thin folder which he hands over to the Captain. "Those are Private Lindberg-Lane's notes on her last investigation. Before she died, she was assigned to look into the disappearance of Ludwig Christensen."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Captain Levi asks narrowing his eyes as he turns his attention to the handwritten notes Jean had given him.

"I'd never heard of him so I had to look him up," Jean admits as he turns to watch the Captain. Levi Ackermann calmly approaches the closest crook. Sliding the notes back into the folder, he tucks the fallen officer's file beneath his armpit before squatting to face the bloodied man. "Turns out he's a retired watchmaker who lives in the Capital with his youngest daughter."

"No that's not it," the Captain mumbles somewhat to himself as the crook watches him quietly. "Hold on a second Kirchstein. "You see that shop?" Captain Levi asks pointing over his shoulder at the tea shop he had emerged from earlier.

The crook manages to trail his finger with a half-swollen eye before nodding weakly in response. The Captain watches patiently as slowly but surely the other crooks begin to stir. When they notice him watching them expectantly, they immediately mimic their comrade and trace the Captain's finger back toward the teashop. "You're done robbing that man. I don't ever want to see you or your friends here again."

"Yes, sir!" The four assailants cry out in unison before scampering away with panicked shouts. The Captain straightens up, returning his attention to the file once more as he walks back to the teashop. Sasha and Connie are both shocked to see Jean and immediately swamp him with concerned questions before catching the irritated look in the Captain's eyes as he reclaims his seat.

"Go on," Captain Levi urges, briefly turning to stir his tea.

"His daughter reported him missing to the MPs when she returned home from work and found him missing. There were obvious signs of struggle so she immediately knew that someone had kidnapped him. What really got to me was that in his daughter's statement, she claimed that her father's study was the only room in the house that seemed to have been ransacked. Everywhere else was as she had left it that morning."

"Did they take anything?" The short-tempered Ackermann muses as he tips his teacup toward his lips. Jean can only manage a small shrug.

"Beats me. She wasn't allowed in her father's study so she never went in there. It's possible that the kidnappers could have been after something in her father's office in the first place."

"You think they only kidnapped him because he walked in on them?" Jean nods in response.

"In that case, there's a good chance that he's probably dead by now," Connie states quietly. "Either they found what they were looking for in his study and killed him for walking in on them before dumping the body somewhere, or…" he trails off unable to bring his sentence to its only logical conclusion.

"Or they made him take them to it and killed him anyway," Sasha mumbles through a mouthful of apple pie.

"If he's dead, then what did they do with his body? Hmm, genius?" Jean asks leaning sideways to nudge Connie's side with his broad shoulders. "There's no way they could have dumped his body in the capital. After the Stohess Operation the city was on high alert and crawling with MPs so there was no way they could have snuck him out."

"When did his daughter report him missing?" Levi asks frowning slightly.

"About nine weeks ago, sir," Jean replies after consulting his own notes. "Why?"

"They did it down here." The three cadets watch him with identically bemused expressions.

"Ewut?" Connie asks through comically pursed lips as he scratches his head dimly.

"Did what where Captain?" Sasha asks with a confused chuckle.

"Killed him," Levi snaps drumming his fingers along the table impatiently. "Fucking amateurs."

"Sorry Captain it's just that we're not used to—"

"Not you," Levi replies resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "The Kidnappers. The office was just a ruse. A red herring to throw us off the scent. That probably explains why it took her so long to get on the right track."

"Er, come again?" Jean mutters foolishly.

"Lane. He had been gone two weeks before she finally stopped looking for his body and focused her attention where it should have been all along," Levi explains as he holds up a handwritten note the deceased MP had left behind in her file.

"Um, what does it say?" Connie mumbles sheepishly after staring at the document thickly for several moments.

"'Archer Industries.' Back when I first became a scout, they were one of the main manufacturers of the omnidirectional gear before they went belly up. According to her notes, Christensen used to work for them before becoming a watchmaker."

A stunned silence hangs in the air between them as Captain Levi leans back to drain his teacup.

"Y-you can read that?" Connie wonders with an impressed sigh as he returns to squinting at the untidy scrawl. "It looks almost like another language to me."

"You should see Commander Ervin's chicken scratch," Levi states matter-of-factly.

"So why would they kidnap him and bring him down here?" Sasha asks narrowing her own eyes as she absentmindedly rubs her tummy.

"Do you have a picture of this Christensen person?" Jean pulls out an artist's sketch from within his own notebook before holding it out for the Captain. Levi Ackermann rises to his feet instead, turning to address Connie. "You and Jean head back to Gunner and show him that picture. Ask him to tell you everything he knows about that man and whoever he entered with. I want names."

"But what if he won't talk to us?" Jean blurts out earning an irritated glance from the Captain.

"Figure it out! We meet back here in six hours." Sasha rises to follow him as the boys immediately depart to do as they have been told. Captain Levi quickly counts some money before placing it on the table. The shopkeeper emerges from the back room at the sound of the clattering coins. He casts Levi a grateful nod as he sheepishly shuffles forward to accept the payment.

"So where are we going?"

"Hunting."

* * *

The displeasure on Nile Dawk's face is impossible to miss as he approaches the pair of sweating scouts huddled over several wriggling and unconscious forms. Scattered coughs punctuate the smoke-filled air around them as he watches the Captain drag a pair of weakly-struggling thugs aside by their collars. Pausing briefly to watch Sasha securing several unconscious bodies around a thick wooden pillar, the Commander loudly clears his throat when neither of them turns to acknowledge him. Sasha Braus starts suddenly at this, briefly lowering her hands to salute him before returning to securing a firm knot around a dazed thug.

"Captain Levi. When Ervin asked me to bring you in I was under the impression that we would be working this case together."

"We are working the case together."

"Oh?" The Commander asks softly arching a lightly twitching eyebrow. "Then how come the Lieutenant and I weren't informed about this… _operation_?"

"Because you would have only slowed us down." Nile Dawk's eyes narrow angrily as he crosses his hands.

"Got something better to do than this?" Lieutenant Bruce wonders with an indignant huff.

"Yes."

"Do share, I'm dying to know what could possibly be more important than this. You know you scouts act all tough but I'll bet you're all just a bunch of empty barrels only good at cutting up titans."

"I'm confused," Captain Levi mutters. "I thought you were supposed to be insulting me."

"Enough!" Commander Nile Dawk asks stepping between them with an impatient sigh. "Did you find out anything?"

"Lane was investigating Ludwig Christensen's kidnapping when she was murdered," Levi Ackermann reports as he leads the Commander aside. "These fuckers knew the man who kidnapped Christensen before he died."

"Who died? Christensen or the kidnapper?"

"Both." Commander Dawk's eyes narrow skeptically at this. "The kidnapper was killed about two days after Lane died. Apparently, the MP's immediately sniffed him out and managed to corner him."

"Which reminds me, we found Captain Lindberg-Lane—the victim's husband," the Commander informs him distractedly. "He freaking pissed himself when we brought him in and told him that the investigation had been reopened."

"Interesting," Captain Levi mumbles as he arches an eyebrow.

"Not really," Commander Dawk grumbles. "Turns out the reason he was so nervous was because he was the one who killed the kidnapper. He broke down and confessed as soon as we told him we were re-investigating his wife's murder."

"I see," the Captain muses. "I think Christensen was recently killed."

"What makes you say that?"

"Before becoming a watchmaker Christensen was a production supervisor for Archer Industries." It is the Commander's turn to arch an eyebrow.

" _The_ Archer Industries?" Nile Dawk mumbles crossing his arms with a thoughtful frown. "Seems like your gut was right all along. Do you think this was Kenny Ackermann's doing? The murder I mean?"

"No. At least not directly." The Captain rubs the back of his neck with a tired frown as he struggles to make sense of all he had learned. "I think Kenny came down here and started recruiting some fighters. Naturally, he had to arm them so he left behind some of the anti-personnel maneuvering gear. My guess is that he gave them specific instructions to lay low until something happened."

"His death possibly?" The Commander offers.

"Or the false king being overthrown." Commander Dawk's arms fall to his side in shock. "Kenny wasn't the type of person to leave things to chance. He rarely did anything without some sort of insurance. He might not have received any formal training but the man was quite the tactician."

"This? _This_ is his insurance?" The Captain nods grimly. "Explain. Cause I don't get it. If he was trying to start some sort of secret army to rebel in his absence, then why not just recruit from the Military Police like he did when he made his primary squad."

"Like I said. Kenny isn't the type of man to put all his eggs into the same basket. Recruiting normal MPs outside of his squad was too risky. It was a miracle that they managed to operate in the shadows for as long as they did. But luck can only go so far. Besides, there's always a chance any new recruits might be incompetent or even too frightened to act when the time comes. Compared to the other three branches, you MPs have it good. Why would anyone risk throwing it all away by going against the flow?

"Kenny must have expected King Fritz and his cronies would lose power if he and his squad failed to reclaim the Founding Titan from Eren. He probably knew that some nobles would be threatened by this and be inclined to oppose the true Queen. But these people would probably never act on it unless they had the necessary support. Or muscle so to speak."

"Enter the reserves." Commander Dawk mutters with a mirthless chuckle. "So when Kenny started preparing to reclaim Eren he sent them word down here to mobilize as well. He mustn't have left enough equipment for all of them to use so they most likely kidnapped Mr. Christensen and forced him to make them more."

"Which is why I think Christensen was killed recently," Levi mutters quietly. "After he served his purpose, there was no need to keep him hanging around."

"Just like Dimo Reeves."

"With a nine-week head start, we have to assume that they've made more than enough to arm all the soldiers Kenny recruited."

"Fuck me." Commander Dawk sighs rubbing his untidy hair with an irritated growl. "We have to get reinforcements. We're not capable of dealing with this by ourselves. We'll get slaughtered."

"No," Levi growls with a determined frown. "They'll be counting on that. If this is really Kenny's handiwork, we have to think outside the box. One of the reasons the Trost ambush was so successful was because Kenny knew how I would think and specifically devised a strategy to counter that. If we fall into our old habits we're finished. Besides we don't have much time left."

"What do you mean—"

"It's already begun. The Queen received a letter from the former Queen threatening her life about three days ago. They're growing bolder. They're probably moving out as we speak."

"Then I'll send word to the MPs stationed at the stairs, we'll lock down the entire area and flush them out. If their plan is to back up the rebellion we cannot let them reach the surface."

"They'll just pick us off using guerilla tactics," Levi counters.

"True but it should buy us enough time to send for reinforcements."

"Alright." A reluctant frown twists his boyish features as he watches the Commander turn to take his leave, grayish-blue eyes concealing the growing dread within him behind an intense sheen of concentration.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

An easy smile twists the corner of Queen Historia's lips as Judge Dana Schaeffer and her party finally reach the front of the line. Spreading her arms wide to embrace the older woman warmly, the petite blonde leans forward to brush her lips against the Judge's cheek.

"Oh my Judge Schaeffer, what a pleasant surprise." As soon as her lips are close enough to the Judge's ear, the blonde adds in a hushed voice, "Any luck?"

"I'm afraid she will need some more convincing."

"Walk with me," the Queen states suddenly as she releases the Judge, extending her slender arm with an expectant smile. The Judge moves to accept her Majesty's arm with a reverent bow prompting the crowd of onlookers to swiftly part. A few curious stares trail them as they walk arm in arm further into the garden pausing briefly when they reach the entrance of an elegant hedge maze.

"Won't it seem suspicious, us stealing away like this?" The Queen pretends not to have heard her as she leads them deeper and deeper still. When she feels the Judge's steps become hesitant, she pauses to appraise her with an inquisitively arched eyebrow.

"What's the problem?" The Queen's tone is low and measured as her bright blue eyes latch onto the Judge's plump visage. "Why does she need more convincing?"

"Your Majesty, I did tell you that it would not be easy to persuade her," the Judge reminds her with a low bow. "She is fearful for her life even more so given the recent developments in the—" the Judge abruptly cuts off her own sentence, biting the corner of her lip with a furrowed brow.

" _ **When it comes to people like Dana Schaeffer, you have to be a sheep amongst wolves, wise as a serpent yet as innocent as a dove."**_

"What recent developments?" Queen Historia asks watching her expectantly. Judge Schaeffer shifts uncomfortably, averting her gaze self-consciously as she wrings her chubby fingers. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, rumor has it that someone has offered a hefty reward for your predecessor's head." The accusatory gleam in her eyes is subtle yet impossible to miss. A shiver runs through the petite Queen's body as she feels a chilling sweat building on her skin.

"Oh? And what qualifies as a hefty reward these days?" The Queen asks feigning innocence as she stalls for time, desperately hoping to glean the Judge's meaning in her response.

"A full and unconditional pardon along with a written permit to live within Wall Sheena."

"That's not possible," the blonde scoffs shaking her head in disbelief. "Only the monarchy can issue permits to live within Wall Sheena and all pardons must be personally approved by me. I can assure you, I would have immediately vetoed that proposal the minute it was revealed."

"I believe you, your Majesty," Judge Schaeffer informs her matter-of-factly. "Your visage betrays a surprisingly genuine warmth and compassion that I recognized the moment we first met. I know that _you_ would never betray your promise to me because you are kind and gentle at heart."

"You think the military is behind this?" The Queen asks narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised by this move at all. This is classic Ervin Smith," the Judge sighs. "I'm only surprised that it took him this long to act out on it."

"Act out on what?" Queen Historia demands, resisting the urge to cross her arms.

"I'm afraid…it must be seen. Words alone will not do it justice, I assure you, your majesty, if my lips could adequately surmise the barbaric acts of your allies, I would command the words from them—if only to spare you this traumatic encounter."

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asks clenching her fists to keep the frustration from her voice.

"If it pleases you, your grace," Judge Schaeffer pauses to lower her head into a bow once more. "Meet me by the stables in ten minutes and I shall show you what I'm talking about."

Without thinking, Queen Historia feels her head slowly but surely dip and rise in an unmistakable nod. Before she can protest or otherwise revoke her acquiescence, the Judge steals away, disappearing into the throng of giggling guests gathered in the elegant garden.

* * *

The drink Moblit Berner had been quietly enjoying beneath the shade of a nearby tree slides down his windpipe at the sight of the Queen approaching the training ground. The blonde pauses to observe the choking lieutenant blinking back tears as her classmate rubs soothing circles along his back. Sinking to her knees with an apologetic smile, the Queen immediately retreats as the pervasive odor of alcohol threatens to overwhelm her. Although Moblit's drinking was already an open secret, she still had difficulty reconciling his alcoholism with his stuffy persona.

"Your Majesty!" Armin Arlert exclaims rising to his feet before lowering himself into a deep bow when he finally notices her. "What are you doing here?" She stretches her lips into a pained outline of a smile as she watches him.

"I need your help, Armin." She pauses, throwing her head back to suck in a deep steadying breath as she desperately tries to calm her trembling fingers. "I c-can't tell what's real anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Armin wonders watching her in bemusement. From the corner of her eyes she notices Section Commander Zoe turn towards them, spectacles gleaming as she appraises them with a confused arch of her thin eyebrows.

The blonde reaches into her dress, pulling out a stack of papers which she dumps on her classmate's lap with trembling hands. Armin's blue eyes twist in suspicion before falling to inspect the documents she had given to him. Armin freezes.

"What's that?" Moblit asks breathlessly, craning his neck to sneak a peek over the cerebral scout's shoulder.

"I got them from Premiere Zachary's office," the Queen informs them. "Did you all really torture those people?"

"Not all of us." Armin's head bows with the weight of his shame as the documents slide from his lap, falling to the floor between them. "Just the Captain…the Lieutenant and the Section Commander."

The weight of his confession elicits a deep rasping gasp from her as she gingerly rises to her feet, only to collapse unto the hard ground. Although she should have suspected as much, the reality was far tougher to stomach than she had ever imagined. Even after all that had happened, part of her had still hoped that their allies had emerged from the melee largely intact. Nausea twists her stomach as she remembers Section Commander's Zoe's horrific report of Pastor Nick's mangled corpse.

She swaggers dangerously once more as she imagines the Captain's shoulders hunched over a screaming prisoner, writhing and convulsing violently against his shackles as his toes splash around an ever-growing pool of his own blood. A pair of strong hands closes around her shoulders, guiding her towards a nearby bench. At first, she doesn't quite register the weight of the other occupant beside her until a dark shadow crosses hers.

"What would you like to know?" Hange Zoe asks holding out the stack of reports in her hands.

"I'm too afraid to ask," the Queen murmurs through trembling lips.

"How did you get those?" Moblit Berner wonders as he reaches up to wipe his eyes.

"It was the only way, you have to understand—"

"Armin!" Mikasa scolds cutting off the blond's words curtly. "You have _nothing_ to apologize for! Captain Levi said it best: If you hadn't done what you did in Trost, Jean would have died. The same goes for everything we did back there. That's just the world that our enemies created five years ago."

"I know but I…"

"I'm sorry." A pregnant pause follows the Queen's words as she slowly but surely shifts to study each face in turn. "If I had been stronger…if I hadn't gotten caught…you all…you all…"

"Historia…" Eren's hand closes over hers. Their eyes meet and the indescribable heat radiating from his palm threatens to overwhelm her. "Remember what you said in Orvud, when Section Commander Hange asked you if you were fine with killing your father?"

She shakes her head truthfully in response as she desperately fights back tears. Eren opens his mouth to speak but his words immediately fade away, drowned out by the ear-splitting wails of her mother's last moments. She watches helplessly from afar as the circle of executioners close in around the frightened woman, forcing her to her knees.

" _ **To be honest, Uri…" Rod Reiss pauses to gently tuck the edges of a thick blanket around his brother's frail form. "I couldn't quite figure out why you spared his life and insisted on keeping him around. But even I can see that a stray dog like Kenny Ackermann has its uses."**_

" _ **Don't call him that!" The titan-shifter scolds in a raspy voice, eyes ablaze with unbridled anger. Rod Reiss bows his head, blue eyes feigning contrition as his brother's rage slowly but surely subsides. "He must never know. The link between the Founding Titan and our bloodline."**_

" _ **Why not? I thought you trusted him."**_

" _ **I do," Uri admits with a rueful smile. "I trust him with my life, I don't trust him with yours."**_

" _ **Why not?" Rod asks genuinely intrigued.**_

" _ **Kenny is a bully. It's an inescapable flaw in his character," Uri explains with a heavy sigh. "Pain and weakness excite a dark passion within him. And make no mistake, brother, but you are weak."**_

" _ **I see." A shadow crosses Rod Reiss' form as he bows his head in understanding. "As you wish."**_

"Thank you, Eren." Her tone is low and monotonous as she rises to her feet. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"That's alright," Eren smiles as he releases her hand. She nods silently before turning to take her leave.

 _ **In thirty days, on the eve of the longest day of the year, your bastard pawn must be lowered from Wall Rose in the Trost District bound and chained.**_

" _ **Do you think they're bluffing?"**_ She remembered asking her lover as she had fought back tears.

" _ **No,"**_ had been his honest response. Her thoughts wander once more to that late afternoon conversation she had shared with the Captain in the cottage hours before learning of Pastor Nick's fate.

" _ **It was you who killed her. You don't seem surprised."**_ She had observed when his back betrayed no emotion at the thought of killing Ymir.

" _ **Should I be? Sounds exactly like something I would do. When the time comes, I need you to understand that."**_ Even then, even though it had been just a dream and his response was perfectly understandable given all that had happened in the space of a few weeks, she had balked at his words.

" _ **You sound so certain we're going to meet them again."**_ She had scoffed, half hopeful, half afraid. She remembers how easily he had seen through her.

" _ **Anyone who thinks otherwise has either not been paying attention or ought to stop kidding themselves."**_

" _ **That simple huh? If only it was that simple for me too."**_

"Your majesty." She feels the Section Commander's eyes trailing her petite frame as she prepares to mount her horse. She blinks slowly in confusion as she takes in the familiar stench of horse droppings. Realizing that her legs must have carried her back to the stables without her knowledge, she turns to face the Section Commander. Their eyes meet briefly before the eccentric scout's gaze lowers to study her flowing salmon-pink dress. "Why did you _really_ come here? I mean, you had to have known or at least guessed the horrors we had to endure and inflict in order to rescue you and Eren."

"Captain Levi. It was his idea to offer the reward for Queen Portia's head, wasn't it?" When the eccentric scout arches her eyebrow in confusion without responding, the Queen scoffs lightly as she continues with a mild shake of her head. "Of course it was. That was the exact same deal he made with Lovof, wasn't it?" A sympathetic sigh escapes Hange Zoe as she removes her glasses, lowering them unto a waiting cloth nestled between her thumb and index finger.

"You seem to know all the answers to the questions you keep asking, so tell me, why are you really here, your majesty?"

"How do I call it off?" A lump begins to form in her throat as she watches the Section Commander cleaning her glasses with unseeing eyes. "I don't want him to kill her."

"I'm afraid it's not up to him anymore," Section Commander Hange Zoe offers with a shrug.

"You're wrong!" The lump in her throat tightens painfully as tears sting her eyes. "There's still time—"

"To what?" Annoyance shines fiercely in the Section Commander's eyes as she returns her glasses to the bride of her nose. "Why do you think he's doing this?"

"To protect me—I mean the crown," the Queen reveals through firmly clenched teeth suddenly beside herself.

"One hundred and forty-six," Hange sighs quietly. "One hundred and forty-six survivors out of the two hundred thousand we were sent to reclaim the Wall."

"What are you talking about?" She wonders with a confused frown.

"Roughly a year after the fall of Wall Maria, the Scouts were approached to lead the doomed expedition to seal the walls."

Queen Historia's eyes widen as she notes the first signs of regret she had ever seen on the Section Commander's visage. A low rattling gasp escapes her lips as she remembers the rumors of the ill-fated expedition to reclaim the walls four years ago.

"One hundred and forty-six." Hange repeats with a grave sigh, eyes heavy with remorse. The petite Queen bows her head respectfully. "Hope is a lot harder to kill than fear," the eccentric scout muses with a cynical frown. "Back then we all knew the expedition's true purpose. How could we not? The evidence was very overwhelming. Too overwhelming. We knew what had to happen, everyone did. And yet…we foolishly allowed ourselves a glimmer of hope. Even when they sent us starving refugees who could barely stand and frightened farmhands masquerading as soldiers, we blindly did as we were told. Because in the end, their deaths would serve the greater good. It had to. All those lives that would carry on had to be worth the few sacrificed in that senseless struggle. So we told ourselves. Tell ourselves each and every day. It's how we justify it, how we move on."

"Help me reach him. Help me call it off." She falls to her knees, clasping her small hands before her as if in prayer. "Please. Killing Queen Portia is not only the way."

"True, however, Mikasa's right. It _is_ the only way our enemies left us," Hange returns without missing a beat. "Anyone who thinks otherwise is deceiving themselves."

"That's not true," the Queen snaps trembling slightly as she fights the urge to shake her by the shoulders. "We can be better than them. We can show our enemies the mercy they denied us. Can't you see? In order for humanity to survive— _truly_ survive—we have to break this vicious cycle!"

"You're afraid you'll lose him down there." The Queen freezes at this but offers no response or protest. "You see shades of Kenny in him—more so than you did before you knew that they were related."

"I keep having this dream…about the night my mother died." She pauses and manages to swallow past the lump in her throat with some difficulty. "Only this time instead of my mother it is me Kenny is holding against the floor—"

"—and Levi's your executioner?" Hange finishes prompting the petite Queen to nod with a small whimper. "You remember the time Levi beat Eren up in the courtroom?"

"I wasn't there but I remember hearing about it from Mikasa and the others when we were in hiding."

"He knew what had to be done and yet it took the Military Police holding Eren at gunpoint for him to finally bring himself to do it."

"What are you trying to say?" Queen Historia snaps shaking her head in anger.

"I'm saying that instead of focusing on the similarities between them, look at how they are different instead." A sharp breath escapes the petite monarch as the meaning behind the Section Commander's words finally resonates within her.

 _Of course! How could I have been so blind?_ She scoffs running a hand through her elegantly coiffed blonde locks, blue eyes brimming with tears of relief. _They're nothing alike! Nothing!_

Captivity had revealed far more of Kenny Ackermann and his many quirks than she would have ever cared to know. She remembers the unbridled glee reflected in his deep, gray eyes as he watched the life drain from her mother's twitching corpse. She remembered how those very same eyes had taunted her more recently, silently daring her to avenge her fallen comrades. The sinister sneer that always tugged at the corner of his lips whenever he caught her watching him. Even though he feigned deference and contrition around her and her father, he could never quite conceal his delight and contempt whenever he glimpsed the deep fear and resentment hidden within her.

In contrast, the Captain's dark blue eyes were typically muted and reserved. Eyelids heavy with caution and indifference. Although his words were often harsh and uncouth, they were seldom unkind without reason. His cruelty was controlled and unselfish while Kenny's was overwhelmingly gratuitous and excessive. Violence for Captain Levi was merely a means to an end. For Kenny Ackermann, it had been both.

"Thank you." Judging by the Section Commander's bemusement, she had not been expecting the Queen's response so soon. Barely managing a nod in response, Hange Zoe watches as the petite blonde finally mounts her horse, digging her legs into the beast's side before taking off, fingers clasping tightly around the reins as she forges a path onwards.

 _It's not too late, there's still time. I can still end this before things get out of control._

* * *

"Captain Levi!" Connie Springer pauses to shut the door behind him as the Captain turns to acknowledge him with his trademark scowl. "There's someone here to see you about the reward you offered."

"Perfect, that's got to be the fiftieth person today claiming to know where the former queen is," Jean grumbles beneath his breath as the foul-tempered Captain continues watching Connie expectantly. "I knew it was a bad idea putting the word of that reward out like th—"

"He's the real deal Captain," Connie assures Captain Levi. "He came here with the same maneuvering gear Kenny's squad used in the Reiss Cavern." Jean sputters at this as the Captain rises to his feet.

"Lead the way!" Levi Ackermann orders.

"Well, why didn't you lead with that, dumbass?" Jean scolds as he follows his classmate.

"I couldn't just tell the Captain that I'd seen someone with that gear flying around," Connie shoots back hotly, clenching his fists defensively. "I had to explain that he came in peace."

"For all we know, he could be here to off us for good."

"Trust me, I'm not." The pair of squabbling cadets jumps at the sudden intrusion as they turn to find a trio of thugs watching them from the bottom of the stairs. Dark blue eyes narrow menacingly as they fall on the familiar pewter barrels of the anti-personnel maneuvering gear. The man who had just spoken lowers his gun marginally as he tilts his head ever so slightly to the side, brown eyes narrowed into deadly slits as he stares from Connie to Jean before finally falling on Levi.

"I'm the one you're looking for," Captain Levi informs him quietly as he makes a point to lower his hands towards the hilt of his flesh-paring blade.

"So, you must be Levi—Kenny's legacy huh? Funny, you're exactly as he described you."

"Legacy?" The Captain repeats not bothering to keep the irritation from his voice.

"Yeah, the man would go on and on about you for days. Wouldn't shut up about the little bastard he left down here years ago." The stranger explains with a bitter scoff. "Kept yammering on and on about how you were the best thing he had ever created."

"As much as I'm enjoying this little trip down memory lane," the Captain sneers sarcastically. "I was under the impression that you were here to talk business."

"We are," the stranger admits pausing briefly to motion for his men to lower their weapons. "We heard that you're offering a reward for anyone who kills Queen Portia and her minions."

"For obvious reasons, payment will only be due upon your successful completion of the job."

"Naturally," the stranger chuckles in agreement. His footsteps echo loudly as he climbs the stairs, arm extended expectantly as he watches the Captain. "I'm Isaac Kidd. And these are my guards Gregory and Mason." Connie and Jean return back to the Captain's side as the stranger and his team continues their ascent.

"I knew it, you guys must have it made on the surface." Levi Ackermann narrows his eyes suspiciously at this as one of the stranger's guards observes with a disheartened sigh. Although a deep shadow obscures both eyes, the bitter edge in his tone is impossible to miss. "We were both the same age and yet you haven't aged a day since you ran off to become a scout."

"Do I know you?" Captain Levi asks quirking an eyebrow as he shifts ever so slightly to face him.

"Good to see you again," Mason greets watching the Captain expectantly.

"Sorry, you have me confused for someone el—"

"You're Levi. You used to run a small crew down here that trained with and used omnidirectional gear to steal from the merchants." Jean and Connie let out sharp gasps as the Captain reaches for his blade once more. "Farlan Church and Isabelle Magnolia were your little sidekicks. They followed you everywhere. You three were practically inseparable."

"Alright, who the fuck are you?" The Captain growls beneath his breath.

"Relax," Isaac Kidd chuckles. "Don't you recognize him? He's a former member of your crew. The one you used to run all those stickups with."

"It's alright if you don't remember me," Mason sighs once more. "Like I said, the years haven't exactly been very kind to me. Unlike for you."

"Okay?" Levi's scowl deepens.

"You remember Yan?" The Captain's breath catches in the back of his throat at this as a cold sweat suddenly slides down his face. "I thought you might. Whatever happened to him? My younger sister and him used to be a thing. She was devastated when he vanished one night, never to be seen again."

"How many of you are there?" Captain Levi blurts out abruptly changing the subject as he turns to eye the strangers' chest plates.

"Enough to storm Mitras and overwhelm the MPs when the time comes," Isaac Kidd supplies.

"You're going to have to be a lot more specific than that. We'll need to know just how many pardons and permits to make out once this is through," Captain Levi states matter-of-factly.

"You know…it's funny—in a sick and twisted way—you offering the exact same deal to us that you received all those years ago."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jean barks narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Kidd chortles. "Your precious captain was a gun for hire back in the old days. Back then, he would kill, steal and maim for the right price. Rumor has it that he assassinated some elite member of the Survey Corps in exchange for citizenship on the surface and membership in the military."

"Okay? And what has that got to do with anything?" Connie asks dismissively.

"It has everything to do with this," Isaac Kidd hisses beneath his breath. "How are we so sure that we won't all end up like poor Yan if we switch sides now and help you kill Queen Portia?"

"Because we have bigger fish to fry," Levi assures him dryly. "The quicker we get this resolved the quicker we can return our attention to more important matters. Like reclaiming Wall Maria for instance."

"Come to think of it, why didn't you guys make an appearance during the coronation ceremony?" Jean wonders with a deep frown. "Even with the place crawling with guards, it would have been easier to sneak a couple of men into the crowd to raise hell. Heck, you guys could have killed the Queen on stage before the crown ever touched her head."

"Don't get me wrong, while the thought did cross my mind, we had explicit orders to wait for a signal that never came," Isaac Kidd responds with a bemused shrug.

"We were more than a little surprised when we found out that Kenny and his men had been wiped out by your squad," the guard known as Mason adds quietly, disbelief evident in his eyes. "We figured that the powers-that-be were scrambling to get word to us but the order never came."

"We never expected him to go down so easily," Isaac Kidd chuckles.

"If it's any comfort, it wasn't easy," Captain Levi states bluntly.

"I gathered as much," Kidd scoffs as he crosses his arms over his chest with a smirk. "Although if you ask me, I'd say Kenny was getting a little long in the tooth."

"I take it you know where the former queen is holed up?" Levi asks. Isaac shakes his head.

"Nope, but we know how to find her."

"I see," Connie blurts out, breaking his silence. "So even though they trust you to do your part when you receive the signal, they don't trust you enough to fill you in on the important details?" Levi's shoulders stiffen as the trio nod.

"So what now? How does this all work? I assume you have a plan for how we set things in motion?"

"I do," Captain Levi admits as he crosses his arms. "But how do I know that we can trust you?"

"Look, we're here aren't we?" Mason shoots back, rolling his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Do you honestly think we give a shit about which ugly bitch sits on the throne? We're mercenaries."

"How do we know you won't stab us in the back once you've gotten what you want?" Connie presses, hazel eyes wide with alarm and distrust. Mason and Gregory balk at this before turning to give Kidd identically annoyed looks. "If you're willing to betray Kenny's side so easily, what's stopping you from betraying us when it suits you?"

"What do you want us to sing a song for you or something?!" Gregory snaps finally breaking his silence. "You either take our word that we're here to help, or you leave it."

"Look, man, I'll be honest," Mason begins with a deep sigh. "It hurt a lot when you, Farlan, and Isabelle left us to become scouts—"

"They're dead," Levi blurts cutting him off as their eyes meet. "Died during their first expedition beyond the walls. The only reason we agreed to carry out the assassination was because we had no choice. Yan was their prisoner and they would have killed him if we didn't cooperate."

"So how come he ended up dying anyway?" Mason asks in a low voice.

"Because we fucked up. Our target knew our plan from the get-go and outsmarted us." The trio of strangers stiffens visibly at this and averts their gazes. "I would say that the stakes are similar to the ones we faced back then but, then I'd be lying. The stakes are much higher than before. Failure is not an option—if we fuck up, people won't just die, humanity itself could perish completely."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What he's trying to say is that if you're going to switch sides and join us you'd better be sure about it and be in it for the long haul," Jean supplies with a determined scowl of his own. "You can either continue to rot down here waiting for a signal that may very well never come or you can join us. It's up to you. Whatever you choose, you'd better be sure about it because from here on out, there's no going back."

The Captain suddenly turns and disappears into his sleeping quarters. He feels Jean and Connie stiffen the moment he turns his back on the thugs and continues past them. When he reaches the writing desk at the center of his room, he immediately snatches the map he had been examining before returning to the stairwell. The trio of thugs exchanges confused looks as he holds out the map with an expectant scowl.

"This doesn't look like a map of the Capital," Kidd observes as he finally accepts it with a small frown of his own.

"It's not. It's a map of the Queen's current tour of the kingdom." A stunned silence falls over the group as they return their gazes to the map. "In a few days, the Queen will be arriving in Stohess District, this is going to be the second stop of her tour but she's scheduled to remain there a little longer. On account of the disaster."

"That's right," Gregory mumbles distractedly. "I heard you scouts goofed up some secret operation and reduced the city to rubble."

"The Queen will be overseeing the opening of several orphanages and shelters in the district so she should be there for about a week. That will be your opportunity to strike."

"Wait a minute, you want them to attack Queen Historia?!" Jean asks through grit teeth, fists clenched tightly at his sides. The Captain nods as he holds Kidd's gaze.

"If you accept our terms be at the designated location armed and ready to raise hell."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

A hollow sigh escapes her as she recalls the blur of her last day in Mitras. Against Premiere Zachary's wishes, she had insisted on attending the first day of Djel Sannes' trial. One of many ill-advised decisions which haunt her waking moments. In spite of her best efforts to focus on her impending tour, her mind kept circling back to the trial, specifically Section Commander Zoe's testimony.

" _ **Was that all he told you?"**_ The prosecutor had asked when he noticed the eccentric scout's discomfort on the stand.

" _ **Not quite,"**_ the Section Commander had replied carefully perching her glasses atop her oily forehead. _**"'It's your turn. There's an order to these things. Perhaps it's the law of human nature. When one's time is over, another must take on the role that they used to play…and thus the world can never be cleansed of it.' Those were his exact words to me."**_

She remembers taking in the surprised and bemused expressions of the audience as she had scanned the courtroom, desperately searching for meaning behind the disgraced officer's cryptic warning. When her eyes had met Commander Ervin's she remembered the shiver of fear that ran down her spine as she noticed the hardened resolution reflected within his.

 _He knew…_ How could he not? His strategic prowess and talent for deduction were far greater than Section Commander Zoe's and Armin Arlert's.

The carriage's windows shake with a sudden roar that sends the queen instinctively reaching to her side for her flesh-paring blades. A soft gasp escapes her as her small fingers come up empty. There is another deafening roar and it takes a moment for the trembling in her hands to finally subside as her mind recognizes the thunderous clap of applause.

 _I don't understand. What's going on? Why are they clapping?_ The blonde wonders as blue eyes take in the crumbling skyline of the once-magnificent Stohess District.

Piles of rubble and charred wood had been stacked high and away from the carriage's path, towering bleakly behind the entranced citizens. Multi-colored tarps stretch over the gaping holes of several buildings, shielding their inhabitants from prying eyes.

 _Eren and Annie…did all this?_

The sting of unshed tears blurs her vision as her carriage passes through the packed streets of eager spectators. In spite of the devastation around them, the people had gathered along the road cheering and waving at the royal carriage as it rode by.

Several women clasped their hands together, heads bowed in awed concentration while a few reverently laid down wreaths and bouquets of flowers along the carriage's path. Several men proudly beam and wave with a few straining to catch a glimpse of the petite queen through the carriage windows. In the distance, military police officers and garrison soldiers stand frozen behind equally-distracted laborers, seemingly transfixed by the royal procession.

Blue eyes tighten shut in frustration as she remembers witnessing an eerily similar scene through the gap in the wagon's tarp as she and Eren had ridden through the ruins of the Trost District. Her fists clench as she recalls the festive flags and banners adorning the crumbling remains of the recovering city. The sickening hope and gratitude in the people's faces as they sang King Fritz's praises while military policemen smugly doled out meager rations.

 _Was this…was this what Sannes had meant? It hasn't even been two weeks and they're already treating us like them._

"How much further to the hospital?" The Queen asks turning to face her assistant.

"Your grace? Will you not rest first?"

"No," Queen Historia insists, small hands clench tighter on her lap as white-hot anger slices through her petite frame. "How can I rest when there is so much work to do? Tell the carriage man to take us to the first hospital. I want to see how I can help."

"Yes, your majesty." The Queen leans back in her chair as the assistant taps the sliding window leading to the front of the carriage. As the assistant relays the Queen's message, the blonde returns her attention to the decimated city around her.

 _Was this what Armin meant when he said that to fight monsters we had to abandon our humanity? That if it wasn't worth sacrificing then it wasn't worth holding onto in the first place?_

" _ **Historia,"**_ her lover had sighed exasperatedly. _**"Think of all the people who died to see you on the throne. We owe them—"**_

" _ **We owe it to them to rule fairly and honestly. The old King was a fraud and a puppet, meant to deceive the very subjects who pledged and sacrificed their lives for him. There are people who died thinking that the king was a just and fair ruler instead of the manipulative coward that he was. That the government that doomed them was concerned with humanity's wellbeing! Imagine all the little lies the prior administration used to rationalize and justify every monstrous act it committed for the so-called sake of humanity. When I took this crown I pledged to carve my own path. I vowed to right decades of selfish and deceitful leadership. And I don't intend on stopping now."**_

She furrows her brows as her jaw tightens with renewed resolve. The carriage slows to a halt in front of an imposing gray building nestled in the heart of the city. Compared to the other buildings she had passed along the way, the buildings here had survived the titan-shifters' clash largely intact.

Without waiting for the footman, she swings the carriage door open, hitching up her flowing white robes as she jumps down. A team of medics stops to watch her in bemusement before crying out in surprise as they recognize the gleam of her tiara. Queen Historia steps forward, catching one of the nurses by the shoulder as the woman begins to lower herself into a deferential bow.

"Please," the nurse gasps as the blonde smiles kindly at her. "I'm here to help, but I can't work like this."

"B-but your majesty," her assistant protests as she clamors to separate her from the stunned nurse. "The press could arrive at any moment, once word gets out that we stopped here first. They won't be able to recognize you without your robes and tiara."

"I don't care," Queen Historia shrugs as she takes off her cloak, pausing briefly to drape it neatly over her forearm before returning her attention to the puzzled nurse. "Could you help me, please? I need a change of clothes and a place to change."

"Of course, your majesty!" The nurses cry out in unison, dipping into a low bow before hurrying to clear a path for the Queen. The first nurse leads her to a large changing room on the first floor where she and her colleagues quickly dig out a suitable uniform for the Queen's tiny frame.

Queen Historia accepts the uniform with a grateful nod and begins to strip, prompting the nurses and attendants to screech and cry out as they clamor to exit the room, intent on giving the monarch privacy. The blonde stares at them for several moments in bemusement before returning to her chore with a shrug. Pausing briefly to examine her reflection in the mirror as she fastens her blonde locks into a loose ponytail, Historia exits the room with brisk, purposeful strides.

"Don't tell me you're just arriving for your shift young lady!" A middle-aged nurse barks sternly as the blonde exits the room. Queen Historia turns to face the woman and immediately stands at attention once she recognizes the head matron's badge.

"I-I'm sorry head ma—"

"Sorry for yourself. Get to work immediately before I write you up for being tardy!"

"Yes, ma'am!" It takes the Queen several moments to recognize the surge of adrenaline coursing through her veins as she scampers toward the nurses' station. It was the first time in weeks anyone had spoken to her like that. Even though she knew that the head matron was most likely deceived by her disguise, it was refreshing to be treated like everyone else for a change.

She quickly makes her way to the back of a growing line of nurses standing in front of the nurses' station. A nurse unceremoniously shoves a clipboard into her hands when she finally reaches the counter.

"Um, sorry, what do I do with—"

"Your assignments. Check in on them and bring it back once you've completed their charts," the nurse snaps impatiently as she turns her attention to the nurse behind her. Historia sheepishly steps aside, lowering her eyes toward the printed characters on her clipboard with a confused frown.

"Here, I'll show you," the nurse behind her offers kindly as she accepts her clipboard in turn. Historia follows her towards a nearby ward with a grateful smile.

"I'm sorry, it's my first day—"

"It's alright. Don't let Sister Grace get to you. She's like that with everyone. Especially newbies." Historia's smile broadens as the nurse extends her hand. "I'm Michelle. What's your name?"

"Christa," the name falls from her lips with practiced ease.

"What a lovely name," Michelle opines with a sigh. "Where did you train?"

"Um, I haven't really received any training," Historia admits with a blush. "Apart from basic first aid, I'm mostly self-taught."

"Ah, a volunteer huh? Happy to have you." Michelle beams. "Stick with me and our rounds will go by in a breeze."

True to her word, the next four hours passed by in a dizzying blur of grimacing faces and sterilized wards. When they weren't redressing patients' wounds and handing out medication, they were wheeling patients in and out of operating rooms. By lunchtime, Historia's limbs were so heavy with fatigue that it was all she could do not to cry.

"I never thought being a nurse would be so hard," the blonde admits as she gingerly lowers her stiff frame unto her bench. Michelle turns to give her a sympathetic smile before returning to her meal.

"It wasn't always like this. Before the disaster I mean. It was busy but this…this is madness." Michelle shakes her head.

"How long have you been a nurse?"

"Four years now, I've never seen anything like this. This must be what those poor bastards that get stuck with Survey Corps survivors must feel like after every expedition." Michelle sighs. Historia nods quietly but offers no opinion on the matters as she is reminded of the disastrous conclusion of the Fifty-Seventh Expedition Beyond the Walls.

"After this, do you want to go look at the royal carriage?" Michelle wonders as they finish their meal. "It arrived this morning and some of the other nurses said that they saw the queen herself enter the hospital but no one's seen or heard from her since then."

"Oh," Historia mutters suddenly self-conscious.

"Don't you want to see what she looks like?" Michelle presses, nudging her shoulder with a mischievous grin. "I've heard that she's very beautiful, even though she's a little tiny and young."

"Not really," Historia shrugs nonchalantly prompting Michelle to shoot her a puzzled look. "I-I already saw her. Well, sort of."

"Really? Oh wow! So lucky. Well then, come on, don't you want to see her again? It will be fun! Please?!" Michelle begs. Historia lets out a small sigh before finally relenting.

They quickly clear up their plates and begin to make their way towards the front door but stop when they notice a large group of military policemen marching through the front doors. Historia's breath hitches as she spots the head matron engrossed in an intense conversation with a police captain.

"What do you suppose all the fuss is about?" Michelle wonders as she cranes her neck for a better view.

"I don't know. But I don't like the look of this." Historia freezes as she watches the royal assistant join the pair with a pile of familiar clothes.

"Those look like the queen's robes!" A nearby nurse gasps to her friend as they pause to watch the scene.

"I told you that I saw her enter the hospital this morning!" The friend shoots back triumphantly. "She was surrounded by a group of night-shift nurses leaving and they came in through the east wing."

"But where did she go?" The friend shrugs in response.

"Can we go now?" Historia asks as she approaches the nurses' station to receive a new clipboard.

"Hang on a minute," Michelle mutters distractedly as she continues watching the head matron and captain.

"Young lady!" Historia freezes as the head matron's voice slices through the hallway plunging the entire floor in silence. "You there, by the counter." Before the blonde can slip into the crowd, the head matron closes the distance and grabs her by her forearm.

"Y-yes head matron?" Historia stutters as their eyes meet. Her gaze trails to a military police captain who is watching them closely now.

"Come with me." Surprised murmurs follow them as the head matron leads the petite blonde up a flight of stairs and through a crowded corridor before ushering her into a large circular office. The blonde's heart sinks as she turns to find the military police captain entering the office behind them.

"Take off your bonnet," he instructs as the blonde's eyes fall on the gleaming tiara cradled within his long fingers. Historia wordlessly obeys but takes a step back when he moves to approach her.

"Let me," the head matron offers, reaching for the tiara. He turns to give her a pointed look prompting her to retreat with a meek nod.

"Your majesty," he gasps as he lowers the tiara unto her head.

"Your grace I'm so sorr—" the head matron begins to apologize as she dips into a reverent bow.

Queen Historia silences her with a flick of her hand, urging her to her feet with a kind smile.

"Leave us," the captain orders prompting the newly-humbled head matron to scamper from the room without so much as a backward glance.

"Forgive me, your grace," the captain apologizes as he rises to his full height. "I am Captain Dennis Lindberg-Lane."

"Captain," the Queen acknowledges with a nod as she prepares to remove her crown. "I have to get back to work."

"Queen Portia sent me to see you." She freezes at this, blue eyes tight with suspicion. "She wonders why you are taking so long to accept her invitation."

"Oh?" Historia sighs arching an eyebrow in spite of herself.

"You didn't know, did you?" The Captain chuckles dryly shaking his head. "Figures."

"Why should I believe you?" Queen Historia asks not bothering to conceal her skepticism.

"Because your Captain Levi sent us." Blue eyes widen at this.

"What are you talking about?" She asks backing away from him once more as she secretly notes possible escape routes.

"A few days ago, my associates in the underground city made contact with your lapdog and his cronies." Captain Lindberg-Lane explains. "At first we were skeptical and understandably confused when he asked us to meet him in this city, armed and prepared to raise hell. But now it all makes sense."

"Really? Because you're the one who isn't making any sense now. Why would Captain Levi betray me and give you my location?"

"Can't you see, your grace? Oh, open your eyes, your majesty!" He cries out with a bark of laughter. "We've both been played by that serpent Schaeffer!"

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say that your queen did not write that nasty letter?!" The queen scoffs. Captain Lindberg-Lane shakes his head.

"She did but, she only wrote it out of anger and confusion," he explains. "It was never meant to be delivered to you. I can only guess that Schaeffer saw to it."

"Why? What's the point of her playing us?"

"To win your favor!" He hisses exasperatedly. "She and her allies cast queen Portia as a villain—a villain only they can help you be rid of while she poisons Portia's perception of you, hardening her resolve with lies and false promises."

"False promises like what?"

"A secret army waiting to rise up and challenge you for the throne," he replies without hesitation. "While it is true that Kenny Ackermann recruited and trained a secret army in the underground city, he never armed them and left me in charge of calling them to arms when the time was right. But now I know that our cause is a lost one."

"Why should I believe you? What proof do you have that anything you say is true?"

"I can take you to her, to queen Portia. Right now. I know where she is and she asked me to bring you if it was necessary to earn your trust." The blonde hesitates at this. "What? You've been trying to arrange a meeting with her all this time, haven't you? You don't want any more bloodshed, do you?"

"Shut up and let me think!" the Queen snarls turning to pace the room as her mind works furiously to comprehend all that had happened.

" _ **When it comes to people like Dana Schaeffer, you have to be a sheep amongst wolves, wise as a serpent yet as innocent as a dove."**_

 _Captain Levi never trusted her so it's safe to assume that neither does Commander Ervin—and his instincts are exceptionally good. If what he's saying is true then that would explain a lot of things. If Judge Schaeffer is really trying to stir up conflict between I and the former queen for her own benefit that would explain why she delivered the letter Queen Portia wrote to Commander Ervin. She had to have known that we would naturally see it as a threat on my life and we would immediately go on the offensive._

 _ **But the army…Kenny's army…**_

 _Focus Historia! Focus!_

 _If they had wanted to start a war, why would they wait for the Survey Corps to regain its strength and solidify its hold on power? Captain Lindberg-Lane would have easily given the order and used his troops to overwhelm the Scouts and Garrison especially when they were distracted by the Orvud Operation. It would have been easy to kill me and make it look like an accident on the battlefield. But they didn't…Why?_

" _ **What's the problem? Why does she need more convincing?"**_

" _ **Your Majesty, I did tell you that it would not be easy to persuade her.**_ _**She is fearful for her life even more so given the recent developments in the—"**_

 _There was no proof that Judge Schaeffer was doing anything to convince queen Portia, despite her claiming otherwise._

" _ **What recent developments?"**_ Queen Historia had asked prompting Judge Schaeffer to suddenly avert her gaze. _ **"What are you talking about?"**_

" _ **Well, rumor has it that someone has offered a hefty reward for your predecessor's head…A full and unconditional pardon along with a written permit to live within Wall Sheena."**_

" _ **That's not possible."**_ She had insisted, shaking her head in disbelief. _ **"Only the monarchy can issue permits to live within Wall Sheena and all pardons must be personally approved by me. I can assure you, I would have immediately vetoed that proposal the minute it was revealed."**_

" _ **I believe you, your Majesty. Your visage betrays a surprisingly genuine warmth and compassion that I recognized the moment we first met. I know that you would never betray your promise to me because you are kind and gentle at heart."**_

" _ **You think the military is behind this?"**_ In hindsight, Judge Schaeffer's machinations now seemed as plain as the nose on her face as the queen shakes her head in silent anger.

" _ **To be honest, I'm not surprised by this move at all. This is classic Ervin Smith. I'm only surprised that it took him this long to act out on it."**_

" _ **Act out on what?"**_ She remembered pressing on in spite of her better judgment.

" _ **I'm afraid…it must be seen. Words alone will not do it justice, I assure you, your majesty, if my lips could adequately surmise the barbaric acts of your allies, I would command the words from them—if only to spare you this traumatic encounter."**_

 _But Levi really did place a bounty on Queen Portia's head. Section Commander Hange confirmed it when I confronted her and the others about torturing those people._

" _ **At a time he was, but only for a brief assignment. You see Lord Lovof had hired Levi and his goons to assassinate Commander Ervin. When the plot failed, Lord Lovof had killed Yan and the other members of Levi's gang who were privy to his involvement. He even tried to kill Levi at a time, before I finally convinced him to give up and focus his efforts elsewhere."**_

 _There was no proof that the rumored bounty on queen Portia's head even exists. And even if it does, there's no proof that Levi himself placed it on her. Anyone who knows of his past with Lovof could have framed him. If Judge Schaeffer could lie about talking to queen Portia on my behalf, why wouldn't she lie about this too?_

"Take me to her," Queen Historia orders as she turns to find Captain Lindberg-Lane watching her quietly. "It's time to put an end to this once and for all."

* * *

The tower looms ominously in the glow of the quarter-moon as the gentle trickle of a nearby lake drowns the din of galloping hooves. Although it is far grander in height and scale, Queen Historia is eerily reminded of the ruins of Utgard Castle. Through the light mist hanging in the air, the Queen made out several brightly illuminated windows lining the tower's topmost level. Its dark blue shingles and white walls remind her instead of a painting of a tower she had seen in one of her mother's books many years ago.

A large finger strays into her line of sight, prompting the blonde to lower her hood ever so slightly as she turns to appraise its owner.

"There's a secret entrance at the bottom only a few of us know about." Captain Lindberg-Lane explains as he rides beside her. "Once we reach the base, I will have to blindfold you."

"I understand," she offers curtly without hesitation.

They finally reach the edge of the lake where a rickety boat waits to ferry them towards the island that makes up the tower's base. After alighting from her horse, the Queen scans the surrounding forestry for any signs that they had been followed. Satisfied to find them completely alone, she quietly joins Captain Lindberg-Lane aboard the boat. Once they reach the tiny island, the captain secures their boat before blindfolding her. He spins her around several times to disorient her, effectively preventing her from discerning the secret entrance's location as he leads her through it.

An eerie gust follows them through the threshold as he pauses to shut the door behind them. The steady echoes of their footsteps accompany them as they ascend a circular flight of seemingly endless stairs. As they near the top, the warmth, and crackle of a nearby fire reach them, followed by the muffled sounds of lightly conversing voices.

In spite of herself, the blonde jumps ever so slightly as the Captain taps his knuckles harshly against the wooden door. There is a pause followed by the telltale creak of a heavy door as a wave of warmth wafts over them, inviting them in. Historia stands silently, listening intently as the once-muffled voices fall still around her. When Captain Lindberg-Lane finally lowers the blindfold, she is relieved to finally find herself face to face with a tall slender brunette dressed in flowing white robes.

"I know your face," Historia mumbles quietly.

"You are brave to come here alone," her predecessor greets as a guard hastily pats the blonde down. "And unarmed?"

"I'm just glad to finally meet you face to face."

"You're a lot smaller than I imagined," Portia muses as she studies her with a distracted tilt of her head. "Skinnier and prettier too." The blonde shifts uncomfortably as she manages a half-shrug in response.

"So," Historia pauses with a small shrug. "What now?"

"Now…we negotiate."

"The only thing I'm interested in negotiating is your surrender," Historia informs her bluntly. "I will not accept anything less."

"I need assurances," Portia states curtly. "Protection for my entire family."

"Captain Lindberg-Lane tells me that you wrote the letter but did not mean to send it."

"I was angry," Portia sighs turning to settle down unto a nearby couch. "Imagine walking in your garden, preparing to head in for lunch when your children fly to your side in tears telling you that their father has been arrested for high treason."

"I understand more than you know." Portia's hazel eyes narrow at this as she nods in agreement. "I watched my father's minions slice my mother's throat right in front of me."

"Was that why you became a soldier?" Portia inquires, genuinely intrigued.

"I became a soldier because I had no choice. It was the only way to survive and escape from that hell."

"I believe you," the older woman sighs after some consideration. "My friends tell me that the inquisition is already underway." Historia nods. "Will my husband be executed?"

"I don't know." Queen Historia admits before stepping forward to assure her. "But there is still time. I can still protect him. If you and your allies surrender I will pardon and protect your husband and the rest of your family."

"Oh? What makes you so sure?" Hazel eyes watch her alight with skepticism. "Within these cramped walls, how can we ever be free from you and your allies?"

"The military needs me, they would not dare oppose me." Portia rises to her feet with a loud acerbic cackle.

"Your _Majesty_ , I fear they already have." The blonde allows confusion to twist her eyebrows as she watches her predecessor calmly. Queen Portia walks slowly toward a nearby bench shaking her head before lowering herself unto it with a heavy sigh. "What a farce."

"What is?"

"All of it!" The imposter roars. "You, your regime, your little tribunal—it's all designed to deceive and placate the masses."

"You're wrong!" The Queen's voice is a lot more forceful than she had intended as she crosses the room to grab her predecessor by the shoulders.

"You are the head of the Chancellery and yet here you are on some bogus tour while the tribunal continues without you. Tell me, your _Grace_ , don't you find it a little odd? Or haven't you deduced the tour's true purpose yet?"

"I wanted to go on tour. This was my decision. I wanted an opportunity to introduce myself to the people," Historia insists forcefully. "To show them that even though I am now their Queen, I have always and will always be a simple farm girl from Wall Rose who will do everything to ease their pain and suffering."

"Then you are a perfect fool. Don't you see?!" Queen Portia scoffs with a bitter shake of her head as she slaps Historia's hands away. "Open your eyes, your _majesty_. It is all meant to be a diversion. _You_ are the distraction sent to occupy and pacify the masses while the military strengthens its grasp on power by quietly eliminating the opposition."

The blonde crosses her arms, blue eyes gleaming with fierce defiance as she meets the older woman's gaze.

"Are you really any better? You and your allies deceived and slaughtered everyone you saw as a threat to your power. If you had your way you would kill me and wipe away all the progress the Scouts have been able to achieve from humanity's memory. Setting us hundreds of years back!"

Shadows dance across the impostor's austere features as they slowly but surely slacken with derision. The Queen moves to turn away in disgust but freezes as she catches a glimpse of her reflection in a nearby mirror. Blue eyes taut with defiant anger, tiny fists balled defensively, small shoulders squared in determination. She is reminded of that moment when she rose from the broken cart, declaring her identity to a growing crowd of stunned onlookers as the remnants of her father exploded in the sky above.

" _ **Oh? Are you trying to do something good?"**_ Ymir's voice slices through the recesses of her subconscious.

"Ymir!"

" _ **Christa…I have no business telling you how to live your life. It's not my place."**_ Ymir had stated bluntly, long fingers clenched around the gleaming blade of Connie's knife. _**"So I guess when you really break it down, this is really more of a hope."**_ Behind her, the gleam of the rising sun bathes the taller girl in an ethereal glow, forcing the blonde to squint up at her. _**"Christa, live a life you can be proud of."**_

Those words wistfully spoken atop the crumbling ruins of Utgard Castle in their hour of despair had spurred her to see through her father's machinations days later and reject his designs for her and humanity. Now they allowed her to see through the wool she had drawn over her own eyes, to recognize and confront her own hypocrisy.

"Why?" Her voice wavers as she falls to her knees shaking with anger and frustration. "After all this time, I thought I was stronger now. I thought was better than this?! How dare I justify what my comrades have done on my account? How dare I accept it when I condemned my father for doing the exact same thing?!"

Queen Portia sank to her knees beside her, leaning forward to embrace the petite blonde's trembling shoulders with a sympathetic sigh. Historia begins to lift her hands to wrap around the older woman's shoulder but freezes as she catches sight of a flaming missile hurtling through the open window behind them.

"Take cover now!" Historia cries out as she shoves her predecessor to the floor.

The missile crashes into a bookshelf beside them, immediately engulfing it and the surrounding furniture with angry red flames that quickly spread throughout the circular room.

* * *

 **No I'm not dead. These past couple of weeks have been very crazy for me so I haven't been able to write until now.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"PROTECT THE QUEEN!" A voice cries out before succumbing to a brutal coughing fit as the suffocating clouds of thick, black smoke fill the room choking out all the air around them.

Queen Historia stumbles to her feet, small hands wrapped around her predecessor's hunched form as she squints through the thickening fog of smoke, intent on finding an escape route. There is a deafening roar as a heavy beam crashes down from the ceiling, narrowly missing them as they scamper out of the way.

The Queen freezes as she notices a second flaming missile wheeze past, burying itself within an amber curtain rack which immediately bursts into flames before clattering to the floor. Tears begin to sting her eyes as she shields her face with the hem of her once-white apron.

"It's the scouts, we're being ambushed!" Someone cries out above the din of crashing beams and thunderous footsteps.

A pair of strong hands shepherds them towards the circular stairwell as the flames swell with a mighty roar. A large body knocks the petite blonde to the ground, pinning her down fast against the ground as long, thin fingers tighten around her slender neck.

"Stop it! There's no time. We have to get out of here!" Someone barks to no avail. Her attacker persists, tightening the grip around the Queen's neck causing her eyes to bulge ever so slightly as she pants and wheezes for air.

"You! You bastard! You led your demons here to finish me and my children off!" Queen Portia shrieks as Queen Historia struggles to free her neck from her crazed predecessor's clutches.

"They…need…to see me," Queen Historia chokes out as tears streak down her now-bloodshot eyes. The impostor is about to protest when a sudden gust of smoke billows into the dark stairwell, engulfing her and her allies in a searing wave.

The blonde fights to her feet as the imposter falls off her stomach, clutching her mouth tightly to contain a violent coughing fit. Taking advantage of the commotion, the petite queen vanishes into the smoke, retreating back into the burning room. Blue eyes scan the flames warily as she desperately tries to make out a safe path to the window. Just then, the familiar groan of omnidirectional wires reaches her. She turns in time to watch a familiar silhouette block the window.

"There's no one here!" The silhouette calls out over its shoulder after scanning the room quickly.

"Connie?!" Historia cries out as she recognizes her bald classmate's lively voice. No sooner had words left her mouth did she double over coughing and choking against the gust of smoke burning a path with down her esophagus. She falls to her knees, desperately gasping for air as the silhouette descends from its perch on the windowsill approaching her with quick, urgent steps. She lets out a deep sigh when he finally reaches her, turning her face ever so slightly until their eyes met. She opens and closes her mouth several times as if to say something before slumping against his chest.

"Huh? Historia? What are you doing here dressed like that?" Darkness claims her as Connie Springer's wide hazel eyes peer down at her in alarm.

* * *

" _Welcome back," Ymir greets with a warm smile that reaches her eyes. Historia freezes, blue eyes wary and suspicious as the taller girl shifts to make room for her on the fallen log. "It's alright. I promise, I'm not gonna hurt ya. Not like the last time."_

" _Is this real?" Historia's words echo eerily in the vast cavern around them. "Am I…am I dead?" Ymir shrugs, leaning back to stare up at the piercing darkness hanging above them drearily._

" _Who knows," the titan-shifter offers at last turning to face her. "And honestly, who even cares? As long as I get to see you again." She chuckles, rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish grin as a light blush tints her freckled cheeks._

" _I miss you," Historia admits with a wistful smile as she settles down beside her._

" _Only because he's betrayed you." The blonde purses her lips, not daring to say anything as she leans into Ymir's palm instead. She freezes as Ymir's frosty fingers gently stroke the side of her tear-stained cheeks._

" _You're freezing!" Historia cries out taken aback._

" _I know." Ymir nods, lifting her palm to eye-level examining it as if for the first time as she flexes her fingers experimentally. "I can still move my arms and legs, but I haven't been able to feel anything for some time now."_

" _Does this mean that you're dead?!" Tears sting the blonde's eyes when the freckled girl does not immediately respond. "No! You can't be!"_

" _Why not?" The titan-shifter wonders tilting her head ever so slightly to the side as she considers the now-sobbing queen. "Titans aren't completely immortal after all. Everything has a weak spot."_

" _You knew, didn't you? You knew that if you went with them alone, that they would kill you for what you did to their friend."_

" _Maybe," Ymir shrugs. "But who knows. Even I'm still not quite sure why I chose to leave you behind. Maybe I wanted to atone for my sins. Maybe part of me would rather give you up than risk letting you see me for what I really am."_

" _But I did see who you were. And I love you! No matter what. I told you, didn't I? That I would always be your ally! No matter what!"_

" _And yet, here you are," Ymir chuckles dryly shaking her head. The blonde's eyes widen at this._

" _What, what do you mean?" Historia balks leaning away._

" _The only reason you're seeing me now is because you're blocking him out with all your might."_

" _That's not true!" Small fists clench angrily as the blonde rises to her feet, shoulders trembling with anger as she turns away, hugging herself. Ymir's dark eyes soften as her smirk broadens into a knowing smile._

" _Whatever you say, your majesty," Ymir shrugs, returning her attention to the crackling fire between them._

" _Don't," Historia sighs settling down on the ground beside Ymir's log. "Don't call me that."_

" _Funny, most girls would kill to be a queen."_

" _Why? What's the point?! Being queen keeps me from the people I actually love—things I actually care about."_

" _Like him?"_

" _Like you!" Historia snaps digging her elbow into the taller girl's shin. Ymir adjusts her trousers but doesn't otherwise react or acknowledge the contact, instead rising to her feet with a weary sigh._

" _Well then I'm glad, I'm glad that you being queen is keeping you from my side."_

" _Why? Why don't you want me beside you?" Ymir returns to her place on the log, staring blankly into the fire for several moments without speaking._

" _I know you've been through some shit, but believe me when I tell you that life beyond the walls isn't something I would inflict on my worst enemy. Honestly, it's a miracle the scouts survived all those expeditions beyond the walls."_

" _You remember don't you?" Historia gasps turning to rest her chin on the taller girl's knee. "What was it like? Beyond the walls?"_

" _When I ate that kid—Reiner and Bertholdt's friend—I remembered my life before the walls. Not much at first, just bits and pieces. Enough to make me realize what a crap life I'd lived." The flames of the campfire flicker gently, casting a shadow over Ymir's hardened visage as she strokes the gleaming blade of Connie's hunting knife. "When I finally scaled the wall, I was so torn, so confused that I began to look for meaning in the most meaningless things. After a while, the memories began to fade. Ironically, this was also when things finally began to make sense. The few memories that survived became sharper and clearer. So clear that there were days when it hurt so much that I couldn't bring myself to stand up. Couldn't convince myself to go on living. And then, one day, it hit me. Just because I wasn't supposed to survive, didn't mean that I didn't deserve to live."_

" _Was that how you decided to carry on? To live for yourself? To only care about your own existence?" Ymir sighs once more before guiding the blonde to her feet._

" _I did things that I'm not proud of," Ymir confesses as Historia's palm presses gently against the small of her back, pulling her flush against her petite frame. "Things I wish I could take back. Regret is cruel but so is death."_

" _No one's perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. Even I seriously considered eating Eren just to make my father happy."_

" _You don't understand." The titan-shifter grabs her shoulders and shakes her slightly as their eyes meet. "This wasn't some accident or act of desperation. Most of my crimes were deliberate and callous."_

" _Even so, I know…in my heart…that you are a good person…" Historia trails off as she reaches to stroke the side of the taller girl's cheek with an affectionate smile. She winces ever so slightly as the chill emanating from the titan-shifter nips at her fingers._

" _How?" Ymir wonders, unshed tears brimming against her brown eyes. "After all that…how? How can you still care for me? How can you still love me?"_

" _Because…because…" the blonde's breath hitches as her eyes widen with the realization that for the second time in her life, she did not know the answer to this question._

* * *

The pressure in her chest is the first thing she notices when she finally begins to stir. The softness of the warm mattress beneath her is exactly as she had always wished growing up in her grandparents' farm. Her eyelids flutter ever so slightly as she turns away, shielding her face from the sun's soothing rays. Judging by the heat of the sun's radiance, it is sometime in the afternoon.

Her fingers stroke and knead the soft feather pillows cradling her head as she inhales the soothing scent of lavender. She freezes when she discerns the familiar rhythm of his breathing above the pleasant chirping of birds. Tears of anger spill down her cheeks as the events of that ill-fated encounter with her predecessor come screeching back. Her fists begin to tremble violently against the sheets beneath her. Squeezing her eyes, she forces herself into a sitting position with some difficulty, ripping the covers off with a sudden snarl as she surveys the room for any sign of the pint-sized Captain.

Blue eyes blink in bemusement when they find the room completely empty. She strains her ears for any signs of retreating footsteps and immediately detects the muffled footfalls on the other side of her bedchamber doors. From the corner of her eye, she notices movement and turns in time to see the doorknob turning gently. Kicking off the covers, she dashes forward, snatching the doorknob with one hand and ripping the door ajar.

"Get back here," she calls after his retreating back. To her dismay, her voice comes out in a pathetically hoarse whisper that barely reaches her own ears. Gritting her teeth, she marches after him, reaching out to snatch him by the sleeve of his coat. A savage grin twists her lips as she takes in the stunned expression on his normally-stoic visage. He stumbles badly and begins to fall sideways prompting her to reach out and grab him by the collar of his coat, holding him firmly in place as she bears down at him.

"Rest, we'll talk later." Anger twists her eyebrows as she moves to shove him into the nearest wall. He plants his feet firmly beneath them causing her to lose her balance instead. A large hand immediately shoots out, catching her by the breast as the other sweeps her feet from beneath her.

"You're a monster. Let go of me," she croaks as he presses her against his chest. "Do you hear me? A monster!"

He easily carries her back towards her chambers, pausing briefly to shut the door behind them before returning her to her bed. She reluctantly releases the front of his coat as her back sinks into the soft mattress, moving her forearm instead to shield her sobbing face. The pressure in her chest swells as she feels his weight dip the mattress beside her. When he reaches out for her, she smacks his hand away with a fierce growl, shooting him a baleful look through the gap in her fingers.

"Go away!" A small sigh escapes her as their eyes meet. A shadow crosses his boyish features, highlighting the dark circles around his dark blue eyes. He slowly rises to leave, his features schooled into an inscrutable mask of serenity. She turns to watch him and immediately wishes she hadn't as their eyes meet once more. Regret gnaws at her as she recognizes the sheen of dejection brimming beneath.

"Thank you." It takes her several seconds to recognize the low wheezing sound of her own shocked voice as he calmly crosses the threshold, pulling the door closed behind him with a soft click.

Hours later, his words echo endlessly within the depths of her mind as she tosses and turns with an anguished grimace.

 _What did he mean? Did he mean to say sorry but instead say 'thank you'? No. That doesn't make any sense. But then again, why would he be thanking me after what I said to him?_

" _ **Levi Ackermann will come through them doors tonight. I know because I raised him to hunt down anyone who threatens his existence."**_

 _What? Why? Of all the things to think about, why do I keep coming back to Kenny's words that night? How is that even relevant right now?_ Sometime around midnight, if finally hits her with enough force to finally dispel any notions of her falling asleep.

 _You are my greatest love… I know this now_

* * *

"What on earth were you thinking meeting with that impostor secretly?!" Dhalis Zachary fumes as he slams his palm against the sturdy mahogany surface of his desk. The conference winces collectively as all eyes turn towards the petite queen staring resolutely ahead seemingly unfazed.

"I was thinking that I could prevent a civil war by reasoning with her." The Queen replies softly after some time much to the chagrin of the frustrated Commander-in-Chief.

"Did it work?" Commander Pyxis wonders quietly as she turns to face him. "Did she see reason?" Although there is some scattered laughter at this, it is clear from the eccentric commander's eyes that he fully expected a serious answer. Queen Historia turns away, biting the corner of her lips.

"I'm not sure. The scouts attacked just as we were beginning to find mutual ground." The accusatory tone of her voice is followed by a pregnant pause as all eyes shift to Commander Dawk's stoic form. The military police Commander opens his mouth to speak when the Queen clears her throat, indicating her intent to continue speaking. "But, with that being said, I've been thinking about it for some time and I realize now that perhaps…it's better this way."

"What do you mean?" Premiere Zachary inquires pinching the bridge of his nose with a heavy frown.

"Think about it, any truce Portia and her allies would have agreed to could very well end up delaying the inevitable," Historia states bluntly. "For all we know, they could even pretend to lay down their weapons only to pick them up again once the Scouts left for their expedition to reclaim Wall Maria."

Scattered murmurs of agreement fill the room as Commander Pyxis silently takes a swig from his flask before returning it to its place in his inner pocket.

"You look like you don't really believe that," Premier Zachary opines as he watches her clenched fists carefully.

"I don't. Not really, after all few things in life are ever certain," the Queen admits with a resolute frown. "But life's not about certainties. It's about understanding and minimizing risks each and every day."

"I see," Commander Pyxis chuckles. "Because Queen Portia's loyalty and continued corporation could never be certain, it was better to eliminate her and her children once and for all. As long as her family survives, disgruntled nobles will always have a rallying figure for their cause. I must say, while it is somewhat callous, your logic is sound. Unfortunately for us, our enemies have not exactly given us the luxury of allowing any unnecessary risks."

"Still," Commander Dawk grumbles through clenched teeth. "By destroying King Fritz's family haven't we essentially made them martyrs?"

"What are martyrs compared to an angel?" Commander Pyxis shoots back with a dismissive chuckle. "Never underestimate the power of blind hope. Enough people saw her land the killing blow that saved Orvud from devastation. Her association with the military alone has caused an unprecedented surge in trainee enlistments—far greater than the one we experienced five years ago after the fall of Wall Maria. Or so I'm told."

"That's right," Premier Zachary mutters begrudgingly. "Her presence in Stohess alone has attracted an outpouring of funds and support from some of the wealthiest guilds in the kingdom. Guilds that were once hard-pressed to donate to any cause that didn't directly benefit them."

"Still," Commander Dawk presses stubbornly. "How far are we going to press our luck? The people can only endure so much before revolting. That is exactly what happened to our predecessors."

"I agree," Historia chimes in with a nod. "Our current situation is too delicate to be left in my hands."

"What are you saying?" Commander Pyxis asks watching her from over the tip of his interlocked fingers. "Do you mean to step down as queen?"

"No," Historia replies. "When I accepted this role I did so for extremely selfish reasons. I knew that then, even though I didn't want to admit it. Now, I know…I know that I am not nearly wise enough to see what must be done. Not nearly brave enough to do what is necessary to preserve peace within these walls. And not nearly strong enough to live with the consequences of that peace. I know all that now. And even though, deep down inside I am ashamed and disappointed in myself, part of me is relieved and grateful to know that my former comrades will always step up to make up for my shortcomings. Which is why…which is why…I have decided to step back and act as a symbol for our new regime."

Stunned silence follows her words as the blonde resolutely bows her head, folding her arms meekly over her lap. Nervous glances pass between the council members as the chatter swells to a deafening din. Premier Zachary bangs his palm on the table several times, finally restoring order to the room before clearing his throat as he prepares to address the Queen.

"Are you sure about this?" Queen Historia nods. "You do realize that if we go through with this, it might be impossible to reverse it."

"I understand," Historia insists, turning to meet his eyes. "This was not a decision that I reached overnight. I have been thinking about it ever since Queen Portia's death."

"Very well," Premier Zachary sighs. "If that is your wish, we will do everything in our power to honor it."

"Thank you." The blonde bows. "In exchange, I will do everything in my power to strengthen the people's opinion of the military."

"Interesting," Commander Pyxis muses with an amused chuckle. "We overthrow one puppet regime to install another."

"I agree with the Queen," Commander Dawk declares. "It's the best way of making this work. As long as we keep up appearances, the people will be content and will not revolt. However, I don't think it would be wise to see this as a permanent solution. When the time is right, I firmly believe that the Queen's powers should be restored completely."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Commander Ervin says finally breaking his silence as he meets his fellow Commander's gaze.

"I am." Nile Dawk nods. "The powers of the Founding Titan must eventually be restored to the Reiss family. Commander Smith's features harden at this as he considers his friend's words.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," Premier Zachary sighs. "Depending on whatever secrets Dr. Jaeger left behind, that may not be necessary." He turns to face the Queen as he adds. "Your efforts will be greatly appreciated. Let us know if you need any help with that."

"Understood."

"Now, about the Portia incident, what are we going to tell the public?" Commander Pyxis asks shifting to face the Premier. "Rumors of military policemen clashing with bandits are already spreading like wildfire. If we act quickly, we can be able to fan or quell those flames."

"I would recommend that we tell them the truth," Historia opines. "Lying about it would only make it seem like we did something wrong."

"I agree," Commander Dawk offers. "Owning up to it will show the people that we are determined to avoid the same mistakes the prior regime made while sending a message to any other nobles who might be tempted to try something similar."

"Speaking of nobles," Commander Pyxis interjects. "What are we going to do about Judge Schaeffer and her allies? We have no concrete evidence corroborating Portia's version of what happened. However, my gut tells me that we'd be foolish to ignore those opportunists."

"That may be," Premiere Zachary says leaning back in his chair with a triumphant smirk. "However, the deal she struck with Commander Ervin and I can be rescinded based on their failure to turn over the former queen and her supporters as promised. The evidence against them might not be as strong as what we have on Sannes and company, but it should be enough to make life miserable for them for the foreseeable future."

"Very well, so it's decided then." The relief in the Garrison Commander's voice is evident as he empties the contents of his flask into his mouth.

"In that case, if that is all I suppose it's time to adjourn this meeting," Premier Zachary announces as he rises to his feet. The other officers gathered imitate him, each dipping his head into a respectful bow in the Queen's direction before departing.

"Commander Ervin, could I talk to you alone?" The blond scout halts at the queen's words. Historia turns to watch him as he reclaims his seat across from her.

"How are you feeling?" He asks once the door shuts firmly behind Premiere Zachary, leaving the pair of them alone in silence. "Your voice seems to have improved significantly since the incident."

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking." She purses her lips, fists clenched beneath the table as she forces herself to meet his gaze. "You knew all along, didn't you? How this would turn out?"

"Not really. I simply gambled like I always do…relying on the strength and judgment of my subordinates to save the day," he replies quietly. The Queen shakes her head, blonde locks dancing loose from her ponytail, coming to rest on either side of her heart-shaped visage.

"I wasn't talking about Queen Portia."

"I know," he sighs rising to his feet. "You were talking about Levi weren't you?"

"That day in Orvud, you could have pulled me aside and ordered me to become queen," she pauses, blue eyes narrowed suspiciously as she finally meets his gaze. "As my commander, I would have had no choice but to obey. So…why didn't you?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question." She leans back in her chair, chest heaving with the rumblings of a soft cynical chuckle as she squeezes her eyes shut in frustration.

"I think it's high time you told me how you managed to force Captain Levi to join the Survey Corps."

She watches as Ervin Smith rises from his chair, turning as if to walk away before reaching out instead to pour out a glass of water. When he holds it out to her, she accepts it without thinking, cradling it idly as she watches him pour out a second cup for himself. He lifts the glass to his lips and pauses, staring off into the distance briefly before catching himself and tipping the glass towards his waiting mouth.

"Nile and I had been a lot closer back then," he begins as he lowers his cup from his mouth with a contemplative frown. "He had just gotten promoted and was eager to impress his superiors at any cost. Even if it meant picking my brain for clues every now and then. One day he told me about a gang of hoodlums using ODM gear to rob greedy merchants and corrupt MPs. Naturally, I became intrigued and agreed to help him catch these criminals. Within days of investigating, I began to hear whispers of Levi's name in bars and brothels. Even some MPs seemed terrified of him when they spoke of him. But what really struck me as odd was how someone so notorious still managed to elude capture given all the information the MPs had about him. Even more alarming was the fact that his heists seemed to become more and more audacious as time went on."

Queen Historia starts ever so slightly when she finally notices the pressure of her vice-like grip on her cup. Without realizing it, she had been leaning against the wooden conference table, hanging on to the Commander's every word. Gently setting it aside, she returns her attention to studying the shadows dancing across Commander Ervin's face.

"When I recruited him, there were two others with him—Farlan Church and Isabelle Magnolia."

"I've heard about her," Historia mutters in spite of herself, earning a bewildered look from the Commander. "Petra mentioned her in her diary—although it didn't seem like she ever learned more about her relationship with the Captain. I don't think he's ever spoken about her with anyone. I can only imagine the type of pain he must have been in when he lost her…or rather them."

"From what I understood those two were the only family he had left in the world and he seemed to cherish them both equally." She turns to face him but frowns when she finds herself staring at the back of his neck instead, his broad shoulders slumped heavily as he stares at the cup in his hand.

"I see…" Historia sighs, rising to her feet as she shakes her head in disgust. "Was it before or after he lost them that he turned to you?"

"I think…" Ervin Smith pauses as he finally turns to give her a rueful frown. "You already know the answer to that question."

"I see…" she repeats dully, shoulders slumped in defeat as she moves to watch the sinking sun through the nearest window. "Back then in the carriage, when I asked for him in exchange for agreeing to be queen, you knew that he would never completely be mine. At least not while you are alive."

"It was a dirty trick," the Commander admits with a sad smile. "I'd apologize but I'm not sorry that it worked. As much as I care for him, I care too much about the fate of humanity to let him jeopardize in any way."

"Even at the cost of his own happiness?"

"Yes, even then."

"I give up," Queen Historia sighs, turning to give him a resolved smile. "He's all yours. It was a mistake to try to take him from you. You understand him better than he understands himself."

"Levi has never been a complicated person, your majesty" Commander Smith informs her bluntly. "He is guarded but compassionate and he despises violence almost as much as he hates bullies. And still, if it is for the sake of his comrades, there is nothing he cannot overcome. No matter how painful or traumatic it might be."

She is reminded of that moment days ago when the Captain had refused to seek the Commander's help with Judge Schaeffer after she had refused to divulge Queen Portia's location. Although it should have been apparent earlier after all that had happened, that moment finally convinced her that there was no order Ervin Smith could give that Levi Ackermann would not carry out. No sin Levi would not commit to realize the callous Commander's dream.

"And so you keep prodding. Testing the limits of his loyalty. Pushing the boundaries of his sanity further and further for the sake of your so-called dream. Even if it means breaking him completely. You will not stop until you've squeezed every last drop of blood from his body." The words came out in a low, violent hiss as she crosses her arms over her chest, blue eyes ablaze with white-hot anger. Commander Ervin stiffens visibly at this as an uncomfortable silence stretches between them.

"He is not as fragile as you'd like to think." He offers at length. His gaze hardens when he notices her tightly clenched fists quivering at her side.

"Do you think I _want_ him to be fragile? I _know_ he is. What sane person wouldn't break after going through all that?!" She barks trembling badly as she resists the urge to grab the Commander by the front of his shirt. "In case you hadn't noticed, he only sleeps for two or three hours a day and he barely eats anything. It's a miracle he hasn't collapsed on the battlefield."

"He can take it."

"And so what if he can? Does that mean that he should?!" She roars slamming her palm unto the table with enough force to knock over her glass of water.

"If he doesn't take it, who else will?" She opens and closes her mouth several times before finally deciding against responding.

Commander Smith dips his head into a low bow before marching out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 **Hope you are enjoying the story. The next chapter will conclude the Never War Arc and resume the anime-canon storyline. I expect the story to end in the next two chapters. Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Captain Levi stands before his office mirror, long fingers deftly weaving his signature ascot into an intricate knot around his throat, thin lips drawn in a familiar taut line. Dark blue eyes barely register the sullen expression of his reflection as he stares silently ahead. His gaze is hard and intense, but restless and unfocused. Behind him, there is a loud crash against the door followed by an even louder groan punctuated by the heavy pounding of fists on the wooden surface.

He turns fractionally, pausing to retrieve his uniform jacket from its hanger before returning his attention forward. The pounding on the door persists, swelling into a maddening cacophony he immediately recognizes is designed to provoke a reaction. Without bothering to inspect his reflection in the mirror, the Captain strides slowly and purposefully, pausing long enough to snatch the doorknob open, mercifully interrupting the incessant din.

Section Commander Hange Zoe stumbles forward badly, stooping briefly to retrieve her ever-present glasses from the hard wood floor where they had clattered from her nose. She straightens up with a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the hem of her shirt over the dusty rim of her glasses as she appraises him with a disapproving furrow of her eyebrows. Returning her glasses to their usual perch on her nose, she leans forward with a bemused frown. The Captain instinctively leans away, shooting her a murderous look before walking around her.

"You look rough, Levi," she remarks at last as she walks to join him. The comment passes without acknowledgment. "I'm serious. It doesn't look like you've slept a wink and none of your teammates can remember the last time you ate anything solid."

"You came all this way to tell me that?" His tone is curt and clipped. Hange Zoe shakes her head as she slides a hand into her inner coat pocket briefly.

"I came all this way to pick your brain about studying Kenny's parting gift." He shifts his eyes briefly to study her from the side. "And also because I'm worried about you."

"I already told you everything I know about the titan serum," Levi sighs, not bothering to hide his frustration. "Have you tried interrogating Sannes and his crew? Surely one of them has to know something about the serum and how it is made." The Section Commander shakes her head with a grim frown.

"They don't know anything," she explains with a shrug. "It seemed Rod Reiss took a lot of secrets with him to the grave. Queen Historia remembers how cautious he seemed around Kenny and the other MPs especially when they reached the Reiss Chapel. After all that happened, I can't say that I blame him."

"She's back from touring?" Levi asks distractedly, his voice betraying the slightest sliver of hope as he turns to face his friend. Section Commander Zoe nods as she holds out the syringe case expectantly. "How is she?" He asks as he accepts the case from her. His face blanks when the eccentric scout merely shakes her head with a noncommittal half-shrug.

"It's difficult to say," Hange Zoe admits quietly. "We've put a great deal of responsibility on her shoulders and I…I'm not sure how much more she can take. I think part of her still believes that she could have saved Portia and her children without risking peace within the walls."

"She's probably right," Captain Levi acknowledges. "But the stakes are a lot higher now than they were five years ago. We cannot afford to take the same risks that they took."

"You say that and yet you look like you don't really agree with it."

"Did you know that I've killed more people since becoming a scout than I ever did as a criminal?" He asks without turning to face her as his scowl deepens. "Ironic, isn't it?" The Section Commander's face falls as she considers how best to reply. Captain Levi shakes his head simply as he turns to walk away.

"Section Commander!" Moblit Berner's earnest cry reaches them, prompting the pair of scouts to turn in time to watch the wheezing Lieutenant sprinting towards them. "T-the council is convening in eight minutes and our report is—"

"Already finished!" Section Commander Hange informs him with a jubilant smile, earning identically quizzical looks from both men. "It's all in here," she explains tapping the side of her head.

"Pretend that I believe you," Moblit Berner begins with a nervous chuckle as he pulls out a pencil and notepad. "And just summarize as much of it as you can."

"I can't do that on the spot!" Section Commander Zoe snaps, sheepishly adjusting her glasses.

"That sounds promising," Captain Levi deadpans.

"Hey, have a little faith will ya? My memory's pretty good you know?" Section Commander Zoe assures him with a manic smile.

"Alright, but that still doesn't change the fact that if we don't hurry we're going to be very late!" The long-suffering Lieutenant informs her breathlessly. Without waiting for her to articulate a response, Moblit Berner grabs the eccentric Section Commander by the hand, dragging her after him with an exasperated sigh.

"You're coming, Levi?" The Section Commander asks genuinely surprised when the foul-tempered Captain moves to follow them.

"I need to speak with Ervin," he explains in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. A knowing smile creeps unto the eccentric titan-lover's features as the sheen of her glasses briefly obscure her deep brown eyes.

The meeting room is already teeming with lightly chattering officers and government officials. Judging by the nervous glances exchanged and the snippets of conversation they overhear en route to their seat at the end of the conference table, the final trial of Rod Reiss' co-conspirators is not going well.

"—consider imposing a lighter sentence to save face?" A senior official wonders drumming his fingers nervously against the edge of his table. His colleague pauses to balk at his suggestion before schooling his face into a disapproving frown. "Think about it, a jury might acquit him as things stand."

"That is exactly the kind of precedent that will come back to bite us in the back later." His colleague scolds. "If the jurors acquit him then so be it. But offering him leniency in order to save face will only encourage others to adopt a similar strategy. Or are you forgetting that we still have to prosecute Portia's accomplices?"

"But still," the first man bristles. "Imposing some sort of punishment on a traitor has to be preferable to letting him walk scot-free." Before the second official can reply, a glimmer of blonde briefly catches Captain Levi's eye, shifting his attention towards the entrance of the conference hall.

Although it isn't the first time he has seen her dressed in the flowing white robes of the royal family, Levi feels his gaze trail the gentle folds of Queen Historia's gown, lingering briefly on the exposed flesh of her small shoulders. Sleek blonde locks cascade down the elegant column of her neck, framing her delicate features perfectly. His jaw tightens as he notes the faint but all too familiar sheen of doubt reflected in her bright blue eyes.

Silence befalls the room as the petite queen is escorted to her seat at the head of the conference table. Captain Levi feels an unfamiliar tightness in his stomach as he listens to the chair beside him scrape backward before creaking with the Queen's weight as she settles down.

"Thank you, please be seated," she commands softly. Captain Levi feels the steady buildup of heat in his palms as he finally forces himself to face her. She acknowledges him with a polite smile before shifting her attention elsewhere.

Before he can make sense of their brief exchange, Premier Zachary rises to address the council at large, commanding the room to silence with an authoritative clap on the table. Captain Levi feels his shoulders stiffen as he angles his body unnecessarily away from her. Although he forces his gaze to remain on Premier Zachary, he barely registers more than a few selective phrases of his speech before the former retakes his seat, ceding the floor to Commander Nile Dawk.

" _ **You're a monster. Let go of me! Do you hear me? A monster!"**_ He clenches his fists tightly as he recalls the hatred brimming within her eyes when she had shoved and clawed at him with all her might. Long fingers absentmindedly retrace her palm's grip on his chest before he catches Ervin Smith watching him with a bemused frown.

Squaring his shoulders once more as he forces his attention back on the Military Police Commander, Captain Levi resists the niggling urge to steal another glance at the Queen beside him. He doesn't quite register the polite applause signaling the end of Commander Dawk's report until midway through Commander Pyxis' address.

"Are you alright?" Ervin Smith wonders leaning close enough to whisper against the shell of the Captain's ear.

Levi Ackermann stiffens ever so slightly at the sudden proximity, managing a terse nod in response before redirecting his attention once more. It isn't long before Commander Pyxis' voice slurs into an incomprehensible garble as the conference room slowly but surely falls away.

 _ **Suddenly, he is eleven years old and crouching alone in a dark closet.**_

 _ **There is a soft creak, followed by a slender column of light as the door of his hiding place slowly but surely swings open revealing more of the dimly lit room beyond. His small shoulders feel heavy and impossibly stiff as he notices the thick pool of congealing blood cooling beneath shattered pieces of furniture strewn across the far corner wall of the rickety room. An ominous breeze wafts in through the half-open front door, swinging the closet door wider still.**_

 _ **An imposing creak accompanies the gradual reveal of an awkwardly twisted leg, lying amongst the shattered remains of a badly-soaked bed. Gray eyes widen in realization as he finally discerns the telltale slosh of a half-empty whiskey bottle over the steady footfalls of a roaming figure.**_

 _ **The odor of alcohol fills the tiny space as a small hand reaches out, clasping the closet door in place, intent on shielding the rest of the broken corpse from view. The figure outside yawns loudly as he clumsily ambles into view.**_

" _ **Did you get him?" A voice calls from beyond the front door.**_

" _ **I think so. Actually…I'm not sure," the yawning figure calls back pausing long enough to take another swig from its bottle before stumbling to inspect the corpse. There is a long pause followed by a frustrated growl. "Bring the light in will you? I can't tell if it's him or not."**_

 _ **A second figure emerges, pausing to survey the room at the doorway with a raised lantern and an impatient scowl. His partner acknowledges him with a grateful grunt before bending to turn over the corpse.**_

" _ **Well? Is he dead or not?" The second figure presses as he turns to glance over his shoulder at the street beyond.**_

" _ **He ain't getting up from that," the first figure informs him rubbing the back of his neck with a slight sigh. "But now that I look at him, I don't think this guy's Kenny."**_

" _ **How do you figure?" The second man asks as he returns his attention to the room. "I thought you'd never met him before."**_

" _ **I haven't but, I have read about him and even seen a couple of pictures of him here and there. Mostly on wanted posters. I thought this fella looked an awful lot like him especially when the brat led him here, but he seems…shorter than his description." Levi feels his small hands trace a path over his thin lips, stifling a horrified sob as the man's words slowly sink in.**_

" _ **What?! You think it's the wrong man?!" The second man asks thoroughly appalled.**_

" _ **Yeah, I'm starting to," the first man admits with a sheepish nod. "That would explain why he barely fought back and kept begging for his life."**_

" _ **But why would the brat lead this guy to us when we told him that we were looking for Kenny?"**_

" _ **I don't know," the first man shrugs before turning towards Levi's hiding spot. "Let's ask the little fucker!"**_

 _ **A sharp gasp catches in the back of Levi's throat as the closet door is ripped out of his grasp, flooding the tiny closet with light. As he stumbles away, his eyes fall on the broken leg, trailing it up the crumpled heap of his former accomplice.**_

" _ **Henry…" he murmurs with a shuddering gasp. The first man grabs him by the front of his shirt easily lifting his bony frame from the floor.**_

" _ **You wanna run that by me again?"**_

" _ **You killed him?" Levi wonders without turning to face the murderous thug, eyes seemingly transfixed on the corpse's grotesquely contorted visage.**_

" _ **Obviously," the first man scoffs. "So his name's Henry huh?"**_

" _ **You deaf boy?" The second figure asks stepping further into the room. He pauses briefly to deposit the lantern in his hand on a nearby table before returning his attention to the shivering child. "We asked you to bring Kenny here, not some random chump!"**_

" _ **I didn't…I thought…"**_

" _ **You thought what? That we were paying you to lure that bastard here for a little chat?!" The first man growls as he releases Levi, smacking his small face with enough force to send him stumbling back into a nearby wall.**_

" _ **Look at him," the second man scoffs as he crouches to study Levi's trembling form, teeth bared in a mocking sneer. "The little runt probably knew what we were after all along and still led that poor sap here knowing full well what would happen to him."**_

" _ **No, I didn't…" Levi balks, trailing off as the crouching man leans forward to grab him by his bangs. Even as his lips tremble with the weight of his guilt, he feels his left hand slide towards a nearby shard of glass with surprising ease.**_

" _ **You know, you might be on to something," the first man chuckles darkly as he takes another swig from his bottle. Dark eyes move briefly to appraise the corpse once more before returning on Levi. "Brat hasn't looked away from the stiff since we dragged him out. For all we know he could be getting off on this."**_

" _ **No, I'm not—"**_

" _ **Probably admiring his handiwork," the second man smirks. Another protest begins to form on Levi's lips even as his fingers close around the shard of glass. Slipping the shard beneath his sleeve, he forces himself to his feet, halting only when the grip on his bangs tightens.**_

" _ **Where're ya going, pipsqueak?" The first man taunts, cracking his knuckles menacingly as he looms over the boy's tiny frame. "Done gawking at the stiff already?"**_

" _ **I wasn't gawking," Levi states in a strangely even tone as he meets the towering man's gaze. The man cackles loudly at this, shaking his head as his colleague levels Levi with a withering glare.**_

" _ **We both saw you so don't even try to deny it," the second man snaps pulling Levi along with him as he rises to his feet.**_

 _ **He drags Levi towards the shattered bed, shoving him against the bloody bed frame before repositioning himself behind him, strong fingers yanking his head back as his free hand holds the boy's head in place. A strange wave of serenity washes over him as he is forced to confront the broken form of his deceased accomplice.**_

" _ **You did this," the man states coolly nodding towards the lifeless form before them. "Not me, and not Patrick over there. This is all you, buddy. If you had lured Kenny here like we'd asked, your little friend here would still be at the whore house screwing some hussy senseless."**_

" _ **We don't have time for this Gordon," the first man growls impatiently shoving past to snatch Levi by the front of his shirt. "Where is Kenny?!"**_

" _ **Behind you," Levi rasps lifting his right hand to point at the spot by the doorway as he lowers the shard from his sleeve.**_

 _ **On cue, both men immediately turn to study the doorway, shoving him aside as they draw their weapons. A moment passes as both men watch the empty doorway suspiciously.**_

" _ **Huh? I don—!" Levi drags the jagged edge of the glass shard along the second thug's throat cutting off his words midsentence. Blood splashes freely from the gaping wound in his neck, blinding his shell-shocked partner who stumbles backward in alarm.**_

" _ **You fucking monster! I'll kill you!" The thug screams before tripping over the dying man's feet and crashing loudly to the floor.**_

" _ **Yeah, yeah…" Levi murmurs distractedly as he yanks the bottle of whiskey from the flailing man's hand. Without pausing to think, he smashes the bottle against the thug's ear sending blood and whiskey pouring down the side of his face.**_

" _ **You little shit! I'll kill you! Do you hear me, you fucking bastard?! I'll kill you and the world will be better off with one less monster running around. "**_

 _ **Levi turns to leave but freezes when he notices Henry's corpse once again. Shifting his head ever so slightly to the side, he feels something stir deep within him as he confronts the anguished scream frozen on the corpse's tear-streaked visage once more.**_

" _ **Your life is over you little shit! Do you hear me, fucker?! Once I get my hands on you, you're dead!"**_

 _ **He remembers wordlessly reaching for the lantern on the table and shattering it against the blinded thug's head. He remembers calmly stepping back as the man's body was instantly engulfed in flames. He remembers the earsplitting screams and howls of agony filling the rickety room as the burning man thrashed and rolled along the floor. He remembers following the figure until it collapsed by the doorway, hands reaching out in desperation as the screams abruptly died down. He remembers walking home and calmly climbing into the tiny bathtub to wash the stench of blood and burnt flesh.**_

 _ **Try as he might, he also remembers Henry's own anguished cries for help punctuated by the heavy crashes of blows and shattered furniture.**_

 _No. Focus. Why am I remembering that now?_

" _ **You're a monster. Let go of me! Do you hear me? A monster!"**_ The Queen's words echo once more in the recesses of his mind. Desperate to escape the traumatic memories haunting his thoughts, he returns his attention to the conference room once more.

"—for this proposal, your Majesty?" Grayish blue eyes narrow ever so slightly as the room collectively turns towards him expectantly. It takes him a moment to register Premier Zachary's words as he traces their gazes towards the petite blonde seated serenely at the head of the table beside him.

"From the traitors," Queen Historia states matter-of-factly. Captain Levi blinks blankly at her, thoroughly confused. "In order to retain their lands and status, they will be forced to pay repatriation for their involvement."

" _Welcome back,"_ Hange Zoe greets him with a hushed tone. He turns to give her a bemused look. _"The Queen is proposing opening a royal orphanage for the entire kingdom—including the underground."_

Captain Levi tenses at this as he turns to watch the blonde once more.

"Your majesty, I understand how badly you want this," Premier Zachary sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "But, be reasonable here. With all that's going on, investigating, arresting, and trying conspirators—not to mention preparing for the expedition to reclaim Shingashina—we simply don't have the time, money and resources to dedicate to this…endeavor."

"You're fucking kidding me," Captain Levi blurts sharply interrupting the growing chorus of agreement following the Premier's words. The room falls uncomfortably still as all eyes shift to the pint-sized scout now. "Are we seriously fucking against this? After everything that's happened? We're honestly debating this? I mean, come the fuck on! I knew you guys could be dense sometimes but I didn't think you guys were this dense."

"What does the Reiss family scheme have to do with orphans for crying out loud?" A member of the merchant guild scoffs.

"Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackermann, Connie Springer…these are members of my Special Operations Squad who had a hand in fighting Rod Reiss and Kenny Ackermann's Interior Police squad. Those four have more combat experience than an entire all also happen to be orphans. Just like the fucking queen sitting before you right now!"

"Captain Ackerma—"

"It's Captain Levi," Levi snaps cutting the mild-spoken officer off.

"We understand that orphans are prevalent throughout the kingdom, trust me we all share—"

"Please spare me your empty words." A collective gasp follows the Queen's acerbic remark. "You say that but in reality, you don't really care. For you, this issue really is out of sight, out of mind. So please spare me your bullshit. Ymir, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie and the countless other orphans who fight at the frontlines to protect us. Think about it. If they can sacrifice everything for humanity's sake, in spite of everything they have endured…how easy would it be for their fellow orphans to turn on us?"

"Joining the military and fighting for the queen is infinitely more appealing than a life of crime." A Military Police officer scoffs with a dismissive wave.

"And yet, Kenny Ackermann was able to grow an entire army right underneath our noses," Levi sneers. The officer falls quiet managing only a sheepish frown. "Or where did you think all those fighters Kidd trained and equipped came from? If it hadn't been for Commander Ervin I probably would have been amongst them, leading the charge. If Kenny had taken me with him when he returned to the surface, the Reiss Chapel battle might have turned out very differently."

"A lot of things would have been different if Captain Levi hadn't joined the Survey Corps," Commander Ervin states matter-of-factly. "After all, without his timely intervention at Eren's trial, the Military Police would have killed and dissected Eren—destroying whatever secrets the Founding Titan possesses."

"Exactly," Queen Historia nods, clenching her small fists tightly as she scans the room, meeting each person's gaze in turn. "I can assure you…We won't get lucky again."

"Very well," Premier Zachary assents with a sigh. "We will begin taxing Judge Schaeffer and all the other conspirators accordingly."

"In the meantime, we'll pull what we need to get started from the royal treasury," Historia adds, prompting a collective gasp of shock. "If we're really serious about this, then we have to get started right away. We can seize some land to start building on."

"It might be better to simply renovate one of the many abandoned manors and castles littering the countryside," Commander Pyxis suggests, prompting a few merchants to exchange nervous glances.

"The Survey Corps will be happy to donate any old bases it no longer uses," Commander Ervin offers, earning a grateful nod from the Queen. "There are quite a few that come to mind."

"Very well then, Commander Ervin will turn over a list of abandoned bases to the Queen for her inspection and approval," Premier Zachary declares. "Once a suitable location has been discovered, we'll begin construction and renovations immediately. In the meantime, the Chancellery will begin interviewing and recruiting the appropriate staff to run the orphanage."

"I would like to help," Queen Historia blurts. "Finding and convincing orphans used to fending for themselves to trust us won't be easy. Trust me, they don't open up very easily and if we're not careful we can end up scaring them away."

Captain Levi tenses slightly at this but remains resolutely silent.

"Very well then," Premier Zachary assents. "Unless I'm mistaken, I believe that about covers everything."

When no one speaks up, he bangs his gavel on the table to adjourn the meeting.

* * *

His grip on the reins tightens as the castle finally looms into view, towering over the high evergreen canopy of the trees above. He tries not to remember the last time he had ridden along this path as he turns back to trail the royal carriage's progress behind him. A pair of scouts salutes him from the front gates as he gallops past.

"Oh my," an attendant gasps as she alights from the carriage with an awed look. He lowers his gaze instead to his reins, pretending not to notice the young cadet watching him expectantly from the stable door. "It's beautiful, your majesty!"

Against his better judgment, he turns to study the Queen's reaction as she finally disembarks. Their eyes meet briefly before she turns her attention to study the castle in turn as her attendants watch her expectantly. A moment passes and at first, nothing happens until he notices the subtle change in the air around her as a dark shadow crosses her features.

 _Could it be?_ He is reminded of that evening weeks ago on the eve of the disastrous Fifty-Seventh Expedition beyond the Walls when Eren Jaeger had run off to greet a large group of his friends and fellow cadets by the stables. _Of course…if she had been amongst them then that means that this place is just as hellish for her._

"Is everything alright, your majesty?" An attendant asks when the Queen turns away without comment.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired. No need to worry about me, I'm fine." The half-smile doesn't reach her eyes as she approaches the front door.

"What do you think of this place?" The attendant presses obliviously. "I think the children would love it here. It's so large and spacious. And it's secluded enough that we shouldn't disturb anyone with any loud noises."

"A castle isn't a very practical choice for an orphanage." The attendants balk as the Queen marches off without so much as a backward glance. He waits until she has disappeared up a flight of stairs before finally alighting from his horse.

Captain Levi spends the next several hours in the former officers' quarters sorting the last piles of Scout reports and paperwork into waiting crates. Although most of the work has already been done by disgruntled recruits and a few journeymen scouts, he insists on tackling the remainder alone, desperate for a tedious chore to distract him from the ghosts of his former squad.

Only when the light of the lantern he had been working with finally dies down does he finally step away from his work. Although the sun had long set, he is able to feel his way around with practiced ease. Judging by the stillness of the castle walls, most of its inhabitants were tucked snugly away in bed, save for a few idling sentries posted throughout the castle and surrounding grounds.

As he approaches the storeroom, he halts as he detects the telltale sign of another presence studying him in the darkness. Instinctively reaching for the letter opener he always keeps on his person, he stills himself as he notes the subtle glint of blonde locks nestled within the darkness. Lowering his blade, he straightens out of his defensive stance as the petite blonde steps out of the shadows.

"Can't sleep too?" She asks.

"Were you waiting for me?" He wonders. When she doesn't immediately respond, he turns back to study her. Even in the darkness, the sheen of anger is evident in her bright blue eyes as she trails the letter opener's path into its sheath somewhere within the confines of his inner right breast pocket.

"Why did you bring us here?" At first, he isn't sure he had heard her correctly as he moves instead to push open the storeroom door. She moves as if to block him before seemingly catching herself and freezing, bright eyes suddenly guarded and apprehensive. "How can you even stand coming back here after all that has happened?"

"I don't know," he admits with a shrug moving to walk away before deciding against it. "Life goes on."

"This was one of the last places where you saw her alive," she shoots back hotly. "That has to mean something?"

"Why? When we die the world won't stop spinning simply because we're not here. There will be no difference from the days we live to see and the days we don't. Life will simply continue just like it did long before we ever existed."

"You see," the blonde pauses, biting the corner of her lip as she shakes her head defiantly. "That's where you're wrong. Our lives are not our own. We are bound to others, past and present. And by each crime and every kindness…we shape our future."

"Did you honestly think that I didn't know that?" The air shifts between them as he turns to face her once more, anger burning within his dark blue irises. "Growing up in the underground…becoming a scout—all of it taught me that _how_ you do something matters even more than _why_ you do it. And by the logic, you are right. I _am_ a monster."

"But how can you live like that?" Her voice is small and hushed as she hugs herself against the sudden chill in the night air, blonde locks billowing around her as she watches him hopefully. "How can you stand it?"

"If you have to ask me that question then you haven't been paying attention." He turns to walk away but she closes the distance between them, pressing his back flush against her chest as she buries her face between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," her voice breaks as a sob escapes her. He stiffens but remains resolutely still, staring blankly at the space between his feet as she presses on. "I guess I was so in love with the man you were that I couldn't bring myself to love who you were becoming."

"You've got it backward," he informs her quietly. "I've always been that man who burned down that tower with Portia and her children in it. Truth be told, if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. I made a vow to always make the choices that would leave me with the least amount of regret when I became a scout. And I don't intend on going back on that promise now."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss."

* * *

 **Happy New Year to you all! So glad to see that people are still reading this story and a few are even taking the time to leave sweet words of encouragement. Thanks so much for your continued support. Hope to see you all next week!**

 **Levi's comment about how you do stuff being as important as why you do it and Historia's comment about being in love with the person someone was an not being able to accept who they've become were taken straight from the TV show Person of Interest. If you haven't seen it I would strongly recommend it.**

 **Also, Historia's remark about people's actions shaping the future was taken almost verbatim from the trailer of the movie Cloud Atlas. I haven't watched that movie in years so I can't remember if the quote appeared exactly like that in the movie or if at all.**


End file.
